Code Geass: Rise of the Black Empire
by nanoman79
Summary: This is the continuation to Rise of the Black Prince. Having conquered Britannia, Lelouch and company continue to face enemies new and old. There is a bit of a timeskip from the end of Rise of the Black Prince.
1. Opening Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

This is the continuation of Rise of the Black Prince.

An exert from the diary of Evelyn Futaba nee vi Britannia

February 26, 2027

It has been six years since the end of the war that divided Britannia and the world. Since then there has mostly peace. Although there are many factors that threaten that peace. Many mistakes were made in the war. Mistakes that are being paid for now. Mistakes that will be paid for in the future.

Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.

George Santayana

* * *

**January 1, 2023, Neo-Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia**

Lelouch and Kallen are recuperating from Milly's New Year's Day festivities. Of course Lelouch takes the time to discuss some business.

"What is your assessment of the ambassador and his staff?" Lelouch questions.

"The ambassador is a buffoon. His military advisor is an idealistic moron."

"What about the other group?"

Kallen understands that Lelouch is referring to Layla Makal and her small group of Japanese soldiers.

"The six Japanese mercenaries are solid considering who trained them. Lady Makal is unique. She dislikes her Britannian heritage and admires Japanese culture."

Lelouch smirks, "So she is s nicer version of you only with blonde hair."

Kallen nods in slight annoyance.

"Yes, you do realize that she is only being nice to you because it is part of her mission."

"Just admit that you are glad that they are back."

"Do you know where they were sent?"

"Yes, to take care of a small group of German dissidents that were led by the former German chancellor. Nothing major really. They have to make sure that Germany is following the company line."

"So that they can help control the Russians."

Lelouch grins, "Something like that. I hear the old chancellor is even getting back into politics. Democracy, what a silly notion."

Kallen grunts, "I wouldn't go that far, but it seems a little odd for them to allow someone like that get back in the government."

"He isn't all that bad. He just hates Britannia with all his being. Something about how we are an abomination to humanity. I kind of like that old guy. Too bad he is so old."

Before Kallen can respond, Anya steps into the room.

"The guest is here, Your Majesty."

"Send him in and call Gino. There is something that I need him to attend to."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Anya exits the room.

"Milly is going to be furious that you left her party to work," Kallen remarks.

"Don't worry I can handle Milly."

Kallen does not respond because Mohammed Shennib steps into the room.

"Did you enjoy your trip, Mr. Shennib?" Lelouch inquires.

"It was interesting, Your Majesty," the Arab man responds, "I will begin my report because I assume that your time is valuable."

"Yes, that would be prudent. I suppose that you need to return as soon as possible."

"We are slowly building up our force because it is becoming apparent that the EU is supporting several rebel groups."

Lelouch nods in agreement.

"Yes, they have been pushing for some form of autonomy for North Africa and the Middle East. Their latest proposal calls for several small city-states throughout North Africa while leaving the empty spaces of the Sahara open to nomadic people."

"As well as leaving routes open to the rest of Africa," Kallen remarks.

"You do have on advantage, Your Majesty," Mohammed comments, "You have more trained and skilled soldiers," Mohammed glances at Kallen, "Although your wives are untrained, yet are very skilled warriors."

Lelouch's glance lets Mohammed know that it is not wise to compare the skill of Lelouch's wives.

"Continue with your current stance of a united Middle East and northern Africa," Lelouch states, "At some point I may have to concede to the EU's idea of setting up several different states in the area."

"That will lead to competition between the various factions," Mohammed comments, "I will return to gather my forces in preparation."

"Will you return to Tripoli?"

"That seems to be the most practical move. I know the area well."

"Very well. I will continue to monitor things from here."

Mohammed hands Lelouch several reports and leaves the room.

"How is that man still alive?" Kallen asks.

"Because he has the eye of the tiger," Lelouch replies. He notices Kallen's glare and decides to give another answer, "It must be luck. He probably carries a rabbit's foot in his pocket or a four leaf clover."

CC, who has been sitting in the corner eating pizza, decides to give her opinion.

"His name must be Mohmamme D Shennib. People have just been saying his name wrong all these years."

Lelouch snickers at the green haired girl's answer. Kallen moves her glare towards the pizza lover.

"However he remains alive, these reports do not indicate good news. Perhaps it is time that I return to Asia."

"Aren't things still tenuous here?" CC asks, "I don't think Asia is the problem. Perhaps you need to send some spies into the EU."

"Yes, just like they sent that little blonde strumpet here to seduce you," Kallen remarks.

"Strumpet," Lelouch comments, "And I thought I was old fashioned. I will look into the matter. If I cannot find someone suitable, then, CC, you will have to head back to Europe. For now there are other more important issues to deal with."

Lelouch goes to a nearby map of Africa.

"We are going to have to wait for Karine to give us an opening to invade," Lelouch states, "Of course we will have to find a way to deal with Theseus as well."

**South Pole**

Charles is bidding his time. In fact time is something that is very much on his side. One day he will have his revenge. One day he will return to destroy Lelouch's world. At that moment he will bring despair upon his favorite son.

There are many things he wonders about. There are several individuals that he has not been able to speak with in the Thought Elevator. It makes him wonder about what is going on in the world. He is not ready to get involved. This is because he does not have enough support or weaponry. However this does not stop GG trying to get back in the game. Charles wonders how she was ever able to get her code. Out of the eight bearers, GG appears to be the most useless physically. If for some reason she ever got in a fight with little James, Charles would bet on his grandson. Of course the little guy has some awesome genes. Still Charles cannot allow a potential ally to simply go out into a very dangerous world.

**January 5, Buenos Aires, Semi-Autonomous Republic of South America (Area 6)**

The rain continues to pour down harder with each passing second. It is raining so hard that Karine le Britannia can barely see her destination. In her younger years Karine would have ordered one of her servants to make the rain stop, however now it provides her aid. For one it is quite difficult for satellites to see through the clouds. Secondly it allows Karine to cover up without having to be ashamed. Naturally this also makes spotting her difficult. Karine is meeting with Theseus to discuss potential actions.

Karine's ship completes docking at the port. If not for the rain, she would be traveling by submarine. She would probably also be landing at a more discrete location. Traveling along with her is Salacia Ravenguard, the former Knight of Five. Not only is Salacia better than Thorin at most things, but most people would find her attractive. Karine happens to know many of her brothers have a thing for female knights. She wonders if Odysseus ever got Dorothea Ernst into his bed.

Of course Theseus does not come out to meet Karine. Being several years older he imagines that this makes him more important. If that were the case, then Lelouch would not be emperor. In reality Theseus is only here because Lelouch once trusts him. Also because Lelouch knows that he can crush Theseus any time that he wants. The issue is that due to the current world sentiment, Lelouch would not simply attack without cause.

Karine glances at the person that Theseus sends to pick her up. Karine assumes that the woman must be Theseus' assistant because she certainly fits the profile of what he likes. Even though Karine is the one making the trip, she is really in a much better position than Theseus. She has better soldiers and is further from the Homeland. Although at some point she will have to do something about South Africa. No matter what Karine has to remember to force Theseus to commit to action in the Pacific. Along with the EU, they must keep pressure on Lelouch.

**January 6, Marseille, France, European Union**

CC wishes that Sayoko was available for this mission. Her infiltrating skills would be a huge asset; however the Japanese woman is pregnant. Still CC has her own trained team of spies. The most important issue to remember is that they can take their time. Little by little, CC and her team will earn the trust of locals. She spends most of her days looking over her roster of spies looking for possibilities. However even in peace, the EU is cautious. After all, China and Japan were not conquered by Britannia, but by Lelouch and his abilities and charm so CC cannot simply use the natives of East Asia as spies. No longer can she depend on her code to help her survive through tricky situations since Alice has it now. CC must use her brains, wits, and survival instincts which Lelouch humorously points out have been resting for centuries. CC is not at all amused by this comment.

CC continues her inspection of her team's abilities and skills. While she has been working with them for over a year, she is still getting to know them. Little by little they will begin infiltrating throughout the EU to gather information on everything. Lelouch wants to know about the military and civilian situation. He wants to know about the personal lives of the people. That is what made his conquests of Japan and China almost bloodless, he knows the people. In this case it will be up to CC to get to know the people. That is the reason why she chooses Marseille as her base of operations. Paris, Rome, London, etc. get all the press and tourism, but Marseille with its Mediterranean coast provides the opportunities that CC needs. It also has a reputation of being the home to Europe's underground activities.

CC casually glances at a report dealing with the possibility of using refrain. CC knows a little about the drug since it is technically illegal in Britannia. That does not mean that Lelouch has his agents destroy captured quantities or that his labs are not creating newer, more potent versions of the drug. This also does not take into account stores of the drug not in Britannia or that Lelouch does not know about. As CC thinks about her next course of action, she realizes that Lelouch has much more control over Britannia than Charles could ever dream. While Charles dominated through fear and his aloof personality, Lelouch dominates through knowledge and efficiency. One simply cannot tell the Emperor to mind his own business unless that person is his wife of course.

CC decides to do some investigating.

"Achilles, Moira, let's go do some reconnaissance."

CC smirks at the code names her team uses. To make things much more realistic and plausible, they each select an area of Europe or Africa that has been ravaged by Britannia. Unfortunately Asia is off limits since a lot of people there are happy with Lelouch as their ruler. Naturally they have to spend months perfectly their look and tongues in more ways than one.

"What are we looking for, Cecilia?" Achilles asks in Britannian English influenced, Greek accented French. Of course only a language expert would be able to tell the difference.

"For ways to smuggle things into the port," Cecilia responds in French, "We need to begin to make those sorts of contacts."

"Polý kalá," Achilles responds. When Moira raises an eyebrow, he responds in French, "It sounds like a good idea."

"Anything we should be looking for?" Moira asks in horrible French. This is not because she is not fluent in the language but because her background is that of an Irish peasant.

"Nothing major," Cecilia replies, "Just look for opportunities. The others will begin doing the same when they arrive. For the moment time is a luxury that we do have."

As they leave the apartment, they make sure to lock their room. Unlike others living in the area, they have valuables to protect. Obviously CC would much rather be living in a posh flat or house, however neither of those scenarios helps their cause. Perhaps one of their other team members will get to live the high life. For now they will have to make do. The three other members of their team live across the hall, but for the moment there is very little interaction between the two cells. This makes CC wonder how many other espionage cells Lelouch has throughout the world, and if the enemy is thinking about such matters as well. However none of those things matter to CC, she has a mission and that is her focus.

"Let's go," Cecilia commands.

**January 7, Richmond, Virginia, Holy Empire of Britannia**

Life for Sophie Wood and Miya Himmick like that of all minor nobility and wealthy Britannians is strange. The new emperor has been going after the high nobility, the military, and wealthy individuals that oppose him so anyone that is wise would pledge their allegiance to the new ruler at least publicly. In private things may be different. Of course one has to be careful who they talk to such matters about. The girls are also lucky to have found a new purpose in life. They found Jamison and Olivia Cardemonde. They give the girls a bit of hope and something extra. For the moment they must keep quiet and allow for things to develop. They will also have to find a way to

**January 8, West Point, New York, Holy Empire of Britannia**

Lelouch is touring the newly constructed facilities at the Britannian Military Academy. He is being accompanied by junior members of his cabinet and military staff. Cornelia, Jeremiah, and other high ranking military and government officials are touring new facilities at The Citadel, Los Angeles Military Academy, Colorado Springs Knightmare Academy, New Tokyo Naval Academy, and Neo-Pendragon Proving Grounds.

"As you can see, Your Majesty, the new facilities are now fully operational and just as you requested" Assistant Defense Minister Donald Rumsfeld states.

Lelouch nods "You have done well here. About your reports perhaps it would be better to go over them at a later time. Maybe at dinner. My assistant will make the arrangements."

"Thank you for the time," Assistant Minister Rumsfeld remarks, "The cadet you requested to see is waiting in the Superintendent's office."

"Thank you, Mr. Rumsfeld. Miss Futaba will make the necessary arrangements."

Lelouch and his entourage walk towards the superintendent's office. He finds it amusing that if anything should happen, he is much safer than the dozen or so people protecting him. Although he does credit their efforts. Most of the cadets maintain a respectful distance though many are in awe of his presence as emperor and soldier.

The young cadet waiting for Lelouch quickly stands and salutes him.

"As you were, Cadet Futaba," Lelouch states, "I only have a few moments to make sure you are okay" Lelouch grins wickedly, "Evelyn is quite worried about you."

Jinta Futaba keeps his composure as well as anyone dating the younger sister of the most powerful person on Earth. Of course Jinta also knows about Lelouch's skills as a soldier.

"You may inform the Princess that I am being treated as well as any soldier in the service of Britannia."

"Yes, I believe that is what she is worried about," Lelouch remarks with a sigh, "Just continue doing your best and all will turn out well."

It concerns Lelouch quite a bit that Evelyn is becoming girly since officially dating Jinta. It is not that much of a problem since Nunnally, Euphemia, and Cornelia have varying degrees of femininity, however their significant others are very skilled warriors. Lelouch is concerned that Evelyn is lowering her standards to connect better with Jinta who not only as some amazing in-laws to compete with, but some important siblings. Lelouch signals for Jinta to exit the office.

Once Jinta is outside he lets out a slight sigh. Quite unfortunate for him, he falls in love with the sister of the man who becomes Emperor of Britannia. Even as the wars that put Lelouch in such a position occur, Jinta think very little of it. After all he is simply a Japanese commoner, but soon he discovers that his family has a history with Lelouch vi Britannia. Then his sisters and brother become some of Lelouch's most trusted confidants. Jinta still does not understand it.

"Hey Futaba."

Jinta is too lost in thought and does not hear his fellow cadet call him.

"Hey Futaba."

Again Jinta does not hear.

"Hey vi Britannia."

Naturally that catches Jinta's attention. It causes quite a commotion when the twelve year old princess makes a visit to West Point a few months again. Many assume that she wants to follow her brother's footsteps and attend the jr. academy. However most of Jinta's squad mates discover that Evelyn is here to see him.

"What do you want Longstreet?" Jinta inquires of his fellow cadet.

"Did you meet the emperor?"

It has always been quite fascinating to Jinta that others hold Lelouch vi Britannia in such awe. To Jinta, he has always been the person is sleeping with one of his sisters and placing his brother in dangerous situations. It certainly bothers the remaining nobles and wealthy of Britannia that Lelouch's other sister is also involved with a Japanese boy.

With most of the princes dead and the princesses marginalized, Evelyn, Castor, and Pollux become the topic of much speculation. Cornelia has the military. Euphemia marries Lelouch. Isabelle marries Gino Weinberg. Nunnally marries Suzaku. Naturally the three young vi Britannias are sources of contention. The rumors of the twins marrying the Sforza twins in the future has many nobles upset since the Sforza family is already connected to the imperial family through Isabelle's mother.

James Longstreet VI clears his throat.

"He didn't threaten to send you to Antarctica or anything."

"No, he didn't say much of anything," Jinta says with a sigh as he looks James in the eye, "It is a little frightening because he could snap my neck if I make his little sister cry."

James chuckles, "Why would he do that? Doesn't he have men to take care of situations like that?"

"For someone who admires him so much you know very little about him."

"Well, unfortunately some of us are not worthy enough to be graced by the glory of his Imperial Majesty," James says in a mocking manner.

Jinta grins, "What would your father said if he heard in speak about the emperor in such a tone."

"Ah well my father does have men to take care of that."

"Let's go before his Royal Cadetness puts a mark by our name."

James twists his mouth at the title they have given to their squad leader.

"What do you think she would be like if she did attend?" James asks.

Jinta decides to take the question seriously for once.

"I suppose she would act like a shorter, younger version of her brother, and since she is a girl Jeremiah and Sayoko would be stationed here," Jinta pauses, "You seriously do not want to fuck with Jeremiah and Sayoko. Hell the Emperor doesn't like messing with Jeremiah and Sayoko."

Jinta and James reach their barracks.

"Futaba, Longstreet, where have you been?" William Tecumseh Sherman II demands.

"We were in conference with the Emperor, Squad Leader Sir," James responds, "He wanted to know what we thought about the new knightmares."

"Very funny, Longstreet. You know if it wasn't because of your father you would be out of here."

Jinta finds it amusing that both cadets are named after generals from a previous Britannian civil war from the last century. Although his friend is one of several to carry the name while their squad captain is only the second. This must weigh heavily on the teenage boy.

Before the situation goes any further, several well dressed men with sunglasses and earpieces enter the room. Jinta knows that this means that Lelouch is entering their barracks, but he lets the squad leader call the men to attention.

Lelouch enters his former barracks accompanied by several of the academy and defense ministry staff.

"I see you left the new cadet barracks in much the same condition" Lelouch states.

"Yes Your Majesty, we felt that the new cadets would gain experience from the lack of comfort and space."

Lelouch looks around and finally looks at the squad leader. The cadet looks nervous under the glare of the most powerful man on Earth. Most people when first meeting Lelouch remark that he looks too young to hold such power. Although many of the cadets of the jr. academy have been hearing about Lelouch's exploits for most of their lives.

"I understand that tomorrow is you have your first match of the season. It will be an honor to attend."

When William does not immediately respond, Jinta nudges him.

"The honor is completely ours, Your Majesty. You will not disappoint me. You are my biggest fan."

Lelouch smiles, "See, colonel, and you thought they would be nervous," Lelouch turns towards the exit, "As you were gentlemen. I assume that you need your rest."

The cadets all sigh in relief. James winks at Jinta while their squad leader stays motionless.

"Squad leader sir," Jinta states, "We are already late for practice."

William Tecumseh Sherman II quickly regains his composure.

"Come on, you lugs. We do not want to disappoint the emperor tomorrow."

Jinta sighs as his squad heads for their last full practice. In a week, they will cease to be new cadets and be drafted into squads of the jr. academy. Jinta glances over at the battle hall that has the emperor's name in giant letters. He knows that it is thusly names because of Lelouch's accomplishments during his three years at the jr. academy. The actual battle ground is also named after the Knight of Two because of the same reason.

James grins as they prepare to enter the practice ground.

"In ten years, they will name buildings after us."

"Yes, the James Longstreet VI Unemployment Office does have a nice ring," Jinta states.

They chuckle for a few seconds before the assistant squad leaders get them involved in practice.

Lelouch looks over the information from the Defense Ministry before dinner.

"Are you certain about these photographs, Mr. Rumsfeld?"

"Yes Your Majesty. These satellite images are from the northern region of Area 6."

"You can confirm that these are gold mines."

"Yes, Your Majesty. A few convert operatives under the direction of Lady Gottwald (Sayoko) managed to inspect the area themselves. Unfortunately, as you know, she cannot see to the matter herself."

"Very well. I shall look over the information tonight and will formulate a plan before I return to Neo-Pendragon."

Lelouch ends the meeting to rest. He has agreed to view the next day's activities at West Point and does not want to be late.

**January 9, Greenland**

Salzaar Gluten is considering his next move. Staying true to his loyalties, he comes north to join Prince Schniezel's faction. He is still unsure what to think about the motley assortment of allies that Schniezel has. The unofficial or secret allies are the most interesting. Salzaar is still unsure what to think about Lelouch's purge of the moderate nobles who normally would be backing Schniezel.

As Salzaar wanders aimlessly around the complex (in what is his attempt to throw off any potential spies from the minor nobles), he bumps into the entourage of Princess Maribelle mel Britannia.

"Oh Lord Gluten, can I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, your highness. I was not doing anything in particular," Salzaar responds, "Perhaps we could confer in one of the meeting rooms."

Following Salzaar and the princess into the room are her Glinda Knights. The Glinda Knights are an anti-terrorist unit created by Princess Maribelle mel Britannia under the supervision and support of Prince Schniezel. Of course now they have nothing to do.

"How may I be of assistance, your highness?" Salzaar asks.

"To be perfectly honest, Lord Gluten, we would to see more action from this group," Maribelle replies, "Our numbers are growing. While Lelouch is allowing parts of Britannia to slip away, we sit and do nothing. We must make a move if we are to preserve Britannia."

Having served Schniezel for years, Salzaar has spent some time in the presence of the royal family especially Lelouch. The issue for the Glinda Knights is that they have nothing to do since Luciano chases them out of Africa.

"Unfortunately your highness, you must understand that we are in no condition to engage in any major conflicts. We must choose our operations carefully."

"Very well, Lord Gluten," Maribelle states grudgingly, "but we will not wait long."

Salzaar nods and excuses himself. For almost two years he has been dealing with Schniezel's moodiness and Maribelle's impatience. He certainly is not prepared for this sort of situation. He only makes the Knights of the Round because of some unexpected losses to the group. Still the princess is right, at some point they will have to make a move if they want to be taken seriously. Eventually Lelouch will continue on his path. Unlike Kannon Maldini, Salzaar will not wait eternally for Schniezel. He does have his limits.

**January 10, Federal Military District of Panama**

Luciano and Aphrodite are arriving at the new home which happens to be a former vacation home for the viceroy of Area 3. Even though they are technically retired, Luciano and Aphrodite are former Knights of the Round. Some might consider it confrontational to place such dangerous individuals so close to a contested area.

"Snookums, what color should we paint the walls?" Aphrodite asks.

"Blood red," Luciano answers.

"I was also thinking of getting some tapestries and paintings to make it look nicer."

"The Emperor sent me this nice painting of us massacring a village in Africa."

"Well I was hoping for something cheerier."

Luciano shrugs his shoulders.

"Well here's one of us playing with a bunch of children."

"Really."

"No, I'm just kidding. It's another village massacre."

"You guys are really sick."

"Hey don't look at me. I just posed for the paintings. He had them commissioned."

Aphrodite looks out the window towards the Britannia Canal. Despite the improvement in airship technology, there are still thousands of sea ships used for transport.

"How soon do you think he will put us into action?" Aphrodite asks.

"Whenever he needs us."

"That isn't very comforting."

Luciano shrugs his shoulders once more.

**January 11, 2023, secret military base between Neo-Pendragon and Pendragon (Neo-Pendragon Proving grounds)**

Lloyd Asplund is going over his notes. Cecile is busy putting the finishing touches on the latest series of specialized knightmares. Since the end of hostilities between the different Britannian factions and the EU, Lloyd and Cecile have been able to work in peace. Instead of making adaptations to the previous series of knightmares, they are starting from scratch. They also have two young apprentices, Castor and Pollux vi Britannia. Lloyd does not see anything wrong with ten year old boys having delusions of grandeur. Cecile finds it cute. It helps that the twins are rich and have rich girlfriends. In addition they have access to one of the most brilliant young minds in all of Britannia.

Evelyn is walking towards Lloyd and Cecile's lab. Unfortunately she has no choice but to bring Emily and Miranda with her. She knows Castor and Pollux are here somewhere, but having there girlfriends tagalong is a little much. As if it is not enough that she is going through the early stages of puberty in an effort to make Jinta fell more manly, Evelyn has decided to act more girly much to the disappoint of those that expect her to be the second coming of her mother or brother (depending on whose opinion it is).

"Isn't it exciting?" Emily asks, "Castor says that Dr. Lloyd is going to look at their preliminary knightmare plans today."

"I know, Pollux told me the same thing," Miranda says.

Evelyn groans, "I am certain that those are supposed to be secret plans."

Emily and Miranda twist their mouths and roll their eyes. Evelyn sighs but does not bother to turn around. Her favorite method of dealing with her future sisters-in law is to ignore them. She does not understand how her brothers are able to find such perfect matches even at such a young age. Jinta's complete averageness does not help out in this family. Most of Lelouch's wives are quite amazing at everything. Except for a little naiveté, Suzaku is also pretty awesome.

Cecile notices that Lloyd has that look in his eye when a new specimen. Of course when said specimens are a princess and two future princess-consorts, things can get a little tricky. Of course that would only be happen if Lloyd was a normal person. Being who he is, Lloyd cannot help but get excited over potential pilots. Cecile decides to begin before Lloyd says something silly.

"Your highness, thank you for coming," Cecile comments, "We are just finishing preparations for the test."

"Take your time, Cecile," Evelyn says with a smile, "We have time."

Cecile nods and returns to her work.

Evelyn observes that Emily and Miranda have wandered off, probably in search of Castor and Pollux She sees some commotion on the other side of the room and wonders what it could be. Lloyd and Cecile's lab is basically a giant knightmare warehouse. It is very much their element. Evelyn has seen other workshops and knows that this is not a universal thing. Then Evelyn notices that Lloyd becomes extremely excited, and this can only mean one thing. Lelouch must be here.

"Your highness, the simulator is ready," Cecile states.

"I will be there in a minute, Cecile."

Evelyn notes that the commotion has died down. She wonders what that means. She knows that Lelouch was at West Point a few days ago, but who knows where he is now.

**January 12, Buenos Aires, Semi-Autonomous Republic of South America (Area 6)**

Karine is quietly making her exit aboard a converted freighter. She is able to come to certain agreements with Theseus. Her assistant is waiting for her.

"Your highness, your guests are waiting for you in the dinning room."

Karine nods, "I assume that you have checked them thoroughly."

"They do not have any weapons on them. Other than one slight connection to Lelouch, there is nothing else wrong with them."

"Is there a reason why they did not fight in the previous war?" Karine asks.

"They were taking care of their ailing aunt, the mother of this Rivalz person."

"I assume you have taken the necessary precautions."

"Of course, your highness."

"Very well. Bring them here."

Karine takes a seat. In order to defeat Lelouch, she will have to become a much more dynamic leader with a quality force at her disposal. First she will have to get quality pilots to join her side.

Several guards bring two shackled people into the room. Karine tries to look them in the eyes, but their heads are lowered. She wonders if they are being modest or are merely acting. Either way Karine knows how to get what she wants. If they are acting, there is no need for a charade. There is very little chance of them escaping because Karine's ship is already setting sail. Karine's guards sit her guests down.

"You can remove the shackles," Karine says.

The guards glance over at Karine's assistant and Salacia. Karine simply sits and pours herself a cup of tea. She mixes in some sugar and waits for her orders to be followed.

Salacia takes the keys from the guards and undoes the shackles. She signals for the guards to exit the room. Salacia does not like the situation. Karine and her assistant would practically be useless in a fight and would most likely be taken hostage. Without Karine, the situation in Africa would deteriorate. Somehow Salacia does notice Karine serve tea to the other people in the room.

"Lady Ravenguard, have a seat. It is quite rude to remain standing while we have guests."

After Salacia takes a seat, Karine motions towards the sugar and milk. They sit in silence sipping tea for several minutes.

Finally Karine decides to begin the conversation.

"According to your information and statements you have some serious problems with the Britannian emperor."

Salacia bristles a little at that comment.

"You can begin by introducing yourselves," Karine states.

"I am Jamison Cardemonde. This is my sister Olivia. We have reason to believe that the emperor and his cronies are responsible for the death of our cousin Rivalz."

"As you can plainly see, we are not exactly able to compete with forces from the Homeland. Over the past few years, the emperor has been successfully combining his forces with those that were left on the Mainland. There are also the forces loyal to him in Asia."

"Your highness, we would be glad to pledge our humble services to you."

Karine sighs, "If it were only that easy."

"We understand that you may not trust us, your highness," Olivia replies, "What can we do to prove our loyalty?"

"Eliminate the traitors."

Jamison and Olivia appear to be surprised.

"Which traitors, your highness?"

"The ones that betrayed their emperor."

With that Karine excuses Jamison and Olivia.

**January 13, Cabinda, United Areas of Africa**

After a day of dodging Britannian and European patrols, Karine is able to make it back to Africa. Before leaving the ship, Jamison and Olivia present their plan to Karine. Since capturing her in the open ocean would have been the most beneficial for Lelouch, Karine feels confident that they are not his agents. However they have not been tested in actual combat. If anything goes wrong with the plan, it can always be blamed on rogue nobles. Most of them hate Lelouch. If things go right, they should disrupt Britannia and leave little proof that Karine had anything to do with it.

Still Karine will need something else if she is going to be able to compete with the major powers. Salacia, Thorin, and Paciano are not going to be enough to challenge the new Knights of the Round. One can also never forget that Lelouch is also a skilled pilot. There are also many other unknown issues. No one really knows who died in the Battle of Pendragon. Just because Lelouch claims that the former Knights of One, Two, and Three are dead does not make it so.

"I see you are finally back from your little trip," Paciano Bradley remarks, "There are some guests waiting for you in the other room. Lord Odorous is entertaining them."

Karine smirks a little at Paciano's wordplay with Thorin's name. Salacia and Karine's assistant remain silent.

"You know most people would have gone with Borin."

"Ah yes, but as you must know we keep things formal here."

Karine sighs, "What sort of guests are they."

Paciano grins, "The best kind."

Paciano leads the three ladies into the next room. As soon as they enter, Thorin stands.

"Your highness allow me to introduce members of the Holy Orders of Britannian Knights, Augusta Henry Highland, Andrea Farnese, Michele Manfredi, and Shin Hyuuga Shaingu,"

Karine recognizes the names from her time in Europe and north Africa as viceroy and commander.

Lord Highland steps forward.

"We are at your service Your Highness."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"We have information about a large gold mine in disputed territory that will soon be under attack from Britannian forces of different factions."

"I understand the value of gold, but how does it help us in this situation?" Karine asks.

"While the world has fallen into a few factions, there are still several that have fallen between the cracks. It will take years for the new masters of Britannia to clear out all corruptible individuals."

Paciano adds, "Having lived your life at the highest level of society, you may not understand how much a little gold can go towards making even the most diehard patriot a traitor."

Karine ponders the situation for a few moments.

"I agree to aid you with what I can, however you must do something in return."

"What is that?" Lord Highland asks.

"Eliminate the traitors," Karine says as she leaves the room. She glances towards Salacia letting her know that she must take control of the situation.

**January 14, Tokyo Settlement, Area 22 **

Like most Japanese people, Naomi Inoue is confused about how to feel. Under Lelouch's rule, Japan is doing well economically, but there is still an empty feeling. Many of her friends and lovers are lost during the various military coup d'états. In particular the betrayals of Naoto Kouzuki and Ichiro Futaba hurt the most. She honestly believes that they were patriots looking out for the Japanese people, however now they may be the biggest traitors of them all. After all Lelouch vi Britannia is nothing more than a dishonorable Britannia so his actions are expected.

For many months after the Japanese government capitulation to Lelouch, she spends months wandering Tokyo. She works at several bars and taverns. While working she encounters many former soldiers who have been unjustly discharged for the actions of others. The requirements to join the new Japanese Self Defense Force are that the individual has to pledge allegiance to the emperor and empress (Lelouch and Kaguya). Many refuse to do this so they are unable to work any high paying jobs. Many of this individuals resort to crime and soon the area outside the Britannian Settlement becomes a ghetto and crime haven. Shinjuku in particular becomes a notorious area.

However there are several groups that resist Britannian rule in small ways. Britannia labels these individuals, terrorists, but to Inoue and others they are patriots who will not give up. Due to the strong Britannian presence in Japan, they must rely on other resistance organizations from around the world. The largest of these being a group named Peace Mark.

Inoue is working tonight and waiting for members of her resistance cell to show up for a big mission.

"Kageski, Kinoshita, I didn't think you losers would show up today," Inoue says as she slightly nods towards the backroom. The two men order a few drinks before heading back.

Inoue joins them after her shift. She heads to the backroom. Waiting are the leaders of her group, Shogo Asahina and Ryoga Senba. Under normal conditions, members the Holy Swords would naturally be the leaders of any Japanese resistance. However given that two of them are now amongst Lelouch's trusted subordinate, faith in all members of the Japanese military is at an all time low.

"Our friends at Peace Mark have a mission for us," Senba states, "They are requesting four knightmare pilots and half a dozen people for support."

"What knightmares are available for the mission?" Inoue asks.

"They have successfully reconstructed the Susanoo so Asahina will use that. They also have an Akatsuki and two Gekka," Senba responds, "At least that is what we will be able to use. In return for the successfully completing the mission, we get to keep the knightmares and some aid towards our goal."

"Peace Mark will help with the rebellion?" Inoue asks.

Senba shakes his head, "Not quite. They will provide us with funding and knightmares as long as we remain a part of the network."

"Even though it puts us in Peace Mark's debt. This is the fastest method to get what we want," Shogo states, "We will meet at location four in two days. Be prepared for battle."

**January 15, Viceroy's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 22 **

Nagisa Chiba is sitting in her office. Since she is to give birth to her third child sometime soon, she has been ordered to take some time off. However recent terrorists' activity forces her to do some work.

"I see that your friends, Senba and Asahina, have been busy," Lelouch remarks.

Nagisa nods, "I didn't expect to see you here today."

"I am just dropping in for a visit. Tomorrow I will head west towards Beijing."

"You should go see the empress. She has been anxiously awaiting your visit."

Lelouch understands that Nagisa means go somewhere else because you are the reason that I am fat and tired.

"Unfortunately she will have to wait until I come next week. I have important business to take care of."

Lelouch kisses Nagisa on the cheek and leaves the room. He heads towards Shinjuku where he has a meeting to attend.

"Well I didn't expect such a high profile guest to come here," a playful voice states.

"Miss X, as enchanting as ever," Lelouch replies, "Do you have the information I asked for?"

"Of course just as you requested. I hope that for your continued support."

Lelouch nods as he takes the file from Miss X. He looks over it for a few seconds.

"Perhaps next time we will have time to have some fun," Lelouch states.

Miss X smirks, "How many wives do you have?"

"Eighteen but I am hoping to get that number up twenty or so by the end of the year," Lelouch says as he walks away.

After a few moments Miss X is joined by a strangely masked man.

"Do not forget who it is that gives support to your organization. This mission in particular is of utmost importance."

"Peace Mark does not forget its friends," Miss X comments.

"Neither do I."

With that the masked man leaves. He quickly makes his way to his hidden airship. Once aboard he communicates with his remaining benefactor. As someone who does the biding of the royal family, it is difficult when many members are lost, and the remaining ones do not know about you or do not want your services.

"Our Japanese friends have received their orders. They should be in position in a few days. Our Peace Mark operatives are already moving."

Cassius ru Britannia rolls his eyes.

"You can take that ridiculous mask off now, Oiaguro. I am not awed by this Wizard persona of yours."

"As you wish," Oiaguro Zevon says as he takes his mask and cape off, "Miss X is becoming increasingly troublesome. It may be time to tighten our grip on Peace Mark."

"If this mission is successful, we may be to do that. I will have the secondary team ready to strike in India as soon as your operation begins."

**January 16, Beijing, Area 24**

Lelouch's plan is to simply visit the area and check on a few things. However Lihua discovers him and insists that they spend some time together. With his plans ruined, Lelouch decides to give the empress more than she bargained for. After wearing out the young empress, Lelouch moves on to Xianglin.

"I will make an official visit to Asia. I will probably spend the majority of the year here."

Xianglin simply nods and does not say anything about Lelouch spending time with their children because he usually does a good job with that despite all his responsibilities. After Lelouch leaves, Xianglin prepares for her day. As usual her days are busy because the empress has very little experience in government.

**January 17, Pitcairn Islands**

As they wait for their Japanese members to join them, the rest of the Peace Mark first team rests except for Ganabati who is working on the knightmares. For this mission they are only using eight knightmares and two VTOL. Orpheus Zevon, Rai, Ze Dien, and Ethan Hunt as is their usual custom they look at each other with amused intrigue and caution. Not sure whether to trust each other or their employers but having no where else to go.

"The lot of you should rest up," Ganabati states, "We are moving soon."

The four pilots go over to their machines before getting some rest. Naturally they want to see what Ganabati does to their equipment.

**Neo-Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia**

Jinta Futaba, James Longstreet VI, and William Tecumseh Sherman II arrive at the capital with a group of cadets from West Point (Sr. and Jr. academies).

James lets out a sigh, "It feels so good to be back in a big city.

"Personally I prefer to be out in the country," William remarks.

Jinta shrugs his shoulders not wanting to get involved in the issue. Naturally he prefers large cities having grown up in Tokyo. He understands the allure of open spaces but finds them boring. Obviously he cannot tell his friends about the times that he spent at Empress Carolina's estate in Alberta. He already gets enough grief because of his relationship with Evelyn.

"Oh there are the little speci-err, I mean cadets," lankly bespectacled man says as he saunters over.

Jinta sighs, but William and James freeze as they instantly recognize Lloyd Asplund.

"Stop right there, Asplund. These are our specimens," two young boys state.

Lloyd sighs, "Very well. I will let your highness have these guys."

The two boys walk over to examine the three cadets. A wicked grin creeps up on their faces.

"I believe that the three of you will do," the boys say as they walk away.

"What the hell just happened?" James asks.

"You have just been recruited for a knightmare demonstration by Castor and Pollux vi Britannia," Jinta answers, "At least Lloyd didn't get us. That guy gives me the creeps."

"By knightmare demonstration, you mean that they are actually going to let us pilot actual knightmares," William says.

"Yes."

"Real actual knightmares."

"Yes, real actual knightmares. They will probably put us against some other recruits. They may even let us use some sort of experimental system."

"All cadets are to be in the meeting receiving their instructions," a thin young woman says.

"We are sorry, Major Gottwald," Jinta says, "We will join our fellow cadets."

Jinta drags William and James away.

"How do you know her?" James asks.

"Keep walking or she will come looking for us," Jinta comments, "That is Major Lilicia Gottwald, one of the Emperor's aides."

"Like your sister?"

"My sisters take care of the government business. Major Gottwald takes care of the military issues. She might not look like it, but she is quite dangerous."

"Well there is nothing wrong with an older woman," James remarks.

Before Jinta can responds, someone calls out to him.

"Jinta, where have you been?"

"Fuck," Jinta mouths silently, "Midori, we are on our way to the cadet meeting."

"Don't be silly. They are just setting up tours for the cadets and warning everyone to be careful when out in the city," Midori notices James and William, "Are these your little friends? Naoto will be so happy have some guests."

Jinta finds it particularly ridiculous that his oldest sister is married to Naoto Kouzuki. A few years ago, Naoto would have not been too pleased to discover that Midori works for Lelouch.

James notices Jinta's discomfort and like any good friend decides to take action.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you," James says as he takes Midori's hand, "James Longstreet VI as your service."

"You sure sound like a pompous ass. It must be your noble blood," Naoto remarks.

"Says the son of a fucking duke and brother in law to the Emperor," Ichiro comments.

"You be quiet, traitor."

"Cyborg freak."

"I'm fucking your sister."

"And Lelouch is fucking yours."

"Touché."

Midori shakes her head. Jinta really hopes that things do not get any more embarrassing than this. However sitting on the branch of a nearby tree is the most powerful man in the world holding a baby and his trusty MVS, Scooter.

"Look Mariko, it's your uncle Jinta and his little friends," Lelouch says.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing up in that tree with my niece?" Midori asks.

Jinta knows that Lelouch will answer with something about Scooter.

"Well Scooter wanted to go out for a walk and we decided to bring Mariko with us," Lelouch answers, "What is that Scooter?" as is his custom Lelouch pauses for Scooter to respond, "It does stink. I think we better leave before someone forces us to do some work."

Lelouch leaps off the tree and lands in front of Jinta. He hands Mariko over to him.

"We were never here," Lelouch says as he scampers off.

James and William are completely befuddled by the Emperor's actions.

"Before you ask when he said we were never here, he meant him and his sword," Jinta says with a sigh, "And before you ask he does have conversations with inanimate objects," Jinta sighs once more.

"Personally I find the Emperor to be one of the saner people in the royal family," Naoto states as he nudges Midori, " I think you better take the poop factory from Jinta before he freaks out about the symbolism of Lelouch handing HIM a baby."

Eventually James and William recover from the night's events, but not without teasing Jinta. James places his hand on Jinta's shoulder

"Well good luck with all of that," James says in a mock sympathetic manner.

**January 18, 60 miles southwest of Salinas, California Military District, Holy Empire of Britannia**

Lelouch is visiting the site of some of his most secret projects. While Cecile and Lloyd work on improving knightmares, others are working with different technologies. Now that he controls the Britannian homeland, all his projects are based there. At the moment Nina and Rakshata amongst others are sharing the base where the Gloucester is developed.

"Check it out, Melky; these crazy scientists are inventing stuff for daddy."

"Your Majesty, I do not believe that they like to be referred to as crazy scientists," Lilicia stats.

"Sure they do as long as they get their money," Lelouch remarks, "Now let's go see what these nerds built for me."

Lilicia sighs and follows her master.

Later that night Lelouch is lying in bed with Lucretia. Lilicia is watching their son for the night. Lelouch enjoys his time with Lucretia since she is one of the few non-code bearers who can keep up with him. As usual Lelouch cannot sleep so he sits there planning his next move.

**January 19**, **Colombia, Semi-Autonomous Republic of South America (Area 6)**

Nunnally and Suzaku are observing the movement below them. A week ago ago Lelouch sends the portion of Sayoko's team that is not undercover in other parts of the world down to South America. Since Sayoko's team is technically under Nunnally's command, she comes south to take control of the situation. It also helps that Nunnally and Suzaku are kickass pilots. In case things get complicated Nunnally can always be bled for what happens. This is the reason why Jeremiah, Kewell, and Luciano are not involved in this.

"Look Nunners, I think they are getting ready to move the gold."

"Why do you think that Suzubear?"

Suzaku points south towards road.

"Those trucks are for carrying knightmares. They will probably use the knightmares to load the gold in the trucks and then for protection on the way out."

"That seems right," Nunnally turns on her communicator, "Units A and B move in for the ambush. We take the knightmares before they come out of the trucks. Once the knightmares are gone, the airships will move in to pick up the gold," Nunnally closes the channel, "With my share of the gold, I am going to have Lloyd build me a knightmare made of gold."

Suzaku scrunches his nose.

"Nunners, I don't think that would work."

"Don't crush a young girl's dream. Then I am going to have them make a golden carriage for my little Musubi."

Suzaku notices several airships coming from the east and northeast.

"Is anyone coming to help us?" he asks.

"No, we are supposed to be on our own. Big brother doesn't want this to turn into a big operation."

"Then it must be someone else."

Nunnally looks at her monitors. Suddenly she recognizes one of the airships.

"That's the Granberry," Nunnally states, "The Glinda Knights are here. So Maribelle finally decided to make her move."

Lelouch is monitoring the burgeoning battle. To make people think that Lelouch is still back in Neo-Pendragon, the Knights of the Round are having a large knightmare demonstration. They have even invited cadets from Britannia's various military academies. The main event of the event is duel between Lelouch and Kallen. That will take place tomorrow so Lelouch has some time to play. In singular knightmare drone control the twins are quite skilled. Naturally Lelouch has other things on his mind. Today is the first test of a secret project. For the past two years Lelouch locks up Rakshata and a team of scientist until they finish it. At least that is how he thinks about it.

"Dr. Chawla, release the specimens towards the native troops. We do not want them to get in the way of this battle," Lelouch commands, "Looks like things are finally going to get interesting."

* * *

Author's note: The first two or three chapters will introduce us to the situation and characters. The chapter after that will include a time skip. All pertinent information such as what children Lelouch and others have will be given then. Mariko is Lelouch and Ayame's daughter. Melky or Melkor Sauron vi Britannia is the name of Lelouch and Lucretia's son. Musubi is the name of Suzaku and Nunnally's daughter. If it had been a boy, it would have been called Naruto. So that is the last time that they let Lelouch name one of their children.

I figure that even though Lelouch ruins Charles' dream, he is still his favorite son because of that very reason. Like in the Rise of the Black Prince there will be extensive notes at the end. For the first few chapters it will be background information to cover the gap between the two stories.

The majority of the new characters are from Oz the Reflection or Akito the Exiled. Rai is the protagonist of the Lost Colors video game. Jamison and Olivia Cardemonde are OCs. As the story progresses more characters from those works will be added. They will be different from their canon counterparts since this story is different, and the characters are several years older than they are in their respective works since we are in the year 2023 instead of 2017/18.

I really did not plan to devote such a large section to Jinta. It did strike me as interesting that he is the least impressive and politically important person that hangs around the vi Britannias. He is basically there because he is Ayame's younger brother who happens to be around the same age as Evelyn. A reviewer stated that it seems like history will repeat itself. This is not quite the situation. In Lelouch, we have Napoleon or Julius Caesar at the height of their glory only more so. It is not easy to be around the greatest conqueror in the history of mankind. It certainly is not easy when this person is your father, brother, or husband. Lelouch will still be the same Lelouch that has developed, but those around him must now contend with the monster that they helped create.

This is a list of Lelouch's wives. Below that is a list of the other couples as this story begins. I have previously explained the reasoning for the surname of Lelouch's first seven wives (Kallen through Shirley) so I will not go over them again unless someone asks for the reasoning. Wives eight through ten (Cornelia, Lucretia, and Ayame) refuse to marry Lelouch unless they get to have his surname. Wives eleven through thirteen keep their surname since they are still involved in the government or military to some extent. Anya is Knight of One. Villetta is a general in the Britannian army. Cecile is lead researcher for Britannia. This also changes the surname of Villetta and Cecile's first children since these previously were given as Lamperouge. Wives fourteen through sixteen get the surname Lamperouge. With the other couples the wives take the names of their husbands. In Faramond's case, he takes his mother's maiden name. There are some slight spoilers in regards to the twins and Evelyn although it is nothing that should surprise anyone.

Nunnally is no longer viceroy of Japan (Area 22). Kaguya holds this position. In Japan she is referred to as empress (Kogo Heika). Obviously Lihua is called Tianzi (literally son of Heaven) in China.

Kallen Elizabeth kou Britannia, Camilla Millicent ash Britannia, Carolina sfo Britannia, Kaguya yama Britannia, Lihua Jiang, Euphemia li Britannia, Shirley vu Britannia, Cornelia vi Britannia, Lucretia vi Britannia, Ayame vi Britannia, Anya Alstriem, Villetta Nu, Cecile Croomy, Sancia Lamperouge, Xianglin Lamperouge, Nagisa Lamperouge, Regina ha Britannia

Suzaku Kururugi- Nunnally Kururugi, Margravine of Cheshire  
Luciano Bradley-Aphrodite Bradley, Margrave and Margravine of Panama  
Gino Weinberg, Archduke of New York-Isabelle Weinberg, countess of Vermont  
Faramond Langley-Monica Langley  
Jeremiah Gottwald-Sayoko Gottwald, Duke and Duchess of the Greater Antilles  
Kewell Soresi-Carmina Soresi, Duke and Duchess of the Lesser Antilles  
Jinta Futaba-Evelyn Futaba, Viscountess of Kentshire  
Castor vi Britannia, Earl of Hanoi-Emily vi Britannia, Duchess of Oregon  
Pollux vi Britannia, Earl of Saigon-Miranda vi Britannia, Duchess of Draconia

This is a list of all canon characters that are confirmed dead at the end of Rise of the Black Prince. They are not listed in any particular order. Of course there have been examples of people surviving death including someone on this list.

Clovis la Britannia, Alicia Lohmeyer, Atsushi Sawasaki, Bartley Aprius, Claudio Darlton, Guinevere su Britannia, Odysseus eu Britannia, Hong Gu, High Eunuchs, Kaname Ohgi, Rolo Halliburton, Rivalz Cardemonde, Shinchiro Tamaki, Tatewaki Katase,  
Yoshitaka Minami, Kent Sugiyama, Bismarck Waldstein, Merlin Suzerain, Conrad Keyshavrin, Marianne vi Britannia

This is a list of the geass abilities as of this chapter. In this story when a code bearer loses his code all his geass contractees lose their geass. This means that Lelouch no longer has any geass. Also a code bearer cannot get a geass power, but if the code bearer who granted their geass remains, they still have that geass. There are a few that I have not decided on, but they have geass.

Kallen- from GG, can see or feel other's feelings. As the power progresses, Kallen can also affect the feelings of others.

Milly- from Lelouch, Ward of Absolute Despair, makes those affected feel like there is no hope. Needs eye contact to be completely effective. However once eye contact is made, Milly can activate and deactivate its effects at will. They do have to be nearby. She can't activate it from the other side of the world.

Anya-from Lelouch, Ward of Absolute Frenzy, the opposite of her first geass. It causes those affected to go into a frenzy about even the most mundane things. Needs eye contact to be completely effective although if used correctly there is no need for it.

Evelyn- from Lelouch, Absolute obedience. She previously had the same geass but from VV.

Sancia-from Lelouch, Shinkiro (mirage), can affect the senses of others at the same time giving them hope, does not require eye contact, has a limited range similar to Rolo's geass but does not affect the caster.

Lucretia-from Lelouch, Shinkiro (mirage), can affect the senses of others at the same time giving them hope, does not require eye contact, has a limited range similar to Rolo's geass but does not affect the caster.

Nagisa Chiba- From Lelouch, Ward of Absolute Loyalty, those affected by it will give their lives for whoever or whatever they pledged their loyalty to, sort of a Jeremiah effect, Chiba uses it on herself to be more loyal to Lelouch, needs eye contact

Lilicia Gottwald- From Lelouch, can read the thoughts of others.

Hannah Gottwald- From Lelouch

Chelsea Nu- From Lelouch

Marika Soresi- From Kallen, Lines of the future, similar to Bismark's geass.

Liliana Vergamon- From Milly, Ward of Illusion, Affects vision, Only needs brief eye contact.

Schniezel- from GG, Ward of absolute persuasion. It is similar to Lelouch's absolute obedience only it takes a little longer to work. The biggest difference is that even when the geass canceller is used, the person has no idea that they were ever under the influence of geass.


	2. Convergence

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

A genuine leader is not a searcher for consensus but a molder of consensus.  
Martin Luther King, Jr.

Although originally created to assist in urban combat, knightmares have become an all purpose weapon useful in all forms and areas of combat.

Compared to its contemporaries, the Titan Mk VI surpasses them with its simplicity, weapons, and design. Very few have been able to tap into its full potential.

James kou Britannia  
Age of Knightmares  
Neo Pendragon Press 2057 ATB

**January 19, 2023, Neo-Pendragon **

After spending a day touring the city, Jinta and the other cadets are taken to the knightmare arena early in the morning. The older cadets actually come by last night. They will conduct several knightmare demonstrations throughout the morning. For many of the younger cadets this is their first opportunity to be around actual knightmares.

"Come on, Jinta," James calls out, "I hear if we get there first they might let us drive it around."

"I am walking as fast as I can," Jinta remarks.

"Where are you two going? You are supposed to be with us," Castor says, "Pollux is looking for the other guy."

Jinta sighs as he and James are dragged away. They are taken below the stadium where the twins have set up their lab. William is already there. Pollux is looking over a nearby knightmare. He is accompanied by a small boy. Jinta realizes that he is going to have to make the introductions.

"James Longstreet VI, William Tecumseh Sherman allow me to introduce you to Castor and Pollux vi Britannia. The little guy is James kou Britannia, future Knight of One."

James and William look over at little James. He just stares back at them.

"That is a pretty bold statement," William remarks, "How old is that boy?"

"James is five so he has twelve or so years to become the best knightmare pilot in the world like his parents," Castor states, "Enough chit chat. We have one hour to get you guys up to speed on new knightmare technology."

**Colombia, Semi-Autonomous Republic of South America (Area 6)**

**Battle of Colombia**

Nunnally and Suzaku: 2 airships, Lancelot Albion, Ganymede Boudicca, 8 Akatsuki

Glinda Knights: 2 airships (Granberry), 8 Vincent, 1 Lancelot Grail, 3 VTOL,

Karine: 2 airships, 5 Eowyn, 5 Vincents

Peace Mark: 1 airship 8 knightmares (Byakuen, Lancelot Club, Susanoo, Akatsuki, 2 Io 2 Gekka), 2 VTOL

Theseus/local: 10 Sutherlands, 15 Ios, 5 Gloucesters, 5 Vincents, 5 knightmare ground transports, 6 VTOL, 10 tanks

Lelouch: 3 drone/cyborg knightmares (GX-01 Omega), 2 Karasu Tengu, 3 Titan Mk VIs

Nunnally and Suzaku decide to concentrate on the Glinda Knights. The local troops will have to travel quite a distance to get away since they do not have any airships nearby. Their eight Akatsuki match up well against the Glinda Knights' Vincents.

"I was hoping that we wouldn't have to make an appearance, but I guess we have no choice," Nunnally states, "Suzaku, help the others I will take down the Granberry. After that head for the gold."

Suzaku selects a Vincent to target and makes his move. Nunnally selects one of the VTOLs protecting the Granberry and its companion airship. Suddenly a knightmare similar to the Lancelot stops her.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow you to go any further."

Nunnally grins, "You must be Oldrin. I'll take care of you while the others handle your friends."

Nunnally's plans are upset once more. Several knightmares come flying in from all directions. Abruptly the number of knightmares doubles. What seemed like a straight forward battle now seems to have four participants. This does not include the poor hapless local troops who are still moving gold as a battle unfolds above them.

Nunnally tries to maneuver past Oldrin to reach the airships. It makes the most logical sense since it will strand the Glinda Knights.

The members of Peace Mark arrive just as the local forces are moving their transports in to get the gold. They soon discover that others are attempting to steal the gold as well. Due to his experience Asahina is put in charge of the group.

"Kageski, Kinoshita, and Inoue, stay back and provide support. The rest of us will engage the enemy to provide you with an opportunity to rush the local transports."

The members of Peace Mark rush into the battle just as the several more knightmares appear from the east.

Paciano Bradley leads the four knights into battle using Eowyn knightmares Behind them are five Vincents get ready to make a move towards the gold.

"I was really hoping that my putz of a brother would be out here," Paciano states, "Let's finish this quickly."

Despite the anger boiling up inside, Asahina avoids targeting Suzaku. He allows Paciano to have this privilege although he does not know this.

"Damn this battle is insane!" Paciano screams, "How are we supposed to keep track of things?" It's a good thing that our knightmares appear to be color coded."

"Keep to the plan," Asahina commands, "Inoue, take out the gold transport units."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I am currently occupied," Inoue responds. Paciano sends his Vincents to attack Peace Mark.

Nunnally disengages from the Lancelot Grail hoping to find a way to attack the Granberry. Suddenly a white knightmare flies in to attack Oldrin. Nunnally decides to analyze the situation. She quickly begins to search the knightmare database to discover who the newcomers are. Nunnally is brought back into the action when several knightmares charge at her. Due to the growing complexity of the battle, all sides ignore the local knightmares loading the gold.

Lelouch watches the battle from above. In total there are thirty five knightmares, seven airships, and 5 VTOLs. Of course this does not include the local side which almost outnumber the others on their own. Lelouch counts thirty older knightmares amongst them. In the distance he can see that the local troops are moving up their tanks and VTOLs.

The air battle appears to be in a stalemate. Nunnally may have a slight edge if she moves her airships into the battle. Still unless there is cooperation, the battle may last for a while. This seems unlikely since Nunnally, Maribelle, and Karine do not get along. Lelouch assumes that the force with the Eowyns is sent by Karine He knows that the fourth force is from Peace Mark. While Lelouch has some influence there, he does not have it with the members of this particular mission.

"Luciano, have you two looked over the knightmare specs?" Lelouch asks.

"Yes, the new knightmares are a little high powered, but I believe that we can handle them."

"Very well. Head south and cause a little havoc."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Luciano bows and leaves.

Lelouch decides to put an end to the situation.

"Dr. Chawla, release the specimens towards the native troops. We do not want them to get in the way of this battle," Lelouch commands, "Looks like things are finally going to get interesting."

* * *

Jinta, James, and William are suiting up. It is a little before nine in the morning. They do not know who their opponents are.

"Hey Pollux, where is Castor?" Jinta asks.

"He is over with your opponents," Pollux replies.

"Why do we have to wear purple?" James asks.

"It is your designated color. The other side gets black so don't forget who is on your team."

"I couldn't tell by the simulation, but what knightmare will we be piloting?" William asks.

"Titan Mk V," Pollux answers.

"Isn't that a little dangerous? "Jinta remarks, "We have barely even used an Io, and you want us to use Titan Mk. Vs."

"Well Lloyd says nothing ventured nothing gained, and Cecile says that it is young minds and bodies are the best for this sort of thing. Besides they all run on the same system."

The three young cadets nervously board their knightmares.

"The controls are exactly like the simulator," Pollux states, "It will be up to the three of you to use the knightmare's full power."

Evelyn, Emily, and Miranda board three black knightmares. Unlike the other side, they know who they will be facing. They also know the full capabilities of their knightmares. They are also well aware of their physical limitations. They will be facing West Point cadets who are several years older. Their power suits will provide some aid, but in the end they will have to make this quick.

Evelyn activates her Titan Mk V. Like all of Lelouch's knightmares, the Titan Mk V has several settings ranging from basic to master advanced. Only a handful of people can handle the latter setting. It is not the physical toll but mental that dissuades people from using this setting.

"As much as it hurts to say this, we should probably go after Jinta first since he is the weakest link," Evelyn states.

"Do you think he will be staying behind?"

Evelyn contemplates the situation as the three cadets move forward.

"So how are we going to do this?" Jinta asks.

"Maybe you should stay back until we figure out what we are up against," James states.

"Why don't we just rush them?" William questions.

This startles James and Jinta who are used to their cadet commander's cautiousness.

"Sounds good to me," Jinta answers, "Let's move."

Evelyn moves ahead of Emily and Miranda. Coming quickly at her, she can see the three cadets charging. She notices that one is pushing forward.

"Jinta," Evelyn says, "Concentrate on the one in front. I will keep the other two occupied."

Evelyn activates the Zero system.

"Wait Evie, that's too dangerous," Miranda remarks.

"Don't worry. It will only be for a few minutes," Evelyn responds as she withdraws her MVS.

"Holy shit!" James exclaims, "This guy is coming at us hard."

Evelyn slashes hard at James. This leaves her back exposed to William. He takes the opportunity to attack, but Evelyn redirects her shields to the area. Evelyn spins around and slashes at William forcing him back.

Jinta is trying to reunite with his team, but Emily and Miranda are keeping him away.

Evelyn fires from her wrist cannon to keep James from helping out Jinta. She fires her slash harkens at William to keep him from helping as well.

Along with several others, Cornelia is watching the knightmare duel from above. Like the others, she does not know who the pilots are, only that they are jr. cadets. The actions of one of the pilots remind her of Lelouch. She does wonder where Evelyn is at. These knightmares have been adjusted by the twins, and there is the possibility that Jinta is competing today.

"Hey Sherman, why don't you help Jinta," James states," I will keep this one occupied."

"Don't be cocky, Longstreet," William responds.

"Just move. We both know that Jinta is the weak link here. If we don't help soon, we can't win."

William scowls but moves to help Jinta. Evelyn moves to stop him, but James charges her and pushes her back.

Jinta manages to join William who withdraws his MVS and charges the enemy. Jinta pulls out his assault rifle and begins to force the enemy towards William. While Jinta's physical and academic performance is average, he can shoot with the best of them.

Evelyn notices that Jinta's back is to her. She pushes James back and charges at Jinta.

Jinta notices that the knightmare previously fighting James is now charging straight at him. Jinta quickly redirects all his power to his shields. Just as Jinta hopes, James is able to quickly attack the enemy knightmare from behind

Evelyn quickly activates her shields to block the attack from behind.

"James, swing around and help out Sherman," Jinta states.

"Just don't lose," James responds.

As a cadet commander and number one cadet in West Point Jr. Academy, William Tecumseh Sherman II is as skilled as they get. He is also one of the very few cadets to actually have knightmare experience. Naturally he has very little trouble handling Miranda and Emily on his own. Once James joins him, they dispose of the future princesses.

"Well that was easier than I figured it would be," James comments, "We should go help Jinta."

"Just give me a moment to rest," William remarks, "These guys weren't half bad."

Jinta is trying his best to keep up with Evelyn, but his limitations and her greater skill quickly takes their toll. James attacks first flying at Evelyn with his MVS. She fires her wrist slash harkens and swings below him. This action pulls James down towards Jinta. Evelyn quickly releases her slash to block William's attack.

William swings his MVS at Evelyn; however she deflects the attack with her wrist cannons. This startles William so Evelyn moves in quickly and cuts his arms off with her MVS. James charges at her, but she ducks underneath and fires her wrist cannons at his chest.

Jinta cannot believe that his friends are defeated so easily especially after they took out the other pilots out. Jinta remembers seeing footage of Lelouch taking out a knightmare by ramming into it so he decides to do the same.

Evelyn disengages the Zero System since she knows that Jinta is the only one who has weapons.

James turns his cameras so that he can see the battle.

"Hey Sherman, do you want to win?" James asks.

"I doubt that Futaba can finish this alone."

"I don't know. Jinta has a crazy look in his eyes. Fire your remaining slash harkens at that knightmare's back."

William wonders what the hell James is talking about, but he fires his slash harkens anyway.

Evelyn feels the slash harkens hit the back of her knightmare. She is about to turn to finish off William, but she realizes that Jinta is the real problem. Jinta fires his slash harkens and flings his knightmare at Evelyn. It does not work out as he plans because William is pushing from the other side. Both cadets back away expecting their opponent to take them out, but James is prepared for this. He manages to turn his knightmare around and channel what little power he has left to his wrist cannons.

"This one is for that cute Major we met the other day," James says. "I hope she is watching."

James fires and hits Evelyn's knightmare on the body. Jinta follows it up with an attack of his own finally disabling Evelyn's knightmare. Evelyn fires her escape pod signaling the end of the match.

Kallen watches the battle with slight amusement. Unlike the others she knows that this is not a battle between two groups of cadets. Kallen decides that she has seen enough. Besides she has more important work.

Cornelia sees Kallen smile smugly. Like Lelouch's other wives, Cornelia always wonders if the red head knows something that she does not. Before she can ask, Anya interrupts her.

"Your Highness, the cadets are ready for your review."

Cornelia nods and notices that Kallen is gone. She will have to ask Lelouch about the situation when he returns from his mission. As Cornelia walks with Anya, she notices that Milly is not here or at least not with the royal family. She may be somewhere planning a party.

* * *

Lelouch notices that the mass production models are beginning to lose including the Akatsuki that Nunnally brings. Luciano and Aphrodite are terrorizing the populace in the new Karasu Tengu which is the new knightmare built along the Japanese design. Along with the information from Miss X, Lelouch is hoping to frame Peace Mark for that attack and get to the top of the organization. Lelouch continues to look on.

"It seem like our specimens have reached their destination."

The specimens as they are called are using the GX-01 Omega originally designed for the Irregulars. Since very few can handle the extremely high specs and since very few have geass abilities that can be adapted for use in combat, the knightmares are stored away. However Lelouch gives them to Rakshata so that they can be adapted to the new project.

"Sancia, Lucretia, aim your geass at the local troops. That should be fun."

Despite having as many knightmares as the other forces fighting above combined, the local troops would not last long if anyone turned their attention this way. Colonel Helio Gracie is trying to hurry his men along. He brings up his tanks and VTOLs to provide cover for the knightmares. Hopefully they will be able to take advantage of insanely confusing battle above. For some reason, the local forces seem to be upbeat about the situation (Lucretia and Sancia's geass). For a moment Colonel Gracie thinks that he sees two women walking amongst his troops, but he may have been imagining things.

Milly is walking amongst the local Area 6 forces. Liliana's geass in combination with Sancia and Lucretia's us disguising her presence. This allows her to move in and cast her geass upon the local forces without them knowing.

"Liliana, let's go. The Omegas are almost here."

"As you wish, your highness. I have incapacitated two Io pilots."

"Good job. We should probably contact Lelouch so that we are not targeted."

Milly and Liliana quickly board the Ios and prepare to attack. Milly sends a message to Lelouch indicating that their mission is accomplished. As the specimens and their GX-01 Omegas land, Sancia, Lucretia, and Liliana change the nature of their geass to cause havoc amongst the local forces. Milly also unleashes her geass and causes despair.

As his troops load the last transport with gold, Colonel Gracie is filled with despair. Suddenly he sees hundred of Britannian knightmares surrounding his small force. His men begin to panic and run.

Within moments the GX-01 Omegas wipe out the local troops. Milly and Liliana escape with the stolen Ios.

"Shouldn't we go back for the gold?" Liliana asks.

"No, the purpose of this mission is to keep the local troops from getting the gold," Milly replies, "If you want gold, there are piles of it back home. I can give you some."

Milly and Liliana set the Ios to self destruct as they board the VTOL that brought them down. They slip away unnoticed due to the commotion around the gold.

* * *

Lord Ashford is approaching the raging battle taking place in northern Area 6. He turns to the masked figure sitting on the airship's throne.

"As you can see, things are getting interesting. I believe that you will recognize some of the knightmares out there. Shall we prepare your knightmare for battle?"

The masked figure nods. Lord Ashford gives the order.

"Toto, move the Granberry in for support," Maribelle commands, "Have our other airship move towards the gold."

Nunnally sees that the Glinda Knights are making their move for the gold.

"Suzu, we can't let Maribelle have the gold. We need to make our move."

"I'm a little occupied at the moment Nunners. You are going to have to think of some sort of plan. Those knightmares down there don't look too inviting."

Paciano disengages from Suzaku. He also notices that the Glinda Knights are making a move for the gold. He decides that some gold is better than no gold. He flips his communicator to an open channel.

"Listen you bastards. I think we all know what is going on here. We all want a piece of that gold. We probably all figured the same thing. Once we won up here, we could go down and take it. Well that isn't going to work because instead of the toy soldiers, we have to deal with some mean looking motherfuckers."

Like the others Orpheus' attention is drawn to the commotion by the gold. He is astonished that three knightmares wipe out thirty knightmares and several tanks in mere moments. Whoever the pilots are, they are very skilled. The voice on the communicator has a point. If this battle drags on any longer, it will invite attention from Britannian forces to the north and south. Orpheus flips his communicator to an open channel.

"What did you have in mind mysterious voice?"

Paciano smiles, "We need to take out those bastards. I figure that each side sends in its best pilot. I see five transports. Each side gets one. After that it will be first come first serve for whatever is left."

As the others consider the proposal, further inland Luciano recognizes the voice.

"What's that bastard doing here?"

Aphrodite notices that Luciano is no longer wreaking havoc.

"What's wrong? Did one their bullets hit a vital system.

"No, that voice coming over the open channel. I swear that it is that bastard brother of mine."

The only specific orders that Lelouch gives them are that they are not to enter the battle for the gold. He is very explicit about this. If they head in that direction, it will be impossible for them to reboard Lelouch's airship without being noticed.

If it means that much to you, we can head back and join the battle," Aphrodite states.

Luciano nods, "Let's move."

Maribelle decides to join the makeshift alliance against the strange knightmares floating above the gold. For some reason, no one is attempting to take the gold. It seems as if those knightmares are there to taunt the combatants in the battle above.

Suzaku Kururugi, Orpheus Zevon, Oldrin Zevon, and Paciano Bradley are chosen to charge the strange knightmares. While no knightmares have been lost, several have been heavily damaged. All sides bring their airships close so that the gold can be transported faster.

Suddenly several things happen. Through the open channel Luciano knows that Paciano is attacking the knightmares on the ground. He also knows that the pilots are Lelouch's specimens that will not be easily defeated. Then Nunnally is attacked from behind by a familiar knightmare. Of course neither Karine's side nor Peace Mark plan on keeping the truce, and in the confusion everyone decides to make a move for the gold.

To keep up with the ruse that they are part of Peace Mark and not with Lelouch, Aphrodite attacks Suzaku as Luciano attacks Paciano. She knows that it will not be a long battle, but she has to do it nevertheless.

* * *

With Milly and Liliana safely aboard the airship, Lelouch decides to act upon Miss X's information. Kallen should be arriving soon with the final piece of the puzzle.

"There is our friend, the Wizard wisely observing the battle from a distance," Lelouch comments, "Perhaps I should pay him a visit."

"Won't they recognize your knightmare?" Milly asks.

"I didn't bring it," Lelouch replies, "I will use a Titan Mk. VI."

According to Lloyd, the Titan Mk VI is a monster. With slightly higher specs that the Mk. V, it is an attempt to mass produce Lelouch's Arthur Excalibur. It also has features from Kallen's Guinevere Avalon and Milly's Morgan Le Fey. In other words only an insane person would attempt to pilot it, and Lelouch is that insane person. One advantage is that it does not look like any of the aforementioned knightmares.

"I brought a few in case you wanted to use one," Lelouch remarks.

"I think we will stay here for now," Milly responds.

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders and heads down to the knightmare hangar.

Milly and Liliana decide to watch the battle from the bridge. The battle has moved towards the gold because the local troops have abandoned the area. The three GX-01 are simply standing there.

"Are we going back out, your highness?" Liliana asks.

Milly can sense the eagerness in her voice to test a new knightmare.

"Normally I would say no, but that knightmare fighting Nunnally looks familiar. I want to get a closer look, but I think we better chase after that idiot."

Aphrodite quickly moves away from Suzaku and moves towards some Vincents. She knows that neither Nunnally nor Peace Mark have Vincents.

"Suzu, don't attack those knightmares by the gold!" Nunnally exclaims.

"What's the problem?" Suzaku asks.

"I recognize those knightmares. Alice used one like it for a while."

Suzaku does notice that those knightmares are not moving even as others are heading for the gold transports. Suzaku looks up at the knightmare fighting with Nunnally and thinks that it looks a little familiar.

"Hey Nunners, do you need any help?"

"Don't be a girl, Suzu. I can handle this. Grab some gold."

The three knightmares that destroyed the local knightmares suddenly leave and fly inland. This causes a rush by all the capable knightmares. The other strange knightmares are off attacking Vincents which makes Suzaku think that Lelouch sends them. Suzaku grabs a gold transport and heads back towards their airship.

"Come on, Nunners. I got some gold."

Despite Lelouch's orders to keep the others from the gold, Nunnally orders her team to make their exit. Of course now she has to figure out a way to get out of her present situation. Somehow her opponent knows all her moves. Luckily Nunnally is helped out by one of those weird knightmares (Karasu Tengu).This allows her to slip away. As Nunnally flies away, her stomach grumbles.

"It's way past lunch. I better get something to eat."

* * *

Lelouch activates the stealth features of his knightmare. He sees his target in front of him.

"Finally after two years of searching I have found you, Oiaguro Zevon," Lelouch states, "Time to take you down."

Lelouch withdraws his MVS and charges at his target. Oiaguro manages to dodge Lelouch's attack. Lelouch uses his knightmare's greater speed to slice up his opponent.

"Well I was hoping for a greater challenge from one of the royal family's lackeys."

"You may be surprised at what I can do," Oiaguro comments, "I have a few surprises up my sleeve."

Suddenly a large airship appears from the clouds. Its weapons are directed at Lelouch.

"Now your Majesty if you will come with us."

Lelouch raises his MVS at the airship. The airship fires a few times at Lelouch as a warning. Naturally his shields stop the attack.

"How long will you be able to keep that up?" Oiaguro asks.

"Why don't we find out," Lelouch states, "Of course I could just kill you and destroy that airship."

The airship fires at Lelouch again.

Lelouch smiles. "However it is way past lunch time, and I would like to see the inside of that airship," Lelouch states as he slowly moves towards the airship, "Are you coming?"

Several knightmares come out and surround Lelouch. They seem to be a cross between the Gekka and the Vincent. Once aboard the airship, Lelouch is immediately surrounded. He is quickly followed by Oiaguro Zevon. Lelouch raises an eyebrow at the man's costume.

"You can take that ridiculous costume off. Your Wizard persona doesn't do it for me."

One of the soldiers growls, "Watch your mouth!"

Lelouch looks at the soldiers.

"When did these guys get here? It really is too bad that I promised Lucretia that I wouldn't kill any commoners today so I guess you guys get to live."

Oiaguro is not sure what to think. Suddenly he realizes something.

"I see," he says as he looks up at the Titan MK VI, "There must be some sort of tracking device on this knightmare. It is really too bad because I wanted to take this machine apart."

"Ya, sure. I will have Cecile send you the specs," Lelouch says as he walks away, "Where is the mess hall? They only packed me some sandwiches."

The soldiers look at Oiaguro in a confused manner.

"I don't think that you understand your situation, Your Majesty."

Before Lelouch can respond, his phone rings.

"Excuse me, I have to answer this," Lelouch says as he takes out his phone, "Hey my Kalli, what's going on?" pause as Kallen calls Lelouch an idiot, "Oh you are ready, but I was about to eat. The problem is that I promised Lucretia that I wouldn't kill any commoners. I didn't even bring Scooter with me," Lelouch comments as he pulls out his MVS, "Hey what do you know. That crazy bastard Scooter snuck onto my back. I guess I have to kill these guys now. Bye Kalli," Lelouch points his MVS towards the hangar door, "Hm I guess there is a delay in the remote control system," Lelouch taps his forehead, "Silly me, I forgot to turn it on, Drone remote control system activate."

As soon as Lelouch says the words, his knightmare (which still has its MVS in its hand and no one notices) turns towards the hangar door. However the knightmare is too far from the door to do any damage.

"It is really too bad," Lelouch remarks, "because I think that I was beginning to like you people."

Oiaguro notices that all his soldiers are paying attention to the knightmare and ignoring Lelouch who decides that it is time to reveal that he is wearing a powersuit. Like other people involved in technology, Oiaguro Zevon knows all about powersuits, but it is common knowledge that only physically strong individuals can wear them and only the completely insane would use one with a blaze luminous shield.

"Why are you waiting? Fire!" Oiaguro screams.

Lelouch smirks and jumps into the air. His blaze luminous blocks the bullets. He lands in front of the nearest soldier and slices him in half. Lelouch stabs another soldier in the chest as an explosion rocks the hangar. Lelouch jumps over to the control panel and opens the hangar door. Milly and Liliana enter with Titan Mk VIs.

Oiaguro knows that the stealth systems would not be enough to allow two knightmares to get so close to the airship so something else must be wrong. It occurs to him that the news that Lelouch vi Britannia has been captured attracts a lot of attention. The majority of the ship's crew must be in the knightmare hangar or the nearby observation rooms. Several explosions happen inside the hangar as Lelouch blasts the windows to the observations rooms.

Oiaguro takes the opportunity to run towards the door. By now the rest of the crew must know that something is wrong. He will have to come up with some sort of contingency plan.

Suddenly the door opens. Walking into the knightmare hangar are a young teenage girl with black hair and an older girl with red hair. Both are wearing versions of the powersuit. The black haired girl has a strange looking helmet attached to the power suit.

Oiaguro stands there motionless when he recognizes the girls. Behind the girls he can see that several of his troops are dead.

"If you were taller I wouldn't have to do this," Lelouch says as he hits Oiaguro in the back forcing him to the ground. Lelouch bends down and grabs Oiaguro. He positions his face directly in front of Evelyn's and holds his eyes open.

"Evelyn vi Britannia commands you…."

* * *

Theseus ju Britannia is sitting aboard his G-1 mobile base. He decides against sending out more knightmares since it will make little difference. For some reason he has not been able to contact Colonel Gracie or anyone on his staff. Reports from the troops at the site indicate that hundreds of knightmares are in the area. However all indications are that there are less than eighty including his. He wonders why his men reacted in such a manner.

More troubling is the fact that the terrorist group Peace Mark has been seen in the area along with several unknown groups. Theseus does not doubt that Lelouch knows what groups they represent. If the area becomes too destabilized, it will give Lelouch a reason to interfere. While there are other gold mines, the Colombia one is the biggest in friendly territory. The others are in areas controlled by indigenous people. Even after decades of Britannian control, the indigenous people refuse to assimilate with Britannian society. He will have to take back the Andean mines by force. He needs capital if he is to maintain his independence.

"Your highness, there are reports that Jeremiah Gottwald is heading towards Bogotá."

Theseus sighs, "Can you open a line of communications with Lord Gottwald?"

"I will see to it, your highness."

Paciano and company return back to their airship where Salacia and Thorin are waiting. Along with the ground transport of gold, they are able to land several VTOLs and load them up. The other groups do the same thing. For several minutes there is a frenzy as the combatants ignore each other and just grab gold. For this group in particular, the mission is about working together. It certainly seems like Karine's group is coming together nicely. While the gold is important, the issue is to force Theseus to come to them. Then they may be able to take Southern Africa and take its natural resources.

Luciano and Aphrodite manage to return to Lelouch's airship with few problems. Once the combatants begin to go for the gold, everything else is forgotten. The three specimens make it back as well. For some reason they are transferred over to the Super Sparkle which drops them off in Panama.

Suzaku and Nunnally are traveling back towards Britannia. Their share of the gold is not as big as Nunnally had hoped. Now se will have to borrow money from the twins to build her own palace. For some reason they notice that Lelouch is not traveling with them. He must be planning something else.

"Hey Suzu, are you ready?" Nunnally asks as she enters their bedroom. Her face begins to twitch when she see that Suzaku is naked and lying in their bed, "Suzaku, I thought you were planning something romantic."

"Hey I talked to Milly and Kallen, and they said this is romantic."

Nunnally grunts, "I am going to have to speak with them when they get back home."

Suzaku stands up, but Nunnally pushes him back down.

"Where do you think you are going? You may be an idiot, but that doesn't mean that we should punish your little man."

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald is hovering above the contested gold mine with five airships. He has several dozen knightmares and ten VTOLs. His official reason for being there is to assist the beleaguered local forces who have all but abandoned the area. He knows that Theseus will not push to hard because Jeremiah could declare martial law in the area. This will make it much harder for the wannabe rebel prince to maintain his autonomy.

Maribelle and the Glinda Knights are forced to head northwest because Jeremiah Gottwald is blocking the path they would take. To be safe they split up their two airships. Their reason for entering this battle is to gain experience, but also to get gold to purchase things on the Black Market. Spies in Britannian factions around the world let the Glinda Knights know about the gold and the attacks. However how the fourth group, which they recognize as Peace Mark, knows about the situation is a mystery. Maribelle decides to hold off reviewing the situation until the morning.

"Your highness, I think you better come look at this," Toto Thompson states.

Maribelle leaves her office and heads for the bridge.

"What is happening, Toto?"

Toto points towards the monitor. Maribelle sees the largest airship she has ever seen. Suddenly the image is replaced by Lelouch. Kallen and Milly are at his side

"Ah Maribelle, it has been a long time. As you can probably tell, we heavily outgun your airship. Depending on what you do, you may be able to outrun us, but it would be risky. Then there is this," Lelouch says waving his hand in the air.

His image is replaced by one of Maribelle's other airship from above.

"If your airships happen to disappear somewhere between here and," Lelouch pauses for moment and then smiles, "Greenland, who would even know."

"What do you want?" Maribelle asks.

"First you can ask that cute girl with the glasses to stop trying to maneuver your ship. Her name is Toto if I am not mistaken. Secondly you will order your second airship to come here."

"If we refuse?"

"Your radar should now be picking up several knightmares near your engines. Your other airship will be experiencing the same thing."

Maribelle thinks about it for a second

"Very well. I will command the other airship to come here."

Once Maribelle does this, she turns to face Lelouch who is once more on the monitor.

"Now what?"

"Now you and your knightmare pilots will come aboard my airship for dinner. Bring along Toto and General Johann Schwarzer. A transport is already on it way to pick you up."

Lelouch ends the communication. Maribelle slumps on her throne.

"Your highness, what should we do?" Toto asks.

"Inform Oldrin, Tink, Leonhard, Sokia, and the general of the situation. They will probably give us a few minutes to prepare."

Toto nods and does as Maribelle instructs. A few minutes later, Maribelle and company are boarding a VTOL. For some reason they are not inspected before they board. Whoever pilots the transport is silent during the short trip.

Waiting for them alone at the docking bay is Lelouch. After they disembark from the transport, it heads back out.

"It seems that you are missing several individuals," Lelouch states.

"Several of our pilots are too injured to come," Maribelle answers.

"Very well. Follow me," Lelouch says as he walks towards the door. He stops just as he reaches for the handle, "If I were you, I would not try anything. I am a forgiving person, but Scooter is not."

Naturally the Glinda Knights are confused by this comment. Their confusion is evident when they enter the dining hall. Kallen rolls her eyes when she sees their confused faces.

"He mentioned the stupid sword, didn't he?"

"You're stupid," Lelouch murmurs.

"Do you really want to argue in front of our guests?" Kallen asks.

"I am not speaking with you until you take back what you said about Scooter," Lelouch replies.

"This is very immature."

"You're immature."

Oldrin taps Maribelle.

"Should we say something?" Oldrin asks.

"I would like to, but I have no idea what they are arguing about," Maribelle replies.

"Everybody may have a seat," Milly states, "Those two are engaging in foreplay."

The others in the room turn red at the implication that Lelouch and Kallen are starting their foreplay in front of everyone. Maribelle in particular is unsure what to think. She has been around Lelouch before, but she has never seen him behave in this manner. It is slightly refreshing from the cold, distant but coy manner in which Schniezel acts. It almost makes Maribelle regret that she turns to Schniezel after the war. Having been marginalized by the royal family at a young age, Maribelle has very few people she can turn to.

Dinner is quiet except for Lelouch and Kallen arguing about many things. After dinner Lelouch takes Maribelle to his office.

"Now we shall discuss the terms of your surrender, and you will give me the technical details of Schniezel's base."

Maribelle is a little surprised that Lelouch comes straight to the point. She rightly assumes that his playfulness is a façade to hide what he truly is, a crafty and skilled cold blooded killer.

"What can you offer us?" Maribelle asks even though in her mind, Lelouch will respond with, your lives.

Lelouch smiles and stands. He walks around his desk and sits beside Maribelle. He takes her hand and begins to stroke it causing her to blush. He pulls her towards him and whispers in her ear.

"You can have anything you want."

* * *

The Glinda Knights are sitting around with Kallen, Milly, Lucretia, and Sancia. Marika and Liliana are off doing Knight of the Round stuff. As is her norm Sokia Scerpa cannot keep her mouth shut.

"I wonder what Maribelle is doing in there. Whatever it is, I should probably tease her about it later. That Lelouch guy gives me the creeps."

The other Glinda Knights stay silent. Not only is Lelouch emperor, but over dinner they learn that the four women present are his wives.

Lucretia mumbles something about Lelouch not being creepy at all.

"They are probably having sex," Kallen remarks.

Sokia looks at her in a confused manner.

"Huh?"

"You know the horizontal mambo," Milly replies, "She is riding his bologna pony. He is burying the bone. He is balls to the wall deep in her vaginal cavity."

"Maribelle wouldn't do anything like that." Oldrin says, "She is a vir," Oldrin stops before she divulges a key piece of information, but it is too late.

Lucretia smiles, "That just happens to be Lulu's specialty."

"Perhaps we should change the subject," Leonhard Steiner comments.

"Hey Leon, maybe the creepy emperor could give you some tips," Sokia remarks.

Lucretia mumbles that Lelouch is not creepy, again.

"Are you Leonhard Steiner, from the family that serves the Weinberg family?" Milly asks.

"Yes, although I have only met Lord Weinberg once as a child," Leonhard replies, "I suppose since he is Knight of Two, you have met him."

"Of course we've met him," Kallen states, "Gino is Lelouch's soul mate. Those two idiots belong together."

"So the emperor rolls that way too," Sokia comments.

"Oh no, Lelouch only likes women, lots and lots of women," Kallen replies, "You will see what I mean when they are together."

"Does that mean we are heading back to the Homeland?" Oldrin asks.

"Of course," Milly replies.

"What about our airships?" Toto asks, "What will happen to their crews?"

"I suppose that is what is being discussed in there," Kallen comments,

After having been silent throughout dinner, General Johann Schwarzer finally decides to speak.

"Perhaps it is time that we head off to bed. I am certain that whatever her highness Princess Maribelle agrees to will be reasonable. I take it that you have accommodations for us."

"Of course," Milly relies, "The servants will take you to the prepared quarters."

After the Glinda Knights leave, Lucretia and Sancia leave as well. Unlike Milly and Kallen, they do not have codes that can help them overcome something like sleep depravation. Marika and Liliana return to the room.

"I suppose I will have to take care of the general," Kallen comments.

"Oh don't worry about him, I have a little surprise planned," Milly remarks, "You keep focusing on those pilots. By the morning they should all be devoted to Lelouch."

"My geass will only affect their feelings. We will need something else to make it long lasting."

"I believe that his majesty has someone who can do that sort of thing," Liliana states.

"Yes, I seem to remember something like that," Milly says, "Come Liliana, let's have some fun with our dear general."

Kallen sighs. She knows that there is not point in checking in on Lelouch and Maribelle. She has been casting her geass on the princess since her arrival. The transport is equipped with a geass canceller so anything previously cast upon the Glinda Knights should be cancelled. The next part of her task will be to determine the best way to gain the loyalty of the others.

"Your highness, Lilicia is here," Marika announces.

"Good that will make my task I little it easier. Have her join me in Lelouch's office. We will operate from there."

* * *

Jinta is unable to sleep so he decides to go for a walk. He is sure to not disturb the other cadets. Since this morning's knightmare duel, he has been experiencing doubts about something. For some reason they have not been told who they dueled with. This causes Jinta to have his own thoughts on the issue.

"Hey Jinta, what are you doing out here?"

Jinta turns to see James yawing.

"I was thinking about this morning."

"Ya, me too."

Suddenly high above there is a low roaring sound.

"What is that?" James asks.

Jinta looks up.

"It's the Super Sparkle," Jinta remarks and decides to quickly clear up any confusion, "It is Evelyn's airship."

"Does that mean she is just arriving? I don't think I caught a glimpse of her when I peaked into the royal box during the duel. Do you think that cute major is here too?"

Jinta shrugs, "I don't know. We should get back to bed before someone sees us."

James nods as Jinta looks up once more. He is glad that Evelyn is just arriving because that probably means that she was not here this morning.

* * *

Johann Schwarzer carefully leaves his room. He knows that the Glinda Knights owe Lelouch vi Britannia something for their creation. Still there is more to the situation than can be seen. He decides to investigate the situation. The most important thing will be to find information on what the emperor's plans are for airship crews. Once he has that information, he will have to act to get the others out.

"Liliana, activate your geass," Milly orders.

"Just take him down," Evelyn states, "I will handle the general."

Milly smiles, "It's time to play."

* * *

Author's note: Have I ever mentioned that I love writing crazy Lelouch? While Charles and Marianne's geass induced madness leads them to try to completely overthrow the world order so that everyone is forced to play nice, Lelouch wants us all to find our inner Scooter which in his case is the actual Scooter. Lelouch could care less if the world plays nice as long as no one upsets Nunnally and Evelyn. If you are wondering what happened, it probably involved geass. If you are still confused, then you didn't read until the very end of the last chapter where I listed the remaining geass abilities. If anyone can guess what the specimens are, they get to name Lelouch and Kallen's next kid.

Even though Marika and Liliana are Knights of the Round, they still see themselves as Kallen and Milly's knights. The same goes for Anya with Euphie, and with Alice, Dalque, Sancia, and Lucretia towards the other vi Britannias.

Canonically Schniezel has control over most things in Britannia so he is able to in unilaterally create groups like Camelot and the Glinda Knights as well as approve the creation of high powered mass production knightmares. In this AU his power and influence is drastically cut. Cornelia and Lelouch control and have the loyalty of the military and anything to do with it. Odysseus and Guinevere have the loyalty of much of the nobility. In order to create the Glinda Knights as a paramilitary anti-terrorist unit, Lelouch, Cornelia, or the emperor would have to approve it. Unless it is created for a specific Area, then the viceroy could also approve it. The same goes for knightmares being created for military use although several clandestine projects take place.

Someone suggested that Lelouch would do away with the Number system but still keep Britannian rule. Officially Areas are still Areas. For example Japan is publicly referred to as Japan, but all legal documents including those originating from Japan must also say Area 22. All areas still controlled by Lelouch follow this example. Those that are out of his control have selected names to show some independence. Area 6 has been renamed Semi-Autonomous Republic of South America in an effort to show that they still consider themselves part of Britannia, but they would not be afraid to go against the will of the emperor. Area 15 (East Africa) and 19 (Central Africa) have been renamed United Areas of Africa. South Africa (Area 18) is still controlled by Lelouch. North Africa (Area 20) and Middle East (Area 21) are technically under Lelouch's control, but that could change. The other Britannian Areas in Asia and the Pacific as well as Great Britain and Ireland are still under Lelouch's control.

In case anyone is wondering Evelyn has Lelouch's facial features and will eventually have Marianne's body. Castor and Pollux have Nunnally's facial features and will eventually have Charles' body. Evelyn's powersuit helmet enhances her geass.

Also in case anyone is wondering Castor and Pollux are some of the richest people on Earth due to wise investments i.e. crazy crap invented by Lloyd, Cecile, Rakshata, Nina, and Sora's dad converted for everyday use and all that Converters money. They also bought the land that New York used to be on, and are rebuilding the city. They are the ones that rename it New New York. Schniezel destroyed it with a FLEIA near the end of the last story. They are Time's Person of the Year for 2021 and 2022 beating out Lelouch. Sure he conquered most of the world in a decade, but does he have a life size model of Waldobot Prime and Schniezetron.

The Granberry is a Caerleon class airship. They are featured in the season 2 episode when the Black Knights try to kidnap Nunnally. In that episode several Gekka are able to disable the airships so a Titan Mk VI would be able to do the same thing.

All mass productions models of Lloyd and Cecile's knightmares are Titan Mk # from this point forth. As a comparison the Titan and Titan Mk II are comparable to the Io and Gloucester. The Titan MK III and IV are comparable to the Lancelot, Vincent, Bors, and Akatsuki. The Titan Mk V is comparable to the various eighth generation knightmares

Here is a list of the various mass production model knightmares still in military use starting from the most powerful.

Britannian/Japanese mass production models: 9th Titan Mk VI, 9th Caerleon Supremacy Command models, 8th Supremacy knightmares, 8th Karasu Tengu, 8th Moons Legacy Command models, 8th Legacy knightmares, 8th Titan Mk V, 7th Akatsuki, 7th Bors, 7th Vincent, 6th Io

EU: 8th Caesar, Alexander, 7th Napoleon, Leopard, Jaguar, 6th Musketeer, Cossack, Panther, 4th/5th Panzer Hummel, Bamides

Schniezel: 8th/7th Vincent

Karine: 8th Eowyn, 7th Vincent

Here is the information on some of the knightmares introduced.

**Lancelot Grail  
****General Characteristics  
**Height: 4.42 meters  
Weight: 7.95 metric tons  
Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

**Design Features  
**Cockpit Ejection System  
Blaze Luminous System  
Factsphere Sensor  
Landspinner Propulsion System  
Detachable Cape-like Back Appendages

**Armament  
**2x Slash Harkens (Hip-mounted)  
12x "Schroeder Steel Sword" (can be hand-held, or attached to Sword Blazer or Sword Harken units)  
2x Sword Blazer (Wrist-mounted) (activated by attaching a Schroeder Steel Sword to the wrist unit)  
6x Sword Harken (Back-mounted) (fires two Schroeder Steel Swords attached to the Harken unit

**Byakuen  
****General Characteristics  
**Height: 4.75 meters  
Weight: 7.941 metric tons  
Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

**Design Features  
**Cockpit Ejection System  
Kou Kisou Kudourin-type Landspinner propulsion system  
Gefjun Breaker

**Armament  
**1x Hien Souga-type Slash Harken (Left Chest-mounted)  
Right Arm-inbuilt: 7-Type Integrated Armaments Right Arm:  
Manipulator Hand  
Single Irregular Blade (with jagged edge)  
Combined Blade (two irregular blades joined together)  
Giant Scissors  
Drill  
Ultra-output Electromagnetic Accelerator Cannon (can switch between armor-piercing rounds and grenades)

**Agravain  
****General Characteristics  
**Height: 7.26 meters  
Weight: 15.76 metric tons  
Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

**Design Features  
**Cockpit Ejection System  
Integrated Float System

**Armament  
**2x Maser Vibration Swords  
2x Arm-mounted Hadron Cannons  
2x Shoulder-mounted 3-barrel Machine Cannons  
14-tube Missile Launchers (6x Chest-mounted and 8x Leg-mounted (4x per leg))  
8x Hip-mounted Slash Harkens (divided into two 4-tube launchers)


	3. First Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

_Japanese is in italics. '_French is with a single parenthesis'. _'Russian is in single parenthesis and italics'_

**January 20, 2023, Galapagos Islands**

The members of Peace Mark arrive safely at their rendezvous point. They manage not only to secure two of the gold transports, but they also secure some of the gold that is being prepared for the next move. In addition instead of sending their second group to India, they attack another South American mine. Along with meeting Miss X, they are also joining one of their major benefactors, the Wizard.

Shogo Asahina decides to take his groups share of the gold and equipment and head back to Japan. While they work with Peace Mark, he does not completely trust them or the Wizard. He has a suspicion that the organization is being controlled by Britannians who disagree with their emperor. Still there is nothing they can do about the situation. For the moment if they want to build a resistance against Britannian control of Japan, they will have to work with others. The other issue at hand is that too many people are satisfied with the status quo in which a Sumeragi or Kururugi descendant rules Japan.

"It is a shame that we cannot work together, Asahina-san," the Wizard states.

'It is difficult to trust someone who hides his face," Asahina replies.

"Unfortunately being anonymous is too advantageous for me at the moment," the Wizard, remarks, "Still I hope that we can count on your group for any future operations. Your team is quite competent."

"I thank you for the compliment," Asahina states, "I will have to speak with the others from my group before I make any promises."

The Japanese rebels leave the Peace Mark airship aboard their VTOLs. Along with their knightmares and knightmare parts, they also get two VTOL. As they certainly cannot cross the Pacific Ocean on the two small air vehicles, they are meeting some friends aboard an old freighter.

Ryoga Senba, Toru Yoshida, and Takeshi Nagata wait for their friends to find them. Not being trained sailors, they have difficulty maneuvering their ship across the ocean. The other issue is that their group is small. Naturally there are many reasons to keep their group small. In total there are ten members on the freighter. Counting the four in the air and six more at home, it gives them twenty members. Given the conditions in the world and Japan, this makes them one of the largest anti-Britannian groups in Japan.

For Senba, this is a bit disconcerting. However given Lelouch's public façade, it makes sense because those that truly know him are wary of facing him head on. Senba begins to think of their next move as the ship's crew watches the VTOLs land inside the freighter. Luckily the Pacific Ocean is keeping to its name. Everyone goes down to see what sort of equipment, they are able to purchase. Many will probably want to see if they are able to get away with some gold. Senba sighs as he sees the knightmares. He knows that it is not much, but it is more than what they previously have. This is the beginning to their Japan Liberation Front.

* * *

Kannon Maldini is waiting alongside Salzaar Gluten for the Glinda Knights. Unlike the former Knight of the Round, Kannon knows that Schniezel is not simply wallowing away. Despite not wanting the Glinda Knights to take this mission, they have very little choice. The truth is that Schniezel wants Maribelle to be out of the way so they can begin moving certain operations to other locations. Greenland is too close to Britannia. Most of the personnel will be moved to Iceland while the equipment is being sent to Russia. Although there is lots of hate for Schniezel throughout Europe, in Russia Lelouch is hated above all. Providing them with logistical equipment and knightmare plans for a possible invasion of Siberia is the perfect peace offering for Schniezel to get what he wants.

"Does it not seem like things are too quiet?" Kannon asks.

"We are supposed to be keeping radio silence on the surface," Salzaar responds.

"Indeed, but have the Glinda Knights ever followed this policy."

Salzaar goes to consult nearby radar technician who informs him that the Glinda Knights' airships are approaching Greenland.

"Do you think that something is wrong?" Salzaar questions.

"Yes," Kannon replies, "However we are prepared for such a situation."

"You cannot mean that."

"Yes, inform all base personnel that we are abandoning this portion of the base. For the moment we will head to the base further north. It won't take us too much time to get everything out in a few weeks. The Iceland base is finishing preparations."

Salzaar sighs, "I will make the announcement."

Since they are preparing to move within the next few weeks, it does not take too long for the base personnel to get organized.

Salzaar continues to observe the two incoming airships. Something about the way they are moving does not seem normal. If it is an attempt to sneak into the base using captured airships, he would assume that they would be pushing in as fast as possible.

"Shit, scuttle the base now!" Salzaar orders, "They are landing knightmares and moving in on the ground."

The radar technicians look confused. Being in Greenland most assume that a land attack into the interior would be difficult because of the weather. Since most of the equipment is gone, they only concentrate on watching the sky. There are several loud noises outside the airship hangar.

"It seems that it is too late. Evacuate now. I will attempt to hold them off."

Salzaar manages to get to his knightmare before the hangar doors are blown off. He manages to destroy the first few to enter. A few other pilots join him. They manage to block the entrance.

"Lord Gluten, the transport airships are ready."

Salzaar nods. He knows that most knightmares or pilots will be able to survive outside in the Greenland environment. He assumes that the attacking knightmares are drones. Salzaar just makes it to the airship as it leaves. He assumes that Kannon has already given the order to fire a FLEIA. In moments the Greenland base and the Glinda Knights' airships disappear as do the drone knightmares. It is a small victory.

* * *

Oldrin Zevon wakes up to the sound of screaming. She quickly rushes out to see what it is. Luckily she falls asleep fully dressed. It does not hurt to be cautious in this situation. She grabs her sidearm and heads to the door. The other Glinda Knights are also outside in various states of dress. Unlike Oldrin they are not prepared for the situation. Standing down the hall holding Empress Milly ash Britannia at gunpoint is General Johann Schwarzer.

"General, what are you doing?" Oldrin asks.

"We are getting out of here," the general responds, "These people are crazy. They probably already killed our crew."

"General, I have just spoken with the airship crews," Toto comments, "Although I was a little surprised to find that they have been transferred to another ship, I am not completely shocked."

"No!" the general screams, "They are dead. Look at my hands. They are covered in the crew's blood.

As they look at the general's hand (which are clean), a door down the hall opens.

"Hey can you people be quiet? It is hard to concentrate with all this noise!" a completely naked Lelouch exclaims as he steps out into the hall.

"Damn," a stunned Sokia utters, "Concentrating isn't the only thing that is hard."

The others blush and try not to stare.

Like the others Oldrin tries not to stare at the emperor and his tool, however it is not easy. Even the general cannot decide whether to keep Milly hostage or stare at Lelouch. Suddenly the situation gets a little more complicated when Maribelle comes out wearing only Lelouch's shirt.

"Hey Lulu, come back to bed. I'm ready for round," Maribelle pauses and laughs, "It's so good I lost count of how many times it has been."

Maribelle notices that the others are in the hallway and hides behind Lelouch.

"What is going on out here?" Lelouch asks.

"This crazy man is pointing a gun at my head," Milly replies.

"Hey you jerk, get your hands off my woman," Lelouch commands as he walks forward in all his naked glory.

Maribelle gasps and hides behind Oldrin.

"Stay back!" the general yells as he alternates between pointing the gun at Milly and Lelouch.

Apart from his impressive gear, Lelouch's muscular body is showing. When someone doesn't need too much sleep, there are many things that one can do during that time. Even though she normally prefers woman, Sokia licks her lips as Lelouch walks past her.

"You are an idiot," Kallen remarks as she sneaks up behind the general and hit him on the head.

Milly pushes the general off and mumbles, "He is an idiot but a fucking sexy idiot."

Marika and Liliana quickly rush to cover Lelouch as soldiers come to take the general away. As Leonhard, Tink, Sokia, and Toto go over to see what is going to happen with the general, Maribelle leans forward and bites Oldrin on the ear.

"Hey, Lulu says that he thinks you are cute," Maribelle whispers.

Oldrin blushes and glares at the princess.

"I don't think this is the time to be talking about this sort of thing. We have to investigate what happed with the general. He just assaulted an empress."

Maribelle sighs, "I suppose you are correct. Do you have anything that I can wear? My clothes are kind of torn to shreds."

Oldrin blushes at the thought of Lelouch tearing off Maribelle's clothes. It gets worse when she begins to think of Lelouch doing that to her. Maribelle pretends not to notice her friend's embarrassment and goes into the room looking for clothes. A few minutes later, Maribelle is fully dressed.

"You are always so prepared, Oldrin. I should try to be more like you."

Oldrin nods as Maribelle skips out of the room in search of someone that can inform them about the situation.

As the others scurry above, Evelyn and Lilicia walk silently towards a VTOL in the secret hangar. They wait around to assure that their task is successfully completed. General Schwarzer holds Milly hostage and is quickly discovered. Because of Evelyn's geass command he will continue to act insane. This is important since it cannot seem like a momentary lapse in sanity. Lilicia uses her geass to see what the general's allies think of him. Once satisfied with the results, she make she exit. At some point today someone will have to beg for the general's life. Lilicia knows who Lelouch wants it to be even without being able to read his mind, and she knows how he wants them to beg.

Lelouch is sitting on his bed still naked. For the moment the general will sit in the airship's prison cell and wait for Lelouch's judgment. He assumes that by now the other Glinda Knights are speaking with the general, and are going to find him quite insane and uncooperative. At some point during the day he will get what he wants from certain individuals.

Kallen and Milly walk into the room and immediately strip. They each sit on one of Lelouch's legs. Lelouch puts his arms around them. Despite his womanizing ways, Kallen and Milly are by far his favorite wives. Lelouch begins to alternating between nuzzling their breasts causing both girls to moan.

"Wait, we have that knightmare duel later today," Kallen remarks.

"It's okay. I will have enough energy to take you out," Lelouch comments.

"Is that so? Why don't we make a little wager?" Kallen inquires.

"Sure, why not."

"If I win for the next three weeks, you can only sex with the two of us."

Lelouch raises his eyebrow and asks, "And if I win?"

Kallen gently bites Lelouch's ear.

"Use your imagination."

Lelouch grins and pulls them back towards the bed.

After a few hours of sleep, Evelyn is down in the knightmare hangar. It is a little weird that she is here just twenty-four hours ago. Lots of things happened in between. As is her custom Dalque is hanging around Evelyn. With nothing else to do since Lelouch is asleep, Lilicia is in the knightmare hangar as well. She is particularly helpful since she knows what the twins need before they say it.

Jinta and James walk into the knightmare hangar since the twins want more data. Evelyn hopes that her airship flying above convinces Jinta that she is not here yesterday. Dalque glances at the two teenage cadets and mumbles something quietly. After reading Dalque's mind, Lilicia giggles. Evelyn swears that Dalque says something about boys and their hormones.

James nudges Jinta forward. The Japanese boy sighs and reluctantly goes over to the three girls.

"James "Cheesy hair" Longstreet VI, allow me to formally introduce Evelyn vi Britannia, Lilicia Gottwald, and the midget Knight of Four," Jinta says as he places his right hand on his chest and waves his left hand towards the girls.

"I'll show you a midget," Dalque grunts out.

"What was that?" Jinta asks, "I can't hear you from way down there."

Before Dalque can kill Jinta, Lloyd comes over.

"There you little specimens are," Lloyd remarks, "First I need little Jinta. The little guys want to run some more tests with normal people."

"Can I see the tests?" Evelyn asks.

Lloyd shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't see why not. Cecile is over there. She like little people like you," Lloyd says as he pats Evelyn on the head.

Evelyn grumbles a little, but follows Lloyd. Dalque shrugs and tags along.

"They are probably going to take some time," Lilicia states, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

James is a little surprised but quickly recovers. He stretches out his arm.

"After you, my lady."

Lilicia giggles a little and wraps her arm around James' arm.

"There isn't much scenery here, but there is an informal museum of knightmares."

* * *

Euphie and Shirley are looking down at the tangled naked mass on Lelouch's bed.

"Come on Shirley. You have to look madder," Euphie says.

Shirley giggles, "I know, but it is so hard when you make that face."

Lelouch looks up at Euphie and laughs.

"You so cute when you are mad," Lelouch remarks, "Are you mad because I didn't invite you to the orgy or because Maribelle is here?"

Lelouch gets his answer when Nunnally comes storming into his room. Suzaku sheepishly follows after her.

"For goodness sakes big brother, it's almost eight o'clock put some clothes on," Nunnally comments, "Me and Suzu did it three times last night and we aren't tired."

Suzaku attempts to suppress a yawn as Lelouch is counting using his fingers and toes.

"What are you doing?" Nunnally asks.

"Obviously he is counting the number of times that he did it," Kallen states as she lets Lelouch borrow some of her fingers to finish his count, "It got pretty wild between him, Milly, and me. Sometime during the night Cecile, Ayame, Lucretia, and Sancia dropped by."

"Don't forget before that crazy guy went crazy, I was having a good time with Maribelle," Lelouch comments.

Nunnally's face twitches in anger.

"So the Glinda Knights are staying here."

"Yes. Don't you have a knightmare duel to prepare for?"

Yes, I do. Perhaps we should change tonight's main event to me and Suzu versus you and Kallen."

"Don't be silly," Lelouch says with a chuckle, "Kallen can kick Suzubear's ass, and I know that I can beat you without breaking a sweat."

Nunnally gets upset and rushes at Lelouch. He calmly catches her arms and sits her on is lap. After a few seconds Nunnally stops struggling and sits quietly.

"Um Lulu, aren't you still naked?" Shirley asks.

"It's cool. Nunnally is my little sister," Lelouch says as he snuggles Nunnally's neck.

"I know, but it's a little weird."

"Shirley, don't be silly. It's just sibling love," Nunnally remarks, "Next time I am going to take big brother down."

Ayame clears her throat.

"Your majesty, you have a guest waiting for you in the other office."

Lelouch's other wives feel a slight jealousy towards Ayame because she is always calm no matter the situation.

Lelouch stands and hands Nunnally to Suzaku.

"I believe this is yours," Lelouch turns to face Ayame, "Serve some breakfast while I get ready. Have Regina and Shirley attend to Maribelle. Normally I would have Kallen and Villetta attend to the guest, but Villetta is fat and Kallen is smelly. Find Sancia or Alice. Have them keep my guest company until I am ready."

Lelouch heads for the bathroom.

"How does he know who is waiting for him?" Shirley asks.

"It's because he is insane," Kallen says as she slaps Milly's ass, "I'm going to prepare a bathe."

Milly mumbles something and flips over exposing her naked body. Nunnally puts her hands over her chest.

"Mine should be bigger. My mom's were bigger," Nunnally comments.

Naturally this has Euphie and Shirley looking at their breasts. Suzaku decides that the best thing for him to do is stare at Milly because standing at the foot of the bed are his ex-wife and ex-lover (who he has a child with). He certainly doesn't want to look at them or draw Nunnally's attention.

"Hey Suzu, why are you staring at Milly like that?" Nunnally asks.

"Because he doesn't want to get in trouble," Milly says as she sits up, "Besides who wouldn't want to stare at this."

Shirley nods, "Lulu always says that Milly is a fine piece of ass."

Nunnally glowers at her ditzy sister-in-law.

"Come on, Suzu. The twins are running tests on little cadets. Let's see if any of them can beat us in the simulator."

* * *

Cassius ru Britannia is certainly not happy about being recalled to Britannia. It does not help that Maximus is happy about making the trip. It is the first time that the fourth and fifth princes come to the Homeland in many years. Unlike Maximus, Cassius does not bring his family. While the fourth prince marries twice (a Britannian noble and local woman), Cassius only has one wife (the daughter of one of Britannia's largest sakuradite mine owner). Obviously Cassius cannot upset that with the military's dependence for pink ore. Although the fifth prince only has one wife, he has several mistresses. He knows that Lelouch will certainly understand the situation.

No matter the situation Cassius cannot make Lelouch suspicious. Besides it gives Cassius an opportunity to mingle. Unless of course his father-in-law is present.

* * *

Maribelle is sitting with Regina and Shirley in the latter's living area aboard Lelouch's airship. Maribelle has seen the airship from the outside and would like to explore it from the inside. She wonders how many of Lelouch's wives have living areas aboard the airship. Although Regina and Shirley are friendly, Maribelle's mind is on other matters.

After Lelouch enters the room, Ayame and Sancia exit leaving Lelouch and Oldrin alone. Lelouch does not bother demonstrating his control of the situation. He quietly stands behind his desk pouring himself a drink. He signals towards Oldrin who shakes her head. Lelouch shrugs his shoulder and quickly downs the glass. Lelouch grabs two glasses and a bottle of wine from the cabinet. He pours a glass and hands it to Oldrin.

"This is from the imperial family vineyard in California. It is not bad considering it is from a recent vintage. I do have some from the very first years of the vineyard although those are usually saved for important celebrations."

Oldrin takes a sip and nods. She assumes that the emperor's job is not an easy one. She wonders how often he begins and ends his day with hard liquor.

"What is the occasion for this small celebration?" Oldrin asks.

Lelouch smiles, "I suppose it is early to be drinking, however there is a purpose. I have been thinking about the situation and have decided to allow General Schwarzer to live. For now he will remain in this airship's brig. Within the next few days the situation will be further assessed. Naturally the results will depend on what happens over those days."

Oldrin and Maribelle have a small conversation last night before the princess falls asleep. Oldrin considers what Lelouch is insinuating.

"I am confident Princess Maribelle will pledge her loyalty to you, Your Majesty, both professionally and personally."

"Yes, I am certain of Maribelle's loyalty," Lelouch says as he stands. Oldrin notices that his wine glass is empty as is hers, "There is something else that I want," Lelouch states as he sits beside Oldrin and begins to stroke her hand. Oldrin begins to feel drowsy and falls into Lelouch's arms. Lelouch sighs as he looks down at Oldrin, "It is too bad because I really wanted to play with this body."

"You can have fun later," Kallen remarks, "You know that this is one of the few times that that green haired witch can communicate with us about her mission."

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders as he carries Oldrin to his bed which has not been cleaned since last night's activity.

"You know I think CC would enjoy what is about to happen," Lelouch comments.

"You are probably right since she is just as sick as you."

"Ya, we're so cool," Lelouch says as he sets Oldrin beside Milly, "Here have some fun, but don't put anything in there. That belongs to me."

Milly nods as she begins to tear Oldrin's clothes. As sordid as it may sound this is not the first time that Lelouch has done this. They have tested this situation on others. The results are generally the same. To complete the situation Alice is bringing Nagisa Chiba through the Thought Elevator. Her Ward of Absolute Loyalty geass will add the finishing touches. This is also the reason why Maribelle is next door in Shirley's living area.

Lelouch and Kallen leave and head towards the secret rooms behind and below Lelouch's offices.

"I don't have much time," CC comments, "I am sending a more detailed version of this report. They are beginning to scan the area for signals being sent. We will probably move south to Barcelona soon. The EU is using the Italian peninsula to take care of several issues. In the north they are placing their knightmare industry. The central area that was devastated by Schniezel's FLEIA is being resettled be refugees from many different areas. The southern area is where they are testing their knightmares. You might remember that we have not been able to fully infiltrate the refugees so you will have to find another way to investigate the situation."

Lelouch sighs, " I was hoping for something more at this time, but I guess this will do. Keep working on the situation, but remember that your safety is the most important matter."

CC smiles and nods. With that she ends the communication.

"I didn't like the tone of her voice," Kallen comments, "I think it is time to pull them out."

"You are probably right," Lelouch replies as he closes his eyes and sits pensively.

"I am going to conduct some knightmare tests. I figure that you will be busy for the next few hours. I will do what I can to bring the other player to your room."

Lelouch nods as Kallen leaves. He decides to head back to his room and have some fun. He notices that Milly is just getting started since he is only gone for a few minutes. Since Oldrin will not wake up for some time, Lelouch decides to have some fun with Milly.

Maribelle has been expecting Oldrin to join her for lunch, but the blonde knight is not here. Along with seeing her friend, Maribelle wants to see Lelouch and talk about what happened last night. Euphemia and others come to hang out with Shirley. Maribelle takes the opportunity to slip out and head for Lelouch's office. Naturally there are no guards outside his office. In fact the door is very nondescript. If not for the fact that she has been here before, Maribelle would not be able to find it. She knows that Lelouch has two offices, and a part of her wants to look for anything else he might be hiding, however her desire gets the better of her.

Maribelle opens the door to Lelouch's room. She is immediately stunned by the scene before her. Oldrin is on all fours, and Lelouch is screwing her like a madman. It is one of the many positions that Maribelle experiences last night before General Schwarzer's incident. Oldrin collapses to the bed making Maribelle wonder how long they have been at it. Lelouch certainly seems to have plenty of stamina.

Lelouch stands and walks towards Maribelle. He taps a keypad next to the door. Lelouch looks at Maribelle and grins.

"Well I am glad that I didn't do that before."

Lelouch kisses Maribelle lightly on the lips as he picks her up. As Lelouch sets her on the bed, she can see that Oldrin's clothes are shredded. Maribelle begins to quickly undress. Oldrin stops her with a grin and just tears her clothes off. Lelouch simply shrugs. He has a few hours to kill before tonight's knightmare duels.

Evelyn and Jinta are finally able to get some time alone. They spend the morning the knightmare hangar running simulations. Then for lunch James and Lilicia join them. Now it is just the two of them. They do not go up to Evelyn's airship because that is too conspicuous. They are able to slip onto Lelouch's airship unnoticed because of all the traffic due to the knightmare duels. It also has many little corners to hide. Of course being here reminds Evelyn that her brother is doing things that are much too mature for her to think about. Evelyn would rather be elsewhere, but it cannot be helped.

Jinta notices that Evelyn is blushing as they walk towards their spot. Jinta sits and places Evelyn on his lap. They sit silently for a few minutes. Jinta certainly knows better than to make the first move. He waits for Evelyn to bring her lips up to his. They usually just kiss for a few minutes. Jinta is not stupid enough to try anything else.

Down the hall, someone clears their throat loudly causing Evelyn to stand. Even though she can only see the boots. She knows that it is Anya because anyone else would be smacking Jinta around.

"Her Majesty requests your presence in the royal family booth to observe this evening's knightmare duels. She expects you to dress as a princess, and for your escort to be dressed in his military uniform."

Evelyn hears Anya's light footsteps grow fainter. Evelyn notices that Jinta is pale. He is used to bickering with Dalque and Alice, but Anya is much scarier because of her indifferent manner. Of course there is also the fact that she is once assigned to be Euphie's knight and is now Knight of One.

"Come on, Jinta. We better get ready for tonight," Evelyn says.

Lelouch finally comes down from his airship. Waiting for him on the ground are Gino and the other Glinda Knights. Maribelle and Oldrin are walking behind Lelouch. For the moment they are simply his guests.

"Lord Weinberg, have someone escort the Glinda Knights to a booth. Princess mel Britannia and Lady Zevon will view the even from the royal booth."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Gino replies, "There is matter that needs your attention," Lelouch nods so Gino continues, "Lady Makal and her guests are here."

"Very well. I am late so I will make my way to the booth."

Around them Oldrin notices that people are riding carts in every direction, however Lelouch keeps walking. Along the way several soldiers yell towards Lelouch who simply nods back at them. Of course it is all to show his power. He could have had the Glinda Knights escorted earlier, but he makes them wait so that they can see Maribelle and Oldrin with him. Maribelle is draped on his left arm as they try to keep up with his brisk pace. It occurs to Oldrin that Lelouch does not have any bodyguards with him as they walk.

Once inside the knightmare arena, a young woman with long blonde hair and a peculiar uniform approaches them. Behind her are a woman with long light purple hair and girl with short pinkish purple hair in a pony tail. The long haired woman is wearing a uniform while the short haired one is wearing a lab coat.

"Lady Makal, a pleasure to see you again," Lelouch says as he take the blonde girl's hand and kisses it.

"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce my friends, Anna Clement and Kate Novak."

Lelouch smiles and kisses each girl's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both."

The five young women stand there silently staring at Lelouch who sighs.

"I suppose I have to introduce you to Princess Maribelle mel Britannia and Lady Oldrin Zevon."

Evelyn is followed by Jinta, James, and Lilicia as she walks into the knightmare arena. A few feet ahead she sees that Lelouch is surrounded by five women. She recognizes three of them as Maribelle, Oldrin, and Layla. Naturally like any little sister she decides to interrupt her big brother's fun. He has enough women. There is no need for any more.

"Big brother!" Evelyn yells as she leaps into Lelouch's arms.

Lelouch catches her effortlessly much to Evelyn's chagrin. She assumes that he has been having sex all morning and might be tired. Lelouch lifts Evelyn up above his head as if she is a child and looks straight into her eyes and smiles. Lelouch places Evelyn down in front of Jinta.

"Here I believe that this is yours," Lelouch says glaring at Lilicia.

The youngest Gottwald sibling does not have to read his mind to know what he is thinking, what good is mind reading if you don't stop shit like this.

"Oh is that little Evelyn?" Maribelle inquires, "I haven't seen her since she was a baby."

"Yup, she's all grown up with a boyfriend and an airship," Lelouch says as he pats Evelyn's head. His intent is to the send the very obvious signal; do not fuck with my sex life and I won't have to screw with yours.

"Well we should be on our way," Lelouch states, "Nunnally will kick my ass if I miss her duel."

Cornelia notices Lelouch enter the room with a little entourage. She expects the EU girls to be here but Maribelle and her fried are a surprise. She is not too upset about it since it is a recent development. However she does not expect Maribelle to be so attached to Lelouch. She remembers very little about her half-sister. From a young age Maribelle is ostracized from the royal family because of a family tragedy, however many nobles assist her. Eventually Schniezel and Lelouch assist her in creating the Glinda Knights.

Kallen calls Layla and her friends over to her section. Since she will be using the arena later, Kallen has a good vantage point. Not that it matters because she usually gets what she wants in such matters.

Since he will be fighting Kallen later, Lelouch goes to the opposite side of the booth. Maribelle and Oldrin follow him. Euphie is discussing the situation with Anya.

Nonette notices that Cornelia is glancing at Lelouch so she taps her on the arm. Cornelia ignores her friend and focuses on the action.

Evelyn walks into the booth. Lilicia directs Jinta and James to the Knights of the Round booth next door. Evelyn looks around the royal booth for a seat. Normally she sits with Kallen and Lelouch; however they are sitting apart from each other. Evelyn decides to sit with Lelouch as a way to make up for her acting like a brat earlier. Evelyn stands beside Lelouch who sits her on his lap like a child. Evelyn sits quietly as they observe Suzaku and Nunnally's duel with Alice and Dalque.

Evelyn is unsure whether to cheer for her knight and friend or her sister. Every few moments Lelouch whispers something about the battle into her ear. After the duel Lelouch leaves to prepare for his own battle.

"That was an interesting," Maribelle states, "I did not know that Nunnally was good enough to challenge a Knight of the Round."

"Her husband seems talented as well," Oldrin comments.

"Yes, sister and Suzaku are good pilots," Evelyn replies. She looks over and sees that Kallen has left as well, "If you will excuse me, I am going to greet a friend."

Evelyn goes across the booth to where Layla and her friends are sitting alone.

"_Hello Evie-chan, coming over to sit with us," _Layla states.

"_Your Japanese is improving. Yes, I wanted a different angle for onii-sama's duel with onee-chan."_

"_Yes, it should be good."_

Evelyn notices that Layla's friends do not understand Japanese.

'Perhaps we should switch languages so that everyone else understands.'

Layla chuckles, "You are interesting just like your brother. However we should stick to English so that your sisters do not think we are planning something."

"_Too late," _Euphemia states, 'You should all pay attention to the duel. _If Cecile and Lloyd allow it, this should be the greatest knightmare battle in history.'_

Cornelia looks over at her sister who is sitting expressionless beside Anya. It is certainly not like Euphie to show anyone up. She must be annoyed at something.

Lelouch is sitting in his knightmare being scolded by Cecile for what he is about to do. More than anyone the blue haired scientists knows what Lelouch and Kallen are capable of in a knightmare. Lelouch flips his communicator on.

"Kalli, we probably should have moved this battle to the desert so we can go all out."

"Don't be silly. It is too fucking cold out there."

"So are we going to go for it?"

"You bet your ass. I want the audience to have an orgasm from the awesomeness of our fight."

"That is why I love you, but remember our deal."

Kallen nods as she takes her knightmare out to the arena floor.

Around the arena floor large walls rise to protect the audience who are still able to see everything above on the Milly-tron.

"What the hell?" Nonette asks, "How are we supposed to see the action?"

"Just look up at the Milly Tron," Euphie states.

"Milly-tron, I thought it was called the Jumbo-tron," Nonette comments scratching her head in confusion.

"You know Milly Tron," Shirley says gesturing her hands in front of her chest.

Nonette chuckles at Shirley's explanation.

"By the way, where is she?" Cornelia asks.

"Planning some crazy celebration," Shirley replies.

"Holy shit!" Nonette exclaims drawing everyone's attention, "Those two are really going at it."

Everyone looks up at the screen. Lelouch and Kallen are fighting like maniacs.

Over in the knightmare hangar, Lloyd, Cecile, and the twins are not sure whether to be excited or upset that Lelouch and Kallen are trashing two perfectly good knightmares.

The battle ends predictably with Lelouch outsmarting Kallen for the victory although she claims that he cheats.

* * *

After the battle, Oldrin realizes why Lelouch does not need a bodyguard. In fact if he ever walks around with an entourage, they are safe just to be with him.

Just as Shirley predicts Milly plans a large celebration. It is the first opportunity that the Glinda Knights have to mingle with everyone. Oldrin discovers that the three young women are from the EU military attachment from the embassy. She wonders why they are allowed to view the knightmare duels.

Sokia seems to be getting along well with Dalque and Alice. The three sit around drinking by the bar. Dalque has a large mug of beer. Alice has a glass of wine. Sokia is drinking gin and tonic.

"So you roll both ways, huh," Dalque states causing Alice to sigh at her thoughtlessness. Luckily everyone else is occupied with other things.

Sokia shrugs, "It isn't like I hate guys, but most of them are lacking."

"So you like your guys to be tough and in control, what about your women?"

Sokia thinks about it for moment.

"Well I like different kinds of girls, but I like to be in control."

Dalque smiles mischievously, "Is that so? Well I think I have just the person for you."

Dalque signals towards Alice who sighs.

"Come on, follow me," Alice states, "Just pretend like I am taking you to the knightmare hangar. Well actually I am taking you to the knightmare hangar, but it is for something else."

They do not have to wait for Dalque for very long. Dalque comes in practically dragging a thin bespectacled girl with dark green hair.

"Lady Dalque, I think this can wait until the morning," the girl states.

"Oh come on, Nina," Dalque remarks, "You know that you wanted to get away from that party. Besides I want you to meet someone that wants to have a little fun."

"Why don't we leave the two of you alone. Nina knows her way around," Alice states. "Come on, Dalque. We have reports to finish."

The two KOR leave as Sokia walks towards Nina.

After the party, Lelouch enters his room and finds that most of his wives are waiting for him.

"What's this," Lelouch asks.

"It is your prize for winning the duel," Kallen responds.

"I didn't want this," Lelouch replies, "Now I get to name the five children we are going to have."

Kallen's face twitches in disbelief.

"You are kidding, right?"

"Of course," Lelouch says with a chuckle, "We are going to have eighteen kids, and I get to name them all. In fact from now on, I get to name all my kids. If anyone has a problem with that," Lelouch states as he takes off his clothes, "I have a challenge. Last one standing wins."

**March 5, 2023**

Over the past few months, Lelouch integrates the Glinda Knights into the greater Britannian military complex. It is actually quite simple since Lelouch marries Maribelle and makes them her royal guard. At least it should be simple, however Cornelia and Euphemia are a little upset since Maribelle is a decent strategist. However they know better than to argue with Lelouch on such matters because in the end he does what he wants. Lelouch also marries Oldrin but that is another matter.

At the moment Lelouch has more important matters to consider. For several weeks and months his operatives have been following several situations. He knows that today will be the culmination of such activity. The Knights of the Round and several key individuals are spread around Britannia and will hopefully capture someone worth interrogating.

The day has arrived for Karine to avenge the past. Today her subordinates are conducting a worldwide operation in conjunction with Peace Mark. Even though she still has misgivings about the organization, she cannot doubt that they are effective. If everything goes as planned several traitors will be eliminated along with some unfortunate souls who happen to be nearby. She knows that Cornelia, Faramond, and some of Lelouch's Japanese collaborators will fall victim to this. Although to many these people will also qualify as traitors. This will be the first strike directly at Lelouch and his empire. Even if things do not go perfectly as planned, it should rock the foundation upon which Lelouch stands on.

Cornelia and Nonette are taking a secret vacation. However Euphemia knows that it is not so secret. Presently she is traveling with Anya to her sister's location.

"Your Majesty, we are nearing the position and there appears to be some activity in the area," Anya states.

Euphemia lets out sigh.

"That is what we expected. Let's go Anya."

Paciano Bradley is making his way slowly across his brother's castle. He wonders what pompous ass decides to build a castle next to the Panama Canal. Along with several special selected operatives, he is setting explosives in preparation for a larger attack. Paciano flips his communicator on.

"This is gold leader. I have set all my charges. Give me your status."

He waits a few minutes for a response but receives nothing.

"There you are," a mysterious voice calls from above.

Two hooded and caped figures drop to either side of Paciano.

"Who the fuck are you guys?"

"It does not matter because we are not here," one of the figures states.

One of their radios comes to life.

"Hey Sanderson, Goodley, we have the bastards rounded up. They appear to be mercenaries. They say that their boss is still out there."

"We found him, Carter. What did we say about using names over the radio?"

"Sorry, I didn't think you would have it on loud where someone could hear it."

Paciano sees that one of the figures points towards his earpiece.

"Sanderson and Goodley, huh," Paciano says with a grin, "I didn't think that they would send two Knights of the Round to deal with my old convict ass."

Both men remove their hoods and are grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh we aren't here for you."

"Have you seen your little brother's wife?"

"That is something I wouldn't mind saving over and over."

Paciano continues to smile as he lifts the trigger.

"Well I will see you chumps in hell," he yells as he leaps from the castle towards the Panama Canal.

"Do you think we should have told him that we tossed the bombs down?" Sanderson asks.

"I think he will figure it out soon enough," Sanderson replies.

However Paciano is prepared for the situation. His leap is cut short by a VTOL as his charges begin to explode below him.

"Damn those guys are good," Paciano says with a scowl.

Inside the castle Luciano cannot find his robe so he tosses on one of Aphrodite's. The explosions startle him a little.

"Hey, were they going to be doing some construction down by the Canal?"

"Probably, I would have to check the schedule to be sure," Aphrodite says as she pats the bed, "Get over here. I'm not done with you yet."

Luciano shrugs and does as his wife instructs.

Naoto is hovering a few miles east of Tokyo. He looks at several containers holding several lesser specimens. He certainly feels responsible for their current condition.

"General Kouzuki, the targets have been found."

"Thank you, Ichiro. I will prepare for the operation."

Naoto does not have any Knights of the Round with him since one of them is a target. He knows that the specimens will be nothing but distractions in this case. He hates putting them in that situation again, but he has little choice. Naoto adjusts his power suit settings.

"Time to show these bastards how foolish they are to go up against the little Brit bastard," Naoto states, "Launch the specimens!"

* * *

Dorothea Ernst is outside in her garden. After the Britannian Civil War, she moves back to Virginia and her family's estate. A few weeks after the war, she discovers that she is carrying a little surprise. She refuses to tell anyone who the father is although his family knows, but they respect her decision. Of course his name does give it away just a bit. Perhaps in the future it will be prudent to let her son know about his father.

As Dorothea works on her flowers, her son plays in the dirt. In the distance she hears a low rumbling. Her honed instincts tell her that something may happen. She signals for one of her servants to come over.

"Marissa, take Uly inside."

"Is something wrong, Lady Ernst?"

"I am not sure, but I just want to be safe."

Dorothea turns to her son.

"Go inside with Marissa, sweetheart. It is almost time for num-nums."

"Time num-nums."

"Yes, now be a good boy and let Marissa clean you up. I will join you in a later while."

Dorothea stops her gardening and walks to the end of her property. The rumbling has been getting louder the past few minutes. Dorothea sends a coded message back to her staff to use the underground tunnel to escape with her son.

Four men carrying shock sticks are entering through the front gate. Dorothea only has a gardening shovel, but she has the element of surprise. Near the front gate she finds a large wooden pole.

"This will do," she says as she moves forward quickly.

Dorothea quickly lunges at the men knocking their shock sticks away. She swings at the closest one hitting him on the head. She slides over and attacks one of the men going for the shock sticks. She manages to break two of the electric rods. She hits two men hard on the head. The remaining man decides to charge the shock sticks and throws them at Dorothea. She manages to knock it down. The final one misses her but explodes upon hitting the ground.

Dorothea loses her stick as she falls to the ground. The remaining man walks over to Dorothea and picks up the wooden stick. He does not bother to hit her with it. Instead he tosses it aside and ties her legs and arms behind her back. He pulls her up by her hair and glares at her.

Dorothea hears a loud thumping sound. She realizes that knightmares are landing on her estate. By the sound of the roaring they are older models. She hopes that her servants are able to escape. The thumping gets closer as the man raises his arm to hit Dorothea. Suddenly she sees the man's arm bend in a very uncomfortable position. Suddenly Dorothea's hands are freed. She looks up at the scariest thing she has ever seen: the Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia smirking while glaring at a man who is screaming his head off.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a lady?" Lelouch asks as he pulls Dorothea to her feet.

For a moment she can understand why women fall for him. He stands there calmly as several knightmares attack their location. Of course he knows that Nunnally, Suzaku, and Kallen are around to take care of that issue.

"Big brother, the house is safe," Nunnally states.

"The knightmares appear to be drone controlled," Kallen remarks, "but they show a great degree of flexibility."

"That means that they are being controlled from nearby," Lelouch comments, "Cecile, drop my knightmare. I will find the bastards. Nunnally, stay here to protect Lady Ernst and Ulysses."

"Really I get to see little Uly!" Nunnally exclaims

"That is up to his mother," Lelouch says as he walks towards his dropping knightmare.

Jamison and Olivia Cardemonde cannot believe that their operation is a complete failure. Not only do they fail to get their target, but now their operatives and knightmares have been captured. They quickly begin to exit the trailer they are using as a base of operations. They head toward their VTOL. The trailer is full of sensors and cameras to let them know if anyone enters so that they can activate the explosive within.

"Someone is approaching the trailer," Jamison states.

"Wait until they get inside so that we can take them out," Olivia responds, "In fact activate the self-destruct that way it explodes the moment that they step inside."

"The VTOL is ready to go. We can use the explosion as a distraction."

After the explosion rocks the trailer, they take off. Curious to see the action below, they activate the vehicle's cameras.

"Holy shit! What is that?" Jamison asks pointing towards the monitor.

Lelouch is walking through the burning heap that used to be a trailer. He lets his emotions get the best of him, and he rushes into the trailer without thinking about it. Rising from behind a nearby hill is a VTOL.

"There you are," Lelouch says with a grin as he runs forward.

"What the hell is he doing?" Olivia asks as they watch Lelouch run towards.

"Fuck that! How is he still standing? Even with a power suit the blast is too strong."

Jamison and Olivia do not notice the red knightmare floating in front of their transport.

"Activate the ejection seat!" Olivia screams.

Lelouch scowls as Kallen destroys the VTOL because he knows that they will eject and travel on land. They must have a safe house or location nearby. Lelouch decides to check on the other operations. He hopes that they are as successful.

"Hopefully I will be able to get the bastards who are in charge."

**Author's notes: **The situation will continue into the next chapter.

Obviously Lelouch's attack on Greenland is carried out by remote control knightmare drones and airships. The Milly-tron is obviously a giant screen commonly called the Jumbo tron that shows the in stadium audience different camera angles. If you cannot figure why it is named after Milly, then your brain is missing.

I forgot to mention it last chapter. Evelyn is 12. The twins are 10. Jinta and friends are 14 and 15. Lilicia Gottwald is 19. At they are at this point in the story. There is a poll on my profile about Lelouch and CC.

In case anyone has forgotten, Shirley spends most of her time aboard Lelouch's airship traveling with him. She is the only one of Lelouch's wives that does not have her own personal airship and royal guard.

A bit about Britannian history. In the northwest United States and southwest Canada, there is a large river named the Columbia. In fact the entire area was once known as the Columbia District. Britannia would not name anything after Christopher Columbus instead they would name it after a hero from their own history. In this case I have chosen Francis Drake who landed somewhere along the west coast of the United States although the exact location is not known. Britannian history would reflect the landing as having occurred further north than what is actually believed. I will make this to be the mouth of what they call the Drake River what we call the Columbia. The Duchy of Oregon which encompasses Oregon, Washington, British Columbia and parts of Idaho will be divided into two different sections, Oregon (northern section) and Draconia (southern section).

List of things that Lelouch does instead of sleeping.

Have sex

Play with his kids.

Exercise

Make love

Help the elderly with their yard work

Read to the blind

Screw like a madman

Rescue puppies

Protest against big government

Horitzontal mambo

Regular mambo

Brew beer

Make moonshine while having sex

Protest against small government

Listen to talk radio

Make more kids

Play video games

Make adjustments to his fantasy football team

Make moonshine while rescuing puppies while having sex

Call talk radio and complain about the governemnt

Thought Elevators

1 Pendragon

2 Kamine Island

3 London

4 Gobi Desert

5 New York

6 South central Africa

7 Tehran, Iran

8 South Pole


	4. Consequence pt I

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

_Japanese is in italics. _'French is with a single parenthesis.'

**March 5, 2023**

Deithard Reid exits his car and walks towards his apartment. Over the past few years he gains increasingly less access to the emperor and his court. A small part of him is relieved that he can return to his previous occupation, but the larger part of him wants to be there as Lelouch pushes forward. He wants to be there as Lelouch changes the world. Now he is simply another television producer. Except that others have not forgotten his role in making Lelouch a hero. Deithard opens his door. It is the last thing that he does as an explosion sends him flying through the air killing him.

* * *

Kosetsu Urabe and Sora Cummins are providing security for Nagisa Chiba and her three children, the nearly three year old Takashi and Rei and the newly born Haruhi. Disguising the birth is simple since Nagisa uses her married name of Lamperouge which very few people can connect to her or the Emperor. However the greatest concern is not for her or her children but for Urabe. Only the most insanely fanatically person would attack the children or wife of Lelouch vi Britannia.

Sora glances at Urabe signaling that it is almost time for the operation. Urabe would rather the empress consort be inside her palace or the government building. Instead she is visiting the graves of her parents and grandparents. Urabe looks towards Tohdoh's grave which is about one hundred meters away. Unlike other Japanese rebels and usurpers, Kyoshiro Tohdoh is declared a hero and is given a place of honor.

As Urabe walks in that direction, he thinks of the genius of Lelouch vi Britannia. By declaring Tohdoh a hero and basically making his grave a museum, it is now a public place. Since they do not want to damage the site honoring their hero or injure innocent civilians, today's rebels only have one place to strike. Because of its size it is also a good place to hide important things like weapons, power suits, and more importantly soldiers.

"Lord Urabe, General Kouzuki is already in position," Lilicia Gottwald states, "From what I have been able to perceive, no one here at the museum is involved in the plot."

"I didn't think that they would try anything here," Urabe replies, "What is your plan to get Chiba and her kids of the area?"

"Colonel Futaba is taking care of that issue at the moment."

Urabe nods and prepares for his part. Ichiro Futaba may not be particularly skilled at any one thing, but he is extremely loyal at to Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Are you joining us today, Major?"

"No, I will stay and observe from here."

"Then I will get ready."

Lilicia nods as Urabe leaves. After he leaves, Lilicia swallows a few pills for her headache. She knows that they do nothing for her condition, but they make her feel calm. Despite all of Lelouch's warnings, she continues to use her geass to read people's minds. At first she does it to help with situation, but soon it becomes an obsession. She has to know what people are thinking. Even now knowing that things will most likely go as planned, she cannot stop using her geass. She swallows more pills hoping that it will help calm her down.

Sora Cummins is standing behind Nagisa Chiba holding the newly born Haruhi Lamperouge. Being an only child Sora loves being around children. It is also because her duties as a Knight of the Round keep her busy and unable to start a family for now.

"Lady Chiba, perhaps we should prepare to move. Colonel Futaba is on his way."

Nagisa nods in agreement. She does not care about the danger to herself, but the danger to her children bothers her. However there is no other way to draw out his particular group of rebels.

Nagisa hands her children to her servants.

"As soon as the explosions begin, make a run for the cart that Colonel Futaba is driving," Nagisa says.

The JLF are making their move towards the cemetery on the outskirts of the Tokyo Settlement. Because of the people that inhabit it, the cemetery is built on the opposite side of the Settlement from Shinjuku which in recent years has become the haven for criminal activity. Despite the possibility of police raids, the area provides excellent cover for their activities. Although some of things that go on bother Asahina and Senba, they understand the necessity.

They are traveling aboard a large land transport. Given Tokyo's size and commerce, this is not an unusual sight. Everyday there are several hundred land transports moving around Tokyo. In the air they also have their VTOL patrolling the sky. Again this is not an unusual sight since the small air units are used for transport around the city.

"_Inoue and Yoshida are moving the VTOL into position,"_ Takeshi Nagata states.

"_Good, prepare the knightmares for the operation," _Asahina replies, _"Let's move in closer. We don't want to give them time to react."_

The JLF have two Glasgow, three Gekka, and one Akatsuki in their position. A few of those knightmares have been constructed with various spare parts. They hope that their limited mechanical knowledge does not fail them today. Knightmares are such sensitive and finicky vehicles.

Asahina hopes that Chiba can get her children out of the way. Even though they are the children of Lelouch vi Britannia, they are innocent. Of course he does not mention this to any of his men because many of them would hurt the children because of this. Still he would like Chiba to pay for what she has done.

Naoto looks down at the two VTOL heading towards the cemetery. He suspects that they will use the few knightmares that they have to cause a distraction. From what his informants tell him, the JLF have six knightmares. None of them are a match for his renovated and restored Shen Hu. He even doubts that they can handle Lelouch's lesser specimens.

"Our targets are the large transport trucks to the southwest of the cemetery. Hit the transports before they unload their knightmares."

The four GX-01 Betas under Naoto's command slam into the transport trucks before the knightmares can get out. They quickly jam the doors and trap the knightmares inside. Naoto knows that the knightmares are only a distraction and that the two VTOL are going to be used to capture Urabe and Chiba. Naoto will have to take care of them.

Just as the JLF uses the activity to disguise its presence, Urabe and Sora do the same. Who would notice if a few more people were visiting the cemetery? Who pays attention to a few small trucks or air transports? The JLF is quite preoccupied with their own affairs that would not notice small details that did not pertain to their attack.

Asahina quickly realizes that things are going to get out of control. His transport trucks are rapidly attacked and disabled trapping the knightmares and pilots within. The VTOL must act quickly to capture Chiba before she can escape.

Ichiro moves to secure Nagisa and her children before that attack on the transport trucks. Once they are on the cart, they will be safe from anything but a direct knightmare attack. Who else but Lelouch would think of building a fleet of carts with blaze luminous. The two VTOL are quickly pursuing them. This is the moment that Naoto chooses to come down. He uses his wrist slash harkens to take out the two VTOL. Unfortunately the cart is boxed in by the crashing vehicles. One of the JLF transport trucks comes to life and charges into the cemetery straight at Naoto's knightmare.

Takeshi Nagata decides to put an end to situation by charging forward with one of the trucks. Before the operation all transport vehicles are loaded with explosives in case a suicide attack is needed. Nagata figures with the sakuradite and ammunition the explosion will be large enough to take out a city block. He smashes the truck into the leg of Naoto's knightmare disabling it. Nagata manages to grab the trigger.

"_Nippon banzai!"_

However Nagata does not see that the four GX-01 Betas quickly pursue his truck. One of the specimens leaps towards Nagata and decapitates him. The other specimens quickly clear a path for the cart to escape. After that they take the survivors out of the VTOL and trucks. Naoto exits his knightmare and walks over to the survivors. Ichiro returns after having dropped off his package. Urabe and Sora are directing the situation from a secure location. Soldiers and knightmares begin to pour into the cemetery from a nearby warehouse.

Naoto looks down at the survivors. He does not recognize any of them. That does not necessarily mean much since the pre-Britannian Japanese army is quite large. Of course Naoto or Ichiro would know anyone that has anything to do with knightmares. Since these guys did not blast their way out of the transport trucks, they are knightmare neophytes.

Naomi Inoue is in a lot of pain. She is still not sure if she is lucky to survive the VTOL crash. She wonders what sort of prison her Britannian captors will send her to. She instantly recognizes Ichiro Futaba but does not have the energy say or do anything to him. When she sees Naoto, she wants to curse at him, but she cannot contain her shock at who is behind him.

"_Impossible, they are supposed to be dead."_

Naoto kneels and lifts Inoue up.

"_They are dead, but The Almighty Emperor has decided to grant them a second life. One in which they may be useful."_

"_General Kouzuki, the soldiers are here to take the survivors for questioning," _Ichiro states.

Naoto looks around.

"_These people don't know anything. Have them expand the perimeter. We will not stop until we find Asahina and Senba. They are the leaders of this little party. Those are my orders directly from Her Majesty Empress Kaguya yama Britannia."_

"_What do we do with these people?" _Ichiro asks.

"_Send them to the airship prison,"_ Naoto replies as he lifts Inoue to his feet, _"Except for this one, the Brit bastard may find her useful."_

Ichiro nods and begins following Naoto's orders. Naoto takes Inoue aboard his knightmare and up to his airship. He places her in a holding cell. Naoto heads straight for his bathroom and begins to vomit. The look on Inoue's face when she sees the specimens is too much for Naoto to handle. He certainly would not dare move against Lelouch now knowing what he is capable of or more importantly what he is willing to do.

Inoue sit in her cell and begins to cry. Making it more painful is that her captors are Japanese. She wonders what they intend to do with her. She hopes that no harm comes to her family.

* * *

Kaguya looks out her window. In the distance she can see the commotion in the northeast section of the city.

"Your Majesty, Lady Cummins is on the phone."

Kaguya nods and picks up her phone.

"Is it over?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Very well. I will speak with Lady Chiba when she arrives."

Kaguya ends the call and sighs. She never imagines ruling a nation to be so difficult. Of all Lelouch's wives she is the one given the opportunity to rule her own nation. Although Lihua is still Tianzi in China, but she still does not rule of her own accord. After a few more minutes of work Kaguya decides to head home. She boards her personal VTOL which is quickly surrounded by other VTOL and knightmares. They arrange themselves in a particular pattern and activate their absolute defense shields. In this formation much like Lelouch and Euphie's knightmares, Kaguya's VTOL is untouchable. Although it takes several people to work the shield while Lelouch can handle it himself.

Once she arrives at her palace, Kaguya schedules a meeting with Nagisa. She hopes that everything goes according to Lelouch's plan.

* * *

Cassius ru Britannia is traveling his new assignment. Despite having been in southeast Asia for over a decade, the emperor finds it necessary to move him elsewhere. While the Middle East and North Africa are contested territory, Iran and the Central Asia states are still very much under Britannian control. He does not understand why Lelouch moves him closer to potential allies in the EU and Africa. However he is grateful for the distance because now he can make moves. In addition his new territory is large enough to hide his new projects. Through various channels he contacts Peace Mark in order to complete a certain task. He does not care about Karine's revenge. His biggest issue is getting what he wants.

Maribelle and the Glinda Knights are on their first mission from Lelouch. They are providing protection for Dr. Rakshata Chawla as she performs several tasks in China. Apart from her own knights, Maribelle also has the Knights of Nine and Ten at her disposal. She is certain that this will be enough o dissuade any potential attack.

Orpheus Zevon, Rai, and Ze Dien are preparing for their mission. Someone hires Peace Mark to capture Rakshata Chawla and anyone that is with her. Ganabati is performing the final maintenance on their knightmares. With the gold from recent raid, they are able to purchase better parts on the Black Market. They also have new recruits although they are not of good quality. Britannia has crushed several small uprisings over the past few years depleting the number of available.

"Let's go boys. Things are about to commence," Miss X remarks

Oldrin instantly recognizes the Peace Mark airship.

"Your highness, I have spotted the enemy," Oldrin remarks.

"Stay in formation," Maribelle commands, "As long as we maintain our positions, they cannot get near their target."

The four Glinda Knights maintain their position in front of Rakshata's airship. The Granberry is flying above to provide cover. Waiting to finish the trap in the distance are Hannah Gottwald and Chelsea Nu.

"This time we take Peace Mark down," Maribelle comments.

The Peace Mark knightmares rush towards Rakshata's airships forcing the Glinda Knights to contend with them.

"Finally we get to see some action," Sokia says, "Lets see if these guys are worth anything."

Hannah and Chelsea come behind the Peace Mark airship to trap the terrorist group.

Orpheus, Rai, and Ze Dien are moving towards their target. The Peace Mark airships are taking a beating. They notice that two of the knightmares attacking their airship are Knights of the Round. Down on the ground three VTOL are also slowly making their way towards the target. According to their information, Rakshata's airship contains a small garrison and mostly contains scientists.

"We are making the final approach to the target," Orpheus remarks.

"Just take it slow," Ze Dien comments, "We do not want them getting a close look at our knightmares and noticing that they are not genuine."

Orpheus grunts and signals for the VTOL to begin its ascent. This is the most crucial piece of the plan. Without the men aboard the three VTOL, they will not be able to take over the airship. It is a rather sneaky plan, but it is their only chance to succeed.

Rakshata is performing final adjustments to Xingke's programming. Over the past year the Chinese man has been undergoing a massive cyberization. For Rakshata, he is one of the more perfect specimens since he is still performing his inner most desire, protecting his empress. However there is the annoyance of a battle occurring nearby. Rakshata certainly does not like being used at bait in this situation. Suddenly several alarms begin to sound. Rakshata ignores them and continues with her work.

"Dr. Chawla, shouldn't we investigate that alarm?"

Rakshata looks at her assistant.

"Don't be silly. One of the soldiers probably got overly excited. Just keep watch over his vital signs."

"You are right about a few things," Ganabati states, "One of the soldiers did get excited and set off the alarm, and you should continue with your work."

"Are you here for me or my little toys?"

"Actually both," Ganabati replies, "Are these specimens ready to be used?"

"These others are ordinary, but this one is special," Rakshata says pointing at Xingke, "In fact his loyalty may make him more useful to your side than to this side."

"Mr. Ganabati, is everything secure down there?" Miss X asks, "We have secured the bridge are beginning take control of the airship."

"Everything is fine down here," Ganabati answers, "We will launch a diversion soon enough."

Rakshata selects several specimens for Peace Mark to launch as a diversion as they steal her airship. As a further distraction Peace Mark scuttles their airship.

Maribelle shockingly stares as Rakshata's airship begins to fire at friendly knightmares and vehicles. She is about to order her team to attack it when the Peace Mark airship explodes.

As Peace Mark escapes with Rakshata's airship, Shin Hyuuga Shaingu and the Darlton brothers capture Rakshata's secondary airship.

Hannah and Chelsea board the Granberry to discuss the situation with Maribelle. The Glinda Knights are quite disappointed in their performance.

"What do you think Lelouch will say about this?" Maribelle asks.

Hannah and Chelsea remain silent.

"I have been looking into the history of Dr. Chawla's airships," Toto Thompson says.

"For what?" Oldrin asks, "They have been captured by the enemy."

"It is just interesting that is all. The airship that we were ordered to protect was formerly the Excalibur I. The secondary airship was once the Boudicca and was also used as a prison ship."

"I recognize those names," Chelsea remarks.

Like any good military academy student of the past decade, Hannah knows the names of Lelouch's knightmares and airships by memories. Those students that have hopes of advancing will know all the names and pilots of the era.

"I figured you might," Toto states, "The Excalibur once belonged to the Emperor, and the Boudicca to Princess Nunnally."

"Are you saying that the emperor plans for this to happen?" Oldrin asks, "That he plans for our failure."

"No," Maribelle states as her subordinates stare at her, "we did not fail. In fact I believe that we have succeeded in infiltrating the enemy. I assume that is the plan of this mission all along. I hope Lelouch knows what he is doing."

* * *

Euphemia and Anya successfully stop the knightmares attacking Cornelia and Nonette.

"Too bad these guys are so weak, eh Anya," Euphemia comments

"This is not memorable," Anya remarks.

"Do you think that those knightmares are all they brought?"

"If that is so then, it is a foolish plan."

"That is what I thought," Euphemia states, "Keep looking for anyone else while I go down and check on my sister."

Euphemia disembarks her knightmare and walks towards Cornelia and Nonette. By now soldiers are surrounding the empress-consort and former KOR. She knows that these soldiers can be trusted since they are selected by Lelouch, but that does not mean that they are free from danger.

Suddenly a flash grenade is tossed blinding everyone but Euphemia whose power suit shields her eyes. She quickly jumps to protect Cornelia as a man charges at her with a sword. Euphemia can see the man's smile as he drives the sword in deeper.

"You made a huge mistake attacking my big sister," Euphemia states as she raises her arms and fires at the man driving him back.

Euphemia pulls the sword out of her chest. She tosses it aside and withdraws her MVS.

"Now then, let's finish this."

Euphemia rushes at the man. Soon other attackers rush the pink haired princess. Euphemia leaps in the air and attacks the men once she lands.

"Euphie?" a startled Cornelia gasps.

"That is badass," Nonette remarks, "Sorry Nelly, but she is going to surpass you by a mile."

"Your highness, you have to come with me," Anya states as she takes pictures of Euphemia kicking ass.

"What about Euphie?" Cornelia asks.

"The Empress will be quite angry if I interrupt her fun."

Milly, Liliana, and Marika are providing protection for Faramond and Monica. This is one of the easier tasks that Lelouch's subordinates have since they live in Neo-Pendragon. Faramond is a member of the restored Britannian Parliament. Despite Lelouch's absolute power, the Parliament assists in smaller everyday details of Britannian life. Milly is here because she oversees the actions of Parliament.

"It appears that we will not see the sort of action that the others have seen," Milly disappointedly states.

"I suppose it would be foolish for them to try something here," Liliana comments, "Still we should not let our guard down."

"I know, but this is not what I was expecting."

The three young women continue to wait for anything to happen.

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen are traveling back to Neo-Pendragon. Suzaku and Nunnally stay with Dorothea and her son as well as to continue the search for culprits.

"It seems like most of our operations have been successful," Lelouch states, "Even though Milly didn't see any action, she managed to capture a few suspicious characters."

"Is it really part of your plan to have Rakshata captured?" Kallen inquires.

"No, but it does not effect anything. If Karine managed to keep the information from Odysseus' group, then she should have the information on cyborgs."

"Yes, but isn't handing them Xingke along with Rakshata dangerous."

"I suppose it is, but Rakshata was getting restless. It is probably time to cut her loose. At least if they keep her on the airships, we will be able to track where she is."

Kallen sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

"Is it wise to be going to Japan at a time like this?"

It is time for my official visit," Lelouch grins, "You cannot keep me to yourself."

Kallen grunts, "I don't do that," Now Kallen grins, "Or is it that you want to see your new little pets so that they know that they are still good girls."

"Don't be a child. I have prisoners to interrogate."

Kallen wraps her arms around Lelouch.

"It's a long flight. How do you want to spend it?"

"Don't be silly. We are using the Pendragon Thought Elevator to Kamine Island. The airship can make the trip without us. I told you I have prisoners to interrogate."

Kallen kisses Lelouch.

"I guess I will have to change your mind about your plans."

Lelouch shrugs and lets Kallen have her way with him.

**March 6, 2023**

Lelouch is walking aboard the prison airship towards Ichiro.

"_Where is Kouzuki?"_

"_I believe he is with his wife," _Ichiro responds.

"_Good, why don't you do the same."_

"_Your Majesty, these prisoners are dangerous."_

"_No, I am dangerous! You may leave Colonel Futaba."_

Ichiro is startled for a moment, however he nods and does as Lelouch instructs.

"You didn't have to yell at my brother," Ayame remarks.

"He does not have the stomach for what we are about to do," Lelouch states, "Are Urabe and Sora here?"

"Yes, they arrived about an hour ago," Ayame answers.

"I assume that they have captured the targets."

"Yes, they have also begun interrogations."

Lelouch smirks, "I hope they left something for me."

Naomi Inoue is sitting in a dark room. She has been trying to sleep, but her captors are drugging her. Eventually her body will reach its limit, and she will die. Throughout the night she has been hearing noises, but she cannot confirm anything because her eyes are not accustomed to the dark. A light turns on and sitting in front of her is the demon of Britannia himself.

"_Good afternoon, Inoue-san."_

She simply nods in response.

"_Let's make this quick so that you can get the release that you want."_

"_I won't tell you anything."_

"_That is disappointing to hear," _Lelouch says as he pulls out several pictures, _"This is a beautiful family you have here,"_ Lelouch places a picture on Inoue's leg, _"Your parents look like good people. They must be because they are taking care of your son. Souta is his name, isn't it? These other two must be your brother Kenta and your sister Miyako. This other girl, I believe her name is Hoshi, isn't this your daughter? You must have been young when you had her."_

"_Don't hurt my family. They have nothing to do with this," _Inoue says as she begins to sob. Inoue feels her hand restraints being released.

"_That may be, but unless I get something from you. They will suffer," _Lelouch says as he holds up a small monitor, _"All you have to do is play nice. The choice is yours."_

Inoue quickly begins to wonder what she should do. She is completely unrestrained. Perhaps she can take Lelouch hostage to get away.

"_I wonder what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours," _Lelouch states as he pulls out a knife and runs it across Inoue's cheek, _"You must be thinking of ways to overpower me and take me hostage,"_ Lelouch squeezes the blade with his left hand. Blood begins to drip on the pictures, _"But as you can see, that will not work," _Lelouch shows her the cut hand which begins to heal before Inoue's eyes, _"Now do you have anything to tell me."_

Inoue stares at the pictures and monitor which shows her siblings playing with her son.

"_They should be in Shinjuku at the Nakamura Hotel."_

Inoue is not sure if her eyes are become accustomed to the light or if the room is being slowly lit up. She notices purpled haired Japanese girl hand something to Lelouch. The girl reminds her of Ichiro Futaba.

Lelouch notices Inoue looking at Ayame and smirks.

"_I told you that you look like your brother. Even she recognizes you because of it," _Lelouch turns his attention back to Inoue, _"It seems that your information is incorrect."_

Inoue shakes her head.

"_You couldn't have checked so fast."_

"_You did not let me finish. Your information is incorrect because they are all here," _Lelouch says as he raises his hand.

All the major players of her resistance cell are sitting in the room with their mouths completely covered. With the exception of Asahina and Senba, they all appear to have suffered through some sort of torture.

"_Ayame's note likes to point out that even though they would have not been at the Nakamura Hotel by now, they were caught there. She thinks that you should receive some sort of compensation for your cooperation," _Lelouch lets out a sigh, _"I guess that means I should give you this."_

Lelouch shows Inoue a small pill.

"_What is this?" _Inoue asks.

"_It is release from your pain," _Lelouch says as he places the pill in her mouth.

…...

_-This is a Tokyo Broadcasting Service news break. The culprits of yesterday's attack at the Hero's Cemetery have been apprehended. According to reliable sources the targets of the attack were Senba Ryoga, Asahina Shogo, Urabe Kosetsu and Chiba Nagisa, all formally known as the Holy Swords. At this moment we do not have any news are their condition. _

_The perpetrators are from a terrorist cell calling itself the Japanese Terrorist Force, the JTF. We have also received information that the Imperial Military Police used an informant code named Naomi Inoue to bring down the terrorists. They are being held at Shikine Island Air Prison until their sentence date. At this moment only a pardon from the Empress can save them. The IMP will continue to investigate if further attacks are planned. Any information will be rewarded._

_In other news the Stadtfeld Company is donating five hundred million pounds to the Shinjuku Redevelopment Project. The Stadtfeld Company has long had ties to Japan through…_

"_The media can be so irresponsible. You give them some information, and they spread it around like a wildfire," _Lelouch comments.

Naomi Inoue sits up and continues to watch the television. She notices that Lelouch is sitting at a table with his red headed wife.

"_Isn't your wife connected to the Stadtfeld Company?" _Inoue asks.

"_Actually she is legally the head of the family. Can you believe she gave that much money to that silly project of Kaguya's? It is more than the average person would make in ten thousand years."_

"_Why did you make Asahina and Senba targets as well?"_

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders.

"_Why not? I made Tohdoh a hero before. It seemed to quell the Japanese people. They are so simple minded. Silly Japanese." _

Inoue notices that Kallen is not happy with this comment. It could also be that he pats her head when he says it.

Lelouch continues, _"Besides in a few weeks, all this will be forgotten as the Shinjuku Redevelopment Project gets bigger and provides jobs. Not only that but over the past year, there have been less volunteers for the Japanese Self Defense Force and more for the Britannian Unified Armed Forces. I suppose you can tell which one pays better."_

Inoue slides off the bed and stands.

"_What happens now?"_

"_Kallen says that I can keep you so you get to stay here. Besides if the media finds that there is a real Naomi Inoue out there, they will hunt for any information to show that there are some good cooperative Japanese out there_."

"_What about my family?"_

_Like I said,"_ Lelouch answers as he walks towards the bed, _"all you have to do is play nice."_

Inoue grabs Lelouch's hand.

"_Do you have any more pills?"_

"_When I am done with you, you won't need any more pills," _Lelouch says as he pushes Inoue back on the bed, _"Now let's have some fun."_

**May 20, 2023, Forbidden Palace, Beijing, China **

Lelouch is preparing for his return trip to Britannia. He discovers that he impregnates Lihua during his trip a few months ago. While Lelouch spends time in Japan and China, Kallen uses the time to check on the situation in India. Maribelle and the Glinda Knights go with Kallen to India and patrol the area beyond.

In addition to spending time with his wives Lelouch gets to know Inoue better. He does allow her to see her family.

"Just keep things under control until I return in a few months," Lelouch instructs Xianglin, "Milly should visit in a few weeks. She will give further instructions if necessary."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Lelouch boards his airship and heads home. Traveling back with him is Maribelle. Hannah, Chelsea, and the Glinda Knights are staying in the area.

Inoue eyes the pink haired princess with some trepidation. Along with being used by Lelouch, several of his wives join in as well. The big breasted blonde one, in particular, is quite frightening. Inoue wonders if Maribelle is more like Milly or Shirley who seems to travel with Lelouch.

"Hey Lulu, is Maribelle going to come home with us?" Shirley asks.

Lelouch carries Maribelle to the bed.

"Now the four of us are going to have some fun."

* * *

Meanwhile Kallen is traveling with Naoto because she is worried about he feels about the recent operation.

"So are you just going to let Lelouch alone travel with Inoue?" Naoto asks, "Now that I think about it, aren't those other girls with him, as well, the Glinda Knights?

"Ayame is with him as well," Kallen replies.

"I wonder how he can handle it all."

"Ayame says that Lelouch is like the Energizer Bunny," Midori remarks.

"Can we change the subject?" Ichiro inquires.

"Oh Ichiro dear, this is a perfectly adult conversation," Mutsuki Minase Futaba comments.

"I agree with him," Kallen states, "Because then the subject might turn elsewhere, and he will remember that Jinta has not been trained in various forms of marital arts."

"What is up with your little brother, Ichiro?" Naoto asks, "You probably should have prepared him better."

"Lelouch and your sister have had sex everywhere and in every position," Ichiro replies.

"That was a low blow, Futaba."

* * *

Karine is looking at her recent acquisitions. Even though it is Peace Mark with Cassius' aid that captures Rakshata Chawla, Karine is the one who gains. Cassius cannot hope to hide something like that in his territory. Therefore Karine gets to have some new toys, and she plans on using them soon. She even gains the support of Peace Mark for her efforts. With Lelouch is tightening his grip on Asia and North America, there is no place for them to go. Since she cannot attack Lelouch directly, she decides to go after his enemies and transfer the blame to him. It will be a tricky operation, but one that she has confidence in. In addition it will send a message to Jamison and Olivia that they better accomplish something.

* * *

Layla Makal, Anna Clement, and Kate Novak are returning to Europe. In addition to Lelouch not being home, the latter two have to get back to work. Layla's subordinates leave a day earlier.

Lelouch allows them to see some behind the scenes action in Britannia's knightmare development. Naturally this causes Anna to tease Layla about it.

'Hey Layla, the emperor is really cute. Are you sure you didn't do anything to make he act so nice?'

'What are you saying?' Layla sputter in response.

'Oh come on. You can tell me what happened between you two.'

'Nothing, just concentrate on the information Lelouch shared with us.'

'Ah, Lelouch is it. Doe he call you Layla when you to are alone?'

Layla crosses her arms and turns away. Anna smiles and turns to converse with Kate.

'Colonel Makal, there is call for you,' someone on the airship's staff says.

'I will take it here.'

Anna mumbles something about Lelouch wanting to wish Layla a good journey.

'Can you repeat that?' Layla shockingly asks.

Anna turns back to face her friend after noticing that her tone is one of distress.

'What is it, Layla?'

'My father and brothers were in an accident. They probably won't make it.'

Anna reaches over and comforts her friend.

* * *

A few days later the funerals are being held. Since Layla's family is a major noble family, Lelouch and Nunnally make an official visit for the funeral. It is their first official visit to Europe since the war. Gino and Suzaku accompany them. After the funeral, Lelouch boards his airship. In the morning he has meeting with several members of the EU government to discuss the situation in disputed territory.

CC is already onboard playing with Lelouch's new partners. CC looks a little disappointed by something.

"You didn't bring the cute little blonde girl up here."

"He just buried her father and three brothers. I would think that even you would have some respect for that."

"You could have cured her sadness by burying yourself in her."

"You have a sick mind."

"It's because I'm CC."

Layla is sitting alone in her house. Since she is adopted, a part of her has never felt comfortable in this house or with her family; however it is all hers now. She decides to give the servants some time off since many of them are depressed about the deaths as well. Layla is usually self-sufficient. Either way in a few days she will be heading to Paris to give her report and receive new orders.

To ensure her safety, members of the W-0 are guarding the property because there are still unanswered questions about the deaths. Akito follows Layla as she goes to her room.

'I will check with the others about the shifts,' Akito comments.

Layla grabs his arm.

'Akito, wait stay with me," Layla says as she pulls him towards her.

Akito holds her arms to the side.

'I have to check with the others.'

Layla nods as Akito leaves. She walks over to her bed and drops onto it sobbing.

**June 2, 2023, Makal Estate, ****Marseilles**

"I am sorry that I couldn't come sooner," Lelouch remarks, "As you must know I have been in meeting after meeting."

"It's no problem," Layla replies, "I'm sorry if the tea isn't up to your standards. I have given the staff some time off. Many of them have worked for my father for years."

"It's fine. Usually Ayame or some poor lieutenant makes my tea because I travel so much. This is delicious compared to that."

Layla smiles at Lelouch's compliment.

"You are too kind."

"I thought your friend would be staying here with you."

"Oh Anna is preparing to get back to work. I will be going over there myself soon."

"I hope I didn't keep you from anything important."

"No, it is nice to have some time off."

This causes Lelouch to chuckle.

"You say this even though you are always wearing your military uniform."

"I feel comfortable in it."

Gino and Akito are staring at each other in a nearby room. Gino wonders if anything is going on between Layla and Akito, sort of a bodyguard effect.

"_Gino, if you stare at Akito any harder, I will probably have to tell your wife about it,_" Lelouch says with a chuckle, _"Let's go. We have to prepare dinner because Layla and Anna are joining us tonight."_

As Lelouch and Gino leave, Layla notices that Akito is staring after them.

"_Is something wrong, Akito?"_

"_They speak Japanese."_

"_I thought you knew that Lelouch spoke several languages. I know he spent several years in Japan."_

"_I know about the emperor, but the Knight of Two understands Japanese as well."_

"_That is interesting to know. I wonder how fluent he is."_

"_You are joining them for dinner up in that thing."_

"_Yes and Anna is coming too. They want me to dress up so we will be spending the afternoon looking for dresses."_

Akito frowns because Layla does not even wear dresses to major social functions, but she is willing to dress up for Lelouch.

Akito decides to remain on the ground with the rest of the W-0 instead Kenta Sato and Keiko Takahashi accompany Layla, Anna, and Kate.

Lelouch takes Anna's hand and kisses it.

"Major Clement, you look lovely. Do you remember my man-servant Gino?"

Anna chuckles and bows towards Gino.

"I pleasure to meet you again, Lord Weinberg."

After further introductions, Gino takes Anna and Kate on a tour of the airship. Lelouch takes Layla to his office and sits her down on his couch.

"You look beautiful in that dress."

Layla blushes and takes the wine that Lelouch pours for her. After Layla takes a sip, she sets the glass down. Lelouch takes her hands and pulls her towards him. She moves closer and kisses him. Lelouch's hands begin to wander causing Layla to pull away.

"I can't do this," Layla states.

"Why? Is there someone else?"

Layla shakes her head.

"I just can't handle something like this right now."

"Fine," Lelouch pouts, "but I am going to continue kissing you."

Layla nods in agreement.

After dinner, the three young women decide to stay aboard the airship. In the morning they will all have to head out the EU knightmare lab. Knowing that Layla and Anna are going to be impossible, Lelouch makes a move towards someone he has had before.

Kate has her limbs wrapped around Lelouch pinning him back towards his door. During her visit to Britannia, she finds herself extremely attracted to Lelouch. Soon she ends up in his bed. Now they get one last opportunity to be together.

As Lelouch places Kate on the bed, CC walks in with Shirley, Maribelle, and Inoue.

"Lelouch, you are such a naughty boy," CC comments, "Well let's see which of these girls can pleasure you more."

In the morning Layla notices that Kate is walking funny, however Akito's sourpuss face warrants her attention.

'Did you enjoy yourself up their, Colonel Makal?' Akito asks.

Layla knows that she should be reasonable in her response, but she is a little upset at her subordinate.

'Yes, I had a pleasurable time with the emperor. In fact we all did. Now let's get back to work.'

Lelouch watches as CC prepares to return to Marseille.

"Are you sure that you want to go back?" Lelouch asks, "Now that you are here I figured, you would just back home with me."

"You can't expect me to abandon the others down there. We almost have what we need. It will only take a few more weeks."

"Very well but be careful."

"Ah isn't it cute that you are worried about me. I have lived a very long life. Now I am actually doing something useful. I will see you soon."

Lelouch pulls CC in for a kiss before she leaves his airship to return to her spy team.

**July 3, 2023, Paris**

Layla Makal is meeting with the French representatives to the Central Hemicycle. It is very likely that after next months' election one of these men will be the chairman of the EU's ruling body.

"Sit down, Lady Makal," the chief representative states, "We have all read and are impressed by your reports about the current situation in the Britannian homeland."

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Layla replies.

"You are here for two reasons. The first is that sadly our domestic military situation is in disorder, and a few individuals would like to take advantage. We would like for your team to deal with these situations," there is a slight pause which intrigues Layla, "Secondly, there is another mission that we would like for you to undertake, however, we cannot discuss it until you agree to take the mission. We will give you some time to consider it."

As Layla leaves the meeting, she begins to think of the many possibilities. There is only one mission that she can think of that will require such secrecy. She is not sure whether or not she wants such a dangerous mission, but she knows that it must be done and that she is the most qualified for it.

A few days later after a second meeting with the French representatives, Layla looks at the file on her target.

"Lelouch vi Britannia," Layla says with a sigh, "Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

Author's note: Before I begin this note, I want to mention that I have seen the first part of Akito the Exiled. It continues the shades of gray morality from the anime. It is not a battle between good and evil, but evil and a lesser evil with a potential for good. Honestly in my opinion Akito and OZ cannot end well for the "good guys" given what happens in season two since both stories take place between seasons one and two.

Originally chapters four and five were one huge chapter, but it go really big so I split it up. Chapter five should be out as soon as I put some finishing touches on it. Some pretty heavy stuff will happen next chapter.

All maximum security prisons are airships. The navigation systems are rigged so that only those on the highest levels of authority are able to enter the control room. Unlike the prisons we are all accustomed to seeing on television and movies, the prisoners are just that. There are no work crews. There are very little opportunities for them to create weapons although prisoners are creative. The only interaction they have with any staff is when someone is injured or a prisoner is needed for questioning. I spent the last week watching Prison Break so this stuff popped into my head.

Lelouch slides the knife across Inoue's cheek to show her that there is nothing on it. He cuts down to the bone to show her the power of his code. They have all spent the last two years or so working on their pain threshold. They understand the difference between knowing that you can survive anything and being able to handle it. Obviously this is something that CC adapted to in the anime.


	5. Consequence pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

_Japanese is in italics. _'French is with a single parenthesis.'

**July 11, 2023, New Tokyo, Italy (ruins of Rome)**

Layla is alone in her house. After informing Akito of her new mission, he decides that he can no longer be her bodyguard. She is not sure why she agrees to this new mission. Even having gained Lelouch's trust, who can say how far she will advance. If she had known about this mission before, perhaps things would have been different during Lelouch's visit last month.

Due to the possible length of her new mission she has many affairs to take care of and things to prepare for her trip. Since she is now in control of her family's estate, she has to settle issue regarding this before she leaves. She also has to transfer command of the W-0 to someone else. Today she decides to visit the EU science team and her friend Anna Clement. As she travels to the facility, her phone rings.

'This is Layla Makal.'

'Do you recognize my voice? If you do, act normal.'

'Yes, I was about to call you.'

'In a few hours, your friend's secret research facility is going to be attacked by various forces because today is the perfect day for such an attack. I want to let you know that I am not involved with the situation although I will use it to extricate my people from the area.'

'That will difficult. I do not know how we will be able to get around to it.'

'No, you just have to ignore a few people walking towards an air transport. In return I will send you a detailed defense plan.'

'I don't believe that we will need your help in the matter.'

'Don't be like that. I will send you the plans either way. Good bye.'

Layla does not say anything as she closes her phone. She wonders what Lelouch vi Britannia is planning. Why would he bother warning her about something like this? Layla decides to continue her preparations for the duration of the trip. She still has some time before she arrives at the facility.

'Colonel Makal, I didn't expect to see today,' Kate Novak states.

Layla looks around.

'Where is everyone? Are they in the south conducting tests?'

'No, today they are conducting tests up north in the mountain passes, but Major Clement and Dr. Randall are still here. They are making sure that everything is being transferred for the tests. Some of the W-0 pilots may be here as well.'

Layla sees her friend waving at her. Layla quickly pulls out her phone and calls Lelouch.

"How did you know?" she asks.

"I know a lot more than you do about what is going on in Europe."

"What is going to happen?"

"They plan on kidnapping your friend and Dr. Randall. Maybe a few assistants. Personally I would take that Kate girl. Hair color any shade of red turn me on, but in particular pink and purple."

Layla hears Lelouch grunt like someone elbows him in the stomach. She turns to face Kate who continues working.

"How can I trust you?"

"I suppose you really cannot, but you should probably get close to a knightmare because you only have a few minutes."

"Why aren't our radar or warning systems picking anything up?"

"They have been disabled. Not all the refugees are happy with the situation. Let's be honest not all EU citizens are happy with the situation."

"Can you save Anna?"

"Of course, all you have to do is ask"

Several alarms being to sound before Layla can answer.

"I want you to save Anna," Layla says as she runs to her friend, "Anna run."

Layla rushes towards the nearest knightmare when the one of the walls explodes. Two cybernetic men walk through the hole.

Sophie Randall looks at the two cybernetic men walking towards her with a mixture of intrigue and horror. The one with a more Britannian face is almost completely robotic. The other looks Chinese and has long hair. His robotic parts are made to look human so that at a distance it would be difficult to know that he is a cyborg. Behind them is a wicked looking red haired man.

Xingke leaps towards Layla to keep her from entering her knightmare. She finds out the hard way that he is a cyborg. Layla leaps down to protect Anna. Conrad goes over to keep Kate from opening the door to allow soldiers to come into the room. By the hole, Paciano is snapping a few necks.

"Get the two brainy chicks. You might as well get the feisty blonde and the little purpled haired girl," Paciano says as he licks his lips, "They might be some fun."

The two cyborgs back the four women into a corner. A figure wearing a purple suit with a black and red cape with gold trim and a black helmet with a purple faceplate appears by the hole in the wall.

"Hey asshole, this is from you little brother," Lelouch says as he punches Paciano into the wall.

Lelouch walks into the room.

"Holy shit! Conrad, you are still alive. How many times does Gino have to kill you?"

Conrad and Xingke quickly attack Lelouch pushing him back. While Lelouch's power suit blaze luminous protects against projectiles, it does allow some punches and kicks through. Unlike his opponents Lelouch is completely flesh and bone so the blows hurt even if only for a moment.

Kenta Sato and Keiko Takahashi come and run over to the four women.

"Colonel Makal, come with us. We will take you to safety."

"Wait," Sophie Randall states, "I want to see this battle. Who is that person with the mask and cape?"

"He looks a little like that Zero person from before," Anna comments.

Layla stares at the fight. Ana is right about the masked figure looking like Zero.

"Colonel, you are in danger."

Layla nods and follows her subordinates. She drags Anna, and Kate pushes Sophie. As they reach the hole, another masked figure enters the room. The figure immediately kills Kenta and Keiko.

"These people are traitors."

"Help out the masked one," Edward Kensington Ashford says, "Today he is our ally."

The second masked figure jumps in and attacks the cyborgs.

"Why did you kill Kenta and Keiko?" Layla asks angrily.

"They were traitors," Lord Ashford replies, "Before you ask, these are well trained spies so I doubt that even the most extreme forms of torture would work."

"Who is that masked figure that accompanied you, Lord Ashford?" Sophie Randall asks.

"You may call it, Opaca Rubrum Lux. That is the name it chooses to go by."

"Shouldn't we keep moving?" Kate asks, "The situation looks like it is getting dangerous."

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Ze Dien states, "Why don't you come with us?"

Ze Dien and Rai are pointing guns at the four women and Lord Ashford. Paciano recovers from Lelouch's blow.

"It's a good thing that he is saving me for that little bastard brother of mine," Paciano remarks. He sees the two Peace Mark men, "Get these people out to the transport. I will get the freaks."

"I don't think so," Akito Hyuga says as he and Ayano Kosaka rush forward. Layla pushes Anna into a nearby room and charges at Paciano.

"I knew you were a feisty one. Just how I like them," Paciano remarks.

Inside Lelouch is finding Xingke to be a difficult opponent. He has a wicked idea that may resolve this situation. He pries open the door to the knightmare and powers it up. He manipulates the settings so that the sakuradite core explodes.

The subsequent explosion sends everyone into confusion. Lelouch leaps towards Paciano who has Layla trapped. He tosses the sadistic man towards his allies. The smoke and heat is quickly becoming unbearable.

"Come on you freaks! It's time to go," Paciano yells out.

"Wait let's finish the mission," Conrad replies.

"If you want to wait for the smoke to clear and more soldiers to come, be my guest."

Conrad and Xingke leap away making sure that their allies follow after them.

Akito goes for the door that Layla pushed Anna through. Lord Ashford, Anna, Sophie, and Kate step out of the room. Anna looks around.

"Hey, where is Layla?"

"Colonel Makal is probably attending to matters outside," Sophie remarks, "Lord Ashford, can we discuss your project here?"

Akito is worried that Layla does not bother to check on Anna. He decides to look for her.

Lelouch takes Layla out of the building away from the smoke.

"Wait, I have to check on Anna."

"Don't worry she is safe."

"How do you know?"

Lelouch points towards a VTOL in the distance. Paciano, Rai, Ze Dien, Conrad, and Xingke are walking alone.

"It seems that they are not taking anyone with them."

Layla sighs in relief. She has so many questions in her head about what just happened. Lelouch opens his faceplate to reveal his face. He takes Layla in his arms and kisses her.

"I will be waiting for you to arrive," Lelouch says as he walks towards his VTOL.

CC smirks as he enters.

"Do I get some that as well?"

"You are going to get more than that," Lelouch answers, "Let's move."

Akito and Ayano rush out to see what is going on outside. She chases after the cyborg group, but Akito stares as the masked man kisses Layla and walks away boarding a VTOL.

Layla walks away as Lelouch takes off. She notices Akito standing there staring at her.

'Captain Hyuga, we should get inside there is work to do.'

Akito grabs Layla's arm.

'Who was that?'

'A friend.'

'Your friend or our friend?'

'What is the difference?'

Akito stares off looking for Lelouch's air transport as Layla walks away.

"_There shouldn't be, but there is."_

**July 13, 2023**

Gino, Alice, and Dalque are still investigating the situation regarding the attack on Dorothea. By this point the trail is growing cold. Unfortunately they have only been able to capture mercenaries who do not know anything. Gino decides to put the operation on hold until some new leads come in. For now they provide some extra protection for Carolina, Shirley, and Isabelle who are vacationing in Maine. Naturally Gino takes the opportunity to spend some time with his wife.

Carolina and Shirley decide to take their children to a nearby village that has colonial age type buildings. It is a bit of a chore due to the issues of security because the twins are also in the area although they have Sancia and Lucretia watching over them.

"Hey Sancia, Lloyd and Cecile are coming to pick us up," Castor states.

"Ya, we get to work on some fun stuff with our girls," Pollux comments.

"You guys can have some time off."

After the twins leave Sancia and Lucretia decide to help with the other security team. The colonial village is such a small space, and the visit is very impromptu. Normally such a visit would be discouraged, but Lelouch is on his way so it is not that big of an issue.

Jamison and Olivia Cardemonde are with their significant others in small colonial type town in Maine. They barely escape Lelouch's patrols in Virginia and are waiting for an opportunity to escape elsewhere. Even though Karine insists that they make another attempt at taking out a traitor, they decide to flee to Europe. Another issue for them is that their group of mercenaries follows them. Some follow to escape while others come for more money. However Miya and Sophie are out of money and Karine will not send anymore.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Olivia asks.

Jamison looks through his binoculars.

"There is some commotion a few buildings down across the street," Jamison remarks.

Sophie bursts into the room.

"Holy shit! You won't believe what is going on out there. There are two empresses and their kids staying at a hotel across the street."

"Really!" Miya exclaims.

"Let's move," Olivia states.

"Are you serious?" Jamison questions, "This is no joke. If we do this, there is really no turning back."

"We have always been willing to die. What can be worse than that?"

"I don't know, but I am not in the mood to find out."

"This is our chance to avenge everyone," Olivia remarks, "An eye for an eye, remember."

"Fine, I will get some of the mercenaries in town to back us up.

"Sophie, head down to the dock and charter us a boat. We can use it to move down the coast and escape from there."

Thirty minutes later, they begin their attack.

Outside the building Alice notices that people on the street are acting strange. It may be because of the empresses, but it feels like there may be something else. Inside the building Carolina notices that every few minutes something pokes out of a window down the street. After it happens several times it begins to worry her.

"Sancia, can you take the children down to the vehicle," Carolina orders.

"Lucretia, help me gather the children," Sancia states.

Lucretia is much better with kids than Sancia so it makes sense for her to round them up.

"What is happening?" Shirley asks.

"There is something suspicious going on across the street," Carolina answers, "I want to get the kids out, but we need to make it look like everything is okay so for a few minutes act normal."

Shirley sighs and watches her children being taken out by Lucretia and Sancia. Carolina keeps looking at the suspicious window.

"Oh no, they are going to take this building down," Carolina gasps, "Shirley run!"

As the building collapses, Sancia and Lucretia are able to pull the kids out to safety.

Alice and Dalque rush back to the building and begin clearing debris in order to pull out Carolina and Shirley.

"Damn this doesn't look good!" Dalque screams, "Are the little brats gone already?"

"Yes, just keep digging. The empresses are our priority," Alice responds.

"Fuck! We should have been the ones who stayed in the building."

"We were downstairs. We had no idea that the attack was coming. Just keep digging."

"These guys don't give up easy, do they? When are they going to stop firing?"

Two smaller knightmares drop to provide cover.

"Now be gentle when you carry the empress out of here," Alice states.

"Damn, they look pretty beat up. Do you think they will make it?"

Alice sighs, "I hope so. Hopefully there are some good doctors around here."

"In a pissant town like this, I doubt it."

Jeremiah and Sayoko are quickly approaching the small Maine town where two empresses are being attacked.

"Things do not look good up there," Jeremiah states, "We better hurry."

Lelouch lands behind the two small knightmares.

"Why haven't you taken these fuckers out!?"

Alice looks at him in shock.

"The empresses where buried under the rubble."

Lelouch growls at no one in particular.

"I guess I have to do everything myself."

"Your Majesty, Jeremiah and Sayoko are on their way. Let them handle this. You should go back and check on your wives. The situation is dangerous here."

"No, I am dangerous! I am to be feared!" Lelouch yells, "Go back if you want. Scurry under a rock like a scarred mouse, but I will finish this," Lelouch walks past the two knightmares, "You two should go back and spend some time with Carolina. From the trail of blood it does not look good."

CC lands near Lelouch's position. The strain of the power suit is too much for her mortal body to handle, however she cannot let Lelouch down. She decides to make her life mean something.

"Lelouch, up in that building. From the air, I saw rockets coming from one of the windows."

Jamison begins to back away from the window.

"I think they spotted us. There are some bastards with power suits down there."

Miya is on the ground sobbing.

"Who knew that building would fall apart so easy?" Olivia asks, "What is happening out there?"

Jamison peaks out the window, but quickly backs away as Lelouch begins firing at them.

In the air Lloyd and Cecile are observing the battle from above. They go with Lelouch on his trip to Europe to observe the performance of his power suit. After securing the twins, they proceed to do the same here. Lloyd looks at Lelouch's output and is quite concerned about what is going to happen.

"Shut the tracking system down," Lloyd orders.

"But Lloyd, His Majesty wants us to see what the peak performance of the system is," Cecile replies.

"I don't care! I said shut it down!" Lloyd screams as he turns the instruments that measure Lelouch's power suit performance off. Lloyd sits down and runs his hands through his hair. He looks up at Cecile and continues, "What is about to happen should be seen by innocent eyes."

Lloyd looks towards Castor and Pollux who are preoccupied with Emily and Miranda in the small knightmares. In reality Lloyd is more concerned with what the others will think about Lelouch's capabilities. Lloyd understands this because he is very much afraid of what Lelouch can do. He can also see the concern in Cecile's eyes.

"Don't worry. He will be alright," Lloyd comments, "As for the others, only an act of God can save them for what they have done."

Lelouch looks up at the building for a way inside as they continue to fire down upon him. He decides to make his own way inside. Lelouch leaps into the air and punches a hole through the wall. For a moment Jamison is stunned, but he quickly recovers and attacks Lelouch.

Lelouch catches Jamison's leg and breaks it. He reaches down and breaks his other leg. Olivia charges at Lelouch so he simply fires at her with his hands blaster. He grabs Miya by the face. Naturally she faints. Jamison screams for Lelouch to release her.

"If I did that to the wall, imagine what I could do to her pretty face?"

Lelouch releases Miya and pulls something out.

"This is a nice little tool. It will only explode enough to kill those in this room, and it will not be a painless death," Lelouch says as he sets the bomb on Miya's lap, "You have five minutes to think about your pathetic lives."

Lelouch walks over to the window.

"Why haven't you taken out the people in the other buildings?"

"Lulu, Shirley and Carolina are hurt really bad. They might not make it," Lucretia replies.

"I know, but that does not answer my question," Lelouch states with a growl, "I will take care of this myself."

Lelouch withdraws his MVS and stands on the window.

"Let's kill all these fuckers, Scooter."

In the air Nunnally and Suzaku are approaching the scene. From a distance it looks serene, but up close they can see that all the fighting is concentrated in a single block.

"Are you sure you want to get in there, Nunners? It looks dangerous."

Nunnally gasps, "What is big brother doing?"

"It looks like he is overloading Scooter, is about to jump towards that building, and hit it with an energy blast."

"That's crazy. He can't survive that."

"Too late because he is already doing it."

The mercenaries in the next building stand there is shock as Lelouch attacks them with an energy blast from his MVS. Lelouch calmly lands in the room.

"Don't worry. I am going to make your deaths slow and painful. Then I am going to get your mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, kindergarten teachers, grade school crushes, the guy who sells you lottery tickets, etc. You get the idea. Shirley was Scooter's favorite wife. You fuckers are going to pay for hurting her."

The mercenaries throw their weapons down and surrender.

Lelouch grins, "Oh that is not going to save you. I said you were going to pay!"

Jamison sits up and tries to ignore the excruciating pain in his legs. He notices that the clock on Miya's lap is at zero.

"I think it has been five minutes already," Olivia remarks.

"So you are still alive," Jamison comments.

"Barely, but it hurts like hell."

Lelouch reenters the room.

"Looks like I forgot to set the explosive," Lelouch kneels in front of Jamison, "I am going to need a name. Who sent you?"

"Go to hell!" Jamison replies.

Lelouch kicks him in the face and walks over to Miya.

"I assume that you could care less what happens to her since you are about to die, but I am sure that Miya here cares about her own life."

Lelouch sprays something into Miya's nostrils forcefully waking her. Lelouch shoves a pill down her throat.

"Now that you are going to be awake for a while, I can torture you, and you will not be able to pass out from the pain. Would you like to tell me who sent Jamison and Olivia?"

Miya shakes her head so Lelouch pulls out a small knife and drags it across her face.

"It was Princess Karine! Karine sent them!"

Lelouch growls as Gino walks a purple haired woman into the room. Sophie Wood pushes away from Gino. She walks over to Lelouch and spits at him, but the blaze luminous stops it.

"You would have been able better off trying to slap me. That would have worked."

"What do with the mercenaries we caught?" Gino asks.

"Kill them and make it slow. Take these four to Milly and Kallen. They can deal with this."

Lelouch kneels in front of Jamison as people rush in to attend to his injuries. Gino sits Sophie down next to Olivia who is also being attended to.

"You are all about to wish that bomb worked," Lelouch says as he points to someone standing over him.

Olivia's face goes white when she sees who is behind Lelouch.

"That isn't possible, You killed him."

Lelouch taps the person behind him.

"I suppose I did kill him, but I remade him better than he was before. Meet Rivalz Cardemonde version 2. As a favor to Milly, I allowed him to mostly keep his free will, however most of his body is now robotic. Gino, take care of things here. I have bigger things to handle."

Lelouch jumps from the building and walks over to where Shirley and Carolina are being attended to.

"Cecile, I want this thing off me now."

"The power output is still too high. The risk is too great."

"Fine, I will take it off myself.

Lelouch proceeds to remove the power suit causing damage to its core. If he had been a normal human, he would be dead. He walks over to where Shirley is being attended to by doctor.

"Doctor, can I speak with my wife."

"Your Majesty, it is not prudent."

"Can you save her?"

"Even if I was in a major medical facility, it would be difficult."

"Then get out of my way or you will be joining her."

Lelouch pushes the doctor aside and kneels beside Shirley. She reaches up and touches his face. She smiles at the fact that he removes his power suit and makeup to be with her.

"Lulu, I'm glad we can talk at the very end."

"Shirley, conserve your energy. Cecile is preparing something for you."

"Lulu, no matter how many times I am reborn, I'll keep falling in love with you. I suppose that it's simply fate."

"I love you too."

Shirley goes silent as several members of Cecile's team come to her. Lelouch quickly leaps over to Carolina's position. He really wishes he would have kept the power suit on because it would make moving easier. Emily and Miranda are attending to their cousin. Lelouch kneels beside Carolina.

"Lelouch, promise me that you will kill them. The bastards that killed my parents."

"By the end of the day they will be dead."

"Promise me that you won't let them turn me into one of those things," Carolina says looking towards Cecile.

"I promise," Lelouch says, "I love you."

Carolina goes silent causing Emily and Miranda to cry.

Lelouch stands and taps his earpiece.

"Call Nicole Hillis."

….

"Major General Hillis here."

"Nicole, I need you in New York within the hour."

There is a slight pause.

"I will be there in thirty minutes. I have John Hellerman with me."

"I thought that man retired."

"Well he might be interested in participating in whatever craziness you are planning."

"How much?"

"One million pounds."

"He can have five and his great-grandchildren will continue to receive his military pension. I believe his final rank was colonel. If we make it back, that will be bumped up to brigadier. You can have the same."

"We will be there in twenty minutes."

"I will be waiting for you."

Jeremiah rushes towards Lelouch.

"Your Majesty, the situation needs to be addressed."

"Get out of my way, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah reaches out to stop Lelouch.

Lelouch glares at Jeremiah.

"I said get out of my way."

Sayoko pulls Jeremiah back. Lelouch walks away.

Castor and Pollux look up as Lelouch walks by them.

"Is it ready?"

"Big brother, we,"

"Is it ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, then get it ready," Lelouch orders

* * *

Karine is sitting on her throne wondering what the repercussions of Jamison and Olivia's actions will be. She certainly does not plan on a direct attack on two of Lelouch's wives and several of his children. This may cause a war she is not ready for. For now her best knights are surrounding her palace as a precaution. If Lelouch decides to get revenge, it will not be easy. The Glaston Knights are patrolling the sky along with Andrea Farnese, Shin Hyuuga Shaingu, Augusta Henry Highland, and Michele Manfredi. Paciano, Thorin, and Salacia are watching over Karine personally. Rakshata is keeping the cyborgs fresh in case they are needed.

Alice leads Sayoko's team through the New York Thought Elevator to the one in South Central Africa. They quickly move towards Karine's palace. Once there they begin to disable the secondary electrical systems. Lelouch will handle the primary ones himself.

Kallen, Milly, Euphemia, and Nunnally take the New York Thought Elevator to the one in Tehran.

"Lelouch wants us to capture Cassius," Kallen states, "The torture will be left up to him."

"Was he really involved in what happened to Shirley and Carolina?" Milly asks.

"It doesn't matter. He was involved in that other shit from a few months ago," Nunnally responds.

"Yes, he helped pay for the mercenaries that attacked big sister and little Uly," Euphie says.

Recently Dorothea's son, Ulysses, has become a favorite of the royal court.

"Kill anyone that gets in our way," Kallen says as she powers her knightmare.

* * *

Lelouch crashes into Karine's palace using the new model power suit developed by the twins. Behind him Emily and Miranda land in their mini knightmares and begin to attack the primary power generators.

"Get the cyborgs out here," Paciano orders.

"The power is out so we cannot activate anything," Rakshata replies, "I can send you what we have up, but they will not last long against that demon."

Lelouch fights his way into Karine's throne room. Thorin quickly rushes at him, but Lelouch simply brushes him aside. Salacia falls to her knees as Lelouch walks towards Karine. Paciano stands aside knowing that in his anger Lelouch will not keep his promise to Luciano about who gets to kill Paciano.

Karine pulls out a gun and points at Lelouch.

"Stay away! Those idiots acted on their own."

Lelouch grabs Karine by the face and lifts her in the air. Lelouch uncovers his faceplate exposing his unchanged face. It takes Karine a few moments to realize that Lelouch's face looks different. He lowers her face so that it is millimeters from his own.

"It is that easy. I can kill you any time I want," Lelouch says as he points upwards, "It will be so fast that you will not even have time to react," Lelouch pushes Karine to her knees, "But I want you to suffer. It will be a slow painful death for you and all those who follow you. It will be a slow painful death for anyone who dares cross me."

Lelouch begins to walk away. He notices that Thorin is standing up from his previous blow.

"Oh I almost forgot something," Lelouch says as he withdraws his MVS. He decapitates Thorin and cuts his head and body into several pieces, "I guess he will not be coming back," Lelouch says with a wry smile.

Lelouch continues walking out as a VTOL lands in the hole he made in the palace.

"Nicole, get me out of here."

"No problem."

Conrad rushes into the room after Lelouch takes off.

"Why the hell did he kill Thorin?" Paciano asks.

"Years ago we were paid by certain imperial consorts to eliminate Lord and Lady Sforza. We failed to kill their daughter. It appears that she recognized our voices during the war."

Several small objects fly into the room. They begin turning as if searching for something or someone.

"Bradley, get Salacia and the princess out of here."

"What the hell are those things?"

"They are here to finish the job. Now get out of here!" Conrad yells as he tosses Salacia towards Paciano.

Paciano catches her and lifts Karine carrying them out of the room as Conrad explodes.

Lelouch sits quietly on his airship throne. Anya and Gino are standing at his side.

"Your Majesty, Lady Gottwald and her team are safely on board."

Lelouch nods as the airship heads back home.

* * *

Layla arrives in Neo-Pendragon to a very solemn environment. On her trip she hears about the attack on Shirley and Carolina. As part of the EU Embassy entourage, she attends the funerals.

Samantha ru Britannia and her children attend the funerals of Carolina and Shirley. She wonders if her husband has anything to do with the attacks. Over the last few years, Cassius has been growing restless about his position in the Empire. Unlike Maximus who stay quiet in New Zealand, Cassius begins to plot in Southeast Asia. However several months ago, the emperor transfers Cassius westward to Iran. He leaves his family in Bangkok while he travels to Tehran to prepare for their arrival. In all honesty, Samantha wants to use this opportunity to return to the Homeland. She also wonders why her husband is not here or why he has not contacted her in a few days.

"Princess ru Britannia, the Emperor requests your presence," Anya states.

Samantha wonders why the Emperor sends the Knight of One to get a hold of her at a time like this.

Anya and Gino take Samantha to small room at the edge of the palace complex. The room is a small office of sorts. Lelouch is sitting behind a large desk.

"My dear Samantha, have a seat."

Samantha sits down in front of the desk.

"I suppose that you have no idea where your husband is."

"That is correct, Your Majesty. I assume that Cassius is attending to his new task. To be perfectly honest I am worried about some of his recent actions. He has been meeting with unusual people."

"Yes, that appears to be so. It seems like Cassius has been making many wrong choices lately," Lelouch says as he stands, "Follow me into the next room."

Inside the next room Cassius is tied up next to someone Samantha does not recognize. She stays behind Lelouch. Cassius stares at her.

"It seems some introductions are in order. Samantha ru Britannia, allow me to introduce Oiaguro Zevon also known as the Wizard. Under this guise he supports the world renowned terrorist group Peace Mark. A group that your husband has also invested in."

"I didn't know about any of this. I thought Cassius was spending his time with other women," Samantha remarks dejectedly, "I know he has always felt trapped by our marriage. I always understood that our marriage was one of convenience since my father owns many sakuradite mines."

"Is that so? Then I have something that will set both of you free," Lelouch says as he places a document in front of Cassius.

"What is this?"

"It is a divorce agreement," Lelouch replies, "Before defecting from Britannia; you decided to grant your wife a divorce."

"I see how it is," Cassius grunts out, "You sneaky bastard."

"Just sign the document. At least this way you get to live as Karine's puppet."

Cassius take the document and signs it. Lelouch places the Imperial Seal on it and hands the document to Anya.

"Gino, escort this two individuals outside. Alice is waiting to take them to their destination."

After Gino escorts the prisoners out, Lelouch turns to Samantha.

"What happens now?" Samantha asks.

"Like I said you are now free. If you have someone you were friendly with in Bangkok, you can bring them here or you can find someone else to get friendly with."

"What happens to my children now that I am divorced from a prince? What will happen to me?"

"I suppose that you are still young so your father may try to arrange another marriage for you," Lelouch replies, "I decided if things went in this direction to officially declare you as my mistress or whatever number of wife I am at. We don't have to consummate the union or anything like that. I do believe that this will satisfy your father and family. Like I said you are free. Of course you will have to remain here in Neo-Pendragon, but I am sure that neither you nor your children will mind that. I am sure that you will have no problem finding someone to get friendly with."

"What about Cassius?"

"As for Cassius if Karine wants to keep, she can have him. He will be found wondering through North Africa soon."

"I am sorry for any harm that Cassius caused."

"There is no need for you to apologize. What happened a few days ago is the result of a few fanatical people. They have been dealt with. For now my friends Carter and Wiggins will watch over you and your children."

Lelouch leaves Samantha to her thoughts. He has to make some final arrangements for the funerals since Milly is a little distraught at the moment.

* * *

Kosetsu Urabe wakes up with a hangover. He is not sure what happens last night. Along with the other Knights of the Round, he returns to Neo-Pendragon to provide protection for the various funeral attendees. He imagines that at some point he will talk to Chiba about old times. He also expects to receive new orders from the Emperor. However what he does not anticipate is that he will hit it off with the former Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst. A single mother in her late thirties is not exactly Urabe's idea of a good time. Yet with the help of that dastardly Nonette Enngream and a centuries old bottle of champagne from the Imperial Wine Cellar, Urabe and Dorothea end up doing more than just talking.

"In vino veritas," Urabe murmurs.

"What was that?" Dorothea asks as she leans up against the Knight of Twelve.

"Just an old saying I once heard."

Dorothea pulls him back towards her.

"I don't know about you, but that old champagne always make he horny."

Urabe lets out small chuckle and gets to work.

Jinta, James, William, and other members of Black Knights (Jr. Academy) are providing protection for Evelyn and the twins along with Lilicia. Also ragging along are some of the new residents of Neo-Pendragon (Kenta, Miyako, Hoshi, and Souta Inoue, and Chelsea and Abigail ru Britannia). With the amount of VIPs, there is a deficiency in competent, trustworthy guards.

"You know I am a little insulted that we get stuck with some Academy scrubs as our bodyguards," Evelyn remarks, "What is Dalque doing?"

"The Knights of the Round are providing protection for the Imperial consorts," Lilicia replies, "You do realize that you are dating one of those Academy scrubs."

Evelyn shrugs her shoulders.

"Jinta knows what he is."

After the funeral the kids are all taken back to New Aries Palace. Lilicia notices that James personally takes Chelsea and Abigail to their room.

"Have you had enough of the little girls?" Lilicia asks.

James grins, "It never hurts to be in the good graces of a princess."

"She is eleven years old, jerk," Lilicia says with a sigh, "I guess it make sense since you are like thirteen."

James frowns, "I just happened to turn sixteen last month."

"Well I will turn twenty next month," Lilicia states.

"So you are still technically a teenager."

This causes Lilicia to chuckle and ask, "Do you want to go for a ride? Even though it's hot as hell around here, the landscape is beautiful from inside a car."

"You have your own car."

"Well technically it belongs to the emperor, but he never uses it. If you behave perhaps I will allow you to drive it for a bit."

James smiles and pulls Lilicia towards him.

"I always behave."

* * *

After Shirley and Carolina's funeral, Lelouch goes to the Pendragon Thought Elevator. Once inside he closes his eyes. Suddenly he finds himself in a meadow. In the distance he sees people setting up a picnic, and he walks towards them. As he gets closer he recognizes Shirley and Edward.

"Oh Lulu, come and sit down with us. We are about to start."

As Lelouch sits down, Shirley hands him a plate. Off to the side he sees his other dead siblings and Knights of the Round having their own little picnic. VV is sitting alone playing with some animals.

"Where is Carolina?" Lelouch asks.

Shirley points towards a nearby forest.

"You must be the young man who married our little daughter."

Lelouch turns to face to two people who appear to be in their twenties. He recognizes them from pictures, but also because they resemble Carolina.

"Thank you for watching over our daughter. Now we ask you to take care of our grandsons and grandnieces."

"I promise," Lelouch replies as Shirley serves him.

As they eat, Shirley regales them with stories of Milly's crazy parties. After he eats, Lelouch excuses himself and begins to look for Carolina. At the edge of the forest a small hand reaches out and pulls him inside.

"Come on Lulu, let's play," a little girl says as she tries to climb a tree.

"Are you Carolina?"

"Of course, don't you remember me? Help me up the tree."

As Lelouch reaches out to help her up the tree, he notices that his body is small. He assumes that this is what makes Carolina happy. He also discovers that little Lelouch is not as athletic as he remembers. After playing for an indeterminate amount of time, Lelouch exits the forest. Outside Clovis is waiting for him.

"I do not see the old man or Schniezel here. Does that mean you had mercy on them or is it something else?" Clovis asks.

"It is more complicated then that."

"I see. Well I will wait for you to send them here. Good bye little brother."

As Lelouch walks away, he looks back at the joyous scene once more. He opens his eyes and finds himself back in the Pendragon Thought Elevator. Kallen is waiting for him at the entrance.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes," Lelouch answers, "Let's go. We have work to do."

* * *

Author's note: These first few chapters are meant to introduce the characters from Akito the Exiled and Oz the Reflection. Other characters like Jeremiah, Cecile, Cornelia, etc. will be featured as the story progresses. New characters like Jinta, his friends and eventually Lelouch's kids will get bigger parts later on as well. There is no need to worry about certain characters being left out even the dead ones.

There is going to be a four year time skip to the next chapter. A few surprises will happen from here to there. Do not be shocked if there are some major changes. The next story arc will develop the kids and their relationships.

I did not necessarily plan it, but Shirley and Carolina are dead. Lelouch's reaction or non-reaction is due to what he feels they would want. He is also much more mature than his anime counterpart in age and attitude. In this situation he is very much in control of the situation. The rest of the world tries not to piss him off too much. Karine knows that her days are numbered, but she plans on doing as much damage as possible before then. Lelouch also decides that a slow and painful death is what his enemies need. Lelouch, Milly, Kallen, Euphemia, and Alice wear makeup or face masks to disguise the unchanging teenage faces. Lelouch removes this before his attack on Karine.

Jamison, Olivia, Miya, and Sophie are about to find out what is worse than death. They are now in the clutches of Lelouch's most creative and possibly most sadistic wife (Milly). Use your imagination or don't if you don't want to think about that sort of thing. I will state what happens next chapter.

Lelouch kills Thorin and Conrad because they are responsible for the death of Carolina's parents as well as the attempted murder of Emily and Miranda's dad. This information was explained some time during the Battle of Boise near the end of Rise of the Black Prince. They are dead permanently.

Power suits are basically advanced versions of the Iron Man suit with blaze luminous. In other words sort of like small knightmares. Lelouch's looks just like his Zero costume.

If anyone can figure out who Opaca Rubrum Lux is, they get a prize. If they can figure out what it means, they can name Lelouch and Kallen's next kid.

In regards to something that happened last chapter. They had been giving the members of the JLF something to keep them awake. The pill reverses that effect. The pill also has some properties of refrain which is why Inoue wants more. The pill gives Miya is a stimulant to keep her awake.

These are the characters' ages as of January 18, 2027. Technically code bearers still get older even though their bodies do not age. I calculated CC's age with the thought that she received her code at 16 or 17. I don't have the ages for the Glaston Knights, but I figure that they would in their late twenties/early thirties by now. As usual the list is how the characters rank in importance at this point in the story. For now the EU/Akito characters fall into the background. It will change as the story progresses and characters are eliminated. There are also various real world characters that will have varying rolls as the story progresses. I was going to include a list of all the kids born since the beginning of Rise of the Black Prince, but I decided to wait because there will be some surprises. This list will come next chapter. I choose January 18 because it is Lihua's birthday. It is also near the beginning of the year.

Character ages as of January 18, 2027

Lelouch vi Britannia 27, Schniezel el Britannia 36, Gino Weinberg 26, Jeremiah Gottwald 38, Suzaku Kururugi 26, Castor vi Britannia 14, Pollux vi Britannia 14, Lloyd Asplund 40, Naoto Kouzuki 36, Jinta Futaba 18, Faramond Langley 23, Kosetsu Urabe 41, Luciano Bradley 32, Salzaar Gluten 29, Ichiro Futaba 31, Li Xingke 33, James Trevor Goodley 30, Anthony Michael Sanderson 30, Glaston Knights, James Longstreet VI 19, William Tecumseh Sherman II 19, Paciano Bradley 34, Shin Hyuuga Shaingu, Augusta Henry Highland, Andrea Faranese, Michele Manfredi, Leonhard Steiner 28, Tink Rockheart 28, Orpheus Zevon 27, Ze Dien 30, Ganabati 65, Akito Hyuga 25, Kenta Inoue 18, Kannon Maldini 38, Cassius ru Britannia 34, Theseus ju Britannia 30, Kewell Soresi 36, Charles Cunningham 51, Klaus Warrick, , Ryo Sayama 25, Yukia Naruse 25, John Hellerman 46, Charles zi Britannia 67, Maximus va Britannia 35

Kallen kou Britannia 26, Euphemia li Britannia 26, Karine le Britannia 24, Nunnally Kururugi 23, Evelyn Futaba 16, CC 23, Milly Ash Britannia 27, Alice Liddell 23, Oldrin Zevon 27, Maribelle mel Britannia 27, Dalque 25, Lilicia Gottwald 23, Kaguya yama Britannia 23, Lihua Jiang 22, Lucretia vi Britannia 26, Sancia Lamperouge 27, Cornelia vi Britannia 35, Sayoko Gottwald 33, Anya Alstriem 24, Cecile Croomy 33, Ayame vi Britannia 26, Layla Makal 26, Rakshata Chawla 39, Xianglin Lamperouge 29, Villetta Nu 36, Hannah Gottwald 24, Chelsea Nu 25, Sora Cummins 24, Nagisa Chiba Lamperouge 38, Marika Soresi 26, Liliana Vergamon 25, Salacia Ravenguard 29, Mariel Lubie 28, Emily Sforza 14, Miranda Sforza 14, Toto Thompson 26, Sokia Scerpa 26, Miyako Inoue 16, Hoshi Inoue 15, Chelsea ru Britannia 15, Nonette Enngream 37, Regina ha Britannia 23, Monica Langley 31, Aphrodite Bradley 32, Dorothea Ernst 41, Naomi Inoue 33, Nina Einstein 26, Midori Futaba 27, Ichijiku Hinata 26, Mitsuki Minase Futaba 26, Nicole Hillis 45,Samanth ru Britannia 33, Opaca Rubrum Lux, Ayano Kosaka 25, Anna Clement 28, Sophie Randle 32, Ferilli Paltrow, Kate Novak, Jean Low, Hilda Fagan, Chloe Winkel, Olivia Lowell, Sarah Danes, Isabelle Weinberg 24, Carmina Soresi 40, Annabel pe Britannia 25, Victoria ka Britannia 24, Gwendolyn ti Britannia 23, Selene ge Britannia 23, GG 43.


	6. Changing World

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass to its characters.

This is what the world looks like in 2027 ATB. Lelouch has reorganized the Holy Empire of Britannia. There is a more detailed explanation at the bottom.

**Holy Empire of Britannia- **100th Emperor and Empress Lelouch vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia  
**New Area and viceroys  
**1 North America- Milly ash Britannia  
2 South America- Villetta Nu  
3 Southeast Asia- Annabel pe Britannia  
4 Japan, Central Pacific Islands- Kaguya yama Britannia  
5 China, Mongolia- Tianzi Lihua Jiang  
6 India- Maribelle mel Britannia  
7 Siberia- Evelyn Futaba  
8 Iran, Central Asian Republics Nunnally Kururugi  
9 New Zealand, Southern Pacific Islands - Maximus va Britannia  
10 South Africa- Selene ge Britannia

**Independent nations  
**European Union-Central Hemicycle  
United Areas of Africa- Lord Protector Karine le Britannia  
Australia- Prime Minister William McMahon  
Republic of South America- President Theseus Jurgenon

**Semi-autonomous republics  
**Turkey  
Middle East Federation  
Egypt  
North African Republic  
United Kingdom

**Non-recognized republics  
**Madagascar  
Mauritania and Mali  
Kazakhstan  
Independent Andean Confederation

* * *

**January 27, 2027 Ascension Throne Britannia, **

**Imperial Palace complex, Neo-Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia **

- This is a BBC World report. In the latest news from South America, Independent Andean Confederation claims another victory against the Republic of South America. Viceroy Villetta Nu denies allegations from President Theseus Jurgenon that the Holy Empire of Britannia is assisting the Andeans. The Viceroy reminds the president that the Emperor continues to claim the entirety of South America for the Empire. Meanwhile the Andeans declare the occupation of several gold and silver mines by both parties to be illegal acts under the Paris Compact. It also declares the Empire's treatment of its prisoners as violating the Geneva Convention. Although denying both claims, Viceroy Nu reiterates the Emperor's position that the Empire is not subject to either agreement. The Viceroy also reminds the Andeans of the Empire's territorial claims.

In Asia the Tibetan rebels have suffered another setback against Imperial forces. Viceroy Maribelle mel Britannia has stated that the terrorists will be eliminated so that good citizens can return to their peaceful lives. The Tianzi maintains that Tibet has been part of the Chinese homeland for centuries. The Emperor supports this claim and warns the Tibetan rebels that their acts of terrorism will be force retribution from Imperial forces.

The Kazakhstan rebels have suffered a major setback with the refusal of recognition from the Empire or the Middle East Federation. Viceroy of Area Eight Nunnally Kururugi has stated that rebels of any sort will not be tolerated. The Viceroy has also stated that the Empire will do what it can to assist the EU in putting down the rebels.

Meanwhile with the increase of piracy in the Indian Ocean the Ministry of War and Defense has increased naval and air patrols around the world to better protect Imperial citizens. It also encourages retired Imperial military personnel to return to service as part of the Imperial Auxiliary Service. Leading the charge are former Knights of the Round Dorothea Ernst and Nonette Enngream.

Now in news closer to home. The technology sector is on the rise once more. All this despite the recent death of Lord Gordon Baxter, the owner of several large sakuradite mines. Leading experts to believe…-

Layla Makal turns off the television. If she wants news from the Britannia homeland, all she has to do is look out the window or ask Lelouch what he plans on doing next. For the past six years, the world has enjoyed relative peace. While there are several minor skirmishes or rebellions, there is nothing going on between the major powers. Layla looks in the closet for something to wear. In the back of her closet she sees her military uniform. She still uses it on some official functions. However since her mission requires her to seduce Lelouch, her uniform does not work most of the time.

"Lady Makal, I am here to inform you that little Chandler is awake."

"Thank you, Mary. I will be there as soon as I am dressed."

Layla selects something to casual to wear. Milly is having a small family picnic, and Layla and her son are invited. After getting dressed, Layla goes for her two year old son. The maids have already dressed him for the picnic. Waiting at the front door for Layla and Chandler are two of Lelouch's friends, Wiggins and Carter. Layla has seen many military personnel over the years, and all of Lelouch's West Point friends have a certain look in their eyes. Layla wonders how good they would be if allowed to go all out.

"Your vehicle is ready, Lady Makal," Wiggins states, "We have secured the route."

"Thank Andrew. Are you and Julius staying for the picnic?"

"We will be in the area."

"I understand," Layla says as she sets Chandler inside the car.

Samantha ru Britannia is preparing her daughter Abigail for the royal family picnic. After her divorce she takes Lelouch's advice and gets friendly with someone that someone being Lelouch. Samantha is much too proper to simply take on a lover. Since she is to be married to Lelouch, then she makes sure that it is a reality rather than just a marriage of convenience. Her father is not very convinced about the situation, but Samantha getting pregnant a few months into the union solves that problem. With the recent death of her father, his many mines are being fought over by several relatives. Since Samantha is the baby out of seven children, she does not have to worry about inheriting much. Not that it matters since she is now the Emperor's wife.

"Chelsea, help the maids with your brother and sister. I have to finish Abigail's hair."

"Yes, mother."

Like most teenagers, Chelsea is going through a fit of defiance. It helps that Lelouch is a much more disciplined father than Cassius ever was. Many will consider this difficult since he has so many children from so many different women. However today Chelsea appears to be in a good mood.

"Mother, you remember that I mentioned having my own escort to the picnic."

"Of course dear. Lelouch sent me the information last night."

Another issue that comes out of having a teenage daughter is boys. Luckily Chelsea does not to be the sort of girl who would sneak off with a boy. She seems to know what her position entitles. There is another reason why Samantha decides to take Lelouch's offer. If Lelouch does not want her, perhaps he might want one of her daughters. Some might consider it eerie to marry your half-niece, but this is the Britannian royal family after all. Lelouch has already married four of his half-sisters and married two women formerly married to one of his half-brothers. Then there is the age gap, but Lelouch has already broken that in the other direction. Several of his wives are over five years older than him. It is certainly not uncommon for a man to marry a women several years his junior. In fact Lelouch's parents are almost twenty years apart.

Samantha sighs as her inane thoughts. She continues fixing Abigail's hair.

"All finished,' Samantha comments.

Abigail turns to face a mirror.

"It looks pretty, momma," Abigail states, "Do you think Daddy Lelouch will like it?"

"I am sure that he will, sweetheart. Now go wait by the door. The car will be here for us soon."

"Mom, my ride is here," Chelsea remarks.

Samantha walks over to the door to meet with her daughter's escort. Standing by the door is an older blonde teenage boy. He has the same sort of look that Samantha's bodyguards have. That weary unwavering look that experienced military men have. Of course it looks different in this young package.

"Your highness, I am here to escort the princess to the royal family picnic," James Longstreet VI states.

"The Emperor informed me last night. Are others traveling with you?"

"Yes your highness, her highness Princess Evelyn and others are traveling with us as well."

"Are you satisfied mother?" Chelsea asks, "It's just my friends."

Samantha grins, "It is my job as a mother to make sure that my daughter is in proper company. I will be leaving in a few minutes as well."

"Your highness, I have been instructed to take Princess Abigail if she is ready to go," Longstreet states.

"Oh well, isn't that nice," Samantha remarks, "She is ready. I will get her for you."

A few minutes later Chelsea and Abigail are in the car. The others are fawning over the younger princess.

"Jinta, isn't she the cutest thing ever," Evelyn comments.

Jinta grunts in response. Chelsea supports his opinion.

"Jinta is just mad because he is the baby of his family, and he does not like other kids to get in the way," Evelyn says causing the others to laugh.

* * *

James kou Britannia finds a nice quiet place to hide. Normally his days are spent with his half-siblings Gabriel, Charles, Elizabeth, and Charlotte. Being the oldest of his father's children they have a slight connection. Until recently James was the only one without a little sibling. This meant that he spends lots of time with the twins or his parents. Now there are lots of other kids. Not only other half-siblings, there are now adopted siblings and cousins. There are also lots of kids that are neither but are still around. James is lucky that he spends most of his time with his parents traveling around the Empire so he does not have to deal with any of these other kids. However there are days like today when everyone gathers.

James leans against a small tree hoping that no one sees him. However hanging upside down from the tree is the most powerful man in the world holding a little girl that James does not recognize. Lelouch holds the girl in front of James.

"Hello James-nii," the little girl states, "What doing?"

"Father, I am sure that I could not recall all my sisters, but I am certain that is not one of them."

"Of course this isn't one of your sisters," Lelouch states stilling hanging upside down, "This is Kagome Future Kickass Ninja Gottwald."

"Ass ninja," Kagome remarks.

"Don't say that out loud, you will get me in trouble. It's a good thing that your parents are still fawning over little Sango so they didn't notice me sneaking off with you."

James hears some noise.

"Father, I think they noticed you."

Lelouch sets Kagome down.

"Here take a nap with James," Lelouch says as he leaps away.

James sets Kagome on his lap.

"Here little ninja, want to read a knightmare manual?"

Kagome nods and points at the pictures.

Kallen is looking for her son. Lately he has been sneaking off to read knightmare manuals. At nine years old, Kallen wishes that he would have a different hobby. She supposes that it is in his blood. Still at some point he will have to marry someone connected to the royal court. If he keeps isolating himself, the good opportunities will end. She finds him sitting by a tree reading a knightmare manual, but he is not alone because a little girl is with him. She seems to be excited about the manual as well.

"Hello sweetheart, who is this little girl?" Kallen asks.

"According to dad, she is Kagome Future Kickass Ninja Gottwald," James replies.

"Kicking ninja!" Kagome screams. This time she stands and kicks away.

"I see," Kallen remarks as she looks down at Jeremiah and Sayoko's daughter, "Hey sweetie, do you want to go inside with kaa-chan?" Kallen asks Kagome.

Kagome shakes her head.

"Looking at mares with James-nii."

"Okay, I will come back to check on you later," Kallen says as she walks away. She hopes that James will be this nice with his own little sister.

Later that night Jeremiah is rushing around the palace.

"Can I help you with something, Jeremiah?" Kallen asks.

"Your highness, have you seen my daughter?" Jeremiah asks as he gasps for air.

"She was watching videos with James a few minutes ago."

Jeremiah rushes to the video room. Kallen hears giggling.

"Tou-chan looks funny," Kagome says.

"Look here is the part where my dad slices the other guys up," James comments.

Kagome turns her attention away from her father and back to the monitor. Jeremiah collapses from exhaustion. Kallen glares at Lelouch.

"Did you ask permission to take Kagome?"

"Why would I? I am the emperor. I can do whatever I want," Lelouch replies earning a slap from Kallen.

"You're an idiot."

"But they make a good couple, don't they?"

Kallen squints her eyes and twists her mouth in confusion.

"My little boy is only nine years old, and Kagome is only three."

"Well you have to pick early. I can't have little James' potential ruined by marrying Shirley's (may she in rest peace) daughter. That little momma's boy, Gabriel, can have her."

"Gabriel is your son," Kallen responds, "In fact named him your heir as emperor."

"Yes, but I bequeath my kickass knightmare abilities to my little James."

"What do I get, daddy?" Charlotte ash Britannia asks.

"You get your mother's craziness."

"What about me?" Charles Lelouch sfo Britannia asks.

"You get my name, and your mother's land full of moose."

"What about me daddy?" Ethan Dylan vi Britannia asks.

"You get your mother's overprotectiveness of her little siblings."

"Before you continue expounding about your awesome genes, you should help Jeremiah or at least tell Sayoko that you have her daughter," Kallen remarks.

"I sent her a text message earlier," Lelouch replies, "Now, where was I?"

"You were pontificating about the greatness of your genes."

"Your brother is so funny," Chelsea states.

Evelyn frowns, "I guess he is, but you really don't want to know what they are doing."

Evelyn's friends look confused.

"What are they doing?" Hoshi Inoue inquires.

"It's foreplay," CC answers, "It is their weird way to get started."

Evelyn and her friends turn redder than Kallen's hair.

"What's foreplay?" Abigail ru Britannia asks.

Before CC can answer, something hits her on the head.

"Hey, no talking dirty to the kids, you green haired witch!" Lelouch yells out.

Abigail's face beams, and she asks, "Are you really a witch?"

"Maybe," CC replies as she searches for pizza.

"She smells nice, but it is making me hungry," Abigail states.

"Just go over to Daddy Lelouch and ask him for some food," Chelsea states.

"Okay," Abigail says as she skips towards Lelouch.

"Did you forget about the foreplay?" Hoshi asks, "What if he is already, you know?"

Chelsea gasps as Lelouch sets Abigail on his lap and orders her some food.

"Was she kidding about the foreplay?" Chelsea asks.

"No, she knows what she is talking about," Evelyn replies, "We should get something to eat. All this talking made horny, I mean hungry."

Lelouch turns and glares at Jinta. Abigail does the same. Lelouch whispers something into Abigail's ear.

"Stay away from Auntie Evelyn, you dirty Jap," Abigail says, "Daddy Lelouch, what's a dirty Jap?" she asks turning towards Lelouch.

Lelouch points at Jinta. This earns hit a smack on the head from Ayame.

"Do not be teaching this child that sort of thing, and leave my little brother alone."

"I will after he leaves my little sister alone."

"You're an idiot. You let them get married last month."

"That's what everyone claims, but I think it was that Lelouch clone that Cecile made so I can skip out on family events," Lelouch covers his mouth, "I think I said too much."

"You're funny, Daddy Lelouch," Abigail remarks.

"Hey no nogging daddy. It's my turn!" Mariko vi Britannia cries out.

Ayame sets her daughter on Lelouch's lap. Lelouch slides Abigail over.

Later that night Lelouch's bed is a tangled mess as several his children and non-children, as he likes to call the adopted ones, have sleepover in his room.

* * *

**February 2, Area 8**

Nunnally and Suzaku are in Rasht near the border with Turkey. Due to the final negotiations with the EU, Area Eight loses some territory in the northwest but gains some in the northeast. While this hands a potential hornet's nest to Turkey and the Middle East Federation, it hands Nunnally an even bigger problem with the EU. Nunnally is not sure that it is such a good idea to take so much of southern Kazakhstan because of the rebels claiming independence in the northern part.

Nunnally turns north to face the Caspian Sea. While Britannia controls the east and southeast, the rest of the planet's largest lake is disputed. Nominally the EU and Turkey would control the rest, but several rebel groups and pirates have made things interesting. One would think that Turkey would just leave its new eastern territory alone. However the region is full of oil and natural gas, and recent studies have indicated that there are also decent sized sakuradite mines. Since Britannia controls Japan and its massive sakuradite mines, there is little need to argue about the ones here. Of course this does not stop others from fighting over the resources.

"Big brother, gave us an interesting area to work with," Nunnally remarks.

"Are you going to ask for any help?" Suzaku inquires.

"Alice and Dalque are coming over," Nunnally answers, "I think that should be enough."

"Your highness, Dr. Asplund has arrived in Tehran. His airship is preparing to dock."

"We will be heading there as well," Nunnally replies.

Lloyd is coming to make adjustments to their knightmares and to build several new knightmares to use in the area.

"Nunners, are you sure that it is a good idea to bring Musu-chan and Kyo-chan with us?" Suzaku asks. He is not afraid to take a mission in a possibly volatile area, but bringing his children is another matter.

"It doesn't have to be a permanent move," Nunnally replies, "For now I think it is important that we look like a family."

Suzaku nods at Nunnally's answer. Recently Lelouch's influence and mindset has been visible in Nunnally's actions. She rarely acts like the impulsive child as she does in the past.

"Come on, Suzu. You are moving like girl."

Suzaku shakes his head and hurries to their airship.

* * *

Jamison and Olivia Cardemonde are wandering through the slums of Rio de Janeiro. Despite Theseus' claims of a better South America, regions not directly under the government's control have fallen apart. As they travel through Brazil, they constantly hear rumors of a revolt to separate the area from the Republic of South America. There is still much indecision as to whether to reunite with Britannia or attempt independence. This sort of talk encourages them to continue south.

After spending three years enduring various forms of Britannian torture, they are not in the mood to return to the Imperial fold. Sophie and Miya stay back in Britannia. Perhaps it is for the best since seeing them would remind them of what happened. They spend the last several months trying to put the memories out of their head. They are also certain that someone is following them and doing a poor job of staying hidden.

"I set up a camera last night hoping to catch a glimpse of the creep that is following us," Olivia states.

Jamison stands as is his habit. Despite it being summer here in the Southern Hemisphere, he is also heavily clothed. Even more than the three women, he took getting constantly raped the hardest. Of course that might have been because they dressed him like a women, and it is only men having their way with him.

"What did you find?"

"Let me bring it up."

Both of them gasp at what they see.

"Rivalz!" they both exclaim.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rivalz asks hanging from the window.

Jamison screams and jumps under the bed.

"Did they send you to follow us?" Olivia inquires.

"No, I escaped from the lab they were keeping me in. I took off most of the tracers. I didn't have as many as I thought," Rivalz responds

"How did you find us?"

"That was easy," Rivalz answers holding up a small monitor, "You two have tracers inside your body. You should probably get someone to take them out."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

Rivalz shrugs, "I don't know find a doctor or something. I've been making money doing random tasks as I traveled south. What did you guys do?"

"The emperor was gracious enough to give us a portion of the money he made on us this past three years," Olivia says with contempt, "It won't do us much good if there is a revolt against the government here."

"I thought I was the stupid one," Rivalz remarks, "Can't you see that it is all a plan by Britannia? All these little revolts give him an excuse to come in and end the fighting. Hard Britannian currency is the only thing that will be worth anything."

Olivia wishes that it would all end soon so they could have some semblance of a normal life. She knows that things will never be the same, but she hopes that they can have some peace. Olivia looks at her brother still cowering under the bed as Rivalz tries to pull him out. For Jamison, things will never be normal again. Olivia finds it repulsive that she requires physical attention from someone. Since their release, Olivia has been using her brother to get what she wants. She knows that this only worsens his condition, but she needs it to remain strong for both of them.

Jamison runs past Rivalz into the other room. He locks the door letting Olivia know that there will be no sex tonight. Rivalz sits on the bed making Olivia wonder what he has between his legs. Olivia has never had a high opinion of her cousin. She tries to avenge him more out of a sense of justice than any real familial connection. However for the moment, he may possibly help her in this situation.

* * *

Lilicia Gottwald is sitting in a prison in Trondheim, Norway. She certainly does not expect that leaving everything she knows will be easy. She does not leave for revenge, but to provide balance in the world and to her life. She certainly does not expect to be in the clutches of Schniezel el Britannia. She wonders how that man continues to maneuver his way to the top of the European hierarchy. After being interrogated by EU officials and Schniezel and his assistant, she awaits her fate. Of course they do not call it interrogation.

Technically she is not supposed to be here since she immigrates to the supposedly newly independent United Kingdom. Everyone knows that the UK is run by a puppet government; however they do not know that the puppet master is Schniezel. She assumes that Lelouch and the EU must have spies there. She is not quiet sure what sort of geass Schniezel or Kannon may have.

Schniezel and Kannon are observing Lilicia.

"She does not seem to be lying, your highness," Kannon states, "All tests indicate that she is not under the control of any geass. We have made sure of that by activating the geass canceller several times."

"What about her geass?" Schniezel inquires.

"She claims that it gives her the ability to read others' minds. However she also claims that they installed a geass canceller inside of her body. Tests indicate that this may be true. Whatever they placed inside her body is connected to her vital organs so it is impossible to remove."

"How advanced is her geass?"

"I believe that it is at its maximum."

"How can you be certain?" Schniezel asks.

"Taking everything into account, I surmise that initially she uses her geass under orders. After some time, it becomes difficult to not know what others are thinking. As the emperor's assistant, she must encounter many individuals whom she distrusts. Soon the geass becomes uncontrollable meaning that she can only be around code bearers so that other people's thoughts do not flood her mind."

"It creates a dependency."

"Yes, and it would make her useless in many situations. After the geass cancelling implants, she would have to get used to life without geass."

"She must have become enamored with Lelouch who would view her as a little sister," Schniezel sighs, "Release her into our custody and return her back to London. There we will be able to keep an eye on her."

Kannon nods and begins to do as Schniezel instructs. Because Schniezel's geass still controls many of the EU leaders, he is able to secretly control several facilities in Scandinavia. He is still at a disadvantage because Kannon is too weak willed to properly use a geass. Kannon is extremely loyal, but he has no desires of his own. Schniezel wonders what exactly Lilicia Gottwald can offer.

* * *

**February 12, Montevideo, Republic of South America**

Salacia and her daughters are sitting alone at their home in Montevideo. After Lelouch's attack on Karine's palace four years ago, both Karine and Salacia make the mistake of sleeping with Paciano. A few days apart about nine months later, Henry le Britannia and Sarah Ravenguard are born. At first Karine does not mind the situation, however soon it is obvious that Salacia is a much better mother. Sarah begins walking a few months ahead of Henry. At two years Sarah speaks in an understandable manner and her vocabulary increases daily. Nothing that Karine does, makes her son any smarter. Salacia finds out that Karine hires varieties of nannies and tutors. It is a little comical that Karine is already putting so much pressure on her twenty-eight month old son.

Salacia has been living in semi-exile in South America for almost a year. During her time here she begins an affair with Theseus. Nine months after that she gives birth to Esmeralda Ravenguard. Since Theseus marries a local woman in an attempt to gain support, Salacia is relegated to being a mistress. She decides to focus on her work. A part of her regrets not following Schniezel because there are rumors that he is gaining influence in the EU again especially in the north.

"Lady Ravenguard, our guests have been thoroughly checked. The results do not show any remaining transmitters in their bodies. They will be monitored for a few more days before they begin their training."

Salacia nods, "Thank you. Keep me informed."

Salacia returns t o her paperwork. She certainly does not expect to find Olivia and Jamison Cardemonde to be alive. Nor does she expect to find their cousin Rivalz (who is supposed to be dead) to be a fully functioning complete cyborg. Even with a much more advanced body than Conrad had, this Rivalz person is not much of anything. However Olivia shows potential to be a good knightmare pilot. Whatever Lelouch does to them, screws up Jamison beyond recognition.

Salacia is able to bring the brilliant Mariel Lubie with her to South America. With constant fighting with the Independent Andean Confederation, knightmare production has been increased. Mariel is here to possibly personalize knightmares. Obviously Salacia is here because she is the best strategists in the South American-African Alliance. With recent events that alliance may soon include the EU in a large anti-Lelouch alliance. Of course now that Salacia is a mother, she has other concerns.

* * *

Kenta Inoue has been sitting in a cell in Kirkwall which is located in an island group just north of Great Britain. Despite traveling with Lilicia Gottwald to London, they are separated. It has been almost two weeks since their arrival. Kenta understands why they take Lilicia away for question since she is one of Lelouch's assistants, but Kenta is simply the younger brother of one of Lelouch's lovers and not a real important one. Kenta loves his older sister, Naomi, but he does not understand why she shameless becomes one of Lelouch's lovers. Now there are even rumors that Kenta's younger sister Miyako will also become one of Lelouch's lovers.

Suddenly Kenta's door opens, and a voice instructs him to exit the room. Kenta cautiously walks out of the room. Lilicia is waiting for him outside.

"Let's go. They are waiting for us in London," Lilicia states.

Kenta nods and follows her. He wonders what will happen next.

First Lieutenant William Tecumseh Sherman II is traveling by train from Vladivostok through Harbin to Irkutsk. Because of weather conditions, the safest mode of transportation is traveling by train. Due to his exemplary record as a squad commander and his grades, he expects to receive a much better post. With war possibly breaking out in South America and Africa, he expects to be sent there. He certainly does not expect to be sent to Siberia. Sure there are light skirmishes over the undefined border with the EU, but given the size of the country, war in the area would be insane.

One of Lelouch's most brilliant moves is to conquer Siberia and stay there. The distances involved are tremendous. He certainly does not expect anyone in the EU to be so prideful or insane enough to attack. At least that is his assessment of the situation.

Evelyn and Jinta Futaba are inspecting the recently arriving knightmares. While very few major changes have been made to knightmares in the last few years, several small adaptations have been made. All knightmares and pilots suits are equipped for any weather condition. Knightmares even have systems in place to take care of joints and weapons out in the field.

"Viceroy, the airship carrying the twins will arrive soon," Miyako Inoue states.

"Thank you, Miyako. We will be inside soon," Evelyn replies.

Seeing as Evelyn is now an active viceroy, she gets an assistant. Naturally her assistant is young like her. Like Evelyn and Jinta, Miyako is learning as she goes. Since war is unlikely to break out in Siberia anytime soon, they have time. Still it is important that Evelyn does not look weak to Britannia's enemies. She will have to be vigilant and at least maintain what she controls now.

James Longstreet VI is traveling high above with the twins in their super giant flying lab. He is certainly glad to be away from the Homeland. Over the last four years he engages in a weird relationship with Lilicia Gottwald. Surprisingly they take each other's virginity. He is sure that the relationship has no future, but to have it end with Lilicia defecting is unsettling.

"Lieutenant Longstreet, their highnesses are asking for you," Hoshi Inoue states.

James nods at the Japanese girl that has been assigned to the twins. Sora Cummins and Kosetsu Urabe are also around somewhere providing protection. James is quite glad that it is not Hannah and Chelsea.

"Hey big James, where are you?" Pollux calls out.

James snaps himself out of his daydream and goes down to the knightmare hangar. They are nearing their destination so the twins probably want some sort of knightmare demonstration. James is not surprised to discover that Emily and Miranda are well on their way to becoming great knightmare pilots. It does help that they are engaged to insane knightmare creators.

"Hurry up, big James," Pollux states, "Your friend, Sherman, says that his squad can take you out."

James sighs and looks for his flight suit. Luckily knightmares and pilot suits are equipped for the cold.

"Let's put that brown-nosing bastard in his place," James says as Emily and Miranda cheer.

* * *

Author's note: News broadcasts avoiding using Britannia or other national identifying terms like Chinese, Indian, Japanese, etc. They always refer to the Empire or Imperial forces. Areas are referred to by number. Locally they refer to locations by name, for example, Honshu or Kashmir but the larger area by area number.

Milly and Euphie's knightmares are now being used by Alice and Dalque respectively. With the exception of the Titan Mk. VI, knightmares are pretty much the same as they are six years before. They have mostly been working on making small improvements. The issue is not new ideas or adaptations but pilots. Since the end of the Britannian Civil War, all sides have had to develop new knightmare training methods. Now people who are children in 2021 are now teenagers and young adults. A new generation who has grown up in a world of knightmares is ready to step forward. The next few chapters will focus on these people.

Some people may not like this, but Jamison, Olivia, Miya, and Sophie spent three years in forced prostitution for their crimes. Before this Evelyn casts a geass on them. The geass does not allow them to kill anyone unless it is self-defense. It also does not allow them to ask someone to kill them or the others in any fashion. For example they cannot rob a bank with a weapon, and force the police to kill them. They also won't attack someone and hope for retaliation. If they are involved in a situation with an overly aggressive situation, they will apology and run away.

Here is a slight note on cyborgs. Jeremiah looks mostly like his anime self with a few improvements. Older full body cyborgs, like Conrad (may he not rest in peace), look more like Robocop. Their cyborgs parts are visible. Newer cyborgs, like Xingke, are more like the Terminator. Their robotic parts are covered by human skin. In the future cyborgs will be more like Ghost in a Shell. Basically a brain in a humanoid prosthetic body. It will take several decades perhaps a century for these things to be in public use.

At the bottom is a list of all the kids born from the beginning of Rise of the Black Prince until this chapter.

**Holy Empire of Britannia**- 100th Emperor and Empress Lelouch vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia  
**New Area and viceroys**  
1 North America- Milly ash Britannia  
2 South America- Villetta Nu  
3 Southeast Asia- Annabel pe Britannia  
4 Japan, Central Pacific Islands- Kaguya yama Britannia  
5 China, Mongolia- Tianzi Lihua Jiang  
6 India- Maribelle mel Britannia  
7 Siberia- Evelyn Futaba  
8 Iran, Central Asian Republics Nunnally Kururugi  
9 New Zealand, Southern Pacific Islands - Maximus va Britannia  
10 South Africa- Selene ge Britannia

**Independent nations**  
European Union-Central Hemicycle  
United Areas of Africa- Lord Protector Karine le Britannia  
Australia- Prime Minister William McMahon  
Republic of South America- President Theseus Jurgenon

**Semi-autonomous republics**  
Turkey  
Middle East Federation  
Egypt  
North African Republic  
United Kingdom

**Non-recognized republics**  
Madagascar  
Mauritania and Mali  
Kazakhstan  
Independent Andean Confederation

Area One, North America, includes everything that real world North America does. Area Two, South America, includes Colombia, Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname, French Guiana, Ecuador, parts of northern Peru, and northwest Brazil. Area Three, Southeast Asia, comprises all the territory south of China and east of India including all the islands west of the Solomon Sea. Area Four includes Japan and the central Pacific Islands. Area Five includes China, Mongolia, Taiwan, and the Korean peninsula. Area Six includes India, Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh, Pakistan and parts of Afghanistan. Area Seven includes Siberia. Area Eight includes most of Iran, parts of Afghanistan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, and southern Kazakhstan. Area Nine includes New Zealand and the Southern Pacific Islands. Area Ten includes South Africa, Namibia, Botswana, Zimbabwe, Mozambique, southern Malawi, and Madagascar.

European Union includes all of continental Europe plus all Mediterranean islands, Kazakhstan, and all of Russia west of Siberia. United Areas of Africa includes everything between the Sahara and Area Ten. Australia includes real world Australia and some Indian Ocean islands. Republic of South America includes southeast Brazil, Paraguay, southeast Bolivia, most of Chile, Uruguay, Argentina, and the Falkland Islands.

These next nations are semi-autonomous. Britannia and the EU have observers in their governments. Turkey includes Anatolia, Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, and northwest Iran. Middle East Federation includes all the territory west of Iran, south of Turkey, and east of Egypt. It also includes the Sinai peninsula. Egypt includes real world Egypt excluding the Sinai peninsula, northern Sudan, and eastern Libya. The North African Republic includes the territory east of Egypt and north of the Sahara. United Kingdom includes all the islands northwest of Europe from the English Channel to Iceland.

Non-recognized republics are self-declared independent nations that are not recognized by Britannia or the EU. In most cases they are forced to engage piracy and banditry to gather funds. The Independent Andean Confederation includes parts of southern Peru, northern Chile, western Bolivia and western Brazil. It is not a unified nation, but a conglomeration of independent city-states. Madagascar includes parts of the island and other islands in the Indian Ocean. Mauritania and Mali is group of West African peoples who declare independence from the UAA. Ethiopia includes scattered territory near the Horn of Africa. Kazakhstan includes small territory in Central Asia. It sees itself as a possible buffer between Britannia/China and the EU.

Below is a list of the children born from a little before the beginning of Rise of the Black Prince until this chapter (2007-2027). In cases where the father is not listed then it is Lelouch. If there is a question mark, then the father does not matter, but it is not Lelouch.

Lelouch has forty-eight children from twenty-three different women. There are also eight children from those women that he has basically adopted. Only Milly and Xianglin have four kids. Milly and Villetta are the only ones with at least three kids that have no twins. Kaguya, Cecile, and Nagisa are the others with three kids. These six women account for forty-two percent of Lelouch's kids.

I know it is a lot of children so there is no need to tell me about it. Over the next few chapters Lelouch will interact with most of his children. I promise it will not be a copout situation where I say Lelouch spends the day with Cecile and her kids or something like that. Also remember that Lelouch and Scooter name most of his kids. This means that most of his kids are named after anime characters.

There are surges in births during times of peace. The biggest examples are 2020 and 2022. Lelouch doesn't have any kids during 2021 because he knows that a war will erupt. Another surge is within a year of the end of last chapter. Throughout the first half of 2024 eleven children are born. If anyone is insane enough to look over the list to think of future pairings, don't other because I already have couples set up.

James Longstreet VI June 11, 2007 (James Longstreet V/Laura)  
Jinta Futaba February 12, 2008 (?)  
Evelyn vi Britannia December 5, 2010, Viscountess of Kentshire (Charles/Marianne)  
Hoshi Inoue April 29, 2011 (?/Naomi Inoue)  
Chelsea ru Britannia November 10, 2011, Duchess of Devonshire (Cassius/Samantha)  
Castor vu Britannia May 27, 2012, Earl of Hanoi (Charles/Marianne)  
Pollux vi Britannia May 27, 2012, Earl of Saigon (Charles/Marianne)  
Emily Sforza June 3, 2012, Duchess of Oregon (James Sforza/Melissa)  
Miranda Sforza June 3, 2012, Duchess of Draconia (James Sforza/Melissa)

Abigail ru Britannia June 3, 2016, Duchess of Rutland (Cassius/Samantha)  
James kou Britannia August 16,2017, Duke of Wellington (Kallen)  
Elizabeth vu Britannia December 8, 2017, Baroness of Vientiane (Suzaku/Shirley)  
Gabriel li Britannia March 13, 2018-Prince of Wales (Euphemia)  
Charlotte ash Britannia March 29, 2018-Duchess of Ashford (Milly)

Charles Lelouch sfo Britannia May 11, 2019-Duke of Alberta (Carolina)  
Liliana Euphemia vu Britannia May 6, 2019-Margravine of Maine (Edward/Shirley)  
Souta Inoue July 18, 2019 (?/Naomi Inoue)  
Richard David Soresi September 25, 2019, Grand Duke of Trinidad (Kewell/Carmina)  
Henry William Michael Lamperouge November 15, 2019, Earl of Coventry (Xianglin)

Ethan Dylan vi Britannia January 4, 2020-Duke of Ohio (Cornelia/Schniezel)  
Orihime yama Britannia May 17, 2020-Duchess of Kyoto (Kaguya)  
Mikuru yama Britannia May 17, 2020-Duchess of Kobe (Kaguya)  
Takashi Lamperouge July 4, 2020-Duke of Edo (Nagisa)  
Rei Lamperouge July 4, 2020-Duchess of Yokohama (Nagisa)  
Edward Philip vu Britannia August 11, 2020- Earl of Derby (Shirley)  
Eleanor Lamperouge August 28, 2020, Margravine of Winchester (Cecile)  
Meredith Lamperouge August 29, 2020, Margravine of Salisbury (Cecile)  
Tristan Bryce Lamperouge September 20, 2020, Earl of Jersey (Xianglin)  
Meiying Zhou Lamperouge September 20, 2020, Countess of Dartmouth (Xianglin)  
Chih Cheng Jiang October 30, 2020, Crown prince of China (Lihua)  
Caesar Alexander Lamperouge November 21, 2020, Duke of Sutherland (Villetta)

Benjamin ru Britannia January 14, 2021, Duke of Marlborough (Cassius/Samantha)  
Eurydice Weinberg April 11, 2021, Archduchess of New York (Gino/Isabelle)  
Ulysses Ernst Urabe September 18, 2021 Margrave of Queensberry (Odysseus/Dorothea)

Robert ash Britannia January 9, 2022, Duke of York (Milly)  
Melkor Sauron vi Britannia February 14, 2022, Duke of Somerset (Lucretia)  
Broderick ha Britannia March 31, 2022, Duke of Grafton (Regina)  
Mariko vi Britannia April 3, 2022, Countess of Suffolk (Ayame)  
Louise Langley June 30, 2022, Duchess of Westminster (Faramond/Monica)  
John Joseph Soresi July 15, 2022, Margrave of Aruba (Kewell/Carmina)  
Musubi Kururugi August 31, 2022, Margravine of Cheshire (Suzaku/Nunnally)  
Arthur Lelouch vi Britannia November 23, 2022-Duke of Virginia (Cornelia)  
Graham sfo Britannia December 10, 2022 Viscount of Winnipeg (Carolina)  
Kioko Futaba December 17, 2022 (Ichiro/Mitsuki)

Riza Weinberg January 20, 2023, Countess of Vermont (Gino/Isabelle)  
Haruhi Lamperouge February 23, 2023, Margravine of Northampton (Nagisa)  
Colleen Lamperouge March 1, 2023, Margravine of Bogota (Villetta)  
Kagome Gottwald, March 10, 2023, Countess of Cuba (Jeremiah/Sayoko)  
Isolde ti Britannia May 14, 2023, Countess of Portland (?/Gwendolyn)  
Paige ka Britannia June 21, 2023, Countess of Essex (?/Victoria)  
Xiu Mei Jiang September 19, 2023, Duchess of Shanghai (Lihua)  
Sakura mel Britannia October 18, 2023, Duke of Beaufort (Maribelle)

Kioshi Inoue January 5, 2024 (Naomi)  
Nuwa Lamperouge March 18, 2024, Countess of Harrington (Xianglin)  
Edward Gino Weinberg April 3, 2024, Earl of Scarbrough (Gino/Isabelle)  
Genghis Khan vi Britannia April 12, 2024, Duke of Gloucester (CC)  
Ingrid Urabe April 17, 2024 (Urabe/Dorothea)  
Henry le Britannia April 26, 2024 (Paciano/Karine)  
Sarah Ravenguard April 29, 2024 (Paciano/Salacia)  
Luciano Lelouch Bradley May 2, 2024, Earl of Panama (Luciano/Aphrodite)  
Minoru Kouzuki May 19, 2024, Earl of Carlisle (Naoto/Midori)  
Chloe ru Britannia May 23, 2024 Duchess of Manchester (Samantha)  
Kyoshiro Kururugi June 8, 2024, Margrave of Kyushu (Suzaku/Nunnally)  
Genevieve Lamperouge June 23, 2024, Margravine of Exeter (Sancia)  
John Louis li Britannia July 24, 2024, Margrave of Plymouth (Euphemia)  
Mirajane Lamperouge August 31, 2024, Margravine of Caracas (Villetta)  
Lucy Heartfilia ash Britannia September 29, 2024, Duchess of Cornwall (Milly)  
Nastu Dragneel Lamperouge October 3, 2024, Earl of Westmorland (Cecile)  
Preston Goodley October 31, 2024 (Goodley/Marika)  
Beverly ze Britannia December 2, 2024, Duchess of Zevon (Oldrin)

Mabel Sanderson February 10, 2025 (Sanderson/Liliana)  
Galadriel vi Britannia May 20, 2025, Duchess of Richmond (Lucretia)  
Silica vi Britannia June 30, 2025, Countess of Devon (Ayame)  
Cynthia ha Britannia July 18, 2025, Duchess of St. Albans (Regina)  
Leiko Kouzuki September 11, 2025, Countess of Glouter (Naoto/Midori)  
Asuna Langley October 11, 2025, Margravine of Camden (Faramond/Monica)  
Lisbeth mel Britannia November 22, 2025, Duke Bedford (Maribelle)  
Elicia Bradley December 12, 2025, Countess of Managua (Luciano/Aphrodite)  
Chandler Makal December 25, 2025, Earl of Warwick (Layla)

Seki Futaba January 26, 2026 (Ichiro/Mitsuki)  
Winry ash Britannia June 1, 2026, Duchess of Norfolk (Milly)  
Layla Goodley June 23, 2026 (Goodley/Marika)  
Attila vi Britannia September 1, 2026, Duke of Kent (CC)  
Jessica ru Britannia September 9, 2026 Duchess of Northumberland (Samantha)  
Erza kou Britannia November 13, 2026, Duchess of Stadtfeld (Kallen)  
Hinata yama Britannia December 23, 2026 Viscountess of Osaka (Kaguya)  
Eureka Lamperouge December 25, 2026, Viscountess of Buckinghamshire (Anya)  
Himeko Lamperouge December 25, 2026, Viscountess of Hardwicke (Anya)  
Esmeralda Ravenguard December 31, 2026 (Theseus/Salacia)  
Sango Gottwald January 3, 2027, Countess of Jamaica (Jeremiah and Sayoko)


	7. Unexpected Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

"_Japanese is in italics." _'French is in single parenthesis.'

**Wednesday, March 17, 2027**

-This is a BBC News World Report. According to reports from Area 8, rebels from Chechnya and Abkhazia have claimed victory in Baku. Armenian rebels are claiming that they have captured their historical capital of Grozny. Turkey blames the recent rise in rebels on the Russia and Middle East Federation. Russia refutes these claims stating that the rebels are also illegally crossing into their territory. Although the EU Central Hemicycle has yet to say anything on the matter, the Russian governor of the Caucasus has stated that they will retaliate if it comes to that.

The Middle East Federation claims that Turkey is aiding Kurdish rebels in the north. Turkey denies these claims and blames the matter on the Empire. Viceroy of Area 8 Nunnally Kururugi has reiterated the Empire's stance on rebels.

Meanwhile in South America, the Independent Andean Confederation claims to have conquered the former Bolivian capital of Asuncion. The Republic of South America refutes these claims. It asserts that it is pushing back the rebels. Viceroy Nu continues to push forth the Empire's claims of the entire continent. The Viceroy also warns both parties to stay out of the Empire's internationally recognized territory.

In news closer to home, with the coming of spring Viceroy Milly ash Britannia is planning a series of Empire wide festivals. -

While Lloyd Asplund enjoys working on new technology, he has an affinity for old technology. He is not the nostalgic type, but as a scientist he likes to see both the conclusion and the initiation. It certainly helps to work for someone as devious as Lelouch. One of the most obvious ways to discover where someone gets their equipment is simple observation. Neither Britannia nor the EU would give allies or rebels new knightmares for fear of reprisal. The issue with this is that old knightmares simply cannot compete with the new.

The most common knights in the world are the Io, Burai, and Glasgow. Of these only the Io is used for training cadets and by the knight police. The others are not used at all. Naturally not even two or three of these knightmares can compete with a Legacy or Supremacy knightmare. This does not even take into account the skill of the pilots. Only superior pilots get Legacy or Supremacy knightmares. Although all knightmares technically use the same operational system, newer models have more weaponry and need quicker reactions from the pilots.

Due all of this, it is difficult to give the rebels knightmares. Therefore more creative methods are needed to accomplish this. A quick method is to give older knightmares newer weaponry. A more effective method is to use an older knightmare shell but replace the sakuradite core connection and operating system with those from newer knightmares. This speeds up the knightmare's reaction time and makes them easier to pilot. Thus Britannia is able to give the rebels in the Caucasus knightmares without worrying about the consequences. Of course the rebels do not know what has been done to their knightmares.

In this instance rebels throughout the Caucasus are receiving Glasgow knightmares with Bors interiors. The situation is different with other rebels, but that is what these rebels receive. In addition to working on that clandestine project, Lloyd is also working on improving the knightmares of Nunnally and Suzaku. Lloyd is certain that no other pairing works as well together. Combined with the Knights of Three and Four and there is no better foursome in the world. Lloyd also has to work on their knightmares since they have recently obtained knightmares that previous belonged to two empresses. In any case Lloyd has many things to occupy is time with.

* * *

Of all the places that Salzaar Gluten expects to be, Sydney, Australia is not one of them. Originally founded as a Britannian colony in the late 1700's, the colony is largely ignored Even after the Britannian royal family is forced to move to North America, they still manage to control the colony. However the loss of India and the concentration on conquering the New World, Australia gains de-facto independence. By 1850 immigrants come from all over Europe and Asia; however the original Britannian colonizers are still in control. This leads to a civil war over immigration policy. The anti-Asian immigrant forces win out with the backing of Britannia. Despite independence as a republic being declared, the old Britannian families descending from the first colonizers still control the government. Many of these families are also nobles of varying degrees.

Over the years several members of the royal family that lose out in the competition for the throne emigrate to Australia or the South Pacific. At the moment descendents of the previous Britannian emperor's uncle are living in Sydney. Descendents of the previous Britannian emperor's grandfather's cousin (female) basically rule in Tasmania. As confusing as that sounds Salzaar has things all figured out. Those in the Sydney group are the current emperor's second cousins. Those in the Tasmania group are his fourth cousins. Neither group retains the Britannia name nor do they claim the throne in any manner. Still it would take an extraordinary amount of circumstances for even the oldest one of them to be next in line. Taking into account all of current and former emperor's children, legitimate and illegitimate. Then there are the few remaining royal children that have not renounced their claims to the throne (Cornelia, Euphemia, Nunnally, Evelyn, etc). Even with all of this, Britannia has always been a nation where things are done by force.

Salzaar wonders when Schniezel is able to get down here to negotiate. He supposes that the Britannian nobles here are related to Schniezel much in the same manner that they are related to Lelouch.

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald is staring over the expanse of the Atlantic Ocean. Along with his noble title of Duke of the Greater Antilles and military post of Commander, Britannian Unified Armed Forces- North Atlantic, the Emperor bestows upon his marriage the title Emperor's Hand. The position is undefined for now, however Jeremiah assumes that it has something to do with his wife's skills. In a few minutes he will arrive in Bermuda. Given its closeness to the Britannian Homeland, the island is a priority.

With the recent defection of his youngest sister, defense patterns are being changed. Although Lilicia is intelligent enough to read moves, she may not be able to completely grasp his logic or madness, depending on how one sees it. One of the changes is the return of the previously semi-retired Knights of the Round. While they are not returning to active duty, their advice is invaluable to the various viceroys since most do not have combat experience. Over the last few years under Jeremiah's command, Bermuda has been transformed into the training grounds for his wife's operatives.

During the time that Villetta Nu serves Lelouch, she has many different posts. Currently she is Viceroy of Area 2 (South America). Recently she has also been declared the Emperor's Voice. From the name, she surmises that she will be speaking public in lieu of the Emperor but under his direction. This is something that she has been doing regarding the situation in South America and Africa. With the current rhetoric from all sides, a war cannot be too far off so Villetta must plan for the initial stages. Naturally Lelouch will handle the long term planning.

Another way in which Villetta is broadcasting one of Lelouch's messages is by being seen in public with her children. Actually most of Lelouch's wives do this. It is part of his "Creating a new generation of Britannians" program. With general peace and prosperity over the past six years, birthrates have been on the rise particularly in the Homeland. Villetta does not have any concrete numbers on birthrates in Europe and Africa, but she is sure that they are not growing. With Britannia's advantage in technology if Lelouch wishes to finish off what he begins a decade ago, within a decade or two no one can stop him.

Villetta looks at her son who is going over the day's lessons. In ten years he will be sixteen. While Villetta will be closer to fifty than forty, Lelouch will still be in his mid-thirties. Even not taking into account his immortal youth, the raven haired emperor will be a formidable man for decades to come.

Naoto Kouzuki does not have a clue what it means to be the Emperor's Reach although he is beginning to form an idea. Over the last few years, he has adjustments to his cybernetic parts to make him more efficient. He has a few reassurances from his sister that he cannot be destroyed simply by the push of a button. One the bigger changes is that Naoto can change his face. He usually wears his original face since it is his wife's favorite. This last change is particularly relevant for Naoto's new task, infiltrating Australia. This is not a difficult task since Naoto looks Britannian.

There are other issues with the situation. The situation in Australia is the same as Britannia fifteen years ago before Lelouch makes his ascent. Perhaps the biggest issue for such a long term mission is that Naoto and his wife cannot act married in public. Not that they do it much at home, but around their friends they can at least hold hands. Here Midori has to act like Naoto's servant/mistress. Ichiro and his wife are here as well acting as Naoto's servants. Acting as Naoto's wife is CC.

Even though Lelouch recently appoints CC the title of Emperor's Eyes, she has been acting in such a position for many years. She almost leaps at the opportunity to act as the wife of Kallen's older brother simply because she knows that it will piss the red head off. Not that CC plans on doing anything strange with Naoto's wife nearby. Besides the people they will be dealing with are all of Britannian descent. While a few youngsters (CC chuckles at that thought because everyone is young in comparison to her) like to show some affection in public, society as a whole is quiet rigid.

While CC likes to work with her own people, Lelouch selects an excellent team for this mission. Despite all his posturing about his Japanese heritage, Naoto can act like an exiled Britannian noble quite well. Ichiro and Midori do what they do best, blend in with the surroundings. Ichiro's wife, Mutsuki, is perhaps the weak link, but she mostly stays hidden. Of course all the servants are Lelouch's operatives. The neighbors are as well. CC does not know the number of operatives that Lelouch has operating around the world. In fact only he may know that information. CC supposes that it is better this way. She does wonder if Lelouch truly trusts anyone.

**Saturday, March 20**

Lelouch brushes an orange-brown hair away from the small face in front of him. The girl scrunches her face as she opens her face and yawns. She notices Lelouch lying there smiling.

"Oh daddy, I'm sorry," Elizabeth vu Britannia says, "What time is it? Am I late for my lessons?"

"It is Saturday, sweetheart," Lelouch replies as he sets her on his lap. Elizabeth blushes a little as Lelouch kisses the top of her head. "We are going to spend the day with your Aunt Euphie."

Elizabeth nods knowing that Lelouch means to say that Euphie wants him to spend the day with Elizabeth, her siblings, and Euphie's sons. Elizabeth stands as the servants surround her quickly to being to prepare her for the day. It is not uncommon for Elizabeth, her sister, and brother to spend the day with the Empress and her two sons. It is not even uncommon for them to spend a day with the Emperor. Gathering them all is generally a special occasion and is normally ordered by the Empress.

Even at their young age, it is already common knowledge that Elizabeth will eventually become Gabriel's wife and therefore empress. Elizabeth is certainly much more prepared for this sort of life than her mother since she has always been a princess while her mother spends the majority of her life as a commoner. Elizabeth finds it quite unfair that her mother dies as twenty-three while other more villainous people live to an old age. Elizabeth sighs as the servants continue to dress her and do her hair.

**Tuesday, March 22, Neo-Pendragon Proving Grounds**

Cecile Croomy is looking over her daughters' homework. They are a little more advanced than most six year olds. This is expected given their genes and living environment. In ten years it will be an interesting to see where Lelouch's children end up. While Lelouch's children from princesses and nobles live in the palace complex, his other children live with their mothers who have duties to attend to.

"Lady Croomy, Lady Cummins is landing. She will be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you. I will head over to the hangar to meet her."

Cecile's daughters begin to work faster. Like most of Lelouch's kids, they really like Sora Cummins. Cecile's daughters, in particular, love the pink haired prodigy. Along with inheriting her father's love for technology, she is a good enough pilot to be a member of the Knights of the Round. Much to Cecile's surprise Lelouch accompanies Sora. She wonders if anyone knows that he is here.

"Daddy," both girls scream, "Daddy is here."

Lelouch lifts each of his daughters. He reaches over for his son who running towards him.

"How are my little scientists doing?"

"Daddy, help us with our homework."

"Here little munchkins, Sora will help you out," Lelouch replies, "I have to speak with your mom about something."

A few hours later Lelouch and Cecile are exhausted from "speaking."

Cecile rests her head on Lelouch's chest. She reaches up and brushes his face. Like most of his wives, she enjoys his youthful face and body. At some point she supposes she may want him to keep the makeup that makes him look his age.

"How long are you staying?" Cecile asks.

"About two weeks," Lelouch replies, "I am supposed to be secretly visiting military facilities throughout the Empire."

"Do you want to spend some time with the girls?"

"Maybe later. Right now I want to spend some time with these," Lelouch says as he squeezes Cecile's breasts and nibbles on her ear.

Cecile lets out a moan as Lelouch positions himself atop her.

Later that night Lelouch is looking over the information on the new knightmares that Cecile is developing.

"Hey Lulu, what's up?" Sora asks hanging upside down from some sort of scooter.

"Are those the scooters that the twins are developing?"

"Yes, this is still the prototype, but it runs really well. Do you want to try it out?"

"No," Lelouch replies, "Have you seen these new designs?"

Sora takes the papers from Lelouch and studies them for a few moments.

"These look really nice. Cecile has been working hard. She made some changes to the energy systems. There are some other changes here that I never considered."

"Maybe it was the twins who came up with the changes," Lelouch comments.

"Maybe, but they left to go do their own thing in Siberia."

"I suppose so. We are going to spend a few weeks here testing out knightmares."

"Sounds good to me. It gives me time to tinker with the scooter."

Sora glides away. Lelouch sets the knightmare plans down. He decides to look over some work while the others sleep. In the morning he will spend some time with his daughters and look over some new knightmares. Tonight he has other work to attend to.

At the moment he has a few little issues to deal with. As is customary with nobles, there is much infidelity. While the wife in the situation attempts to protect herself, the husband is allowed to do what he wants. Many times the infidelity leads to children. Currently it is this matter that Lelouch is looking into. John Joseph Bradley and William Stadtfeld are two names that Lelouch has been looking into for the past few years. The former is the teenage bastard brother of Paciano and Luciano. The latter is the bastard teenage son of Kallen's grandfather. Neither knows their family nor do they know who they are. Lelouch wonders who else is out there that may present problems in the future.

**Saturday, March 27**

James kou Britannia is looking at midgets that he has to help baby-sit (Erza kou Britannia, Genghis Khan vi Britannia, Attila vi Britannia, Chandler Makal, Kagome Gottwald, and Sango Gottwald). With his mother and father attending to other duties and since he is the oldest, James has to stay in Neo-Pendragon. The bigger issue for James is that he has to attend classes like the other royal children whereas normally he just works with a tutor or computer programs created by Cecile and Sora. Of course there are some benefits to being home with or without his parents.

"Hey cutie, are you helping out with the babies?" Chelsea vu Britannia asks.

James smiles and begins to fidget the way pre-adolescent boys do around cute teenage girls.

"Um yeah, mother wants me to help out since I'm the oldest," James replies.

Kagome chooses to poke her head between James legs.

"Oh, who is this?" Chelsea asks as she leans over and pats Kagome on the head.

"She is a ninja in training according to my father."

Kagome rolls between Chelsea's legs and demonstrates her ninja skills much to the amusement of the older princess. While Chelsea acts every bit the princess, her younger siblings (Abigail and Benjamin) are bit wilder. Both choose this moment to walk towards Chelsea in a very filthy state.

"Hey James, look at the bugs I caught," Benjamin states.

James stands in front of Chelsea knowing that she does not want to get dirty. Kagome does the same and imitates James' stance. This causes Chelsea to laugh.

"There may be something to this," Chelsea say as she pats James on the head. "The emperor is a genius after all."

"Look, Genghis Khan vi Britannia says giggling, "Tila has boogies."

James sighs and walks over to clean Attila's boogers before they drip down towards his mouth. Kagome bounces over to check on her sister Sango and James' sister, Erza. James wonders when the nannies are going to realize that Abigail and Benjamin are quite filthy. He wonders how many bugs Benjamin eats before coming into the house.

Eventually the nannies come to clean up the dirty ones and lay the younger ones down for their naps. As is the custom during Saturday afternoon, the boys and girls separate for extra study time and homework. Being of the child of people who generally had bad attendance but always finished their homework, James always finishes all his work before dinner. This generally frees up his weekends for reading knightmare manuals. However today, he has to deal with some of his brothers who are not that efficient when it comes to schoolwork.

"Come on, help me out James," Gabriel pleads.

"Why did you not work on this during the week?" James questions.

"I tried, but my mom kept making me do other things."

James sighs and looks down at Gabriel's homework. The work does not appear to be difficult, but Gabriel's mother is not as fanatical about schoolwork as James' is.

"Fine, I will help you out just for today."

"_Thank you, big brother."_

James slightly rolls his eyes as Gabriel brings his work over. After a few minutes Gabriel notices that Kagome is standing by the door.

"Hey James, what is that little girl doing?"

"Ninja training."

"Ninja training?" Gabriel questions with a wry smile.

"Yeah, ninja training," James replies as he begins to correct Gabriel's math work.

"What kind of stuff can she do?"

"Nothing much right now, but in a few years she will probably be able to kick your ass."

Gabriel chuckles a little.

"She is like five years younger than me. I think I can handle her."

James grins, "I bet you she can knock you down."

"Fine if I can handle it, then you help me with my homework for three weeks," Gabriel replies.

"If she knocks you down, you are on your own until May."

"You're on," Gabriel says thrusting his hand towards James.

James shakes Gabriel's hand and signals for Kagome to attack. Kagome slowly rolls around.

"Remember you have to hold your ground," James comments.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and mocks James. Kagome stands and begins running at Gabriel. As she runs, she pulls out two kunai.

"Hey! What the hell is that?" Gabriel asks.

"I told you she was training to be a ninja," James answers with a smile. "You should probably do something."

Gabriel turns to face Kagome just as she reaches him. He quickly realizes that although her rolling around is slow, she moves in his direction. Even at her slow speed, getting poked with kunai will hurt. Not knowing how to react, he slips and falls back. Kagome pokes him with a kunai which Gabriel now realizes are plastic.

James is rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"You didn't really think that they would give a three year old a real weapon," James comments, "Come on little ninja. The crown prince has homework to attend to, and we have knightmare manuals to read."

Kagome bows towards Gabriel and follows James.

Charles Lelouch shakes his head. "In ten to fifteen years, those two are going to be your most trusted guards."

"You can't pick a fight with a ninja, no matter how old they are. At least that is what father says," Ethan Dylan says chuckling. He is also done with his homework and trying to read knightmare manuals.

Gabriel frowns and begins to work on his schoolwork. He thinks about the way his father is already thinking about their futures.

**Monday, April 5**

Lilicia is sitting in a meeting room with Schniezel, Kannon, Salzaar, and several EU leaders, mostly military. They want her to give them to a list of Lelouch's most trusted officers which she does, however they are not exactly happy with the results.

'You expect us to believe that these are the emperor's most trusted people.'

'Yes, the individuals on the list attended West Point with the Emperor. Other than his wives and siblings, he trusts them above all,' Lilicia replies.

'This list contains people of low rank who have been heavily disciplined. Why would the emperor converse with anyone on this list?'

'I agree. Other than those that are Knights of the Round, I see not reason for any of these people to be in communication with the emperor.'

"These people are fucking idiots," Salzaar comments turning everyone's attention towards him. 'Don't you see the brilliance.'

'What do you mean?'

Salzaar exhales heavily. 'You see depending on people who appear to be screw-ups, Lelouch assures that no one pays attention to them. After all during his three years at West Point, there are many cadets attending at the same time. Who would pay attention to a few of them especially those of low rank?'

'You seem to be quite familiar with the emperor.'

'As a long time associate of Prince Schniezel and a former Knight of the Round, I have experience with the emperor,' Salzaar responds.

Lilicia smirks at the comment. 'What he means to say is that like most of the former Knights of the Round, he really hates Lelouch for putting him through years of embarrassment and humiliation. Very few people like to remind the Knights of the Round that they are nothing more than the emperor's lackeys as the current Emperor does. He has a knack for putting people in their place.'

"Let us return to the subject at hand.'

'Yes, why can't we simply eliminate some of these people? The emperor does not seem to be as vengeful as we believe.'

'You are quite wrong about that,' Lilicia replies, 'Four years ago within hours of his wives' deaths, the emperor personally led an attack on Karine's complex in Africa. Several of his trusted operatives attacked over individuals involved in the attacks that led to the deaths of wives.'

'But Princess Karine is alive.'

'Yes, she is physically alive,' Lilicia replies, 'There is a term for inmates on death row, dead man walking. This describes the condition that Karine and her people. He will kill her, eventually.'

'I seem to recall a similar attack on one of our installations around the same time.'

'Yes, the emperor was here during the attack, but he only came to remove his operatives," Lilicia responds.

'About those operatives, do you have the names?'

'Unfortunately, each operative cell operates independently from the others. Only the emperor and his most trusted subordinates even have an idea about who all these individuals are," Lilicia remarks.

'Were you not one of these trusted subordinates, Miss Gottwald?'

Lilicia answers, 'I was the emperor's assistant regarding military matters. Like the other assistants I simply relayed the emperor's orders. There are many issues and orders that he takes care of himself. The only names I know are codenames. Those will probably be changed by now.'

'Perhaps it would be better if Miss Gottwald continues with her report,' Schniezel states. 'It is useless to continue discussing matter that we can do little about.'

With some reluctance, the others agree with Schniezel.

'Very well. Let us move to the next section," Lilicia states, 'We will begin with Nunnally Kururugi nee vi Britannia. As the Emperor's oldest full sibling, she understands him the best. In addition she is in her prime as a knightmare pilot,' this comment earns some snickering from the civilian leaders, 'Is there something amusing about what I said?'

'You cannot expect us to believe that this girl is a knightmare pilot.'

'Much less a great pilot.'

'Allow me to answer,' one of the EU military men responds, 'Knightmares are unlike any other vehicle. They require a different set of skills then conventional weaponry.'

The civilian leaders remain unconvinced.

Lilicia continues, 'Next is Suzaku Kururugi. There is very little information on his piloting skills, but they are also exceptional. Next is Evelyn Futaba nee vi Britannia,' Schniezel raises an eyebrow at this since he does not know that Evelyn is married, 'Her intelligence is near genius levels. There are some speculations that she may even be smarter than any of her older siblings. There is no information on her piloting capabilities. We can assume that she has some practice since her husband is in the military. Finally are the twins Castor and Pollux vi Britannia. Currently they are working under Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy. In a few years they may be out on their own,' Lilicia pauses as she looks over her notes, 'In all three cases the younger vi Britannias are married to or engaged to individuals who are also knightmare pilots. We do not much information on their abilities,' Lilicia moves the presentation to the next section, 'Now onto the Emperor's wives.'

Lilicia ignores the snickering and continues. Her annoyance at the attitude of the EU civilian leaders is showing in her tone.

'Before I continue you must understand that the Emperor rules Britannia less like a nation and more like giant family run corporation. His wives are his most trusted subordinates in all matters. First we have Kallen kou Britannia nee Stadtfeld. As you can see by the information that I have given you, she is an exceptional knightmare pilot. Although she is quite knowledgeable in many matters, her overall intelligence levels are not that high. If anyone knows what he is planning next, it will be her. Secondly we have Camilla Millicent ash Britannia nee Ashford. She is presently Viceroy of North America. In the past she has also piloted knightmares although it appears that she will not be doing that anymore. It is probable that she actually runs the government.'

This last statement leaves the EU civilian leaders unsettled.

'Do you mean to say that she runs Britannia?'

'No, I said she runs the government,' Lilicia replies, 'The Emperor runs the empire. There is a huge difference. I will continue with my presentation. The emperor's third wife is dead so we will ignore her. We will discuss the Emperor's children at a later time. I will group the emperor's fourth and fifth wives together since they are in a similar situation. Kaguya yama Britannia nee Sumeragi and Tianzi Lihua Jiang are technically viceroys of Japan and China, respectively, but in reality the Emperor through several subordinates makes the decisions. The Emperor's sixth wife is Euphemia li Britannia. She has some knightmare training but does not have the capabilities to reach elite level. Do not mistake her friendly and kind demeanor, she can be quite dangerous. She is the ruling empress. She advises the Emperor in many matters. The Emperor's seventh wife is dead so we can skip, however we will speak about her children at a later time.'

Lilicia notices that they are looking over the information she provides them. She honestly does not expect them to be so naïve about such matters. For all its democratic rhetoric, the EU is closer to an oligarchy than anything else. Its ruling class is as oppressive as Britannia's.

"Now the Emperor's eighth wife, Cornelia vi Britannia,' Lilicia allows that name to hang in the air for a few moments knowing that it will bother Schniezel. 'After a brief hiatus, she has returned as the commanding general of Britannia's armed forces. She is basically a figurehead status symbol since the Emperor controls the military directly, but the soldiers admire her. Lucretia vi Britannia is the Emperor's ninth wife. Previously she serves as a knightmare pilot and as the knight of one of the younger vi Britannias. At present she serves as one of the Emperor's assistants. His tenth wife is Ayame vi Britannia. She is the Emperor's chief assistant. She is perhaps his most informed wife.'

It is not difficult to hear Lilicia's disdain for Lucretia and Ayame.

Lilicia continues, 'The Emperor's eleventh wife is Villetta Nu. She has been one the Emperor's longest serving subordinates. She has been in part his handler since before his days at West Point. She also serves as his knight and leader of his royal guard. Currently she is Viceroy of South America. The Emperor's twelfth wife is Cecile Croomy. I am sure that I do not have to mention her importance in the field of technology so I will press on. The Emperor's thirteenth wife is Anya Alstriem. In addition to being the Knight of One, the Emperor considers her his protégé. She is knows his thoughts and is capable of enforcing them. The Emperor's fourteenth wife is Sancia Lamperouge. Previously she is a knightmare pilot and leader of an elite group. Now she serves as another of the Emperor's assistants although she retains her military rank," Lilicia pauses to drink some water. 'Are there any questions?'

'Yes, I have been looking at the file of Empress kou Britannia. I notice that her knightmare is quite unique. Is there any way to get specifications for it?'

'We do not have access to them here, but if our friends to the south want to let us borrow Rakshata Chawla, then we may be able to do something,' Lilicia answers.

'Very well. That matter will have to be investigated.'

"If that is all then I shall continue," Lilicia states, 'The Emperor's fifteenth wife is Xianglin Lamperouge. She basically runs China for the emperor behind the scenes. Nagisa Lamperouge is the Emperor's sixteenth wife. Theoretically her position is similar to Xianglin's, however she is nothing more than a symbol for the Japanese people. The Emperor's seventeenth wife is Regina ha Britannia. Along with her mother, she has some support amongst the remaining nobles. At the moment she does not have any duties. The Emperor's eighteenth wife is Maribelle mel Britannia. The little information we have on her indicates that she is a good strategist. The Emperor may have other wives, but the information we have regarding them is negligible,' Lilicia says knowing that the information she has given them is already too much for them to process. 'We can discuss the information in more detail if necessary.'

After a few more questions regarding knightmares and weapons, Schniezel ends the meeting. Salzaar takes Lilicia to her quarters.

"These idiots don't stand a chance in stopping Lelouch," Lilicia states, "even with Schniezel's help. It is like they do not understand how anything works."

"If you do not have any faith in them, then why did you defect?" Salzaar questions.

"To make things interesting," Lilicia replies, "Isn't it more fun this way? Besides what good does it do those fools to know that Lelouch's best pilots are not even in the military?" Lilicia smirks, "In the end Lelouch is going to invade this continent and make it his bitch like he did to the rest of the world. After that he is going into space to find some alien ass to kick. These jackasses will either be dead or sitting in a nursing home while I will be at a nice beach sipping on nice wine. Anyway they are always going to be a step behind because they do not have any idea what Lelouch's real power is. No matter how hard you try, you cannot kill him. He will remain sixteen for eternity"

Lilicia walks into her room leaving Salzaar thinking about what she says. It certainly is true that the EU does not have the resources or personnel to deal with Lelouch and Britannia. Even with the aid of Africa, the Middle East, and southern South America, aiding them, Britannia is still too strong.

**April 12, New Aries Villa, Neo-Pendragon**

While Lelouch and his wives technically live at New Britannia Palace, he spends most of his time at Aries Villa since his siblings are elsewhere. Even though Euphemia will want to claim it for her children, Lelouch plans on giving it to Cornelia or Milly.

Presently Lelouch is using the estate for meetings with certain individuals he does not fully trust. Today he is meeting with the new EU ambassador who happens to be Italian. The man does not believe the current EU explanation that the destruction of Rome is due to an accident. Since Lelouch does not invade Europe, he trusts him slightly more than Schniezel. Of course he does not really trust either one very much. During the meeting they discuss the growing problem of rebellions along their border.

The meeting is also an opportunity for Layla to communicate with her EU superiors. Since her assignment technically forces her to stay with Lelouch at all times, she has very few chances to report to her superiors. At least that is the official story since Lelouch knows Layla's mission. To assist her, Lelouch gives her inconsequential information that the EU may find useful.

As is his usual habit, Lelouch studies the two military officers that accompany the ambassador. The younger one in particular draws his attention.

"Lady Malkal, is it possible for me to speak with that young officer alone?" Lelouch asks.

Layla looks at the young man in question.

"I do not believe that it is wise to leave an EU junior officer alone with the Britannian Emperor," Layla answers.

"You certainly cannot be afraid of what that little boy will do to me," Lelouch comments with a smirk, "Therefore you must be afraid of what I will do to him."

Layla sighs, "Fine, I will see what I can do."

Layla goes over to the officers to do as Lelouch asks. A few minutes later she takes the officer that Lelouch requests out into the garden.

'Would you like some tea, lieutenant?' Lelouch asks, 'or perhaps some wine.'

'No your majesty, I do not require any refreshments. Do you know who I am?'

'Of course I do. I would not allow you to enter my country if I did not know who you are.'

'I understand you knew my father.'

'Yes, we had an unusual relationship,' Lelouch remarks.

'I would say so since you killed him. Do you believe his stories?'

'Yes, I believe that he personally knew Napoleon and Marie Antoinette.'

'My father kept a journal of all his adventures. It was not in his knightmare after his death.'

Lelouch reaches into his coat and pulls out a small book. He also lifts a bag from a nearby table.

'I particularly enjoy the section where he explores Africa. It is quite interesting to learn about history from someone who was actually there,' Lelouch says as he pours a cup of tea, 'Some of the French is a little old fashioned which makes it a bit difficult to read, but I am certain that you will be able to figure it out.' Lelouch drinks his tea. 'I expect you to return to Europe soon, Maurice Marcel.'

Lelouch sets his cup down and walks into the garden. Having deal with the issue regarding MM's son, he decides to deal with his other two recent unexpected discoveries. He hopes that his father or one of his brothers do not have any little surprises out there.

Kallen is sitting aboard her airship floating above Quito. In a few days she will begin an attack on the Independent Andean Confederation. She has Marika, Liliana, Goodley and Sanderson at her disposal. The task should not be too difficult since her force completely outclasses her enemies. Of course her enemies get their knightmares from Lelouch through various intermediaries. It is really a cruel trick on his part because it gives the rebels a sense of hope. She mostly takes this mission so that she does not have to deal with the fact that she has a bastard uncle who is ten years younger than her.

"Marika, form a task force and head south. We begin the operation in the morning."

"As you wish, your highness."

* * *

Author's notes: If you know anything about geography, you may have noticed that certain facts are wrong in the opening section. This is done on purpose. The average Britannian would have very little knowledge of far eastern European or far western Asian geography. It is done to show how the recently independent nations are suffering while Britannia continues to its economic success in peace.

The concepts of Emperor's Hand, Reach, Voice, and Eyes are taken from Star Wars. In this case they are four individuals that Lelouch trusts that know about geass and codes.

Milly, Euphie, Cornelia, etc. run the day to day operations of the government. Lelouch makes all the major decisions.

If anyone has any cool sounding Australian-Britannian names, I am taking suggestions.

I researched a little bit on Australia history. I figured with the concentration on conquering North and South America that Australia, India, and other colonies around the world would be left alone or lost. Given the state of the Code Geass world, I think that the situation in Australia would be similar to South Africa circa 1930-1993. Australia would be similar to the anime Area 11. Britannian descendants rule and live in the settlements. Certain European descendants would control business and certain states. Some Europeans and Asians would make up the working class and most would live in ghettos. The remaining Aboriginal Australians would be really marginalized. They are placed on reservations and guarded. On a related note if you live in Australia, please do not write to tell me that your country is not like this. I understand this. Remember this is all fake.


	8. Powder Keg

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

**Tuesday, April 13, 2027**

-This is a BBC News World Report. Early this morning an Imperial force led by several members of the Knights of Round attacked several installations of the Andean rebels. According to Viceroy Villetta Nu, the attack is in retaliation to rebel attacks along the unofficial border. President Theseus Jurgenon has yet to make a statement regarding the situation.

Meanwhile in the South Pacific, tensions are mounting between the Empire and Australia. Viceroy Annabel pe Britannia claims that Australia is encroaching on Imperial territory. While the Emperor states that he desires peace, he also states that he will not hesitate to fight for the Empire's territorial claims. In particular the extent of each nation's economic zone over the ocean is being contested.

In news closer to home, the Orange Technological Company is expanding their Britannia City plant and plans on building new factories throughout the Empire. The Britannian Automobile Company states that preliminary reports indicate that sales are up during the first quarter. This leads many to speculate that this may lead to new factories.-

**Buenos Aires, Republic of South America**

President Theseus Jurgenon, as the former prince is being called now, wakes up to the sound of his assistants scurrying about outside his door. He figures that it must be something important since there is no other reason to be up this early in the morning. It is obviously not an attack on the capital since he does not hear any gunfire. It is not an Andean victory since the rebels have become increasing overextended. It will not be long before his forces can push the rebels back. His forces just need time and supplies from his allies.

"Your Excellency," one of Theseus' assistants calls out.

Theseus sits on his bed and sighs.

"What is going on? Certainly if you are just waking me, it is a matter that others can take care of."

"Britannia has invaded Andean territory."

"Shit."

Theseus is hoping that the EU can convince Lelouch to leave South America alone and concentrate on other matters. He supposes that it is possible for Britannia to concentrate on South America and other territories at the same time. Britannia certainly has the edge in population and technology.

"Have Lady Ravenguard and the rest of the military council convene here. We need to quickly create a strategy."

"Sir, Lady Ravenguard is with the militia in Brasilia. I will gather the rest of the council."

"Order Lady Ravenguard to return to the capital!" Theseus screams, "Fuck the rest of the council. They are nothing but a pack of fools. Gather what forces we have available and have them head for the coast." Theseus quickly looks at a map. "Have them head for Antofagasta. We must regain that portion of the coast."

"As you wish, Your Excellency."

Theseus stands to prepare for his day. He will have to make a detailed plan of attack. Once he can communicate with Salacia, the planning will be easier. If he can take advantage of the Britannian attack, then his various partners will have to respect him. He may even have the opportunity to get something else that he wants.

**Quito, Area 2**

Unfortunately Kallen cannot use her personal knightmare for this mission since it will draw too much attention. She decides to use a Karasu Tengu since it is technically Japanese. She moves southeast towards the Amazon. She sends the four KOR west along the Pacific with Villetta waiting to the north. Her opponents should not be too difficult to defeat as long as the Republic of South America stays out of the fight. It is not that Kallen cannot win the fight, but it will likely create a domino effect that Lelouch does not want at the moment.

Kallen is grateful that her knightmare is equipped with a radiation burst similar to her older knightmares.

"Commander Kozuki, we have encountered hostile forces and will investigate the situation."

Kallen looks over the information that she has. Since the enemy may intercept their signals, she cannot be recognized as an empress or Stadtfeld. She decides to use her mother's maiden name since it will be slightly more difficult to trace. It is not a name she has ever gone by although it is the root of her royal name. In addition her brother is not publicly known outside of Japan so using Kozuki is not that big of a deal.

"Proceed slowly, Major Wiggins. From our information there should not be any enemy units in the area."

Kallen's intent is to swing her force through the western end of Amazonas and through Rondonia. This puts her force to the north of the rebels in Bolivia. She does not expect to meet any sort of resistance this far north. She suspects that she is facing some sort of militia from the Republic of South America. If that is the case, then they will have to be dealt with.

* * *

Marika Soresi is pushing her force as far south as possible. She aims for the city of Antofagasta. It is the furthest extent of the Independent Andean Confederation. Without any real unity, the Andean rebels are being dissected by Kallen's force. For the most part Marika's force encounters little resistance as they land. She supposes that this is because they expecting an attack from the east or south not the west or north.

"Commander Soresi, we have landed all our knightmares. They naval forces will begin bombardment in ten minutes."

"Very well. The bombardment should last about fifteen minutes. We will move south in half an hour. Make sure that all knightmares have new energy fillers and refill all weapons. I want the support vehicles to leave in twenty minutes," Marika orders.

Twenty five minutes later Marika is pushing her force south. Unfortunately the bombardment does not take out many of the rebel knightmares. Marika's force with its superior knightmares (Titan Mk V) slams through the enemy knightmares (Glasgows/Ios). It only takes a few minutes to completely route the rebel forces, however another challenge presents itself. South American forces are spotted coming from the east. Marika's orders are to capture the city regardless of her opponent.

The South American forces are using Vincents making the fight a little tougher. Marika orders for the fleet to move closer to the shore and unload the rest of her vehicles. With blaze luminous tanks may be able to move close enough to destroy the enemy knightmares. At near point blank range tanks are quite deadly.

* * *

Liliana Vergamon is flying high above Lima. The rebel resistance is not strong as they expect it to be. After many decades under Britannian rule, many of the commoners do not know anything else. The rebels are nothing more than a small group of businessmen who want control. It makes Liliana wonder why they do not attack sooner. Along with Marika and Liliana's attacks to the north and south, Sanderson and Goodley attack rebel installations in between. Kallen is attacking the rebels from the east. By the end of the day, the majority of the rebels should be defeated. In few days the entire area should be under Imperial control.

* * *

Salacia Ravenguard is moving northwest. Technically she is supposed to be training local militia, but she manages to alter some paper work. Now she is working with a nice well trained force. She is hoping to push the rebels from the western Amazon. Hopefully her actions will confound Britannia and provide her the opportunity for an independent command.

"Lady Ravenguard, we are picking up signals near our destination."

Salacia looks at her monitors. She cannot see anything.

"Do you have any images?" Salacia asks.

"We are sending some camera drones ahead."

About twenty minutes later images appear on Salacia's monitors. Salacia looks at the different angles before the drones are destroyed. She does not recognize the knightmares.

"What are those knightmares? I do not recognize them, but they must be Britannian." Salacia remarks as she looks for information on his monitors, "What are Britannian forces doing this far south?"

"Lady Ravenguard, we are getting some jumbled transmissions from Brasilia. It appears that something is happening along the Pacific coast."

"Can we intercept any transmissions from this force to the north?"

"We will see if the camera drones were able to get anything."

Salacia quickly begins to plan for various possibilities. With attacks along the Pacific, it is possible that Villetta is coming south through the Amazon. It is also possible that either the coast attack or this inland one is being led by a Knight of the Round. Salacia would not mind facing off against her possible replacement.

"Lady Ravenguard, we have retrieved the intercepted transmissions. It appears that the commander is named Kozuki."

Salacia begins to think about the possibilities. She draws a blank for a few minutes, however suddenly a thought comes to her head.

"Lady Ravenguard, we are under attack."

"Damn, I thought we would get a few more minutes," Salacia comments, "Have everyone use Formation A. We are not backing down from this battle."

From the information Salacia gathers, her Eowyns are probably a match for her opponent's knightmares.

"Push them back to the sea," Salacia commands, "If we are facing who I think it is, then this will be interesting."

From the information that Lelouch gives her, Kallen expects to face some South American forces, but she certainly does not expect to encounter Eowyns. She knows that they are the best knightmares that their enemies have. Still Kallen should be able to defeat her enemy unless they have some elite pilots on the other side.

"Wiggins, what is happening out there?" Kallen asks.

"We were routing the enemy, but one pilot is kicking our asses out here."

"Andrew, you and your little buddies need to get it together."

Kallen begins to move her knightmare forward when an Eowyn lands in front of her.

"Hello your highness, I do not believe that we have been formally introduced," Salacia states, "My name is Salacia Ravenguard. I would like to challenge you."

Unlike Lelouch, Kallen does not immediately recognize the voice of the former Knight of Five. Kallen does wonder how her opponent knows who she is. Kallen responds to Salacia's challenge by withdrawing her MVS.

"Let's play," Kallen states as she rushes in to attack.

Salacia pulls back and withdraws her own MVS. Kallen's second attack is blocked by Salacia. Kallen activates her radiation burst causing Salacia to pull back again. Salacia fires from her wrist cannons. Kallen blocks the attacks with her MVS.

Salacia reassesses the battle. Normally knightmare battles in the field last for a few seconds because of various other issues. However a battle between two elite pilots is normally respected. Kallen continues to attack Salacia. Since the Karasu Tengu is quicker, Kallen has a slight advantage.

Kallen continues to push Salacia back. This forces the former KOR to act desperately. Salacia notices that her troops are being worn down. They will not last for much longer so she has to find a way to win the battle against the empress or at least gain a dominate position.

Salacia fires her slash harkens at Kallen. Salacia hopes to confuse her opponent by slamming her to the ground. Kallen has seen Lelouch perform this maneuver many times. To counteract it she decides to steal another of his favorite moves. Kallen fires her own slash harkens at Salacia and flips her knightmare through the air. Salacia is stunned by the action. She decides to cut the slash harkens with MVS. This slight lull in the action gives Kallen the opportunity to sneak up behind Salacia. Kallen places her radiant burst arm on Salacia's cockpit.

"Since you introduced yourself, then it is only polite that I do the same." Kallen states. "I am Kallen kou Britannia. You may be able to get away from my grasp this time, but it is only matter of time before I defeat you."

A collective audible cheer rises from the Britannia forces stunning Salacia. The cheering gets louder after Salacia sets her MVS down and opens her cockpit. The others in Salacia's force do the same. In between the yelling and screaming, Salacia hears chants of First and Knight of One.

Thirty minutes later, Kallen, Salacia, and their assistants are sitting around eating. The news of the Britannian forces routing the Andean rebels is spreading quickly. Salacia notices that Kallen's assistants are hardened soldiers not the sort of people one would normally see around an empress. They have a slight camaraderie. Some conversation back and forth leaves Salacia amused at Kallen's sense of humor.

"You are quite comical, your highness," Salacia comments.

"Yes, that is why Lelouch married me," Kallen replies.

"I always that it was because of your sweet ass," Wiggins states.

"I was a little girl when I met him, Andrew."

"So was I, and I had a magnificent ass."

"How old were when he took your virginity?" Kallen asks.

"She got you there, Wiggins," Carter yells out with a chuckle.

Kallen shrugs her shoulders. "I do have a great ass though, and my breasts aren't too bad either."

"Yes, but the Second's are better."

Kallen grunts at the thought that Milly has a better body.

"I do not mean to interrupt your banter," Salacia remarks, "but what will happen to my troops?"

"They can return to your base. They may take their knightmares if they are still operable."

"What if some of the troops do not want to return?" one of Salacia's assistants asks.

"They can return with us to the processing center in Quito. It will be easier if they earnestly wish to defect. We do not take kindly to spies."

"I will make sure that our people understand this."

Salacia's assistants exit the tent. Except for Wiggins and Carter, Kallen's assistants do the same.

"I suppose it is a risk to be alone with me," Salacia remarks.

"No," Kallen replies.

"Then why are your bodyguards here?" Salacia inquires.

"We are not her highness' bodyguards," Carter replies.

"We only obey orders from the Emperor. No one not even the Empress or the First may command us," Wiggins states.

"The First?" Salacia questions.

"First wife," Carter responds gesturing towards Kallen.

"Actually you are now the prisoner of these gentlemen," Kallen says, "I am just here trying to figure out why Lelouch hates you people so much."

"What people?" Salacia asks.

"The former Knights of the Round," Kallen replies, "Luciano and Gino are lucky that Lelouch knew them before their appointments. The others are not so lucky. They are always being watched. I will leave the rest to the lackeys." Kallen stands and exits the tents.

"What if I want to defect as well?" Salacia asks.

"I suppose you will need to return for your daughters," Wiggins comments.

Salacia smirks, "I have already arranged for that contingency."

Wiggins and Carter are a little stunned.

"You could not have planned to be captured by Imperial forces," Carter remarks.

Salacia's smile gets bigger.

"No, I did not expect that, but as you can see I did plan on moving independently of Theseus. I was hoping that a victory would allow me to continue to move independently. I certainly did not expect the rebels to fall apart so easily."

"I see then you will need to follow us," Wiggins states. "We will take care of the arrangements."

"I doubt that any of my troops will leave their knightmare's operating systems operable even if they defect."

"Like I said, we will take care of the arrangements. Just act like you are returning. We will handle the rest."

"Can I ask another question?"

Wiggins nods.

"I understand the First and Second thing. However why were your troops chanting Knight of One?"

"The First's son is the future Knight of One."

"How can you be so sure?" Salacia questions.

"With those kickass genes how can he go wrong?"

"I suppose so. I wonder how it will feel being back in Britannia."

Carter shrugs and states, "My dear Lady Ravenguard, we are all just pawns in this great game. Pawns under the control of a king who can move like a queen."

**New Aries Villa at Imperial Palace**

Lelouch moves a pawn and stares across a chess board at James. The young prince ponders the move. Even though they are only half a dozen moves into the game it is obvious that Lelouch is going to win. James decides to make a few bold moves to try to catch his father off guard; however Lelouch is expecting such an event. Instead of dragging out the game, Lelouch decides to end the game quickly.

As James begins to reset the board, Lelouch asks, "You realize when you lost, don't you?"

James nods, "Yes father."

"Remember to not be impatient. Chess along with other games and simulations provide opportunities to evaluate and assess mental and physical skills. There is nothing wrong with a calculated retreat when facing a tough opponent."

"I understand, father."

Lelouch realizes that James a lot of his mother's attitude.

"What if we changed the rules of the game?" Lelouch questions. "Let's say that if I do not win in ten minutes, then I shall forfeit the game. How would you play then?"

"I would play conservative, but that is not how chess is played," James answers.

"It may not be how chess is played, but a battle may turn out like that. Even though chess may just be a game, it shows how patient one may be. Never allow impatience to defeat you. Your greatest enemy is not the opponent in the battlefield, but the person you see in the mirror."

James nods and stands allowing one of his younger siblings to take his place. Abigail comes over to console him.

"Well I think you did well," Abigail comments. "Do you want to go dare Benjamin to eat some bugs?"

James shrugs his shoulders and follows his cousin.

"Hey James, where is your little ninja?" Abigail asks.

James gestures towards the door where Kagome is securing the area.

"Let's go. I want to see if Benjamin is dumb enough to let the little ninja put him in a choke hold again. His face almost looked purple last time," James remarks.

Charlotte takes a seat across from her father. Charles Lelouch is waiting for his turn. Sitting beside the Third Prince is Eurydice Weinberg who being a Weinberg is always cheerful about being around someone named Lelouch. Out of all Lelouch's children, Charlotte is the only one that can challenge him in chess. This is a bit surprising since Milly is quite horrible at the game.

Ten minutes later both emperor and princess are down to a few pieces. Charlotte is certain that she can get a draw out of this game. That in itself would be victory. A few moves later Lelouch smiles as he moves a rook.

"Checkmate."

Charlotte stares at the board in disbelief.

"How did you win?" Charlotte asks her father.

"Never forget that you play to win the game," Lelouch answers, "Are you ready to play, Charles? You little friend can help you."

"Yes father, I am ready," the Third Prince answers.

With all his children Lelouch teaches as they play. It is only James and Charlotte that try to beat him. After some time they switch to other board games. In particular the children like to play Monopoly. Lelouch likes to play by what he calls Team Super Cool Alpha Wolf Squadron rules. To give his children a chance, Lelouch teams up with one of the younger ones. He usually allows them to make a few of the decisions.

After a few hours the children give up awarding the victory to Lelouch's team. Melkor Sauron and Arthur Lelouch celebrate their co-victory.

"Everybody get ready for dinner," Lelouch orders as he heads out for the garden.

Outside he sees Chelsea struggling with Benjamin. One slight glance from Lelouch settles the bug eating prince down. The servants quickly grab Benjamin before he makes a run for it. Lelouch does not remember Cassius being athletic so they must get it from their mother.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Chelsea says.

Lelouch sits on a nearby bench and signals for Chelsea to sit beside him. Generally the relationship between Lelouch and Chelsea would be quite eerie; however given the customs of the royal family the situation is normal. According to Kallen if Lelouch takes off his make up and face mask, they would look like a nice teenage couple. Chelsea lays her head on Lelouch's lap. He gently strokes her hair.

"Hey no fair Chelseas!" Chloe ru Britannia exclaims indignantly, "I wants to take a nap with daddy too."

Chelsea sits up and gestures for her sister to come towards her. Chloe snuggles in between her father and sister.

Around the corner James, Abigail, and Kagome are taking a nap in the garden because making Benjamin eat bugs is quite exhausting. Inside Charlotte and Charles are attempting to squeeze in one last game of chess before their father drags them off to dinner.

**Wednesday, April 14, 2027**

Although it does not go as smoothly as Salacia hopes, she is able to secure her daughters. With activity along the Pacific coast, many of Salacia's troops are upset that they do not keep fighting against Britannian and rebel forces. Most of the soldiers are native to South America and have lived with Theseus as their viceroy/president for most of their lives. They view incursions by Britannian forces as an invasion. Somehow Wiggins and Carter bring dozens of troops all driving Eowyns. They simply return the way they come since it is the clearest path. Salacia notices that Kallen establishes a large base of operations near the location of their battle. In a few hours Salacia and her daughters should be in the Homeland. She wonders what will happen then.

* * *

Theseus has been awake for almost twenty four hours. He quickly sends for Salacia only to discover that she is in Brasilia training with the militia. A few hours after ordering his troops to confront Britannian forces in Antofagasta, he finds out that Salacia takes a force of regular soldiers northeast to attack the Andeans rebels. Apart from not having access to his best commander, he is now missing a sizeable portion of his troops. More importantly are the reasons behind Salacia's attack. Theseus allows his infatuation for the former Knight of the Round to blind him towards her true intentions. If Salacia manages to take advantage of Britannia's coastal attacks, she may be able to carve out an independent command in Brazil. This is not something that he can allow.

Even more importantly is the fact that the Andean rebels seemingly crumble away after the Britannian attack. For the past two years the rebels have been pushing Theseus' own forces back. He wonders about the size of the Britannian forces. Theseus' own forces along the Pacific are quite small. When his alliance with Karine begins, Theseus is in a much better position since he controls his Area while Karine is just beginning to move into Africa. Now several years later the situation is completely reversed. Karine controls most of Africa and is increasing her forces daily while Theseus loses territory every day.

Britannia's latest move comes as a surprise to Theseus since there has been little indication that Lelouch is ready to go to war in South America. Britannia seems to be much more active in Central Asia. Of course it makes sense since South America is so close to the Homeland. Theseus curses himself for not going to Africa like Karine. Once there he could establish a nice little territory a good distance away from Britannia.

"Your Excellency, there is a situation in Brasilia."

Theseus looks at his assistant and sighs. "Yes, I know about Lady Ravenguard's move. I will deal with that later. First we have to make sure that the rebels do not come east. We cannot give Britannian forces an excuse to invade our territory."

"My Lord, it is much more complicated than that. Reports are coming in from Brasilia indicating that Lady Ravenguard's force encountered Britannian forces and was routed. The incoming reports are confusing as to what happened after the battle."

"Damn! Contact the commander of the base," Theseus orders, "Have someone from my staff head over there to take control of the mess. Have Lady Ravenguard come here immediately."

Theseus does not expect anything like this to happen. Having his forces lose to Britannian forces does not bode well for his future. He will have to rein Salacia in by holding her daughters hostage. Even though Theseus is not that sort of person, he may have no other choice. He will concentrate his forces to take back the entire Pacific coast even if it means war with Britannia.

* * *

Kallen is pushing south towards Santa Cruz del Sierra. By now the results of her battle with Salacia's force are probably known throughout South America. She probably has a few days before anyone does anything about the situation. By then the rest of Lelouch's plan will be in motion. Marika and the other Knights of the Round are securing the cities along the coast. With Salacia on her way back to Britannia, Theseus does not have anyone to match Lelouch's strategic ability or Kallen's piloting skills. With Theseus out of the way, they can concentrate on much more important matters.

Marika is glancing at the transports returning from dropping off South American and Andean troops. Lelouch orders them not to take any prisoners. Due to this Marika orders that all prisoners be transported back to territory under the control of the Republic of South America. Marika does not make it easy for them to contact their superiors nor does she bother to separate South America forces from Andean rebels. In a few days such distinctions will no longer matter. Marika must continue to press her opponents through the night. Liliana, Sanderson, and Goodley will do the same.

Jeremiah and Villetta floating high above the gathering fleet between Barbados and St Lucia. During the night they will lead an attack along the Atlantic coast of South America. It will only take a few days to finish the reconquest of South America because Theseus does not enough troops to defend against Britannian forces. The only thing that keeps the Republic of South America independent is the fact that Lelouch does not want to appear to be the bad guy. However the Andean rebels provide an opportunity for Lelouch to act. Slowly but surely Lelouch will increase his domain over the entire world.

**Thursday, April 15, 2027 (3 am local time)**

Lelouch is waiting alone at the airship dock at the Neo-Pendragon Proving Grounds. Salacia and her daughters are being transported to that site. Wiggins, Carter, and the other operatives walk past Lelouch without saying a word. Salacia walks out cautiously. She leaves her daughters aboard the airship with her servants.

"Aren't your men going to stand guard?" Salacia asks.

"There is no point," Lelouch replies, "If I wanted you dead then they would have dumped you in the Amazon."

Salacia stares at Lelouch for a few minutes. She notices that he has absolutely no fear in his eyes. She also notices that he does not blink. Over the years she has many opportunities to observe Lelouch during her time as Knight of the Round and previously as a candidate for the position.

"Let's go," Lelouch states, "I hope that you are well rested because I have prepared a special interrogation for you." Lelouch turns and begins walking towards the knightmare hangar. "Do not worry about your daughters. They will be fine."

Salacia follows Lelouch into the knightmare hangar.

* * *

Kallen is looking at the defenses of Santa Cruz de la Sierra. She receives word that Sanderson and Goodley are moving towards La Paz. Liliana is moving from Lima towards Cusco. Marika begins blocking the roads south of Antofagasta. By the end of the day her forces will be as far south as Santiago. With Theseus requisitioning all airships and air transports to combat Britannia, civilians have to resort to using ground transportation. Slowly Lelouch's forces are surrounding Theseus. Kallen even wonders if Lelouch plans for the attack to take place in fall. In a few more months things would be difficult along the Andes. Of course all Lelouch's knightmares and airships have climate controls.

"Your highness, we have a present here from the Emperor."

Kallen looks over at the ground transport coming up behind her.

"What is it?" Kallen asks.

The soldiers gestures towards the transport. Kallen walks over and finds her knightmare (Guinevere Avalon) is on the transport. She smiles and pulls out her key.

"Let's move. We have a battle to win."

* * *

Maribelle mel Britannia is studying the situation in Central Asia. After putting down Tibetan rebels, she decides to concentrate on Kazakhstan. She may have to work with Evelyn and the EU on the matter. Chinese forces may also be involved in the issue. Naturally Maribelle will allow Lelouch to handle the issue. Oldrin and the others are already patrolling the border. At the moment there is nothing else for them to do. After the South American operation, Lelouch plans on making his yearly spring/summer trip to Asia.

Mohammed Shennib and his followers are forced into the desert. Unfortunately they have not been able to stop the EU from influencing their homeland. If they learn anything these past ten years, it is patience. Perhaps one day in the future their people can be truly free from any sort of interference.

**Sunday, April 18, 2027 **

With Theseus locking himself away in his room, many of the members of his staff are already planning for inevitable Britannian victory. Some are making plans to flee to Africa or Australia while others are preparing to surrender. At first it seems that Britannia is simply attacking the Andean rebels along the Pacific coast. Then Empress Kallen is confirmed to be leading a force through the center of the continent to attack the rebels from the east. By now it is painfully obvious that Lelouch's plan all along is to have South American forces join Andean force. This will make it seem like South American forces have been working with the Andean rebels all along. This will also explain why there is very little action between those two sides.

If all of this is not enough, Salacia Ravenguard attempts to move independently. This throws Brazil into confusion. There is still no news about her or her daughters' whereabouts. Over the next few days, several military men try to carve out their own territory. Many government officials do the same. All of these plans fall apart once, Jeremiah appear with his fleet along the Atlantic coast. Villetta's attack through western Brazil seals the deal. Northern South America is completely under Britannian control. Now many of those would-be warlords cannot surrender to Britannian forces fast enough.

While Jeremiah and Villetta are attacking, Theseus decides to gather all his forces at Sucre. His plan is to draw the Britannian forces in and trap them. The plan backfires horrendously. Britannia's overwhelming advantage in troops, knightmares, pilot skill, and technology is too much for the beleaguered South American forces to handle. It certainly does not help Theseus that Britannia has at least five super elite pilots while his own forces do not have anything resembling an elite plot.

It is painfully obvious that the Republic of South America's days are numbered. Everything that they have been building for almost a decade falls apart in less than a week. Theseus' most loyal assistants hope that he can recover from the situation to either salvage what he can or to flee.

* * *

Lelouch is observing the situation in South America with slight amusement. Not even the most optimistic projections have South America falling so quickly. He certainly does not expect Salacia Ravenguard to act independently, and for her to be captured by Kallen. He certainly does not expect Theseus to act so impulsively in the face of superior Britannian forces. Lelouch expects to bargain territory with Theseus. Lelouch notices Salacia's displeasure in the situation.

"Is something wrong, Lady Ravenguard?"

"I did not expect Theseus to act so foolishly," Salacia answers.

"Neither did I," Lelouch comments, "The Knights of the Round announced their presence. I even sent Kallen's knightmare down there. He certainly knew who he was facing before his foolish stand in Sucre. Do you think things would be different if you had stayed down there?"

"Perhaps, I certainly would have advised against facing Britannian forces directly."

"Would Theseus have listened to your advice? Were you not stationed in Brasilia because you consistently opposed Theseus and his advisors? Despite the fact that the two of you had a daughter."

Salacia does not response to Lelouch's comment.

Gino and Anya enter the room. They quietly walk over to Lelouch who is holding Salacia's youngest daughter, Esmeralda. Lelouch holds the child above his head.

"Look Gino, who am I?"

Anya nudges Lelouch with her leg.

"I anoint this child future ass kicking knightmare pilot despite the wussy genes she received from my half brother. Of course she does have some of my old man's genes so that may count for something" Lelouch sets Esmeralda down. He picks up her older sister. "This one will take Gino's place as my best friend in the whole world."

Anya kicks Lelouch in the leg.

"Fine then let's get down to business," Lelouch says clearing his throat, "Finish it quickly."

With that Gino and Anya leave, and Lelouch continues playing with Salacia's daughters. Salacia is quite confused.

"Is that all you are going to tell them?"

"Pretty much."

"Shouldn't you give them specific directions about what troops to use and where to attack?"

"I did that. I ordered them to finish it quickly. I didn't ask them to bring me Theseus or to bring me his head on a platter. It will work out because Gino and Anya are as dumb as I am."

Salacia scratches her head in confusion.

"Don't you mean as smart as you are?"

Lelouch laughs, "Don't be silly. Gino and Anya could live a dozen lifetimes and never be as smart as I am. Come on little ones," Lelouch says to Salacia's daughters. "We have a parade to plan. I will probably have to get Milly involved in this. I wonder if we have any white horses in the royal stables."

Salacia stare as Lelouch walks away with her daughters.

"I wouldn't follow them if I were you," Lloyd comments, "Empress Milly is crazy when it comes to planning things like parades."

"The Emperor has my daughters," Salacia replies.

"He will send them back eventually when he realizes they aren't his," Lloyd remarks, "Eh probably; he does have the habit of keeping children that aren't his."

"That does not sound very comforting," Salacia states.

"I will get them for you if you promise to run some simulations for me."

"Get them for me at this moment, and I will allow you to conduct your tests."

Lloyd walks away and returns with Salacia's daughter a few minutes later.

"How did you get him to give them up so quickly?" Salacia asks.

"I promised to build him a Death Star."

"What the hell is that?"

"A giant Moon sized space station," Lloyd replies, "In case you are wondering, the blonde one and pink haired one know him better than anyone but the red head." Lloyd visibly shudders when he mentions Kallen. "Finish it quickly is all the direction they need."

Salacia ponders Lloyd's words.

"Now let's begin those tests," Lloyd says towering over Salacia.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Kallen screams as her radiation wave fries another unfortunate and foolish knightmare.

Kallen is quickly moving her troops southeast from Sucre. She has two goals, Buenos Aires and Montevideo. Regardless of previous assignment, she takes half the troops and gives the other half to Marika and Liliana. Sanderson and Goodley are staying behind to work with local administrators to bring South America back into the Britannian fold. Jeremiah is slowly moving along the Atlantic coast while Villetta and her staff is Brasilia.

Soon Kallen will establish a site to rest for the night, but she wants to make a statement by pushing the enemy into Argentina. The common soldiers may not recognize the knightmares of Britannia's elite pilots, but the officers certainly recognize who they are up against. Many of the officers previously serve in Britannia for many years.

"Your highness, we have been receiving urgent messages from Quito and Britannia City originating in Neo-Pendragon," Kallen's assistant states. "They are for your eyes only."

"What did the message say?" Kallen asks knowing that her assistant would have read the message.

"The Knights of One and Two are on their way."

Kallen smiles, "It appears that my husband is quite serious about this matter." Kallen thinks about the situation for a few moments. "We will set camp here. Have the troops divide up into several reconnaissance units. We will keep pressuring the enemy."

"I will take care of it, Your Highness."

Kallen prepares for her own night. Obviously she will be able to fight through the night with little rest. The Karasu Tengu that she uses during the first few days of the operation is unused in case she needs it. She will use that first and then she will switch to the Guinevere Avalon.

Jeremiah Gottwald is fighting his way into Guanabara Bay. Until now he faces very little resistance. He assumes that Theseus or one of his assistants decides that they need more time in Buenos Aires to prepare for an evacuation. Jeremiah could always ignore the area and deal with it later, however Lelouch wants complete subjugation before personally comes down. Sayoko and her team are moving along both sides of the bay. Their aim is to silence the defenses so that Jeremiah's troops can land. By morning the garrison will be defeated and Jeremiah can move onto the next part of the coast.

Karine does not like what is happening in South America. While she expects to eclipse Theseus as the dominant power in their alliance, she does not expect him to lose this much territory this quickly. When the Britannian attacks begin on Tuesday, she offers assistance that Theseus rejects. As the attack increase she again offers help which is also rejected. She sends the troops anyway. Hopefully they will arrive in time to salvage the situation. If not Karine orders them to return with anything of value that they may be able to take.

**Monday, April 19, 2027 **

Lloyd remembers why he makes a promise long ago to not drink heavily. It has been many years since engages in some late night drinking and finds himself sleeping in the lab. It is a good thing that all his possible candidates for his tests are elsewhere, and his assistants are taking a long weekend. Lloyd is also glad that he replaced certain body parts with cybernetic replacements.

"Lloyd, did you stay up all night working in the lab?" Lelouch asks.

Lloyd quickly sits up and realizes that he is naked. He looks down is glad that one particular part has no cybernetic replacement although some are working on it.

"Is there a reason why you are naked?" Lelouch questions. Suddenly he snaps his fingers. "I get it. Being naked must help you concentrate on your work," Lelouch scrunches his nose, "although that does not explain why you stink like whiskey."

Salacia Ravenguard wakes up with a massive headache. She remembers very little of what happens last night. She remembers running some tests with Lloyd and drinking a few toasts. Everything after that is a blank. She wonders where her clothes are, and why she feels sore.

"I like her. She is petite but packs a punch. She reminds me of Nunnally," Lelouch states looking down at Salacia. "Lloyd, I did not know that you liked them this much younger than you. I know several widows in their late twenties who would not mind getting it on with an older man." Lelouch hands some clothes to Salacia. "It never hurts to be prepared," Lelouch says with a huge grin. "I hope you wore protection. For the sake of the world I really hope you wore protection. Of course it could have been worse. Lloyd and Milly could have had unprotected sex. Now that would produce some insane children."

Lelouch leaves Lloyd and Salacia alone.

"My lab assistants have the day off," Lloyd comments.

"Maybe you should give them the week off."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Author's note: James is the First Prince, but Gabriel is the heir and therefore Crown Prince. They are being trained for their respective future occupations. Charlotte is being trained to replace her mother as Viceroy of Area 1 and possibly restore the position of Prime Minister. Kagome is being trained as a combination of Jeremiah and Sayoko, and as James' apprentice similar to Lelouch and Anya's relationship.

Lelouch's reputation as a knightmare pilot and commander causes many potential knightmare pilots in former Britannian territories to join the Britannian military. Lelouch is still very popular among the native population in certain parts of Africa. Of course he is extremely unpopular in the Middle East, North Africa and Europe.

There are different types of cyborgs in this story. The most basic kind are metallic or cybernetic body parts. These are sort of like automail in Full Metal Alchemist. Rivalz and Naoto's old cybernetic body are examples of this. The second kind are cybernetic implants inside the body replacing organs and bones. Aphrodite Venitus and Lilicia Gottwald are examples of this. The third kind involves major replacements to body parts and organs. The replacement parts can vary. Jeremiah and Naoto are examples of this. The specimens are more advanced versions of this. The entire body has been replaced only the brain and certain parts of the nervous system are retained. The final result will be cyborgs like seen in Ghost in a Shell.


	9. Taking out the trash

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

**Friday, April 30, 2027 **

-This is a BBC News World Report. The Emperor and several members of the royal family are making their first visit to Buenos Aires in several years. At this point neither the Emperor nor Viceroy Nu have stated the location of Area Two's administrative center. There have been indications that it may remain in Bogota. Naturally many other cities will want to bid to have the honor. At the moment top contenders are Brasilia, Rio de Janiero, and Buenos Aires.

In Central Asia, Russia continues to accuse the Empire of aiding the Kazakhstan rebels. All viceroys in the area refute the claim. Viceroy Evelyn Futaba states that Russia's accusations may be proof of their own guilt in the situation. Viceroy Nunnally Kururugi states that Russia and the EU may be involved in aiding rebels and terrorists in western Asia.

In news closer to home, Viceroy Milly is planning several festivals to celebrate Area Two being whole once more. At this stage the festivals are only in the planning stage so we will have to wait a week until we receive more information.

* * *

Schniezel observes the situation in South America. He marvels at the manner in which Lelouch can manipulate the situation. It is probable that Lelouch sells equipment to rebels throughout the world. He does not sell them faulty equipment, but it is outdated. It is also likely that Lelouch has several operatives amongst rebels around the world. This would also explain why there are so many rebel groups having success.

Schniezel also has another issue to deal with. The arrival of Lilicia Gottwald has pushed Kannon to the side. The EU officials in particular are entranced by the young lady's nature and demeanor. It certainly helps that several rebel and terrorist cells have been found in major EU cities with Lilicia's help. She is also helping with the technology sector. Kannon cannot help with any of these things. In fact if it ever comes down to a decisive battle against Lelouch, Lilicia will probably be of more use than Schniezel.

Naturally the blonde haired former prince takes precautions against such matters. Before it ever comes down to something like that, Schniezel must ensure that his allies do not give Lelouch any more opportunities. He certainly had hoped that Theseus would have kept a cooler head. Hopefully Karine understands the gravity of the situation better. It will take several years to catch up to Britannia. For now Lelouch has the advantage, but soon that gap will shrink.

Sophie Randle is working with Lord Edward Ashford on creating several more specimens for the EU. Unbeknownst to them, Britannia has been working on these specimens for almost a decade. Sophie's expertise in the field of brain science greatly increases the speed at which the specimens can be created. At the moment their group is small. Sophie hopes to bring in some of her own people at a later time. Some of the information provided by Britannian defectors also proves valuable.

Currently their major project is Opaca Rubrum Lux. Very few people know the identity of the person under the helmet. Because she has to maintain the connections between the brain and the cybernetic body, Sophie is one of these privileged few. One of the interesting things about the specimens is that Sophie will be able to control their senses at least with the lesser ones.

* * *

After parading through the city, Lelouch enters the old viceroy's palace. Surprisingly much of Theseus' former staff stays to ensure a smooth transition. Also most of them probably prefer to serve under Lelouch than Karine. At least Lelouch has publicly proven to be reasonable. They take Lelouch to a conference room where a crestfallen Theseus is waiting.

"Why is he still here?" Lelouch asks gesturing towards Theseus.

It is obvious that Lelouch is treating South America as a rebellious province rather than the semi-independent republic it has been the past few years.

"We are sorry, Your Majesty. We did not know that he was still here."

Theseus is quickly escorted out of the room by his former assistants. Outside Theseus sees a sight her never thought he would ever lay eyes on. Salacia is standing there wearing the uniform of Lelouch's elite soldiers (Black Knights). He stares for a few seconds at Lelouch's crooked trident logo on Salacia's shoulder. Two guards gesture for Theseus to follow them. Theseus stops as he walks past Salacia and whispers into her ear.

"You look good in that uniform. Enjoy your new master."

Wiggins and Carter take Theseus to an airship that will take him to a location of his choosing.

Salacia stares at the door to the room where Lelouch is meeting with Theseus' former aides. There is some screaming coming from the room. This reminds Salacia of a conversation she has with Luciano and Aphrodite a few days ago about Lelouch's mental state.

Lelouch steps out of the room surprisingly clean.

"It is a good thing that I had Cecile add a self-cleaning function to Scooter," Lelouch says as he slings his sword over his shoulder. "I wonder if there are any more bad guys to kill."

On cue Ayame appears behind Lelouch.

"Your Majesty, Empress Cornelia and Lord Gottwald are awaiting your presence in the other conference room to discuss your proposed restructuring of the military. I will handle the clean up here."

"Ayame, you aren't hiding any bad guys from me, are you?" Lelouch asks as he scrunches his face while trying to peer into Ayame's soul.

"I assure you, Your Majesty, that I am not hiding any bad guys. If I see any, rest assured, you will be the first person that I call."

Lelouch kisses Ayame on the cheek. "You better or you won't get any sex for a year," Lelouch as he walks to the other conference room.

"Is he being serious?" Salacia asks.

"Of course not, he would never be mean enough to deny one of his wives sex," Ayame replies, "I suppose I better have someone clean this conference room. I hope that Scooter was humane with his victims this time."

Kallen is looking over the file that Lelouch gives to her. The file contains information on her half-uncle William. Lelouch leaves the decision up to him whether or not to tell the young man who he is related to. Kallen decides to tell her father when she returns to Neo-Pendragon. Together they will deal with the situation.

Currently Kallen is floating above Buenos Aires with the four Knights of the Round. As a show of force all available knightmares are also in the air. Coupled with airships they nearly cover the sky from Buenos Aires to Montevideo. There are also enough naval ships to completely seal off the mouth of the Rio de la Plata. It has been many years since such a force gathers. Even Lelouch's personal knightmare is in the sky.

Kallen has been hoping to return to Japan this summer, but she will probably have to spend it here. Of course down here it will be winter so Kallen better have some clothes sent down. If her stay is extended, she will have to send for James and his little bodyguard. She supposes that she may find a cabin in the mountains or the royal family equivalent. She wonders where Lelouch will move next. For the moment she will be left out of such move because of her duties in South America.

Like Lelouch's other antagonists, Karine le Britannia is not at all happy with Theseus. She assumes that he will flee to Africa whether he wants to or not. Lelouch will have little need for someone like Theseus. Just as he has very little need for Cassius. Many of Theseus' aides probably stay hoping that Lelouch will have some use for them. The little that Karine knows about Lelouch tells her that he will dispose of anyone that he does not personally select. Anyone that previously serves under Theseus, Lelouch will consider a double traitor and give them what they deserve.

Karine has bigger things to deal with. There are rumors that Schniezel is regaining influence in Europe, and that he is going to let Russia go off half-cocked against Lelouch in Siberia. There are many in Karine's group that want to unite with a Schniezel controlled Europe to create a large anti-Lelouch bloc. Many of these individuals are uniting under Augusta Henry Highland. In the past he serves as the governor of many of Britannia's European territories. Karine already has a plan to rid herself of this problem. She will allow Lelouch to deal with it. Karine can easily renounce the troublesome noble and continue with her own plan.

Karine may not be the most brilliant of the royal children, but she knows how to take advantage of her opportunities. Thus far she has also been a survivor. As long as she continues to play it safe, she will keep surviving. She does not plan on conquering the world only maintaining what she has. She will make whatever moves she has to in order to survive.

Of the many things that Karine has to learn over the past six years is organization. She has to organize her military forces and create a science/technology team. She may never be able to compete with Britannia, but she will not be brushed aside easily.

Mariel Lubie is tasked with the duty of organizing Karine's technology group. Her group is in charge of taking captured Britannian knightmares and creating knightmares that are equal. At least for now that is her task. Once Mariel can put together a competent team, she will be working on creating new knightmares exclusive to Karine's group. Although Mariel is genius, she does not have practical experience in creating knightmares. Although everyone hopes for the peace, the recent happenings in South America and the rhetoric coming out of Australia may make peace difficult to obtain. To protect what is they have, Mariel and her team will have to learn quickly.

Rakshata Chawla oversees Karine's science team. It is her assignment to oversee the creation and maintenance of more cyborgs. Like the rest of Karine's forces, she has to use material and information stolen from Britannia although Rakshata does have many original ideas. Surprisingly she finds working for Karine better than Lelouch. It must be because Karine knows very little about technology and questions very little while Lelouch knows a lot and questions everything.

Luciano and Aphrodite Bradley are currently baby-sitting Salacia's daughters. The elder daughter, Sarah, is technically Luciano's niece. The situation is a bit ideal since the girls are near the age of their own children so it is a situation that they used to. The only annoying thing is that somehow Lloyd and Salacia are now a couple, and he is tagging along to observe the girls.

Having to take care of the daughter of his asshole brother is one thing, but finding out that he has a bastard brother is something else. Lelouch gives Luciano the option of what to do. Aphrodite wants Luciano to at least meet his half-brother to see what he is like. Luciano already has an idea what he is like. After all they are raised by the same man. The noble status of the Bradley family shields the cases of mental illness in their past. Before he bothers meeting his half-brother, the little bastard will have to be observed.

Lucretia snuggles up against Lelouch. Even though Lelouch is away from home, he has to keep up with his wife schedule. Not that he minds since Lucretia is one of his more energetic wives. Things are becoming much more complicated than he imagined they would. A silly notion like maintaining a respectable image and legacy may make things difficult. Unlike his ancestors, he sees the future as more than the playground for his descendants. Lelouch will create a truly peaceful world.

**Monday, May 3, 2027 **

Ganabati is looking over the machines that formerly belong to Peace Mark and now belong to Karine's group. With the switch in allegiance comes a change in hierarchy and weaponry. Technically he is the subordinate of both Rakshata Chawla and Mariel Lubie, however eh has some independence. Like the others on this side, Ganabati needs practical experience with newer model knightmares.

Paciano Bradley is leading the four Glaston Knights, Orpheus Zevon, and Ze Dien in a knightmare demonstration against a group led by Li Xingke. In other words they are fighting cyborgs. Observing the battle are Karine and all her important people. More than anything the demonstration is to show everyone that Karine controls the best pilots and knightmares. Cassius and Theseus are quiet cowed by Lelouch. Really Karine wishes that Lelouch would have disposed of them. Despite their failures, their royal blood gives them some influence over some nobles especially those that wish to take control.

One of those nobles Michele Manfredi recently returns from South America having abandoned his mission to observe Lelouch's forces. Like many other nobles, he will have to be dealt with. For most of her life, Karine is taught that nobles are the foundation upon which Britannia is built on. It is their hard work that makes the nation great. She now realizes that this is all propaganda to keep commoners in their place. It is his connection with the common people that makes Lelouch so popular and nearly invincible. Karine does not feel the need to spend lots of time around commoners, but she makes slight efforts.

The pilots are using heavily modified Ios for the knightmare demonstration. Rakshata adapts the knightmares to fit each cyborgs' traits and tasks. The human knightmares are adapted by the individuals or Mariel Lubie. Very few people including their opponents know about the cyborgs.

Paciano Bradley realizes that their opponents have the advantage of unity. The four Glaston Knights may know how to work as a unit, but that leaves three other very competitive pilots. He figures that the key is to find Li Xingke and defeat him. The remaining cyborgs cannot be as skilled as the Chinese man. Normally he would put such a task upon his own shoulders, but this is not the time to be selfish.

"Hey Zevon, you are going to have to take out the leader," Paciano states, "The Glaston Knights will take the lead and draw the enemy. Ze Dien and me will hang back and look for openings."

The others concede to Paciano's experience. The battle develops slowly. The cyborgs do not do anything that will endanger them, but this also means that they will not do anything to gain an advantage. Just s Paciano surmises six of the cyborgs are quite ordinary. Only Xingke is elite, however he is good enough to make up for the deficiency of the other cyborgs, but it is still not enough.

After the battle Karine heads down to congratulate the pilots. Cassius and Theseus can only watch as their younger sister walks away with her people. They are approached by a group of nobles led by Augusta Henry Highland, Andrea Faranese, and Michele Manfredi.

"Your highnesses, if we could have a word? There is a matter of grave importance to discuss," Lord Highland states.

Paciano dismisses the pilots as Karine arrives.

"Are you sure that it is smart to leave those people up there?" Paciano questions, "Who knows what they are planning."

"Do not worry. I have already taken care of the issue. Unlike Lelouch, I do not mind getting my hands dirty with the blood of useless family members," Karine replies, "What do you think of the cyborgs?"

"They seem decent. I assume that is part of their programming."

"Still from what I understand unless the pilot is not elite to begin with, they cannot suddenly be made to be. There is another related project that I have been considering. I understand that Lelouch installed it over a decade ago so we are quite behind."

"You almost seem giddy when talking about this new thing," Paciano states, "I will give Dr. Chawla my thoughts on the cyborgs. Overall I think she will be pleased."

Karine pulls Paciano towards her. "That can wait for a later time. Now we are going to have some fun."

Shin Hyuuga Shaingu and a small group of cyborgs exit Lord Highland's residence as the manor is engulfed in flames.

"Is the tasked accomplished?" Jean Low asks.

"Yes, I was just taking out some trash," Shin replies as he adjusts his gloves. "The old age is being put to rest. Those relics of the past are now more."

Shin and Jean walk away as emergency VTOL begin to fill the sky.

* * *

Rivalz, Olivia, and Jamison Cardemonde narrowly escape Santiago as Marika's forces reach the city. Presently they are landing at Noumea, New Caledonia. Along with Vanuatu, New Caledonia serves as a buffer zone between the three Britannian areas in the Pacific and Australia. The islands chain mostly serve as immigration centers into Australia. Britannia has only a small token presence on the islands. While it is easy enough to find a way onto one of the hundreds of Britannian islands, it is much more difficult to make it anywhere of importance.

Australia is completely different situation. It has a much more stringent immigration policy. Given the state of South America as Britannian forces close in, it is not very difficult to falsify certain documents. This makes the process slightly easier. Of course Australian officials have very little love for individuals who would abandon their nation during such a crisis.

Even here in this distant outpost, Australia's Separation Policy is visible. There are different islands for different races and nationalities. Since they have some money and pure Britannian bloodlines, the Cardemonde cousins are provided with some luxury. The process will most likely be quicker for them as well.

The immigration officer is looking over the paperwork diligently.

"Everyone here appears to be in order. That is except for one thing," the officers states as he pulls out a file. "Why exactly are you on Britannia's shit list?" The officer slides several sheets of paper across the table. "No exile has ever had these sorts of marks against them. It is as if you committed something of grave consequence, but there is no reward for your capture. What did you do?"

Jamison and Olivia glance at each other for a few seconds.

"We are responsible for the attack that killed two of the emperor's wives several years ago," Jamison replies.

"You expect me to believe that," the officer states, "The emperor would have killed you himself."

"You do not know Lelouch vi Britannia very well," Rivalz says as he reveals his cybernetic hand. "He loves torturing his victims. What makes you think we will be safe in Australia?"

"You have been thoroughly inspected, and we did not discover any sort of tracking devices in your bodies. He cannot know that you are here."

"He has eyes and ears everywhere. Whether you allow us to enter your country or turn us away. He will find us and finish it," Rivalz comments. "So just push your fucking papers and get this over with."

The officer stares at them for a few moments and stamps approved on their paperwork.

"It will still be a few days until you can enter. You should take the time to look for some sort of employment and lodgings."

The Cardemonde cousins silently make their way to their apartment. Olivia lets out a sigh and heads for the bed. Rivalz turns her around and punches across the face. Jamison cowers by the door.

"Why did you hit her?"

"She deserves a lot more than that for killing Shirley," Rivalz replies. "She was innocent. She was my friend."

Olivia rubs her jaw. "She was married to that monster. If she was our friend, why didn't she do anything to stop what happened to you?"

"You don't know shit," Rivalz growls. "Fuck it. It doesn't matter anymore. All that shit is in the past."

Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door. Jamison stands and answers it. There are several men in white lab coats. This causes Jamison to quickly cower.

"Excuse me; we are searching for Rivalz Cardemonde."

Rivalz looks at the men and seems to know what they want.

"Why don't you people find someone else to experiment on?"

"If you come with us, your cousins will live a comfortable life in Australia."

"Fuck them. I want to live a comfortable life. If I wanted to spend the rest of my life as a lab rat, I would have stayed in Britannia. You jackasses can go to hell," Rivalz says as he slams the door. "I don't give a shit about Australia or Britannia. I just want to live in peace."

Rivalz heads for his room leaving Jamison and Olivia to ponder their next move.

* * *

Darwin, Australia is an odd sort of place. It is under constant watch not just because it is the largest city near Britannian territory, but also because it is the center of the Australian black market. With the exception of Istanbul and Djibouti, it is the largest in the world. Everything from illegal drugs to knightmare parts to information is available for the right price. Naturally this means that organized crime has as much sway as the government and the military. This is not exactly where Naoto wants to be. He figures this sort of seedy place would be better for one of Lelouch's other operatives.

"How about it Rupert? Do we have a deal? I guarantee the quality of my product."

Naoto looks at the other man. It takes him some time to get accustomed to his new name. He has to select something that is memorable and forgettable, but more importantly has very little connection to his true identity. Even though he knows that the product is nowhere near the quality for the price, he has to play the game if he wants to be accepted. This means getting suckered a few times by locals, but Naoto can still haggle a little with the price.

"I will take it, but the price has to come down a little or else I won't respect myself in the morning."

The man looks at Naoto and shrugs.

"Since it is our first deal, I will take one thirty instead of one fifty. Call it the start of a beautiful friendship."

Naoto nods and signals for Ichiro to bring in the other men to carry out the merchandise. Midori brings Naoto the suitcase with the money. The other man stares at her shamelessly.

"I see you are into Easterns, Rupert," the man licks his lips even though Midori is standing there. "You certainly have some good taste. I have a shipment coming in a few days. There should be some Easterns mixed in there if you are interested. Normally I just sell the whole lot to brokers and let them handle it. But if you are interested, I can cut you a deal."

"I will think about it. I have to move this product first," Naoto replies. "I will contact you in a few days."

Naoto enters his car and begins to grumble as Ichiro begins to pull away.

"Is something wrong, Master Rupert?" Ichiro asks.

"Shut it Ichiro!" Naoto barks, "That bastard is trying to sell me people."

Midori puts her hands atop her husband's.

"You knew what sort of people you would be dealing with."

"Yes, but why would any Japanese person fall for this sort of thing."

"You are not looking at the situation objectively," CC comments. "I doubt that anybody willing comes with them. A few people probably came here to get away from Britannia. They had little idea what sort of country this is. However most are probably just kidnapped and sold."

"It can't be that easy. Why isn't anyone doing something about this?" Naoto asks. "How are people tricked into something like this?"

"The majority of the jobs that Lelouch brings to any country are technology based. While there is a trickle down effect, not all sectors are affected by it," Midori remarks, "This causes the sort of despair that certain people can prey on. Just like not al Britannians are war mongering villains, all Japanese are not virtuous."

Naoto continues to grumble.

"Now Rupert dear, don't be grumpy," CC says, "Don't forget we still have a dinner to attend tonight. It's a good thing that our house is too small to entertain."

"Why is that?" Naoto asks.

"Imagine what would happen if one of our guests tried to take your lowly Eastern wife to one of the rooms to have some fun."

Naoto continues his grumbling.

"There is no point in complaining now," Midori remarks, "Everyone had a chance to decline the task. We should all do our best."

"You sound like an anime character," Ichiro comments. "The product is at the warehouse, and we are home."

"Move the product to the designated spot. Someone will take care of the rest," Naoto orders. "I better get ready for this dinner. These wannabe noble bastards are annoying."

CC stays in the car while Naoto and Midori walk into the house.

"Ichiro, take care of the car that followed us."

"I see, you noticed them as well. Our friends are taking care of them. You should go inside and prepare for dinner."

CC nods and exits the car.

**Saturday, May 8, 2027 **

Evelyn is reading the reports coming from the west. The Kazakhstan rebels have been growing in number and strength. Since it is technically the EU's problem, she does very little about it. With the border established on the Yenisei River, it is easily defended; however it is long and goes into very inhospitable territory. This means that drones have to be used instead of knightmares with human pilots. Evelyn knows that her opponent does not necessarily put such value on its people. The various nations that make up the EU have too much independence. It is because of this that the EU can never challenge Britannia, and why Schniezel is able to gain power not once but twice.

Russian revanchism is Evelyn's biggest problem. Lelouch refuses to negotiate Britannia surrendering any territory. In fact Africa and the Middle East are still claimed as Britannian territory. With the recent reconquest of South America, Lelouch is letting the world that he is serious. Evelyn will have to make sure that Russia understands that she is serious as well.

Evelyn looks over at Hoshi Inoue who is assigned to be her assistant.

"Hoshi, have the northern border patrols increased. I will speak with the military commanders later."

"I will see to it, Your Highness. Did Your Highness receive the message regarding the Knights of the Round?"

"Are Sora and Urabe doing something?"

"No, Lady Gottwald and Lady Nu are on their way here under orders from the Emperor."

Evelyn sighs, "Very well. I will deal with that later. Follow my orders on the border patrols."

Evelyn wonders why Lelouch would send Chelsea and Hannah here since they are the weakest of the KOR. It is possible that Lelouch may not know about the relationship between Lilicia Gottwald and James Longstreet who is stationed here because he is Jinta's friend. Of course for that to happen Lelouch would have to be blind. Then again there it may just be the fact that the KOR are moving all over the world. This may be the area of least importance so it makes sense to send the weakest KOR.

Evelyn leaves her office and walks to the knightmare hangar. The twins are working at a secret lab to the south underneath Lake Baikal. That means that this particular hangar is only for military use. Like all viceroys, Evelyn has to deal with people who attend West Point with Lelouch. Unlike the other viceroys, Evelyn has very little experience in command situations. This means that if war comes she may have very little control over the forces at her disposal. If war does come, Siberia will be a side front so who commands the army matters little.

Jinta notices that Evelyn is in the knightmare hangar looking pensive. He is working on James' knightmare.

"Hey why don't you go over there and comfort her," James Longstreet states.

Jinta sighs and shakes his head.

"Evelyn is not the type of girl that likes to be comforted in public," Jinta replies.

"Where is Sherman?"

"Probably out on patrol. You know how he loves taking any opportunity to be in a knightmare."

"I still think you should go over there and put your arms around her and tell her it will be all right," James comments.

"Why is that what you want someone to do to you?" Evelyn inquires startling Jinta and James.

"Does your highness require anything of her humble servant," James states with a bow.

"Jinta, can I see you in my office."

"I will be there shortly. I just need to make a few adjustments," Jinta replies.

"Very well, I will see you in a few minutes."

After Evelyn leaves, James asks, "What do you think she wants to talk about?"

"She probably just wants to bounce a few thoughts off. A lot has been going on lately. We might even be receiving some special guests." Jinta sets his equipment down. "When Sherman returns make sure that he checks in with the base commander. I don't want him taking off on another patrol."

"Sure whatever, but you know that is easier said than done."

Jinta sighs and walks towards Evelyn's office. Back at the Britannian Military Academy at West Point, Junior Division William Tecumseh Sherman II is a big deal. He is the best cadet at the Jr. Academy since Lelouch and Gino. That does not necessarily mean that he is at their level because in reality who truly is. Still Sherman does not expect to be a mere First Lieutenant serving in Siberia (even though he is only 19). The real issue is that previous generations have set the bar much too high.

Jinta notices that Hoshi is walking towards the knightmare hangar. She is probably going to give James some silly orders from Evelyn. He knows that his wife is trying to set up his best friend with her assistant at least temporarily. James Longstreet VI is not the sort of person that is allowed to be with a common Japanese girl like Hoshi even if she is the daughter of one of the Emperor's lovers.

Jinta enters Evelyn's office slowly. She is on the phone with Lelouch and does not appear to be happy about the situation.

"Is something wrong?" Jinta asks.

Evelyn replies, "Big brother is sending Hannah and Chelsea here."

"Are you worried about the whole James and Lilicia dating thing?"

"Aren't you? I think it is an issue especially after her defection."

"Not really. I am more worried about you trying to set up James with Hoshi. His grandfather is one of the few nobles that has survived your brother's purges."

Evelyn sighs, "I cannot believe that that sort of thing can happen in this nowadays."

"On a more serious note, I think you should have Sherman transferred. He is very unhappy here."

"Where do you want him to go?"

"Move him to a more active front," Jinta answers.

"There are no active fronts."

Jinta rolls his eyes and glowers. "You know that is not true. Send him to the West Asia or South Africa. Even if war breaks out with the EU, this front will be nothing but a sideshow even to Russia."

"Fine I will have order come from one of the base commanders. You probably don't want it to seem like you want him to go away or that you gave him what he wants."

"That sounds good. Now what's for dinner?"

Evelyn smirks, "I don't know, what are you making?"

James sits up on his bed. Sleeping soundly beside him is Hoshi. He is not sure whether his actions will make Evelyn happy or mad. He does not expect a long term relationship with the Japanese girl. Although he will be careful not to upset her too much since her mother is the Emperor's lover.

James' phone begins to ring. He wonders who would be calling him so early in the morning.

"Longstreet."

"James, where the hell have you been? I have been calling you all night."

"Jinta, I have a life outside of being your best friend."

Jinta sighs loudly. "You jerk, listen up. Hannah and Chelsea are on there way here. I really hope you aren't doing what I think you are."

James groans, "If they don't like what I am doing, too bad for them. Remember Lilicia broke up with me and then went off and did her own thing. I didn't have anything to do with that. Now if you recall, today is my day off so please do not bother me until after noon. We can do boyfriend stuff after that."

"Fine like I told Evelyn, you are an adult and make your own choices."

James can hear Jinta being smacked by Evelyn.

"See you later Longstreet. Give Hoshi a kiss for me."

Evelyn smacks Jinta again. James sets the phone down and slides back into bed. He hopes that Hoshi wakes up in a few minutes so that they can continue what they were doing last night.

**Saturday, May 15, 2027, Bermuda **

Lelouch is staring at the bodies of Cassius and Theseus. After a week of haggling the bodies of the former princes are on their way back to the Homeland. After being thoroughly inspected the bodies will be sent to New York. They will be held for public viewing before heading to the burial site selected by their families. Cassius will head for Savannah, Georgia, the home of his mother. Lelouch will probably have to force Samantha, Chelsea, Abigail, and Benjamin to attend the funeral. Not that Lelouch particularly wants to attend the funeral himself.

Theseus is a more complicated matter. Like other Britannian princes, he marries the daughter of a noble. This marriage quickly produces two daughters. After Theseus moves to the Falkland Islands and then South America, he begins to have relations with local women. It is one of these women that causes him to leave his Britannian wife and move to make South America independent. Unfortunately she dies at the beginning of the Andean rebellion. For Theseus this is not a big deal since they do not have any children. Soon after he finally realizes his infatuation with Salacia Ravenguard. This relationship produces a daughter. However Salacia tires of Theseus, and she defects back to Britannia.

This means that Lelouch has to select a burial site and pay people to attend the funeral because a prince's funeral has to have mourners. He will probably have to trick a few people into showing up.

"Your Majesty, we are ready to begin the inspection of the bodies," Jeremiah states.

Lelouch sighs, "I shall return to the capital and finish the preparations."

Jeremiah signals for the bodies to be taken to a secure room. Lelouch stands there silently for a few moments.

"How long are you going to stand there staring at the floor?" Kallen asks.

"Even though they were idiots, they deserved better than this,"

"Then you should have just locked them up somewhere."

"Yes, I probably should have. When I conquer the world this time, I will not make the same mistakes."

"What do you plan on doing?" Kallen asks inquisitively. She usually knows what Lelouch is thinking, but this time she is a little in the dark.

"I am going to take out the trash," Lelouch replies, "Let's go."

* * *

Author's note: I apologize about the tardiness of this chapter. It was a combination of writer's block, illness, and Thanksgiving. Unlike Rise of the Black Prince, this story is a bit more difficult. Where previously I could simply follow Lelouch around through his adventures, now he is Emperor and he simply sits at home or visits his wives. He still does things, but they are mostly behind the scenes. This means that the majority of the story will follow the other vi Britannias and eventually Lelouch's kids in particular James, Gabriel, and Charlotte. Lelouch will mostly come in, kick ass, and leave.

Edward Ashford is Milly's father.

Rupert Landers is Naoto. Joan Landers is CC. Ichiro, Midori, Mitsuki, and Ichijiku can use their own names since they are lowly Japanese. Naoto chooses a name with very little connection to his own in fact there is only one common letter. CC chose the name Joan after Joan of Arc who she has some history with. Landers is a English/Britannian sounding name that does not seem too common or unique.

Australian society has many different layers. At the top are the Native Australians. These are the descended from the original settlers from the British Isles during the 1700's and 1800's. Secondly are the Austro-Britannians. The members of this group are unique since they want to be recognized as Britannian since they can become Native Australians through marriage. Third are Europeans. This group is further divided into several groups: Nordics, Latins, Slavs, and others. Fourth are people of Middle Eastern origin which are all labeled as Arabs regardless of what they actually are. Fifth are Asians which are divided into three groups: Southerns, Islands, and Easterns. Japanese are Easterns even though Japan is an island. Sixth are Africans. There are very few people of African descent in Australia. Finally are the Aborigines who are classified as Undesirables.

Here is an interesting note that people may have forgotten, Lelouch has yet to kill any of his siblings.

Odysseus eu Britannia-Luciano

Guinevere su Britannia-Aphrodite

Clovis la Britannia-Euphemia

Cassius ru Britannia-Shin Hyuuga Shaingu

Lucius pe Britannia-died in battle

Octavius ka Britannia-Luciano

Theseus ju Britannia-Shin Hyuuga Shaingu

Luther ti Britannia-Luciano

Edward vu Britannia-Amadeus


	10. Push

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

UAA means United Areas of Africa, Karine's country.

**Monday, May 17, 2027 **

This is a BBC Homeland Report. The funerals for Princes Thesues and Cassius are taking place early tomorrow morning. In attendance are family members of both princes. Also in attendance are members of the royal family and the Knights of the Round, current and former. There is little information coming from Africa about the events that led to the deaths of the princes and several former nobles. At this point there are no negotiations to bring the deceased nobles to the Homeland for burial. The Emperor considered the return of the princes to be a priority.

The bodies will be placed for public viewing today.

* * *

Karine is watching the funeral service broadcast with great interest. She is a little surprised that Lelouch makes a big deal out of the event. She is even more surprised that he makes everyone show up for the funeral. She is almost expecting an invitation to arrive. Paciano is also watching with her.

"Those bastards sure are cocky," Paciano states.

"What do you mean?" Karine asks.

"Anyone that matters is there. All the viceroys and the best knightmare pilots, they are all at the funeral."

Karine looks at the screen again. There are still some things that she does not know. She recognizes the viceroys, but she has no idea who the knightmare pilots are. Perhaps if they are in front of her, she might be able to tell the difference.

The EU ambassador and his staff appear on the screen.

"Look at those sourpuss losers. They get pushed around by Schniezel and Lelouch for years. They get a little freedom, but they run back like a kid who misses his mom's tits," Paciano remarks.

Karine slightly agrees with Paciano. The EU seems to almost sadistically have a desire to be controlled. Lelouch continues to push and prod. Karine does not doubt that Lelouch is secretly aiding all these little rebel territories around the world. There is very little that anyone can do alone. Karine has been sending feelers to the EU and Australia about forming a large anti-Lelouch bloc. Thus far there has been no definitive answer. Schniezel is obviously confident that he can outsmart Lelouch. Australia is hopeful that its location will continue to provide a buffer.

After the fall of South America and Theseus, Karine decides to be proactive about the situation. She will not allow herself to be the next domino that falls. Her first goal is to eliminate subversive elements in her own ranks. Secondly she will have to take care of rebellious territories in Africa. Finally she will have to stir up rebellion in Lelouch's territories like South Africa and Iran. When this is accomplished, she will feel safe about her position in the world.

* * *

Anna Kreman is watching the royal funerals hoping to catch a glimpse of Layla. It has several months since she speaks with her friend. It has been years since she has seen her in person. When Layla is first assigned her current mission, Anna does not believe her friend will be able to do it. That sort of thing is not what Layla wants to do. However Layla has been quite successful because information has been coming in.

Anna is not sure about certain things that have been going on in the EU. To be able to compete with Britannia, certain changes have to be made to the way the EU operates. The governments of the individual member states are done away with as the separate military forces although Russia tries to maintain some autonomy through volunteer militia.

More seriously is this matter of the cyborgs specimens. Technically Anna is not supposed to know anything about them, but she previously works with Sophie Randall who is now in charge of the project. Anna is also in charge of designing knightmares for the cyborgs so she has to know something about them. At the moment the EU is only building the knightmares that it has already developed. Even after all these years, the EU's technology sector has severely fallen on hard times. With more pressing matters, the educational system falls apart. This leads to a shortage in qualified individuals.

Unlike other military departments, Anna's cannot simply grab warm bodies. It will take several years to train people in even the rudimentary skills. There have been some requests to unite with Africa to form a large technology team. Anna wonders who would be in charge of that. For now she will continue to do what she can to make the EU stronger.

Klaus Warrick is sitting in his office looking over paperwork. With Layla in Britannia on a top secret assignment, the W-0 is stagnant. In fact most of the paperwork deals with integrating the W-0 into the greater EU military force. A recent scholar once states that should Britannia invade Europe, they shall be buried in paperwork, Britannia that is. Even with the integration, their task will be similar; they will face frontline Britannian troops and be used in desperate situations. The decision about placing non-EU citizens in EU units or separate units is still undecided. Klaus does not have an opinion on the matter. As long as the EU military is strong, he is satisfied.

Akito Hyuga is looking over his knightmare. In a few days his unit will have a knightmare demonstration against Lord Ashford's specimens. Akito wonders how they will perform. Recently his team receives upgraded knightmares; however their biggest deficiency is teamwork not equipment. Perhaps it is a good thing that along with other exile and immigrant forces, Japanese forces are being integrated into the EU forces. Still there is some prejudice against non-native officers.

While Layla is in Britannia on an official mission, there are many in the new EU government that distrust her and anyone she was involved with. This means that Akito and certain members of the W-0 are being observed closely. In fact many of those individuals may want Akito's team to lose in the knightmare demonstration. This means that Akito will have to choose his side carefully.

Akito carefully considers the situation as he walks into Klaus Warwick's office (technically still Layla's office).

"Do you have the list of your men for the demonstration?" Colonel Warwick asks.

"Yes, here is my list," Akito replies setting a paper on the desk. Akito finds the EU's needs to have everything accounted for to be bothersome. Even a top secret knightmare demonstration has a paper trail.

Klaus looks down at the list: Akito Hyuga, Ryo Sayama, Yukia Naruse, Ayano Kosaka, Kenta Inoue.

"I will turn the list over to the secretary at the Military Affairs department. Dr. Clement will need the list as well to assign knightmares."

Akito nods and leaves the office. He has already spoken with Dr. Clement about the situation. She would like to see Layla's old team beat the specimens as well. Akito hopes to get the knightmare soon so that they can begin practicing. They have two weeks to prepare.

Lelouch realizes that many are unhappy with being forced to attend the funerals in Pendragon especially the ex-wives and children of Thesues and Cassius. Not that that sort of thing matters to Lelouch. If he has to attend the funerals, then he will force others to do the same. With his control over satellite communications and most of the world's oceans and continuous landmasses, Lelouch has few problems controlling his empire. After all it is not he viceroys who help him keep control, but his network of military subordinates.

Lelouch's plan of slowly pushing and prodding his opponents is already beginning. Unlike before when Lelouch can fight in the field, now he has to fight from the sidelines. It bothers him some that he cannot actively affect battlefields. Still with his superior pilots and knightmares, he will not need to participate himself. His only worry is that Schniezel and Karine will be much more cautious form this point forward. Lelouch will have to move quickly if his plan is to succeed in the way that he wants.

**Monday, May 31, 2027 **

Not being able to come to an agreement on how to divide the territory, the area west of Iran, south of Russia, south and east of Europe is divided into four new nations: North Africa, Egypt, Turkey, and the Middle East Federation. While these territories are divided similar to their pre-war borders, their leadership castes and structure have been completely destroyed. In fact the majority of the populations survive on subsistence agriculture and rations from the EU and Britannia.

Even in large urban areas like Damascus and Cairo, there is very little employment. In truth the various warlords rule the area with the aid and support of the major powers. Only in Turkey is there a strong centralized government. Naturally this is all part of Lelouch's plan. Just like in South America, he plans on using small local conflicts to take over the area. Of course in the confusion the EU and Karine can also take advantage of the situation.

"Red leader, this is gold leader. We are approaching Target B. What is your position?"

"Gold leader, we are south of Target A."

"Very well. I shall contact the green and blue teams."

Suzaku turns off his communicator. Their code is rather simplistic. Target A is Abadan, and Target B is Basra. The green, blue, and black teams are to secure locations to the west and north of those two cities. Basra is the location of a local warlord who has been raiding Britannian territory. The warlord claims that they are only taking things that Britannia refuses to sell to them.

Nunnally simply declares the warlord a rebel to the Middle East Federation government and moves to take out the threat. Technically she is correct, but the official Middle East Federation government in Baghdad are little more than Britannian puppets. In fact in Damascus there is another government that claims to be official, but this one is supported by the EU. To the south there are other governments that also claim to be the official true governments.

"Gold leader, the enemy is placing heavy cannons along the river. They are also placing Bamides and Panzer Hummels."

Suzaku quickly considers the situation. In the past he would simply charge in hoping that his superior knightmare would be enough.

"Move out tanks and artillery forward and commence bombardment," Suzaku replies. "Begin to look for opening to the north and south. We will use the knightmares to flank their positions. Send in the airplane drones. Have a few knightmares prepare to cross the river head-on by force."

"Shouldn't we just fly our knightmares over their defenses?"

"No, we do not know if they have cannons or knightmares in the buildings. We do not want to damage too much of the city."

"Black team has crossed successfully at Al-Haritah. Blue team has crossed at Al Shafi. We have discovered a safe crossing point at Abu al Khasib."

"Have them continue to their destinations. Take half our knightmares to that crossing point. I will send some to the north to search for a crossing point there. I will maintain a visible presence here. With my Lancelot here, they will assume that our main attack will come from the center."

Both Suzaku and Nunnally gain worldwide reputations as being straight forward fighters. Suzaku watches as his cannons and tanks bombard the enemy positions. He uses his VARIS rifle to fire at enemy positions as well. Behind him Bors and Ios prepare sections of bridge that ground troops will use to take the city. Suzaku hopes that flanking maneuvers work quickly since he does not want his bluff called.

"Gold leader, this is Commander C. We are in position to move."

Suzaku does not recall any Commander C in his force. Suddenly a thought occurs to him.

"Cas, er Commander C, I take it that your partners are with you as well?"

"Yes, we are in position above the city. We will release our drones. Dr. C.C. (Cecile Croomy not CC) is with us as well. She has a project of her own."

Suzaku sighs. "Very well. We will take into account your attacks. We will attack across the river soon. Our bombardment will soon dislodge the enemy."

Suzaku says this in case his communications are being intercepted. He also hopes that Castor and Pollux can sense what he means by his tone.

"We will await your attack order. Commander C out."

Suzaku exhales deeply. He does not expect his little in-laws to be in the area. Basra is about to become the scene of a grand experiment. Not only is it Suzaku's first battle command, but the twins and Cecile are going to use it to try out their latest experiments.

"Gold leader, the flanking forces are across the river, but the enemy is quickly moving to attack them."

Suzaku looks at his monitors. He can see satellite images of the vehicle movement. More telling is the fact that the enemy is removing knightmares from their positions on the river. It is obvious that the main attacks are coming from the north and south not the center. Still Suzaku has some pride. He wants nothing more than to charge across the river and attack the enemy for daring to weaken their positions before him. However he decides to wait for one last event to occur.

"Gold leader, several objects are dropping from incredible heights!"

"Wait for them to land, and then commence the attack across the river. Leave the ground troop bridge for later," Suzaku responds.

Suddenly three objects descend at a slower rate. Suzaku instantly recognizes them.

"I never imagined that I would see those things again," Suzaku comments.

"Gold leader?"

"If our knightmares are spread out, have them cross the river and re-form at point 4. Hopefully the flanking forces can get into the city by then."

"Yes gold leader!"

Suzaku leads the way across the river as the twins' drones come to life and begin to attack the enemy. The three specimens help Suzaku quickly destroy the cannons and knightmares along the river.

The confusion and quick actions by Britannian forces lead to a quick surrender by the warlord. By day's end there is little scattered fighting in Basra. The twins and Cecile move south the assist Nunnally's (red leader) attack from Abadan. Suzaku wonders about their appearance. It certainly makes things easier for him. While the attacks on the cities are being carried out, the green team slips in between and cuts off the retreat of the warlord's southern troops. They are now wandering along the mouth of the Shatt al-Arab. Despite its small size, the Britannian fleet in the Persian Gulf dwarfs what the Middle East Federation has. This means that there is not hope of escaping by sea.

While small in scale, Suzaku hopes that this attack puts fear into the minds of the other warlords in the Middle East Federation. Suzaku is not a fan of these sorts of devious and crafty fighting methods. He prefers to confront his enemy head-on, however he understands that war planning is a contest between chess masters. He hopes that Nunnally finishes soon.

* * *

Mohammed Shennib is standing at a dock at Dakhla on the West African coast. The city is located in the North African Republic. Like the rest of the region between the three major powers, the former Spanish Sahara is ruled by a local warlord. In this case Mohammed fills that role. After being driven out of his homeland by EU puppets, he travels west. At first he helps the rebel states of Mauritania and Mali. Then he moves to the former Spanish colony. Along with many other changes in territory control around the world, Madeira and the Canary Islands become part of the North Africa Republic.

Mohammed quickly moves to take these territories because it gives him an excuse to form a small naval force. This makes smuggling weapons into rebel territories easier. While he has been working with Britannia these last few years, his ultimate goal is to restore autonomy to North Africa.

"Sir the weapons barge is here."

Mohammed nods and walks over to inspect the weapons that Britannia is sending to the Mauritania and Mali rebels. It is not only Mohammed's job to ensure that the weapons reach there destination, but he has to make sure that the weapons are the correct ones. Older knightmares are not built to fight in the Sahara Desert or the Sahel. Sending new knightmares is dangerous for various reasons. This means that rebels have to make due with a motley crew of knightmares, knightmare parts, and various other vehicles.

The current shipment only seems contain handheld weapons and some artillery pieces.

"Unload the shipment quickly," Mohammed orders. "This would be easier if a few vehicles came with it."

"There appears to be a larger container ship docking as well."

"I suppose that is the humanitarian ship with the medical and food supplies. That probably goes to the rebel areas as well," Mohammed answers.

"Don't those usually land down south in Lagouira?"

"They used to, but the UAA established a military base in Nouadhibou. They have confiscated the past few shipments."

Despite not recognizing rebel states, organizations in the EU and Britannia send humanitarian aid to people living in rebel state war zones. Previously the EU tries to send aid across the Sahara, but nomad tribes hijack the shipments. The UAA is occupying the majority of Mauritania's coast including the major port cities. This means that aid must pass through ports in Western Sahara. Naturally Mohammed and his men collect a transportation tariff.

"Actually sir, the ship appears to be carrying vehicles. They do not appear to be for the rebels."

"Very well. Let's inspect this other ship. Whatever it contains may prove useful," Mohammed states.

* * *

Schniezel is observing the knightmare demonstration. He is quite surprised that the specimens are having so much trouble against the human pilots. He had been hoping to prove the superiority of the specimens and their knightmare program. Still it works out because it shows his allies the pre-eminence of the EU elite. Viewing the knightmare demonstration are representatives from UAA, the North Africa Republic, Egypt, Turkey, the Middle East Federation, Australia, and other anti-Lelouch groups from around the world.

At issue is the current Britannian strategy of divide and conquer. Many are wary of aligning with Schniezel led EU or Karine's UAA because they fear a war of vengeance against Lelouch and Britannia. However all the present nations and groups want to prevent giving Lelouch an excuse to invade their territory.

Despite most of his guests wanting to speak with the pilots, Schniezel gives them the scientists instead. Schniezel realizes that very few of his guests have technological knowledge and that speaking with scientists is useless. He also assumes that some of them may have been soldiers and would feel more comfortable speaking with the knightmare pilots.

Schniezel takes the leader of the EU supported Damascus government of the Middle East Federation aside for a private conference.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. al- Assad," Schniezel states.

"The pleasure is all mine, your highness. I understand that your time is valuable. I would like to discuss our strategy to combat Britannian aggression."

"That is precisely the matter I wish to discuss," Schniezel comments. Over the past few years he attempts to meet several times with potential allies around the world so that they can be influenced by his geass. It is not an easy task since Schniezel's geass depends on his words influence his target. Since gaining his code, his geass is not as effective as it previously is. Schniezel assumes that at some point his geass will no loner work.

Kannon has one of the servants bring refreshments for the guests as Schniezel and Mr. al-Assad walk into another room.

"I believe that the situation in the Middle East is tenuous," Schniezel states.

"Yes, your highness, but with your aid, we will be able to drive the collaborators out."

"Unfortunately that will not be possible."

"What do you mean?"

"In accordance with our previous agreements with Britannia and the UAA, we will have to recognize the Baghdad government."

"You cannot be serious!" Mr. al-Assad protests, "We will not be pawns or fools to dealt with so easily. We will fight to the bitter end."

"Please calm yourself, Mr. al-Assad. As I am sure you already know that Britannia is actively supporting rebel groups in eastern Turkey, North Africa and eastern Russia. We cannot ask them to curtail this activity while we support rebels ourselves."

"We are not rebels! We are the rightful government of the Middle East Federation. We will drive the Britannian invaders ourselves. You may not have the spine to face them, but we do. We will not lose."

"But you have already lost," Schniezel responds, "That is why you are in this position. In fact Lelouch only relinquishes control of the territory he previously conquers because the Homeland is such a mess. Ten years ago Lelouch pushed through the Middle East Federation with few problems despite the aid of the EU. Now he could crush you with his finger."

Mr. al-Assad silently fumes at the fact that Britannia could crush his would be nation so simply.

Schniezel continues, "Your people must cooperate with the Baghdad government. In time your faction may gain control of the nation as a whole. These sorts of things require patience and wisdom. I shall leave you to your thoughts," Schniezel says as he walks towards the exit.

"Perhaps I was a bit hasty in my comments. I will consider your words and look at the global issues that surround our decision."

Mr. al-Assad exits the room. Lilicia and Kannon enter the room from a hidden door on the opposite side.

"He does not appear happy about your decision," Lilicia remarks.

"That man and his allies should be grateful that his highness has supported them thus far," Kannon comments, "We should cut our ties solely because of his insolence."

Schniezel notes that Kannon's tone has been more infuriated since Lilicia's arrival. Her knowledge of Britannian technology surpasses that of even Lord Ashford. Over time Kannon is relegated to simply Schniezel's secretary, in other words his appointment maker and keeper.

"I believe after discussing matter with his own people and our other allies, he will begin to see things from our point of view," Lilicia states.

Lilicia's flippant and relaxed attitude also bothers Kannon. He would never say something like our allies or point of view. For him it would be all about Schniezel.

"I believe that you are correct, Lilicia," Schniezel remarks, "Now how will Lelouch react to this."

"Initially he would have to accept it, but I think he may already be considering this," Lilicia responds.

"Impossible there is no way that he can outsmart Prince Schniezel like that!" Kannon bursts out.

Schniezel and Lilicia glance at Kannon in slight amusement. At some point Kannon will have to realize that he is becoming increasing more of a sycophant and less of an advisor and assistant.

"For now we will take it a day at a time," Schniezel states. "If Lelouch reacts, we will be ready to respond appropriately."

* * *

John Joseph Bradley is silently waiting in the school director's office. With the school year ending, he wonders why he is here. It has been several weeks since his last mischievous act. Still he supposes that they want to warn him just in case he is planning anything for the upcoming graduation ceremony.

Despite what his handlers believe, John Joseph knows exactly who he is. He is the bastard son of a minor noble. He is the half-brother of a former Knight of the Round while his other brother is a dastardly and dangerous criminal. Even if he is raised as a part of the family, he would probably end up as a screw-up.

The director enters the office and does not look pleased. John Joseph wonders if one of his usual co-conspirators has been telling lies about him because he does not have anything planned until next school year.

"Mr. Bradley, over the years you have been the cause of much disruption and unrest for this academy. As much as it would please me to see you finish your time here, I am afraid that your past transgressions are too much to ignore."

John Joseph did not expect things to turn out like this. It almost feels like he is being expelled from school. If that happens, he will have to some crummy job somewhere because his trust fund only takes care of him if he is in school.

"I would like nothing more than to simply toss you out to the wolves, but you do have a taker," the school director says sliding a package across the desk. "You have a few weeks to make your choice."

John Joseph picks up the package and reads the label.

"Britannian Military Academy, Junior Division, West Point." John Joseph lets out a grunt. "So they want to send me to military school." He shrugs. "It shouldn't be too bad, and I can save what is left of my trust fund."

John Joseph will have to find a way to deal with the servants that manage his trust. At West Point he may be able to make friends that can help him deal with the issue.

William Wordsworth (Stadtfeld) is looking down at the letter that arrives a few days ago. In order to deal with his dwindling trust fund and possibly college, he begins to search for money sources. His school advisor makes a few suggestions, however few provide as much as the Britannian Military Academy, Junior Division, West Point does. William is not sure about joining the military even for a few years, but his advisor states that now is the best time to join since there are no major wars.

As William stares at the letter, he is not sure if he is afraid of being accepted or rejected.

Kallen is not sure of they make the right decision regarding her half-uncle. She supposes that it may be for the best because it would be quite a shock suddenly to be thrust into the extended royal family. Kallen glances over at Lelouch as they prepare to go to bed. He seems quite happy about his recent maneuverings.

**Monday, June 7, 2027 **

Lelouch sits up and blinks his eyes for a few moments. Since he does not sleep much, it takes him some time to wake up. Lying down beside him is Layla who is also waking up. Lelouch wonders what sort of person Layla would be if she is given a different mission. Lelouch stands to get ready for his trip to Asia. Suddenly Layla sits up and puts her arms around Lelouch's waist.

"Um, where are you going?"

Lelouch grins a little as Layla reaches around and gives him a little tug.

"I am going on a trip to Asia to check the situation over there."

Layla pouts a little. This makes Lelouch wonder what sort of enemy she would make.

"I guess I have to go with you since being by your side is part of my mission," Layla states.

Lelouch nods and walks towards the bathroom. With his frequent nighttime activities, Lelouch has to prepare his own bathes. In addition most of his clothes are in another room, and he has to inform the servants that he is up and ready to begin his day. Of course just because the servants do not come into his room or bathroom in the morning, that does meant that others are not there.

Ayame looks up at Lelouch as she finishes preparing his morning bubble bath.

"I guess I am quite predictable," Lelouch comments.

Ayame waits for Lelouch to get comfortable in the bathe before beginning.

"I have finished your itinerary for your trip," Ayame states, "I suppose that Lady Malkal is traveling with us as well."

"Well I cannot very well leave her here, they might recall her back especially now that Schniezel is gaining power," Lelouch replies.

"Empress kou Britannia is planning on visiting Japan with hers and Empress vu Britannia's children.

"Kallen told me about her plans. She might take Euphie's boys as well."

Ayame makes a few notes on her O-Pad (a tablet made by Orange Technologies).

"Empress ash Britannia is also beginning her tour of Area 1. She will take Empress sfo Britannia's children to their mother's former home." Lelouch nods so Ayame continues. "Commander-General vu Britannia is inspecting the defenses along the eastern coast."

"I know what my wives are up to, Ayame. Do you have anything important to tell me?"

"Yes, Xianglin and Nagisa sent a list of possible inspection sites for you to visit. There is also a report from Australia."

"Leave that in my office. I will look over after my bath. Make sure that the airship is ready by tonight. I have a few arrangements to make before we leave."

Ayame nods and exits the room. Lelouch leans back and relaxes for a moment.

The next day Lelouch is in Delhi inspecting several new regiments of soldiers. He travels overnight and makes his annual official visit to the area. As Maribelle and her staff prepare for a special dinner, Oldrin takes Lelouch to several military bases.

"These are some of our newer regiments formed from various native troops," Oldrin states, "At the moment they serve mainly as ground and support troops."

"Are you testing them for knightmare compatibility" Lelouch inquires.

"Of course, we are looking at the results."

Lelouch nods and moves closer to the troops. He can tell the Oldrin and her royal guard are nervous about his reckless actions. Apart from walking around without any personal guard, Lelouch is dangerously close the common soldiers who may have pledged loyalty to Britannia but may change their minds being so close to the emperor.

Their fears are realized when three soldiers break ranks and rush at Lelouch.

"Sic semper tyrannis!"

Lelouch holds his arm up indicating for everyone to hold their ground. He points his hand palm out at the rushing soldiers. A small black light flies out and blasts the potential assassins. Lelouch pulls out his not-so ceremonial sword and decapitates his assailants. Lelouch resheathes his sword and continues his inspection. Everyone is too stunned to move.

"Well then where was I?" Lelouch asks nonchalantly. He looks at a nearby soldier. "Hey, is the food here any good?"

The frightened soldier shakes his head.

"What is you name?" Lelouch asks the terrified soldier.

"Rajat Mohindra."

"So what you are saying is that the food here is not very good?" Lelouch inquires.

"Your Majesty, perhaps we should move along," Oldrin comments.

"Why? I already took out the bad guys. I was asking Rajat about the food here because I am starving."

"I will look into the quality of the food as soon as we return."

"Why don't you do that now? I will stay here and watch the soldiers perform drills or maybe they can have a little mock battle." Lelouch says with a smile. "Don't worry about me. I am an insane womanizing megalomaniac who cannot be killed." Lelouch turns back towards the soldiers. "Now let see what sort of fun we can have before lunch."

Later that night Lelouch is preparing for bed. Oldrin informs Maribelle of Lelouch's reckless actions. Like Lelouch's other wives, Maribelle worries about his mental state.

"Perhaps it is time that I review the process for accepting volunteer soldiers. I looked over the files of the guys that tried to kill me," Lelouch says with a slight chuckle. "One of them was an ordinary infantryman. The other two are unique. They were engineering students so you would think that they would join a section of the military that would help them with that. There are several military programs that provide financial aid to students in various fields. In fact several fellow students of these two individuals are in these programs." Lelouch pauses for a moment. "Taking all of this into consideration, I surmise that they joined the regular infantry knowing that I would rather visit the common soldiers rather than any specialized units. I wonder how many others are out there waiting for the opportunity." Lelouch looks pensive as he sits besides Maribelle. "Well I'll just have to blast those guys too."

Before Maribelle can respond, Lelouch kisses her.

"We can leave that stuff for the morning. Let's have some fun tonight."

In the morning Lelouch decides to look through the local knightmare hangar.

"I thought I would find you here," Ayame states walking towards Lelouch.

"I was just thinking. We need to be careful about how we move here. This area is quite populous. Until recently they have been part of the Chinese Federation before that it was a series of small independent states under the control of various European powers. Even Britannia had a few cities under their control. However Britannia decide to concentrate on taking over the New World, and Europe turned their attention to Africa."

"The rebels in the Middle East Federation are requesting a peace conference. It appears that they are willing to surrender to the official government in Baghdad."

"Make the arrangements for the meeting. We will have a small presence there to guide the proceedings," Lelouch responds and continues with his previous point. "Coming from Japan, you may not realize that many places in Asia suffered under the rule of their own people. I am not saying that Britannia or the EU are better options, however we have been able to provide essential services and better quality of life to the natives." Lelouch sighs. "However I feel that the people may grow restless regardless of what good we do."

"What will you do if that happens?" Oldrin asks entering the knightmare hangar. "Will you oppress the people?"

Lelouch smiles, "I have not yet decided, but when I do, you can be sure that it will be an awesome decision. When do they serve breakfast around here? I'm starving."

Lelouch exits the knightmare hangar.

"Is food all he thinks about?" Oldrin asks Ayame.

"Food, sex, and anime that are pretty much all he thinks about. Every once in a while I can turn his attention to important matters, but I have to promise him a reward. It is usually a combination of those three things. He likes video games too so that works sometimes."

If Maribelle decides to continue to follow Lelouch, Oldrin has already decided to do the same. Even though she is one of Lelouch's wives, Oldrin does not feel closeness to him. Perhaps it is because he spends most of the time with Maribelle during his visits.

Lelouch decides to spend that night with Oldrin.

"Perhaps it is time to move you and the Glinda Knights to a more active sector. Maribelle will remain here, and you will take command of the unit."

"Where we will go?"

"I thought about moving you to the north and guard the border against Kazakhstan, but I have changed my mind because that might seem too confrontational at the moment. South Africa seems to be the best option. Karine is pushing from the north. Madagascar is not going the way I though it would go. Now pirates are threatening the South African coast. I may install a new viceroy in the area, but you will command the military. Stating tomorrow begin the process of transferring the Glinda Knights there."

Oldrin is a little shocked that Lelouch does not move Maribelle along with the Glinda Knights. From his previous statements, she assumes that he wants a strong viceroy who will not need to rely on the military to keep control of the area. In a sense she supposes that it is his method of showing those around him that there is trust. Of course he can step in and take over at any moment. It startles Oldrin how quickly the world forgets that Lelouch is an accomplished soldier. He is perhaps the greatest commander to graduate from West Point either division. His understanding of enemy and ally alike has no comparison.

Lelouch is standing there holding their daughter, Beverly.

"Come on let's go to bed."

"Come, momma, bedtimes."

Oldrin nods and walks towards Lelouch.

**Wednesday, June 16, 2027 **

Oldrin Zevon, William Tecumseh Sherman, and James Longstreet are providing protection for the Britannian representative at the Middle East Federation peace conference. The conference is being held in the city of Buraydah which is in the north central part of the Arabian peninsula. It is chosen because of its distance from Damascus and Baghdad, and to include the various Arabian peninsula factions. For Oldrin it is her final task in the area before heading to South Africa. For the latter two, this will be their final task before returning to West Point to be junior knightmare instructors.

"Are these the sort of shitty assignments we are going to get? I thought we were going to see some action," one of the Britannian representative's guards says.

"Do not be foolish. We are not just here to provide protection for Representative Wilson. We must observe the other representatives because they may be potential enemies in the future. We must also study the terrain," Sherman retorts.

"Well, we will leave that to you officers, Captain Sherman. Just tell me where to go and my rifle will be pointing in that direction."

Sherman nods and sighs. Most of the enlisted troops serve primarily as infantry and support so very few actually see real combat. Knightmares, tanks, VTOL, and small airships are used in battle and to garrison cities.

"Just keep your eyes open for anything unusual. In this situation even our allies may want to harm Representative Wilson."

The soldiers nods and salute. Sherman wonders about the men. They seem rather old to only be corporals. Although he knows of a few headcases who do not ever advance because of bad attitudes. He walks over to Longstreet.

"Giving it to the men so early in the morning. You sure are a workaholic, Sherman."

Sherman lets out a small grunt. "What is taking the representative so long to get ready? As it is we are going to be the last ones there."

"Representative Wilson is receiving last minute instructions from the Emperor," Oldrin replies. "Move the men into position. I can escort him when he comes out in a few minutes."

Sherman and Longstreet do as Oldrin instructs. A few minutes later they are traveling towards the conference site. In order to keep the peace none of the representative groups are allowed to bring any military vehicles or personnel. Each side is also only allowed to bring a contingent of twenty people. This does not include unofficial groups representing the Kurds, Assyrians, other major cities as well as a group from the Sinai peninsula. In in order to keep the Suez Canal independent the Sinai peninsula is given to the Middle East Federation. There are even interest groups from Egypt, the North African Republic, Turkey, and the UAA.

In order to maintain some peace the EU and Britannia divide the security of the city evenly. As part of this deal only six knightmares per side are allowed within a hundred miles of the city. For the Britannian side it is Oldrin, Tink Rockheart, Leonhard Steiner, Sokia Scerpa, Longstreet, and Sherman. The infantrymen are disguised as personal guards to Representative Wilson.

As they approach the conference site, Longstreet feels the ground shaking. Suddenly the site for the complex explodes and disappears.

"Good God, what the hell just happened?" Longstreet questions, "Was there anyone inside?"

"Hey!" Sherman yells out. "Does anyone understand what these EU jerks are saying?"

Longstreet silently curses Sherman's only fault (not learning French) as he turns his communicator to the EU knightmares.

"Those jackasses are blaming us for the explosion, but there is no way that even our combined knightmares have that kind of firepower."

"Well we better do something quick because they are coming straight for us," Sherman comments.

"I am tracking several bogeys in the air coming from the west. But who the hell has forces out there? Is it Egypt?" Longstreet asks in confusion.

"Get your heads out of your asses boys because things are about to get ugly," Sokia remarks.

Longstreet notices that Representative Wilson's car is speeding back to their hotel. He wonders because it cannot provide the sort of protection that knightmares can. He has also been wondering about the representative and his guards. They do not seem like ordinary men. He does not have much time to think because different knightmares are entering the city.

"Well we wanted action," Longstreet states.

Lelouch turns off the television and smiles.

"If they want to push, then I will have to push back."

"Hey tou-chan, what are you doing?" Mariko vi Britannia asks. "Put your head back. Everyone is waiting for you."

Ayame helps Lelouch adjust his tyrannous head.

"Well I guess I have to move world domination to another day," Lelouch says as he lets out a roar and walks into the room where many of his children are waiting.

* * *

Author's note: Maribelle, Oldrin, Tink, Leonhard, and Sokia are characters from the Code Geass side story manga, Oz the Reflection.

On a completely unrelated note if you are looking for a completely absurd anime try Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai. It is slightly noticeable that the main character is voiced by Jun Fukuyama who also voices Lelouch.

New Areas and their viceroys

1 North America- Milly ash Britannia  
2 South America- Villetta Nu  
3 Southeast Asia- Annabel pe Britannia  
4 Japan, Central Pacific Islands- Kaguya yama Britannia  
5 China, Mongolia- Tianzi Lihua Jiang  
6 India- Maribelle mel Britannia  
7 Siberia- Evelyn Futaba  
8 Iran, Central Asian Republics- Nunnally Kururugi  
9 New Zealand, Southern Pacific Islands - Maximus va Britannia  
10 South Africa-

European Union  
United Areas of Africa  
Australia

Great Britain, Ireland, Iceland  
Turkey  
Egypt  
Middle East Federation  
North African Republic

Madagascar  
Mauritania and Mali  
Kazakhstan


	11. Quagmire

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

**Wednesday, June 16, 2027 **

-This is a BBC News World Report.

Today in Buraydah several factions from the Middle East Federation are meeting to discuss possible changes to the government. For the last few years several rebel factions have disregarded the official government in Baghdad. The Emperor insists that the Empire will continue to keep its commitments the treaties signed several years ago. This includes control by the Baghdad government of the Middle East Federation. Hopefully this will allow peace to continue throughout the world.

After several weeks of waiting, Rivalz, Olivia, and Jamison are allowed to settle in Australia although their choices are quite dismal. They choose Darwin since it is away from other major Australian cities. This makes it one of the few cities in Australia where trade with Britannia is cheaper than trading nationally. Darwin is also known as the counterfeit capital of the world. Apart from its own imitation products, it also imports many from Timor which also has a bit of a reputation for producing knockoff products.

With their reputations from being on Britannia's persona non grata list, they are able to get several offers from the Darwin underground. They take jobs from a minor Mob boss. They hope to develop a reputation apart from their past.

"Alright, today you three are going with Clive on his next deal. He is meeting with Landers. We've been dealing with Landers for a while so it shouldn't be too much trouble."

Since he has the most experience, Rivalz drives the truck to the meeting place. Olivia rides in the front with him. Jamison is in the back with Clive, Jack, and their product. As if knowing what the city would turn into the city planners laid out the street out in a grid pattern. Avenues run north to south. Streets run west to east. Other street types are sprinkled in between. One main highway leads into the city with several expressways providing access to the airport, docks and suburbs. This makes it easy for the underworld to move things around, but it also makes it easy for them to be pursued.

Rivalz takes the truck to the location shown on the GPS. Clive signals for Rivalz to follow him.

"Don't worry mate, this deal should go smoothly. Landers is like the boss so he is a no nonsense sort of person. Still it is good practice for times when we have to deal with real scumbags."

Rivalz nods as they walk. They do not go very far before being told to stop.

"That is far enough, Clive. My people are taking the money to the truck."

"Rupert, it's been a while since you bought from us," Clive remarks.

"Well it's about time you guys got some good product."

Rivalz catches a glimpse of Rupert Landers. He instantly recognizes the man as Naoto Kouzuki. A few years ago Rivalz would have made it obvious that he recognizes Naoto, but now he manages to keep his cool.

"Looks like you guys got some new muscle," Rupert states.

"Yes well you now how it is," Clive replies.

Rivalz hears lots of commotion down by the truck. He instinctively knows that things are not going as planned. He wonders who is trying the double cross. The Naoto, Rivalz knows from before would not try this sort of thing, but who knows about now. Of course Rivalz knows very little about his employers so it might be them.

"Clive, you bastard!" Rupert says with clenched teeth.

"Sorry Rupert buddy, but like I said you know how it is," Clive states as he pulls out a gun. "Now me and Jack got enough to start off on our own. Nothing against you and your boys over there."

Clive turns the gun towards Rivalz because he is closer. Rivalz quickly reacts and charges Clive. His cybernetic body allows him to move faster than Clive can respond. Rivalz pins Clive to the ground.

"Wait, don't kill him,' Rupert states, "Let me put these on him."

Rupert hands Rivalz some handcuffs which Rivalz puts on Clive.

"Any special reason why you have these?" Rivalz asks with a grin.

"I had a run-in with an inexperienced police office, and I relieved him of his equipment."

Clive begins to curse. Rivalz has a hard time following his Australian slang.

Rupert shakes his head. "Don't worry. I couldn't understand a word these people were saying for a month." Rupert takes Clive from Rivalz. "Let's go. My boys should have handled the situation by the truck. We should probably have a word with your boss."

Things are not as trouble-free by the truck as Rupert had hoped. Olivia and Jamison are helping what Rivalz figures are Rupert's people. Jack has a hole in his head.

"What the hell happened?" Rupert asks.

"It's the damn Triads," one of the men replies.

"Triads, like Chinese gangsters," Rivalz comments.

"Well technically that is right, but here pretty much any gang of Asians is called Triads by the Natives," Rupert states.

"Bunch of figjam bastards," Clive mutters causing Rupert to punch him and tosses him in the truck.

"If we don't move, the cops are going to be on our asses," Rupert states.

"Hey, we got a call from your old lady. She says to get ready to move after the signal."

"Alright, everyone in the truck!" Rupert yells out. "We are busting out of here."

Once everyone is in the truck, Rupert signals for Rivalz to take the wheel.

"What's the signal?" Rivalz asks.

"You will know when you see it," Rupert responds.

"Damn those Triad bastards are getting closer."

Suddenly an explosion engulfs their attackers. Rivalz takes this as the signal and slams down on the gas pedal. He maneuvers the truck around various explosions. In the distance Rivalz hears police sirens.

"Ah just another day in good old Darwin," Rupert states as he unloads on his attackers. "As long as Australia stays out of any wars, things here will never change."

Rivalz nods as he slows down. He wonders what is going to happen next.

* * *

Lilicia Gottwald, Akito Hyuga, Ryo Sayama, Yukia Naruse, Ayano Kosaka, and Kenta Inoue are piloting the knightmares accompanying the EU delegate to the Middle East Federation peace conference. Klaus Warrick is on the ground with the delegate. Despite objections from certain EU officials, Lilicia manages to convince Schniezel that everyone in the EU delegation including the main delegate needs to be military personnel. She is certain that that is what Lelouch is doing. Who better than one of Lelouch's West Point cronies to do his will?

Kenta mutters something in Japanese.

"Stick to French, you moron," Lilica admonishes, "We do not want the other side to know who we are."

On the other side of the conference building, Lilicia can see the Britannian knightmares. She wonders who is piloting them. A small part of her wants to turn off the geass canceller connected to her heart so that she can use her geass for a few seconds; however there are too many people in the area for her to focus properly.

Lilicia is about to order the knightmares to slow down when an explosion engulfs the conference building.

Kenta begins shouting accusations at the Britannian knightmares in French.

"Is that good enough, commander?" Kenta asks sarcastically. "Let's rush those bastards before they get us."

Before Lilicia can relay orders to her team, they quickly charge the Britannian knightmares.

"Idiots, this is exactly what he wants," Lilicia says in frustration. No matter how this battle goes, Lelouch will have an excuse to meddle in the Middle East Federation.

* * *

Stealing an Egyptian warship filled with knightmares, hacking into said knightmares, and taking them all southeast to attack the Middle East peace conference is all part of day's work for the twins. They quickly destroy the warship so that little evidence is left of their actions. They make adjustments to the knightmares' operational system to make it easier to control. They also add extra weaponry before moving the knightmares towards the conference site.

"Let's see, what missiles should we use for this operation?" Pollux questions.

"Egypt is using the EU Vercingetorix II model," Castor replies, "I will adjust the power output accordingly. I believe they also use their own missiles, but we will just the information we have."

"Missiles are set. We will launch in ten seconds."

"I see the conference site coming up," Emily states.

"Deploying into formation A," Miranda states.

"Firing missiles," Castor states, "They should impact in five minutes."

"Weren't we supposed to wait for the signal?" Emily questions.

"Heh."

"Whoa, a major explosion just occurred at the conference site," Miranda remarks." There is lots of commotion."

"That must be the signal," Castor comments. "Let's move."

"We already launched the missiles and the knightmares, genius," Pollux says sarcastically.

"The EU knightmares are charging. Should we intercept them?" Emily asks.

"No, keep moving towards the Britannian ones. Someone else will take care of the EU knightmares."

Emily and Miranda take control of their knightmare drones. They control the movements while Castor and Pollux control the weapon systems.

"Where are Old Pete and Cump?" Castor asks.

Two Britannian knightmares charge at the drones.

"Those two are probably them," Pollux states, "Let's teach them not to be so anxious."

* * *

Matthew J. Berry, Nathan Ravitz, James Sodeberg, Ron Golic, and Mike Jaworski are in the hotel room of the Britannian representative to the Middle East Conference. They are preparing to join the battle brewing in and around Buraydah

"Next time I want to play ambassador."

"You're too ugly for that."

"Whatever pretty boy."

"Shut up both of you. We have to get there and see what has to be done."

* * *

Lilicia manages to reign in her charges. She did not expect them to be so anxious to get into the action. Suddenly four unusual looking knightmares fall causing everyone to react in the same manner.

"What the hell are those things?"

"Are those the specimen knightmares?" Lilicia asks. "Klaus, can you give me any information about what is going on down there?" There is no response. Lilica flips through her communication channels. "Klaus, can you hear me?"

Unexpectedly a familiar face appears on Lilicia's monitor.

"Hey Lili, are you ready to play?" Lelouch asks.

"You aren't here," Lilicia states, "There is no way you would put yourself in this situation."

"Maybe, but I don't need to be there to win."

"So you set this all up? It sounds like something you would do."

"Don't be silly. We are simply responding to the situation."

In the background Lilica can hear noise. Suddenly she makes a realization.

"This is a recording."

Lelouch smiles, "I assume you have figured it out by now. Well I have to run to play with my kids."

Lelouch ends the communication causing Lilicia to yell.

"Hey, finally, I have been trying to communicate with you," Akito states, "What are we supposed to do about these new knightmares. They seem to be looking in our direction."

Lilicia looks at the four knightmares.

"Those look like Karasu Tengu, but there should only be three of the specimens using them. That means that the other pilot is someone else," Lilicia comments.

"I don't give a fuck who it is. If it's Britannian, I am going to fight it!" Kenta screams as he rushes the strange knightmares.

Kallen yawns as the EU knightmare foolishly rushes at her. She slides to the side and slams her specialized MVS through one of its legs. She begins to power her radiant wave burst.

"Holy shit. It's the First," Lilicia states. "Kenta, you fool. That is the worst person, we could have encountered out here. She is someone who has little need to prove herself to anyone much less some EU pilot."

However Kenta Inoue is saved by Akito and Ryo.

"Hey you little shit, stop rushing when you don't know who you are facing," Ryo comments with a sneer. "This battle looks like it just got interesting."

"W, S, T, stay back while I finish off these insects." Kallen orders.

"Damn, I wish I knew who they used as specimens," Lilica states. "We should probably retreat. This doesn't look like a battle we can win."

"We still have to get the delegate out of the building," Klaus Warwick comments. "You will have to hold on until then."

"Well hurry up. These are not people we want to fuck with here!" Lilicia barks out.

"Shouldn't we help them out?" Yukia asks as Akito and Ryo battle Kallen.

"Are you stupid? Nothing we cannot do anything to help them at this stage," Lilicia replies.

"Well we have to do something," Ayano remarks, "What about those other knightmares? Why don't we attack them?"

"Those things aren't even human," Lilicia states, "Well technically neither is the First."

"Not human, what are you taking about?"

"Well we shouldn't just sit here!" Kenta yells, "Let's get these Britannian bastards."

"If you want to die after Akito and Ryo saved your ass, be my guest," Lilicia says, "I won't miss your stupid ass too much. As soon as the delegate is safe, we will pull out."

Lilicia looks over and notices that the Britannian forces are engaging what appear to be Egyptian knightmares. She notices that the attacking knightmares are using unusual tactics. It is almost like the pilot is not human.

"What the hell is wrong with these guys?" Sokia inquires, "They are fighting like madmen."

"Just keep them away from the representative," Oldrin orders.

"Shouldn't we come up with some sort of plan to take them out?" Tink asks, "They already damaged the knightmares those two little guys. Don't we need to settle things on the ground?"

"I already called for back-up. We just need to maintain the situation here," Oldrin replies. She wonders why they are having such trouble against inferior knightmares.

"Firing missiles at target three," Castor states.

"Stop wasting our missiles," Emily comments.

"Ah that's no fun. We have to test them to see if they are ready to be on their own in South Africa."

"I know. I know."

"Hey the controls are going wonky," Miranda states, "I am starting to lose control of the knightmares."

"Hey the weapon's systems aren't working," Pollux says.

Suddenly their knightmares turn from the Britannian forces and crash into the conference building destroying what is left of it.

"Hey we got hacked!" Castor exclaims.

"But who could have done it?" Pollux questions.

"I think we all know who it was," Emily states.

"Well we should probably get out of here. Even at this height, we may be discovered," Miranda comments.

Akito cannot believe that he and Ryo are having trouble defeating one knightmare. Other than warning them to be careful, Lilicia does not give them any information about their opponent, other than that it is the First whoever that is.

"Shouldn't we be retreating by now?" Ryo asks. "This isn't our fight."

Akito looks back at Lilicia, Ayano, and Yukiya. Kenta is off to the side assessing the damage to his knightmare. If the other Karasu Tengu are as tough as this one, then they are doomed.

"Pull back. We will have to make a quick run to the airship. Hopefully they will have it ready to go."

"What if those others follow?"

"We will have to move quickly and hope that that does not happen."

Lelouch contacts Kallen.

"Perhaps it is better if you pull out. Oldrin will lead the Britannian forces in your direction soon."

"Damn I really wanted to fight them."

"No need to be greedy. There will be plenty of chances for action soon enough."

Kallen frowns and pulls out.

Akito sighs in relief as the Karasu Tengu leave the battle.

"Let's go," Lilicia orders, "The delegate is on his way back to the airship. We should all be thankful that we are still in one piece."

The others grumble a bit but follow her to the airship.

Oldrin quickly gathers the Britannian forces and resources in the area; however the individuals representing the various factions of the Middle East Federation are dead.

"Shouldn't we be doing something about the situation?" Sherman asks.

"We are only here as observers," Oldrin replies. "As soon as the representative is aboard the airship, we will leave as well."

"What about those strange knightmares?" Sokia asks. "I think we should try to follow them. I remember seeing them before."

"Those knightmares did not attack us or the conference site. We were only here to keep the peace."

"Well we didn't do a good job of that."

Oldrin sighs, "Let's head towards the airship and wait for further orders."

Karine is watching the situation from her palace along the Congo River. Originally she plans on sending Xingke and the other cyborgs to disrupt the conference. Naturally she believes that Lelouch or Schniezel will have something in mind to do the same thing. However at the last moment she withholds the attack. She wonders how things would have turned out. Either way things seem to be a mess in the Middle East. Unlike others in the world, Karine prefers it this way. If Lelouch and Schniezel are concentrating on fighting the war in the Middle East, Africa will remain Karine's. There is also possible war brewing in Kazakhstan. Daily Karine through various channels encourages Australia to antagonize Britannia. Each new conflict gives Karine hope of surviving.

Kallen takes her units to her airship high above. She is not happy with Lelouch's decision to withdraw her team. Still it is not her place to question his judgment nor is this her arena. Soon she will have her chance to prove herself once again.

**Friday, June 18, 2027, Paris, EU, 3 am **

Lilicia is not happy about her trip from the Arabian Peninsula to Paris. As they travel north, the al-Assad faction decides to draft them into their war effort. The EU peace conference delegate decides to attempt to restart the peace talks, but the EU backed Damascus faction refuses. In fact they threaten Lilicia's force. She simply leaves the delegate and fights her way to the Mediterranean. Schniezel is not happy with her actions. She will deal with that when they meet.

"Lady Gottwald, his highness will see you in the morning," Schniezel's secretary states.

It seems like each day Kannon Maldini loses responsibilities in regards to Schniezel. Although it makes sense that Schniezel have a team of secretaries and assistants since he is the leader of the EU.

Lilicia ignores the secretary and continues walking into Schniezel's private rooms. She closes the door behind her.

"You have been a naughty girl," Schniezel states. "Who were the individuals in those knightmares?"

"The First and Lelouch's top specimens," Lilicia replies, "Only the scientists that created them, the First, Second, and perhaps Euphemia know who they are."

Schniezel does not ask who the First and Second are. They have discussed the terminology used in discussing Lelouch's wives.

"However given who you have Lord Ashford working on," Lilicia continues, "It is possible that they are supposedly deceased Knights of One and Two. Not sure who the other one could be since Xingke is in Africa."

Schniezel stands and walks towards Lilicia. "Now to discuss your actions regarding our Middle East allies."

"Those idiots are lucky I didn't finish them off. I just came to tell you that Nunnally is going to destroy your puppets unless you do something quickly."

Lilicia turns around and heads for the door.

"I am not done," Schniezel states.

"Well I am."

Schniezel blocks her path and points a gun at her.

"Now we will discuss your new assignment."

Lilicia grunts and quickly grabs Schniezel's arm. She flips him to the ground and holds him down by kneeling on his chest.

"You have received basic training as has Kannon," Lilicia remarks, "however you are no match for someone trained by Britannian Special Forces' officers selected by the Emperor himself. Like I said, I am done. In the morning you can go over your strategy to stop your Middle East allies from getting destroyed."

**Basra, Middle East Federation (Britannian Occupied Zone)**

Nunnally and Suzaku are aboard their airship in their private kitchen making breakfast. As they make breakfast they hold hands and play a little footsie. Suzaku bends down to kiss Nunnally.

"You two should get a room if you are going to do that kind of stuff."

"This is our room," Nunnally comments, "How did you get in here anyways, big brother?"

"The air ducts," Lelouch replies.

Nunnally and Suzaku turn around and find Lelouch hanging from the ceiling holding their daughter and son.

"Why do you have Musubi and Kyoshiro?"

"They wanted to spend some time with Uncle Lelouch."

"How are you able to hold both of them in that position?" Suzaku asks. "Musubi is really heavy."

"I have practice holding girls in multiple positions."

"Okay, that is enough of this," Nunnally says as she reaches up to retrieve her children.

"Well, I should probably be going anyways. Ayame says I have to meet with generals and stuff," Lelouch states as he falls to the ground. He manages to flip at the last moment and lands on his feet. "Before that I should get something to eat. A growing boy needs his nutrition."

"Uncle Lelouch is funny," Musubi Kururugi states. Her brother, Kyoshiro, nods in agreement.

After breakfast Lelouch summons everyone to the conference room aboard his airship. Along with those physically present, other important individuals around the world attend via video conference.

"Let's begin by reviewing the situation," Lelouch states. "At the moment several factions within the Middle East Federation are gathering forces. Actually this process has been happening for some time. In addition Egypt and Turkey may join the war in order to gain territory they feel is theirs. In other words things are going to get messy. We will simply sit back and allow the war to proceed."

"What do you mean we are going to sit back?" Nunnally asks. "Does that mean we are not going to get involved?"

"Not directly. If we enter the war with our forces, the EU and UAA will do the same. We will simply provide our allies in the weapons to fight. This must be a war of attrition that will continue for some time."

"You mean we are just going to let the people fight against each other."

"Yes, this area will become the world's focus," Lelouch states as he looks at a map of the area. "The area from the Atlantic Ocean to the Caspian Sea will become a battlefield. A battlefield where we fight the EU and UAA by proxy. Unfortunately no one in this room will be allowed in battle here. This is not a request but an order."

"I don't like the sound of this," Kallen remarks. "What happens if the EU or UAA enter this battle directly?"

"Then I will do the same," Lelouch replies. "This time I will finish what I started. I think that Schniezel and Karine understand this. Certainly Lilicia would understand that. Don't worry about it. Something will come up soon enough. If our territory is attacked by any warring parties, we will respond. By the lunch, everyone will have orders." Lelouch waves for the others to exit the room.

Everybody but Kallen and Ayame leave.

"Is this really what you want?" Kallen asks.

"Yes, this area is of no particular consequence. Its major natural resource is oil which we do not necessarily need. Like I said something will come up soon. This is but a mere side show."

Kallen nods and exits the room.

"Why didn't you just give them, their assignments now?" Ayame questions.

"Most of them are a little angry that they will not be able to fight now. They need time to cool down. I am going to spend some time out on the balcony. Send me a message when my airship is ready to leave."

"As you wish," Ayame says as she leaves to attend to Lelouch's orders.

Lelouch steps out onto the balcony to spend some time alone.

"I was expecting one of you people to show up eventually," Lelouch states.

"Don't turn around, your majesty. Just keep your back to me."

Lelouch ignores the warning and turns around. "Ah, you would be former Agent Ligget. We have been searching for people of your ilk for several years."

While Lelouch purges the OSI and other government intelligences services completely, several agents manage to escape. Most of these people are those that receive the most intense levels of training. Others are completely erased from official records and given new identities.

"What are you planning on doing now, Agent Ligget?" Lelouch questions.

"Eliminating the threat."

"Are you certain that is possible? I do not believe that you understand the situation."

"I understand the situation well. I am pointing a gun at you. You have locked this door so that no one bothers you."

"Yes, that may be true," Lelouch remarks, "but as you can attest there are other ways to reach this balcony."

"I have received the best training in the world. I can take you out and make it down with no one knowing I was here."

"Is that so?" Lelouch asks with a smirk. "Took you long enough to get here."

Agent Ligget does not budge but does wonder who Lelouch is speaking to since he does not hear any noise. Suddenly Agent Ligget is spun around and stabbed in the abdomen. His gun falls to the side. Agent Ligget looks you at his assailant.

"You, you are that mouthy sergeant who I pressed for information on the ground."

"You probably thought less of him because of his rank," Lelouch states. "Historical accounts say that one of this nation's greatest generals, Hiram Ulysses Grant (who you may better know as Ulysses S Grant), wore a simple private's uniform and adorned it with his general's stars."

"The man is already dying. Are you trying to quicken his demise with a history lesson?"

"Those who forget history are doomed to repeat it," Lelouch replies. "The airship is beginning to rise. Just toss him off the balcony."

"Toss him off just like that."

"Yes, Anya is taking care of his friends on the ground," Lelouch says staring down at the former government secret agent. "You should have done what many of your former companions have done and moved to Australia. Don't worry, their time will come. Sergeant Williams, dispose of this person."

Sergeant Williams throws Agent Ligget off the side of the airship. Lelouch opens the balcony door where Ayame is waiting for him.

"The airship commander is awaiting your order."

"Tell him to lift off as soon as Anya returns. She is taking care of something on the ground."

"Very well."

Lelouch enters the airship and heads for his room. He is still undecided about his next move. For the moment he will have to wait for others to act. As always he prepares for any contingency.

Schniezel is quite upset about Lilicia's act of defiance earlier in the morning. However her actions save Schniezel from an embarrassing situation since Lelouch does not directly join the conflict in the Middle East Federation. Still Schniezel must find a way for his allies to win. This will not be easy since supposed allies Turkey and Egypt want to partition the area amongst themselves. Of course it would be better if one subordinate power took control of the area rather than several fragmented states. According to Lilicia, Lelouch wants the latter since it would make reconquest easier. Schniezel may have to resort to some desperate measures if he wants to get his way in this matter.

**Wednesday, June 30, 2027 **

Rivalz decides to separate from his cousins and goes into business with Rupert. He hopes that it will be a profitable move. Over the past few years he pays more attention to politics than ever before. He does not like the rhetoric coming from Australia's leaders. He wonders if there will ever be a place that will be truly free from conflict. Perhaps if he makes enough money, he can slip away to an island in Southeast Asia.

"Come on Rivalz, we have a shipment coming in down by the dock," Rupert states. "The shipment is from one of our international sources so the transaction should be smooth."

Rivalz assumes that the source is Britannian. This would be the reason why Rupert is confident about the situation. Rivalz wonders if the situation in the Middle East will cause ripples elsewhere.

Mohammed Shennib is monitoring the situation in the Middle East Federation. The North African Republic is in no condition to participate in the war since it is facing various rebellions of its own. In fact Mohammed is leading one of them.

"Commander Shennib, we are receiving word that the government in Tunis will soon make an announcement regarding the situation to the east."

Mohammed wonders what this is about since the government previously makes a statement by not making a statement. He wonders if the EU or UAA are pressuring the NAR to make an official statement. The EU is already having problems in Kazakhstan. He knows that the Russians want to go to war with Britannia to regain lost territory. He also knows that the EU is having trouble reining in supposed allies Egypt and Turkey. The UAA is having minor problems with Madagascar and Mauritania and Mali.

"Have the troops view the broadcast. I want everyone to be prepared for the situation."

**Saturday, August 7, 2027 **

Lelouch observes the situation in the Middle East. Thus far the fighting remains within the borders of the Middle East Federation. At some point he suspects that this will change. Britannia's refusal to directly join the war will cause someone to believe that this is a sign of weakness. In fact Lelouch has Nunnally withdraw of Basra and other cities previously taken in support of their allies in Baghdad.

Unlike those around him, Lelouch has to look at the larger picture. This is the reason why he does not previously finish the conquest of the EU and why he allows South America and Africa to be independent for some time. South America is back in the fold. This allows for easier communication with South Africa which is still under Britannian control. It also gives Britannia more control over the southern oceans with the exception of Australia and Madagascar. The latter may soon be returned to the Imperial fold once more.

Ayame enters Lelouch's office to give him up to date reports of happenings around the world.

"There are several reports from the Coral Sea in regards to Australian aggressiveness."

"Have the ambassador give our usual response."

"Don't you want to increase patrols or threaten them?" Ayame inquires.

"No, Australia does not have the power to threaten us. It is of no consequence."

Ayame nods and exits the office.

Kallen enters from underneath where the specimen room is located.

"Is it really smart to have the world thinking that you will not retaliate? At some point too many people will get the same idea."

Lelouch sneers at this comment. "Let them. The only people I should be afraid of are on my side. The only person that can challenge me is sitting in Paris with very little power. Schniezel is afraid to fight me head on. The old man is hiding somewhere and GG is probably with him."

"Hm you sound so confident," Milly says sitting down on Lelouch's desk. Milly begins to take Lelouch's make-up and mask off. "There now you look perfect."

Lelouch groans. "You do realize that it takes quite some time to put all that stuff on."

Milly grins and kisses Lelouch. "Of course I do, silly. I do have to put some of that stuff on myself."

"I suppose this means that Lelouch should cancel all his morning appointments," Kallen states.

"Yes, would you be a dear and inform Ayame and Lucretia that the Emperor will be unavailable until lunch." Milly shakes her head. "Make that dinner."

"Eh, they will figure it out," Kallen says with a grin. "Head to the bed. I will carry this silly man to the bed."

Lelouch smirks and presses his intercom button. "Ayame, cancel my appointments for the next two days. Something has come up."

Lelouch picks Milly and Kallen up and carries them to the bed.

**Friday, August 13, 2027 **

James Joseph Bradley and William Wordsworth arrive at West Point, New York at the same time on the same day. It is a few weeks before classes begin. They are taken to their barracks by William Tecumseh Sherman and James Longstreet, graduate assistants assigned to junior cadets. Unlike most other junior cadets, they are not nobles of any rank. Of course most of the high school cadets come from minor noble families. Most of these gaining their peerage after Lelouch comes to power.

James Longstreet VI and William Tecumseh Sherman II transport a dozen junior cadet hopefuls to West Point. Neither man is particularly pleased with their current assignment. Longstreet is upset that he does not get the opportunity to speak with Lilicia during the Middle East peace conference two months ago. Both of them are upset that the emperor does not order Britannian forces to enter the war directly despite the fact they were coming to West Point after the conference.

"Hey Longstreet, when do you think we will see some action?" Sherman asks.

"I don't know. We can probably get some training against the older cadets, but it probably won't be the same."

"Ya, you are probably right," Sherman states with a sigh.

They notice that several of the prospective cadets are milling about.

"Hey, do you kids want to try the simulator?" Longstreet asks causing Sherman to raise his eyebrows.

The future cadets nod.

"Very well, then follow me. This will probably be the first time any of you experience something like this."

Sherman reluctantly follows as Longstreet leads the young men to the simulator room.

* * *

Just because Lelouch publicly states that he is not going to be directly involved in the war that does not mean that he is not going to be directly involved in the war. At the moment he is inspecting knightmare drones built by the twins. They are modeled after the type of knightmares that the EU gives to its allies. Naturally they also make drones modeled after what Britannia gives its allies. All these knightmares will be used to create chaos in the Middle East.

The war in the Middle East has been going on for two months. A few days after the interrupted peace conference, video footage of the knightmare battles that occur on that day are leaked. The EU has little choice but to denounce Egypt because of the knightmares stolen by the twins. Many also question the appearance of the Karasu Tengu since they are not associated with any nation. Many pilots remember seeing those knightmares at various battle sites around the world including the South American gold rush a few years back.

Lelouch's refusal to publicly enter the war makes it a local issue. With little centralized government or military forces, the situation is muddled. In the end the major powers may have to become involved to either settle the issue or partition the area.

Evelyn is looking over reports at the latest situation involving the Kazakhstan rebels. The EU continues to reiterate that it is an internal matter; however the rebels continually cross into territory that is officially Britannian. Lately there has also been unrest amongst the Turkic peoples of Central Asia and the Mongolian people. Evelyn wonders if all these issues are tied to Lelouch's refusal to directly enter the Middle East war. She wonders what other consequence this action may have. She supposes that Lelouch has a plan to deal with this quagmire.

* * *

Author's note: I apologize again for the time it took to write this chapter lots of stuff happened. The next chapter will deal primarily with the early West Point time of James Joseph Bradley and William Wordsworth (Stadtfeld). Naturally the other characters who are alumni will make appearances. Lelouch's kids will also make an appearance. At the moment his oldest son James is 10. This is probably not a major spoiler, but he will attend West Point Jr. Academy instead of attending regular jr. high just like Lelouch.

Rupert Landers is Naoto. Joan Landers is CC. In case anyone is wondering, the First is Kallen and the Second is Milly.

If Lilicia wants to use her geass, she must stop her heart sort of like Rolo except that her geass is like Mao's. This is because of a device that was installed when she was still in Britannia.

Castor and Pollux are basically teenage versions of Lloyd with a bit of Lelouch and Nunnally tossed in. Emily and Miranda are teenage versions of Kallen (this story's Kallen. Obviously canonical Kallen is a teenager).

Old Pete and Cump are nicknames for the historical James Longstreet and William Tecumseh Sherman, the ancestors of this story's characters.

Naturally Lelouch has a nice little plan to make the world fear him once again.

Someone asked about Lelouch's West Point buddies. I had to go back to Rise of the Black Prince and reread several chapters. Each semester Lelouch's team has 50 cadets. Now a few graduate every semester so the team gets new cadets. Over the course of three years there are probably 75 different individuals on the team. You can also add the cadets that Lelouch teamed with during his training semester. Obviously this would be the core of Lelouch's loyal troops, but all jr. cadets in all jr. academies at any one point are about 2400. This does not even include cadets who attend West Point Sr. division. These individuals would mostly be commoners. So actual trusted people regardless of social, noble, or military rank number between 50 to 100. These would be the people who guard Nunnally, Evelyn, the twins, Lelouch's wives and children, and participate in espionage activities. The Knights of the Round technically guard Lelouch. The other cadets if they sided with Lelouch (although very few oppose him) are usually commanders throughout the world.


	12. Means to an end

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

**Friday, August 20, 2027 **

This is BBC News World Report.

The Emperor states that the Empire will honor its promises and treaties towards all its allies. While Imperial forces will not enter the internal conflict in the Middle East Federation, the Emperor states that the Empire will not sit still as outside parties interfere in the internal conflicts of an ally. Imperial representatives are meeting with Turkish, Egyptian, and EU to discuss their withdraw from the Middle East Federation Civil War. At the moment there is no set deadline, but the Emperor threatens action if an settlement is not agreed upon quickly.

Tensions with Australia continue to escalate. Imperial Naval forces in the Timor and Coral Seas state that it is Australia who continues to cross into Britannian waters and airspace. Australia denies these allegations and states that Imperial forces are the ones pressing the situation. Officially neither government has made any statements regarding the situation.

* * *

John Joseph Bradley and William Wordsworth are in the mess hall. On Sunday West Point holds its entrance ceremony, and on Monday classes begin officially. Although for those that arrive early, some instruction is already underway.

"Hey Wordsworth, which of these whiny noble punks do you think we will have be subordinate to?"

William looks around. If there is on thing that John Joseph suffers from, it is an inferiority complex especially with those of a higher social status.

"You know most of these cadets are actually commoners just like us."

John Joseph lets out a grunt and continues eating his food.

"Come on, Wordsworth. I want to get to the simulators before anyone else gets there."

Walking around as always are the junior instructors. It is their task to make sure that the cadets quickly get into the routine of things. For those that arrive early, their training begins the moment they arrive.

James Longstreet VI and William Tecumseh II are sitting in the office of their superior officer eating lunch. With classes beginning soon, they have to distance themselves from the cadets. They also have to begin evaluating the cadets much more rigorously.

"Hey Longstreet, what are you doing tomorrow? I have to set up stage for the opening ceremony."

"I am taking the day off and heading to New York. I have to be up before dawn on Monday for the first drill of the semester."

Sherman slightly cringes and nods. While the aim of the Jr. Division of West Point is to mentally prepare the cadets, it also has a physical component to it. Only those in the jr. high division are excluded from the first drill of the semester. However Those that end up successful tend to go to event. The First Drill of the Semester quickly weeds out the physically and mentally weak. It also shows the junior instructors where they stand with their superiors. Those chosen for tasks like setting up the entrance ceremony or preparing the first day of instruction are normally seen in a favorable light. Those have to help in the drilling during the first week are those that are thought of as deficient in certain areas. For Longstreet that area is most likely discipline. He has shown a bit of a tendency to sleep in.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for you to stay here and help with other preparations?" Sherman asks.

Longstreet shrugs. "It won't make a difference. The officers will treat me the same because of who my grandfather is just like everyone else. I just have to show them."

Sherman cleans up the table so they can get to work. It is their first day away from the prospective cadets so they have lots of paperwork to finish before classes begin.

"This class looks particularly weak compared to others," Sherman comments.

"Well traditionally the Jr. Division draws its members from the nobility which suffered greatly during the Civil War. To make up for the lost numbers, the pool was widened to include exceptional commoners," Longstreet replies.

"That may but jr. cadets tend to be officers and knightmare pilots."

"Well then, we will have to train the efficiently, won't we."

"I suppose so."

A few hours later James Longstreet is on a private shuttle flying towards the Waldstein-Astoria Hotel. Waiting for him near the entrance of the hotel are a women, two teenage girls, and young boy. Over the past four years Naomi Inoue has become quite accustomed to her role as the Emperor's mistress/wife (Being a commoner of very low rank and possibly a traitor, even in Britannia's new liberal society, few are willing refer to her as the Emperor's wife). Her younger sister, Miyako, daughter, Hoshi, and son, Souta, have slipped into their new roles even easier. The same cannot be said for Naomi's younger brother, Kenta, who defects with Lilicia earlier in the year.

"James, you're here," Hoshi states as she runs towards the young noble.

Longstreet is careful how he hugs Hoshi. Even though she is only the Emperor's adopted daughter, the consequences are still grave for any impropriety.

"Your highnesses, it is a pleasure to see you once again," Longstreet says with a bow.

Naomi smiles. "It is a pleasure to see you once again, young lord. Shall we head inside? They are preparing a nice meal inside the room."

"That will be agreeable," Longstreet replies and follows them inside.

After dinner Longstreet sits around discussing West Point with Souta. He is not sure about what will happen next.

"Tomorrow morning we plan on making a shopping trip. You may accompany us as an escort if you wish. Afterwards we knows what may happen," Naomi states, "As for now, this little man has to go to bed." Naomi drags Souta away.

Miyako stays as a safe distance as Hoshi takes Longstreet out to the balcony.

"Isn't the view here nice?" Hoshi asks. "Being near the ocean is so wonderful. Much better than being stuck in the middle of the desert."

Longstreet nods. He knows that the Emperor constantly travels, but he never considers what his family does. It would not make sense for them to travel so much.

After a few hours of sitting on the balcony, Miyako indicates that it is time for bed. She even ignores Hoshi kissing Longstreet.

"Good night James. Be ready in the morning because we are going on a wild shopping spree."

Longstreet nods and walks to his own room. He quickly begins to remove his uniform and calls for the hotel cleaning service to take it. He does not think to bring a spare so he will have to use it in the morning. He heads for the bathroom to prepare a quick shower when the telephone rings.

"Longstreet here."

"Hey James, having fun with little girls?"

James freezes as the voice. "Lilicia, is that you?"

There is no answer. James hangs the phone up. He thinks about calling the hotel staff to find out where the call comes from, but he decides that that would cause some panic. He knows that the hotel is well guarded so there is no danger. He certainly will not mention the call to anyone else. He is moving on from his previous relationship, and he knows that Kenta is a sore spot for Naomi and Miyako.

Longstreet wakes up early to prepare for his day as a royal escort. One of the other escorts brings him a uniform that way he does not have to wear his standard uniform. Although the morning is spent walking and driving from store to store, Longstreet and Hoshi find some moments to themselves. The shopping trip ends in the early afternoon. This leaves Longstreet with just enough time to get ready for dinner. He has to be back at West Point before midnight.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Longstreet. I understand you received an interesting call last night."

Longstreet turns and sees the Emperor and two of his sons standing by the door.

"Your Majesty, I did not hear you come into the room."

"That was the idea," Lelouch responds. "Well I shall leave you to your work."

"Nē otōsama, soreha daredesuka?" James asks. (Hey father, who is that?)

"Longstreet is sort of a soldier."

"What do you mean sort of a soldier?" Gabriel questions. "Didn't that guy go to the Academy with Ojisan Jinta?"

"Yes, there was also some other guy called Sherwin."

"I thought his name was Sherman."

"Well if you already know then why are you asking?"

"Gabriel knows, but I do not. That is why I asked," James remarks, "If he attended West Point and graduated, how is he sort of a soldier?"

"Well he does not have any real experience in war," Lelouch replies.

"Naturally if we compare him to you, then he doesn't have enough experience. Heck compared to your experience, Alexander the Great, Genghis Khan, and Napoleon Bonaparte are lightweights even if you combine their efforts."

"I am slightly insulted that you compare me to such amateurs. I am just waiting for Australia and the EU to piss me off so I can finish my conquest of the world."

"That isn't fair. I thought you were going to leave something for us."

"Don't worry you can conquer Mars."

"What of the Martians piss you off?" Gabriel asks.

"Then I will kick their asses," Lelouch replies. "You can have Alpha Centauri. Let's go. I have to eat some New York pizza in honor of CC. Then we should probably go to West Point to look things over."

"Here I thought you had forgotten about that with all your talk of space conquest and pizza," James remarks.

"You know you sound a lot like your mother."

"Really, she says that I remind her of you."

"No way!" Lelouch exclaims. "You aren't nearly as cool as I am."

"Whatever, are we going to West Point or not?" James asks.

"Yes, after pizza."

**Saturday, August 21, New Roma (ruins of Rome) **

Lilicia is walking through Lord Ashford's secret lab. The above ground floor levels are full of offices. Below ground is where knightmare research and construction takes place. As you go further down, the more secret the research gets. Several floors down is where the human specimens are kept, and at the bottom level is the location of The Specimen. Only a handful of people know the identity of this person, but Lilicia figures it out. She is also narrowing down the possible candidates for Lelouch's three major specimens.

Unlike Schniezel and his EU sycophants, Lilicia does not expect much from their many spies in Britannia especially Layla Malkal. Lilicia suspects that by now the former W-0 commander turned spy is another one of Lelouch's girls. Why shouldn't she be. If one looks at his list of conquests anything is possible. Lilicia does not help in that regard by sending Lelouch new candidates for conquest.

"Lady Gottwald, so glad you could grace us with your presence," Lord Ashford states.

"I just came to inform you that Miss Clement has been taken care of."

"Did you send her to help the Russians?"

"Not quite. I sent her to Britannia where her best friend is stationed."

"Isn't that risky? What if she is somehow coerced into helping the enemy?"

"There is no need to worry," Lilicia replies with a coy smile. "You son-in-law has little need for knightmare developers especially those that cannot keep up with his fertile mind. Besides I think Lelouch may be about to use Lady Malkal. This may put a stop to that."

"Speaking Lady Malkal, is it possible to have her recalled. This new situation with the EU Knightmare Corps is aggravating."

"Unfortunately she is providing decent information so the powers that be want her to remain near Lelouch."

"Haven't you been insinuating that Lady Malkal has been compromised by Lelouch?" Lord Ashford asks.

"Yes that is probably the case, but our glorious leader does not understand such matters. Do not worry, I am working on restructuring the knightmare corps. Now with Miss Clement out of the way, you should have very few problems obtaining material and test subjects."

"Yes, that will be acceptable. At the moment I require pilots to duel with my projects."

"I will prepare some viable candidates," Lilicia states "With your permission I will begin my inspection of this facility."

Lord Ashford nods as Lilicia walks away. Although he does not understand her reason for defecting, Lord Ashford quickly realizes that this young woman contains a wealth of knowledge about Lelouch. He wonders how much the EU leaders know about her. He wonders how much Schniezel truly knows about her. While Schniezel is quite intuitive and astute, something about him has been drastically different over the past several years. Lord Ashford wonders if Schniezel feels some jealously towards Lelouch. Apart from his many territorial conquests, Lelouch is quite popular amongst the common people. In addition Lelouch has many wives and children. Aside from Karine, the remaining royal children acknowledge Lelouch.

"Was that her?"

Lord Ashford snaps out of his daydreaming.

"Yes, that was the girl who served as one of Lelouch's assistants. I believe he thought of her as an apprentice. She is perhaps the best foil for him. Apart from knightmare skills and experience, she is nearly matches him."

"Knightmare skill eh, that is what I am here for. I will handle that when the time comes."

"Yes, however until that time comes, we must work on creating pilots and knightmares to match his current elite pilots and those that may come in the future. Now we just need the genius leaders to create a strategy. Hopefully this time, they will be better prepared," Lord Ashford remarks.

Lilicia finishes her inspection of the facility. She will have to continue her work in gaining influence over the military. The political leaders may continue to follow Schniezel because of geass and his intellect, but the military leaders want someone who can match Lelouch. Who better than someone who knows the way his mind works? Lilicia will also have to find a way to take over Lord Ashford's research and production. Opaca Rubrum Lux , the Specimen, is the key to the situation. It takes Lilicia some time to figure out the correct translation of name. But once she figures it, she knows that she has the elite pilot that she needs. Now all she needs is time to make her plan work

**Sunday, August 22**

GG travels from the South Pole Thought Elevator to the one in London. She tires of Charles' indecisiveness. She does not want to wait decades or centuries for her revenge. She wants it now. Unfortunately she will have to ally herself with Schniezel once more. Of course once again she will have to start with nothing yet again. Unlike her previous attempts at revenge, she is at a huge disadvantage. She knows very little about the current world environment. She will have to carefully maneuver and recruit carefully.

**Monday, August 23**

Layla Malkal kisses her son as he lies asleep. She will be using her role as the ambassador's aide to get into Australia. Hopefully she will be able to get out safely. This mission will finally prove her loyalty to Lelouch. In case anything happens, Lelouch has several ways for Layla to escape and officially defect.

"Lady Malkal, there is an urgent call for you"

"I will take the call in the study," Layla replies. She quickly walks into her study. She wants to have a final meeting with her extraction team.

"Lady Malkal, we have a situation," Ayame states. "I am sorry that you were not informed of the situation sooner, but we have just received the information ourselves."

"What happened?"

"It seems Anna Clement and Kate Novak have been assigned to the embassy as science officers. I suppose they are to help you with your assignment. At this time the Emperor is cancelling your mission."

"Is there a reason why they are being sent here? Anna should be creating new knightmares. Kate was working with the team that studied pilots' brains in regards to the ability to handle high powered knightmares."

"We do not have any information about the situation," Ayame responds. "We are hoping that you could provide us with information regarding the situation."

Ayame's tone indicates that she or Lelouch know more than they are letting on, however Layla does not know what it is.

"Very well. I will handle my friend once she arrives," Layla states.

"We expect nothing less from you," Ayame says as she signs off.

Layla dislikes the way Ayame uses we as if she is making decisions along with Lelouch. Of course it is her way of establishing the hierarchy of Lelouch's wives. The First and Second are on the top. Ayame is somewhere in the middle while Layla is at the bottom with Naomi Inoue.

"Lady Malkal, shall we prepare the guest rooms and move his highness to another room."

"Yes, prepare one guest room. Anna will stay here. Miss Novak will be provided with other accommodations. Leave Chandler in his room. I will quickly confer with the Emperor on how to handle the situation."

Layla's servants nods and leave the room. Layla knows that the servants are only here because they are loyal to Lelouch. Otherwise they would not work for a European aristocrat. Like the ambassador, Layla would have to bring her own staff. Of course relying on Lelouch helps her official mission. She wonders how much Lelouch knows about the situation and what plans he has for Anna and Kate.

Lelouch is traveling back to Neo-Pendragon from West Point. James and Gabriel are soundly asleep. He allows them to participate in West Point's first drill of the semester. Despite being several years younger than all the cadets, they perform quite well. Naturally their true identities are not revealed to the other cadets.

Lelouch's spies in the EU bring information of problems between the EU knightmare designers and builders and Schniezel's people. None of the spies have been able to get close enough to get any information on Schniezel's people. He knows that Lord Ashford is somewhere in Europe or Africa. There is some slight collaboration between Schniezel and Karine although it is not enough to be an issue at the moment.

Before getting some much needed rest, Lelouch makes a call.

"Begin the operation."

**Tuesday, August 24**

Nunnally and Suzaku are waiting for Lelouch's prerecorded message to end. Basically he is declaring war on anyone that is officially involved in the Middle East Federation Civil War. In other words he is declaring war on Egypt and Turkey. The former maintains that it only wants to recover the Sinai peninsula that was taken away during the previous treaty. The latter attempts to appease Britannia by abandoning territory that is not part of EU Turkey. This is quite controversial in any regards. Many in Turkey dislike the idea of giving up any territory regardless of the possible future gains. Other in particular the EU dislike this because it leaves a potentially volatile area with little government.. This means that Russia or Britannia can take over the area with little problem.

"Blue team approaching Baku," Alice states.

"This is Green team. We are just south of Tabriz," Dalque says.

"Keep me updated on your movement," Nunnally orders, "Gold and Red teams are nearing Urmia."

Lelouch's strategy is pretty simple. As the Turkish army moves south to invade the Middle East Federation, Britannian forces will take to the north. Not the most complicated plan in the world, but Nunnally and Suzaku are basic, direct fighters. They locate the enemy and hit it as hard as they possibly can.

Alice is over the Caspian Sea, several miles south of Baku. A few hours ago Dalque successfully captures Tabriz and reintegrates it to Area 8. Alice does not expect her operation to be as easy. She suspects that there may be a few Turkish troops and some local rebels, however the large amount of petroleum may attract Russian incursions.

"Blue leader, we are facing heavy resistance to the north of Baku."

"Communications officer, can we tap into the enemy's communications?" Alice inquires.

"We are working on it. We did not expect to be facing such opposition this early in the operation."

Alice searches through possible camera angles to see what is happening in Baku.

"It appears that we may have to send out more units than we previously thought," Alice states. "Major Wiggins, you have the bridge. I will head out to observe the battle myself."

"Is that wise, Commander? We are not sure who we are facing."

"The best way to find out what is out there is to see for myself," Alice responds.

"Then perhaps we should send some scouting units."

"How would the emperor respond in this situation?" Alice asks with a smirk.

"That isn't fair," Major Wiggins responds with a whisper. "His Majesty is quite insane and thinks he is immortal."

"Well so do I. Send a few drones out and to investigate the area while my unit prepares for battle."

"Yes, commander."

Alice's force consists mostly of Bors and Akatsukis because she does not expect to face anything of consequence.

"Blue leader, we have a situation here. I will send you the images from the drones. We are facing knightmares of an unknown origin."

"Let's go," Alice orders. "I will look at the images on the way."

Alice leads her team out to the battle.

"What sort of knightmares are those?" Alice asks as she looks at the images on her monitor. "They aren't showing up in the database."

"Those are Romanovs. They are the latest Russian knightmares," Major Wiggins answers. "I will send you the information we have on them."

Alice grunts as the information is sent. She is certainly upset about Lelouch is keeping this sort of information secret.

"We need to regroup. These knightmares seem too strong for what we currently have here. I will attempt to contain them."

"Is that really wise, Commander?" Major Wiggins asks. "You need to think about your command responsibilities." slight pause. "On second thought never mind, I know you will respond with what will the Emperor do."

"Glad you understand. Since you are one of the Emperor's chosen few, assist me in making sure that everyone returns to the airship."

"Yes sir."

Alice quickly engages the opposing knightmares, however her forces are being overwhelmed. The only advantage they have is their experience. Alice does not expect to be facing newer knightmares. She sees several knightmares getting destroyed and the escape pods do not make it safely towards Britannian controlled territory.

"I have to go down to make sure everyone gets back safely," Alice states.

"If the king does not move, his subordinates will not follow," Major Wiggins replies.

"Something like that."

Alice lands her knightmare nearby two damaged escape pods. Alice quickly exits her knightmare to check on her soldiers.

"Is anyone hurt down here?

"Commander, my leg might be broken."

Alice looks down at the pilot and notices the injury is quite severe.

"Let's see if we can get you into my knightmare."

Major Wiggins sets his knightmare down to provide cover. "A VTOL is coming out to pick up survivors."

Alice nods as she attends to the injured pilot. "Don't worry, a transport is coming for you soon."

Alice notices that the Romanovs are moving elsewhere. She wonders if the Russians have any troops on the ground. She gets her answer when she hears small arms fire. In addition to Britannian and Russian troops, there are also Azerbaijani, Armenian, Lezgian, Georgians, Turks, and other minor groups in the area. Over the years of Turkish Russian, EU, Britannian, and occasionally local rule the population is quite mixed up although Azerbaijani still make up most of the population.

The VTOL lands and the medics quickly attend to the injured pilot. Alice notices that the VTOL is nearly full with injured pilots and medics. This is not an event that they plan for. Naturally injuries are expected but not at his point in the battle.

"Get the injured pilots out of here quickly" Alice orders. "We will reform at Point C."

Alice begins to walk back towards her knightmare as the VTOL takes off. Suddenly several wayward missiles it Alice's knightmare. This explosion also seem to hit Major Wiggins' knightmare.

"Shit! Where did those things come from?" Major Wiggins exclaims. "Get that damn VTOL back here and pick up the commander."

"No, get the injured pilots out of here. That is your first priority," Alice commands.

"Commander, perhaps you should reconsider. My knightmare's mobility systems appear to be damaged. It is better if they take a pilot prisoner than the commander."

"I do not believe that our enemies will bother with prisoners. Besides I won't be waiting here for the enemy to come, I will move towards the airship. No matter how powerful those Romanovs are, they cannot compare to the power of an airship."

"I suppose you are right about that.," Major Wiggins says as he jumps off his knightmare.

Other than Gino, most of Lelouch's West Point friends are quite plain looking. It almost makes you forget that they are from minor noble families. It also makes you forget that they are quite intelligent and skilled soldiers.

"Are you just going to leave your knightmare there?" Alice asks.

"Of course not, I set the self destruct sequence to activate when anything approaches it or it will detonate on its own in fifteen minutes."

"Very well, let's move forward. I will contact the airship and set up a rendezvous point."

From the ruins of a nearby building a man rushes out armed with only an hatchet. He recognizes that Alice's uniform is fancier and therefore she must be in charge. Major Wiggins quickly blocks the attack and gets behind the man.

"You realize that I could have handled that myself," Alice states.

"Yes, yes, I realize you are the great Knight of Three with your crazy immortal powers."

"So I take it all you West Point guys must know about this stuff."

"Not quite, my lady. I did succeed his Majesty as leader of the Black Knights at West Point so I am not your normal Britannian Military Academy, jr. division graduate."

"Oh, so you are that Wiggins. Anya always talks about how emo-ish you were back then."

Wiggins grunts and bows despite still holding the attacker. "Andrew Peter Wiggins at your service, my lady."

"You do realize you are still holding that man," Alice says with a grin.

"I was thinking of a humane way of taking him out. He doesn't seem like a soldier or rebel."

Suddenly several children come running out of the ruins screaming. Major Wiggins begins to reply converse with them in the local language. Alice does not understand since she only speaks English, Japanese, French, and Chinese. Although this is quite impressive, it does not help her in this situation.

"Shit!" Major Wiggins grunts out as he releases the attacker but keeps his weapon. "They are locals who simply want to protect their homes."

"What are we supposed to do about it. Did you forget that we have a mission to complete?" Alice questions.

"Of course not, but this might even assist it."

"In which manner?"

"Hold that thought," Major Wiggins states as tosses the hatchet over his knightmare. The hatchet hit someone who tries to get to close to the knightmare. "Can't waste the explosion on some poor sap who got lost."

"The VTOL is coming back for us so whatever plan you have in mind better come quickly."

"Fine, let me get some more information from this man."

After a few minutes of conversation, Alice decides to provide some assistance to the locals.

"Perhaps we should move to a safer location," Alice suggests. "The gunfire is getting closer."

Major Wiggins talks with the local man.

"He suggests we head back towards our airships. His fellow rebels are heading in that direction since we do not have any ground troops, and since we do not kill indiscriminately."

"Fine then let's go," Alice commands. "My subordinates will meet us ahead."

As they begin to walk, Major Wiggins converses with the local man. Alice notices that they are looking at her.

"What is he saying?" Alice asks.

"He wants to know how you got your fancy uniform."

"Tell him a slept with the Emperor."

Before Major Wiggins can translate, the man answers.

"He says that you do not seem like the Emperor's type," Major Wiggins states. "He says your breasts aren't big enough."

"The Emperor does have wives with a slim body type."

The man responds quickly.

"He says that your eyes are not the eyes of a woman who would be conquered so easily."

Before Alice can respond, Major Wiggin's knightmare explodes. Four men stagger through the explosion.

"Quickly get these people out of here," Alice commands as she runs towards the men.

Alice knocks down the man in front and takes his gun. Although the weapon is unfamiliar, Alice quickly makes sure that the safety is off. Within seconds all four men are dead. Alice picks up another gun and walks to the other side of the burning knightmare. There is a small burst of gunfire. Alice walks back through the burning knightmare and calmly picks up the rest of the weapons.

"That's badass," Major Wiggins comments. The man and his children nod. "How did you know that the sakuradite core wouldn't explode?"

"I figured you would do something about that. You are a magical West Point graduate, after all. I thought I ordered you to get these people out of here," Alice says as she tosses Major Wiggins a rifle.

Major Wiggins looks a the weapon. "These Russians might have fancy new knightmares, but their rifles are seriously outdated. This might as well be a musket."

Alice hands the remaining weapons the man. "Tell him to give these weapons to his children and move forward."

Major Wiggins does as instructed. "Shouldn't you keep a weapon?"

"I don't need it. My subordinates are here with something better."

Major Wiggins looks around for Alice's people. The local man does the same.

"I don't see anyone."

Alice smirks and raises her hand. "You West Point people aren't the only ones with cool skills." Several people appear to come out of nowhere. "I figured we would need to completely take control of the city so I sent some people ahead of the invasion force. Unfortunately they were not able to get any information on the Russians, however they know lots about the local rebels."

"Impressive, I was wondering why the Emperor put me here. My emphasis at West Point was Military Intelligence."

"Now that's an oxymoron."

The gunfire continues to intensify and sounds closer. Major Wiggins begins to relay instructions to the local man. After some back and forth the local man and his children begin to walk away.

"What now, Commander?" Major Wiggins asks.

"Now we teach the enemy that it will take more than fancy knightmares to beat us," Alice replies.

**Wednesday, August 25**

-Blast Reality. Burst it all into shreds. Banishment… this world!-

Kallen walks into Lelouch's office expecting to find him hard at work. "Are you watching anime again? You are supposed to be working on battle plans."

"You know, you remind a lot of this fake Mori Summer," Lelouch says with a pout. "Besides I spent the morning working with little James and his ninja on their fencing and kendo."

"What about this Middle East situation?"

"Don't worry. Nunnally is handling it. The bigger issue is the fact that Layla told her friends about our son. Also why would Lilicia send me more women to seduce."

"Aren't those two women scientists?" Kallen questions. "Maybe they are here to spy."

"Don't be silly. My Lili would never do something like that to me because she loves me," Lelouch says indignantly.

"Is that why she defected?"

"Of course, she figured Schniezel isn't man enough to challenge me so she decided to do it herself."

"That sounds stupid," Kallen comments.

"Do not worry about the Middle East that is just a side show. It's just a means to an end. The second side show is beginning soon so I better get the pieces lined up."

**Friday, August 27**

Naoto has become accustomed to being Rupert Landers. However being married to CC is another matter, one that he deals with carefully. Rivalz joins his crew as extra muscle, but his cousins manage to join the Australia military because of their knowledge of knightmares. The toughest part of Naoto's mission is living in Darwin. While none of Australia's cities can match Tokyo, Darwin is the absolute worst except that it is the perfect place for the mission because of its isolation.

"Hey boss, there is someone at the door for you," Rivalz states. "He is wearing a fancy uniform. He is probably a colonel or something."

Naoto nods and walks towards the door. "Colonel Danbury, I certainly did not expect someone such as yourself to be at my humble abode."

"Yes, well despite our obvious difference in thought, I believe you are the individual to get me what I need."

"Is that so," Naoto remarks. "Why don't you come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, that would be excellent."

"Since you are here, it must be Britannian goods that you are after."

During his stay in Darwin, Naoto rarely receives visits from the military or law enforcement. Usually it is because they want information about a big heist or they are hoping that Naoto lets some information slip. They never come to him for weapons. Mostly because they do not trust him since he is not Native. The fact that the colonel is here means that they are desperate. It also means that all the rhetoric from the government about a potential war with Britannia is quite serious.

"Yes, like I said, you are the individual to get me what I need," the colonel says as he hands Naoto a list. He thanks Midori for the tea and begins to add milk and sugar to it.

Naoto slightly grunts as he looks at the list. Most Australians would little attention to an Eastern like Midori.

"It shouldn't be too difficult to get most of the items on this list. A few may take some pressure from my people, but it shouldn't be too difficult. However you understand that because of the risk, the fee will be substantial."

"Yes, I understand. We are prepared to give you a quarter up front. Half once you begin delivering the items and the final quarter once you finish the job. Of course there will be penalties for non-delivery."

"Yes, that is to be expected. However I will have to make a counter-offer. Half upfront and the other half upon delivery of the final item. We will need the money to make the necessary arrangements."

"Very well. I shall return in a few days to make the final arrangements."

Naoto signals for Rivalz to escort the colonel out of the room. Ichiro comes into the room to sweep for any listening devices. Once his search is done, Naoto begins to explain the situation to his people.

**Tuesday, August 31**

Paciano Bradley is looking across the border into the North Africa Republic. For the past several years, rebels in Mali and Mauritania have been receiving weapons and supplies from there. Paciano has managed to crush the rebels with the help of the Glaston Knights. However to continue pushing north, he needs to find proof of the NAR's involvement.

"My lord, we have found a large weapons cache in a nearby village."

"Good let's inspect this cache. Perhaps it is the proof that I need."

Paciano follows the soldier who informs him of the weapons cache.

Shin Hyuuga Shaingu was once part of the group, chosen by Emperor Charles, that was tasked with conquering and governing Europe. Now he is part of Karine's forces attacking Madagascar. His force a mix of his former subordinates and former members of Peace Mark. Since he expects little resistance, he leaves the operation to his subordinates as he continues working on more important things.

Orpheus Zevon, Rai, and Ze Dien are leading the UAA forces attacking Madagascar. Technically Shin Hyuuga Shaingu is in command, but he is allowing the knightmare commanders to handle the situation. As is his usual custom Ze Dien attempts to take control of the situation.

"Command wants us to establish a post on Mayotte," Orpheus states.

"We don't need to worry about that. I plan on taking the island in one quick attack," Ze Dien remarks.

Orpheus rolls his eyes. "What about resistance? Madagascar has been semi-independent for a few years."

"Just follow me. I know what I am doing."

Orpheus shakes his head, but does not argue.

"Something big seems to be heading in our direction," Rai comments. "It is coming up from the island."

Orpheus looks at his monitors. "Is that the Granberry?"

"Impossible that thing is supposed to be in Windhoek," Ze Dien notes.

"Do you possibly think that they could have made two airships with the same design?" Orpheus asks sarcastically. "Better yet, shouldn't we be stopping our knightmares from landing on the island. I think we need a better plan than just rushing in."

"I said, I have the situation handled. That airship is still miles away. We will have established a foothold on the island."

"Oh great leader, there is some commotion coming from Mayotte," Rai remarks, "You know that place that we ignored a few minutes ago."

"I will head back to investigate the situation. You keep pushing ahead," Orpheus states.

Suddenly several submarines rise out of the sea and begin firing upon the UAA invasion force.

Oldrin Zevon is aboard the New Granberry hovering above Madagascar. Apart form governing South Africa, Lelouch tasks her with keeping the UAA's ambitions in check in the area. To accomplish these goals, she brings the Glinda Knights with her. By now she is not surprised that Lelouch correctly predicts that the UAA will invade Madagascar.

"Your highness, the submarines are in position," Toto Thompson states.

"Very well. Give the order to commence the operation," Oldrin replies.

Like all of Lelouch's wives, Oldrin, has to play this game. She knows that she cannot win it, but she will try her hardest.

Charlotte ash Britannia walks into her father's study. As usual he is sitting in front of a chess board, however this one has some unusual pieces on it.

"Hey daddy, what sort of game are you playing? Are those Pokemon cards on the board?"

"It's a special game that I invented. If you want I can explain it to you."

Charlotte sits down as he father begins to explain his strange game. Most of the information is too complex for her to understand.

"Don't worry one day you will figure it all out."

"So you have to fight all these people to get the bad guys."

"Something like that. It's all about getting to the finish. Everything before is just a means to an end."

* * *

Author's note: In case anybody has forgotten, Schniezel destroyed Rome and most of central Italy near the end of Rise of the Black Prince. The reason the leaders still follow him is because of geass. The reason why the commoners still follow him is because they blame everything on Lelouch. Despite the relative peace around the world, most of the world still views Lelouch as the evil world conqueror. They are waiting for someone to unite behind to fight him.

Britannian South Africa includes South Africa, Lesotho, Swaziland, Namibia, Botswana, Zimbabwe, and southern Mozambique.

New Areas and their viceroys  
1 North America- Milly ash Britannia  
2 South America- Villetta Nu  
3 Southeast Asia- Annabel pe Britannia  
4 Japan, Central Pacific Islands- Kaguya yama Britannia  
5 China, Mongolia- Tianzi Lihua Jiang  
6 India- Maribelle mel Britannia  
7 Siberia- Evelyn Futaba  
8 Iran, Central Asian Republics Nunnally Kururugi  
9 New Zealand, Southern Pacific Islands - Maximus va Britannia  
10 South Africa- Oldrin ze Britannia

European Union  
United Areas of Africa  
Australia

Great Britain, Ireland, Iceland  
Turkey  
Egypt  
Middle East Federation  
North African Republic  
Kazakhstan


	13. Provocation

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

This is BBC News World Report.

It has recently been announced by the Russian Federation and the European Union that Kazakhstan is now recognized as an independent nation. It is not known if the Central Asian republic will apply for membership in the EU. While this does not change the Imperial stance on conquered territories in north and central Asia, it is yet to be seen what the EU's largest member will do going forward. Due to recent independent actions by Russia, many analyst believe that it will break away from the democratic union and return to its imperial ways.

The Emperor continues to demand that the EU ask its puppets, Turkey and Egypt, to cease involvement in the Middle East Federation Civil War. The Emperor states that until this is done, Imperial forces will continue to attack Turkish and Egyptian military installations.

Australia continues to demand that the Imperial Navy reduce its patrols in the Tasman and Coral Seas. Fleet Admiral Williams states that the Imperial Navy is simply responding to pirate activity that might be sponsored by Australia. Australia denies these charges. Australia states if this provocation continues it will have to act in response. The Emperor states that the Empire will defend its international recognized borders.

**Tuesday, August 31, 2027**

**Baku, Area 8 (newly reannexed)**

Alice has been on the ground in Baku for a week. Her airships are controlling the sky for now. Hopefully she can get newer nightmares soon. Nunnally and Suzaku pushed past Urmia and are facing little resistance as they move towards Van. Dalque was supposed to go through Tabriz and head for the Black Sea. However Russia is moving massive amount of troops through the Caucasus, forcing Dalque to turn northeast instead of northwest.

The only thing to Alice's advantage is airpower. On the ground things are quite confusing. There are locals that support either independence, Britannia, Russia, or something else. Many locals do not care who they kill as long as that person is not from their neighborhood or group. Still Alice manages to form a makeshift alliance with the majority of the anti-Russian locals.

Alice is out on patrol with Wiggins and several local soldiers. Suddenly a small Russian transport moves along the ground near their location.

"Instruct them to let this one through to point three. There appears to be others following it. I want to trap them," Alice orders.

It is one of the bigger issues in this battle. At first it is nearly impossible to get the local forces to attack the Russians the moment the enemy appears. However Alice's methods prove to be better. Just as Alice predicts several more transports follow the first one after it enters Alice's territory.

"Order the attack. Have the anti-knightmare patrol on alert. This may be a trap."

The attack goes exactly as Alice plans. She wonders if the Russians are trying to gauge the strength and location of their enemies.

After the attack Alice looks over at a map. Despite their success in many minor skirmishes, Alice's group is forced to move back. If their retreat continues, they will be cut off on the ground. While Alice's airships control the air, they need somewhere to land to provide supplies to the ground forces. Alice does have not the number or quality of knightmares to fight the Russians head on.

"How much time do you think that bought us?" Wiggins asks.

"Probably until morning. We should bring the knightmare busters up to the front. They may try to overpower this section in the morning," Alice states.

"I will see what we have left. There have also been scattered communications from Britannian forces to the west. They have encountered some difficulty."

Alice nods. She knows what sort of difficulties Dalque must be facing. In the morning she will have to decide whether to abandon this battle and their new allies or to continue the fight.

**Wednesday, September 1**

During the night, Alice tries to formulate a plan. Dalque's forces will probably be attacking the Russian supply lines and rear. This means that Alice has to find a way to defeat the Russian forces here and force them back. Her concentration is broken by a loud buzzing sound. She does not remember ordering any of her aircraft forward. She wonders if the Russians are moving their troops forward for an early morning attack.

She exits her tent to find out what is going on. Unsurprisingly she finds Major Wiggins around the breakfast fire. She wonders how much sleep the major got.

"Commander, did you come up with a plan on how to deal with the enemy?"

"I was wondering if we could hold them off while others attack them from the rear."

"Given the current political situation is that wise?"

"I am not sure," Alice replies. "We should probably begin preparations for today's battle. I was hoping to get some more knightmares on the ground to the north."

With Britannian airships controlling the air, Russian forces have stayed on the ground slugging it out.

"This loud buzzing has me concerned," Major Wiggins states. "I wonder what it could be."

"Let's begin our preparations for the day."

Alice begins gathering her weapons. Since forming this makeshift alliance with locals, Alice fights on the ground rather than in a knightmare.

"I am a little worried about the number of local troops we have on our side. It seems like every day, the numbers lessen," Major Wiggins notes.

"Yes, I have noticed it as well. Perhaps today it would be wise if we used knightmares in this section."

"If we do that the locals may request that knightmares be given to them as well."

"Unfortunately we do not have any available knightmares. Besides they do not have anyone capable of using a knightmare."

Suddenly Alice's forces begin retreating quickly.

"What is going on?" Alice questions.

"I'm not sure," Major Wiggins replies.

Several Russian knightmares break through into the area where Alice's group destroyed several ground transports the night before.

"I was afraid this might happen," Alice states. "Set off the self-destruct sequence to allow the others to retreat. Have our knightmares sent down here at once."

More Russian knightmares pour into the area quickly panicking Alice's force.

"Shit, the self-destruct won't work if they move forward too quickly," Major Wiggins states.

"How did they get this far into our lines without any warning?"

"I think you know the answer. Either way, we must order a full retreat and get into our knightmares."

Before Alice can responds, several black knightmares land and destroy the Russian knightmares.

"Karasu Tengu," Alice mumbles.

"How do you know what those things are?" Major Wiggins asks.

"Hello! I am the Knight of Three. You West Point people are not the only ones privy to imperial secrets. But why are those things here, and who is controlling them?"

Two identical airships appear from out of nowhere.

'No fucking way. Why are the twins here?" Major Wiggins asks in genuine surprise. "They are supposed to be getting ready for the other operation."

"Hello down there! Castor and Pollux here."

"You idiots aren't supposed to tell everyone your names."

"Calm down, Emily. I have this handled," Castor states.

"You idiot, don't say my name!" Emily yells.

Before the twins can get into their usual shtick, Alice contacts them.

"Boys, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Siberia with Evelyn."

"It got boring over there."

"Yeah boring so we came over here where there is action."

"Yeah action."

"Your highnesses, you must have another reason for coming here," Major Wiggins states.

"Don't even try arguing with them, Major," Alice says shaking her head. "Members of the royal family have a weird manner of reasoning. You must learn to simply go with the flow."

"Well it seems like our knightmare problem has been taken care of."

"So it seems. Just like that the balance of this battle is shifting."

"I do not believe that Russia expected us to commit this heavily to the situation."

"We should probably still get into some knightmares. Things will probably get dangerous on the ground."

Alice can already sense that her current allies are about to become her enemies. Her only orders are to capture Baku and head inland. The political ramifications of her actions are not her concern.

"Let's go see what the twins have to work with," Alice states.

**Thursday, September 9**

**Neo-Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia**

Faramond Langley, born Faramond eu Britannia, is regretting his decision to assist his uncle in administering the Holy Empire of Britannia. As a member of the mostly powerless Imperial Senate, he has to attend endless meetings. Although quite powerless and mostly inept, the Imperial Senate serves as a method for the remaining nobles and a few businessmen to vent their frustration. They pass resolutions and draft memorandums that probably end up on Milly's desk since she actually rules the Homeland. Very few if any reach Lelouch or Euphemia. None of the ones relating to the military ever reach Cornelia.

"Lord Langley, may I have a word with you?"

Faramond looks over at the elderly man. "Of course Lord Longstreet. My office is around the corner. Perhaps we could go there."

"Yes, that is agreeable."

Faramond leads James Longstreet IV to his office. After they sit down, Faramond's assistant brings them tea.

""How may I be of assistance, Lord Longstreet?" Faramond inquires.

"I am certain that you have been keeping an eye and possibly an ear to the situation brewing in Australia."

"Yes, well it is of some concern, but His Majesty does not believe that anything will come of it. Our troop movements in the area have been steady for years. I doubt they will do anything foolish. Especially considering the actions the Emperor has taken in regards to the situation in the Middle East Federation," Faramond says as he sips his tea.

"Yes, that may be," Lord Longstreet comments, "How prepared are we for a war against Australia?"

Faramond shrugs in genuine uncertainty. "That I do not know. Perhaps you should ask Senator Taylor. He is the head of the Senate Military Council. If you would like I can arrange a meeting with someone from Commander-General vi Britannia's office."

Lord Longstreet shakes his head. Most people expect Faramond to know everything since he is related the emperor.

"That will not be necessary. I shall make inquires with Senate Military Council although, I suspect, that they will have little information to provide." Lord Longstreet stands. "Thank you for your time… and your tea. It was quite delicious."

Faramond stands to walk Lord Longstreet to the door.

"What did the old bat want?" Monica Langley nee Kruszewski asks.

Faramond sighs. Now that she is no longer a Knight of the Round, Monica is less than polite to people except for those that can kick her ass, and that number is small.

"He wanted to know if we are ready to fight Australia if it ever came to that."

"Did you tell him that Lelouch could be leading an army of kangaroos and panda bears into Sydney tomorrow if he wanted to?"

"The capital of Australia is Canberra, and panda bears are from China," Faramond states matter-of-factly.

"Well he would blow that up and charge into Sydney on the back of a kangaroo, and he would capture panda bears and bring them along."

"I did not like the tone of his voice."

"Why? It sounded the same to me," Monica notes.

"It is like he will force me to learn about the Australian situation sooner rather than later."

"Like maybe suggest that you participate in the current trade talks with Australia," Monica says holding and envelope.

Faramond's assistant did not mention anything about an envelope so it must have been place there while she was away from her desk.

'The old man is crazy," Faramond states.

"No, he is upset."

Faramond and Monica sit as he opens the envelope. It is an invitation to be part of the Senate delegation in the Britannian-Australian trade talks.

James Longstreet IV was the first major noble to back Lelouch in public. For this he expected some sort of reward. Obviously he does not think that staying alive is good enough. Several years ago there were numerous rumors that Evelyn would marry Lord Longstreet's grandson, James Longstreet VI. Although there was never anything official said about these rumor, they still persisted in certain circles. Many Britannians still feel that it is a mistake for Evelyn to marry Jinta. After all Nunnally married a Japanese man as well, although Suzaku is an excellent knightmare pilot and comes from a noble family. Meanwhile Jinta is fortunate to be the little brother of Ayame Futaba who once had a fortunate meeting with the emperor as a child.

Faramond sips his tea as he contemplates the situation and the offer.

**Friday, September 17**

**Britannian Military Academy at West Point, Holy Empire of Britania**

James Longstreet VI and William Tecumseh Sherman II are sitting in their office. With war already underway in Turkey and Egypt, rumored skirmishes against Russia in Siberia, and possible war against Australia, it may only be a matter of time before they are sent to join a knightmare battalion. Still since they are amongst the best knightmare instructors, junior or senior, they remain at West Point giving lessons. After all only elite pilots can make a huge difference in any battle, and they are few in number (and also mostly retired or dead). Sherman in particular is distraught at the fact that they may not see combat. For any soldier combat is the most effective method of advancement through the ranks.

"Hey Longstreet, you hear that Watson and Holmes are being transferred to Area 8."

Longstreet sighs, "I heard. More for the meat grinder."

"It cannot be all that bad. The emperor wouldn't just send people charging in."

Longstreet looks over at his friend. "But the emperor is not completely in charge over there. He cannot be here, dealing with hundreds of other issues, and planning every little battle detail. That is what generals and others are for."

"I suppose you are right," Sherman looks over at a map. "You think the rumors about the Russians getting involved are true. If they start something in the Caucasus, why wouldn't they attack in Siberia?"

"I think you just answered your own question."

Sherman grumbles and continues with his paperwork. He looks over at the cadets helping them out.

"Wordsworth, Bradley, why don't you two head out? We will finish up in here."

The two cadets look over at Longstreet and Sherman.

"You promised you would let them use the simulator if they helped with the paperwork," Longstreet comments.

"Oh I forgot, well I guess you should stay so we can finish up," Sherman replies.

Wordsworth and Bradley nod and continue with the paperwork.

By now the new cadets have been divide in their training groups. In January they would be divided up amongst the regular cadet groups. From there the real training begins. Depending on how long the war against Egypt and Turkey lasts Longstreet and Sherman may actually be transferred when the new cadets move on. Of course if the Russians do start anything in Siberia, they will be moved out on the next possible flight.

**Sunday, September 19**

**Madagascar, Area 10 (newly reannexed)**

After reaching Van, Nunnally stops her force and waits for Turkish forces to attack her. She sends Suzaku towards the northwest with an elite team of knightmare pilots and a few supply airships. By now the Turkish leaders realize that the EU will not stop the Britannian and Russian invasions. Although for the most part those invasions are limited to areas that Turkey abandons, both appeared poised to head west into Turkey. Nunnally is already preparing her troops for such a move.

Down in the south Egyptian troops moved towards Gaza and Aqaba. Both attacks were stopped by the EU backed Damascus faction. Over night the bridges that cross the Suez Canal have also been destroyed with nobody taking credit. Nunnally knows who is responsible for the attacks. Just like that Egypt's attack is stalled.

With Oldrin's appearance in South Africa and Madagascar, it is obvious that the UAA will not be able to expand south. Because of this Karine is providing aid to Egypt and the North African Federation. Nunnally hopes that Lelouch's plan works because things are beginning to get complicated.

Oldrin is meeting with the other Glinda Knights. They have been battling in UAA forces in Madagascar for a month. Although not technically at war, the fighting will continue until one side conquers Madagascar. As long as the fighting remains confined to Madagascar and the surrounding islands, the outside world will not discover the truth. At the moment it is being described as a joint mission to restrict Madagascan pirates and rebels.

Despite the initial success against the UAA forces, Britannian forces find themselves under attack from the supposed allies on the island. Despite this Britannian forces outnumber all their opponents.

"Why don't we just go out there and pound these guys into the ground?" Sokia Scerpa inquires.

'The emperor simply wants us to maintain the situation," Oldrin Zevon replies.

"But this just makes us look weak to the EU, the UAA, and those little pissants in Australia."

"The emperor thinks otherwise. Meeting adjourned. Inform me of any changes to the situation."

The others quietly grumble about the situation, but exit quietly. To everyone probably including the enemy, Madagascar is a side show to every thing else. Full scale war could erupt any moment in the Middle East Federation or Siberia, and they are stuck in southeast Africa fighting over the Indian Ocean.

Over in India Maribelle has not said anything about the situation, other than Oldrin continuing on course. Whatever is going on must be so important that very few people know what is actually going on. Otherwise why would Lelouch risk a full scale war with Russia, the EU, and the UAA for rather insignificant territory. Britannia would not even lose face if Madagascar and the Middle East Federation were lost since it holds on iron grip over Siberia and South Africa.

Naturally there are rumors that Britannian scientists continue to create new weapons and knightmares for any future war. The EU and UAA must also be building there own and wondering what Britannia is building. There is not much danger of failure here since no one in the UAA camp has any sort of intelligence. Lelouch simply has to give the order and Oldrin would use maximum force to crush her opponents.

**Aswan, Egypt**

Lilicia is walking through the corridors of the Egyptian military headquarters in Aswan. Because of the Dam, it is one of the few areas that Britannia will not bomb heavily. Before Egypt and Turkey's foolish attack on the Middle East Federation, Lilicia is asked for her opinion on the situation by Schniezel. She states that Lelouch will not hesitate to keep his part of the agreement with the official government of the Middle East Federation.

Schniezel asks about Lelouch's insistence about not getting directly involved in the internal conflict of his ally/puppet state. Lilicia reassures Schniezel that Britannian forces do not have to be directly neighboring the territory they are attacking. Despite her objections to the war, Lilicia draws up plans to aid Turkey and Egypt quickly conquer the territories they seek. However the plans quickly become useless when the invading forces celebrate after every victory.

It did not occur to Lilicia that Turkish and Egyptian soldiers would be hungry for any sort of success. The early success against the Damascus faction which is actually allied to the EU is not that much of a surprise. Egypt and Turkey have been rebuilding quite successfully with foreign aid for several years. While their infrastructure was destroyed in the previous war, the population did not suffer much.

Still the endless arguing over the situation annoys her. After quick victories, the Turkish army is forced to withdraw because of attacks on its territory by Nunnally who now sits with a large army gather strength in Van and Baku. The latter taken in a bloody conflict with locals and the Russians. The Egyptians do not retreat despite their homeland being bombed to ruin. Of course all their land routes home have been destroyed, and the invading Egyptian army is stalled at Gaza with little hope of receiving new orders.

Soon enough Britannian will re-supply the Baghdad faction and it will pick-up the pieces. It is a rather brilliant plan on Lelouch's part. Of course only Lilicia sees everything as part of Lelouch's Grand Plan. The others view this as some form of hero-worship. Schniezel and Lord Ashford know better. They comprehend that Lilicia's understanding of how Lelouch's mind works. Even then it is hard for them to fathom that he is capable of all that she attributes to him.

Here in Egypt she is viewed with a mixture of loathing, intrigue, and excitement. Some excitement is lost when they discover that she knows very little about knightmares other than how to pilot them. Naturally they must understand the EU's reluctance to simply show them how to make knightmares. Of course Egypt has some people who have the necessary knowledge, but most of them have bee taken either by the EU or UAA. Lilicia is feared because of her origin. The Egyptians know that she once served as Lelouch's assistant. It is also what intrigues them about her. She understands their enemy's mind and actions.

She looks over the many plans to restart their offensive. Plans to retake control of the Suez Canal and rebuild the bridges. Plans to launch and attack through Aqaba or through the Arabian peninsula. Of course none of these plans would relieve the beleaguered cities of Egypt which continue to suffer through mass bombings. They did not understand that Lelouch only cares about their complete and utter retreat. He will not bargain with the territory of an ally/puppet. Lilicia makes suggestions to the plans as she has done since before the war begins.

As usual along with her usual messages dealing with local issues and EU politics, there are several messages from Russia asking her to come north and assess the situation. As usual she sends the same message that their situation is hopeless. Lelouch would not hesitate to unleash the full wrath of his armies to stop any attempt to retake Siberia. The main issue at hand would be the reaction of the rest of the EU. What would Schniezel do about the situation? Lilicia knows that the EU would quickly abandon Russia and would in fact aid the Britannian invasion. This would lead to another brief moment of peace until some other foolish group felt provoked by Britannia. Naturally Lelouch's peaceful words and talk of détente would make them think that he is weak and that Britannia is defeatable.

Today Lilicia finds something useful in all her reports. A person of interest that Schniezel has been tracking is making their way through Africa. Naturally it occurs to her that Schniezel would know that she is a master manipulator of computers and networks. Still until someone stops her, she continues to hack into important files and systems. Let them figure out what she is doing checking into the sanitation systems or school schedules of various European cities. The object of the reports is also of interest to Lilicia because she holds something that Lilica wants.

Even in sub-Saharan Africa, a lone Indonesian women is quite easy to find especially when the only common tongue she shares with those around her is English. Out of all the code bearers and geass holders, GG is really the most unfortunate. Lilicia almost feels sorry ordering the strike force that will end GG's little trip around Africa. The immortal's movement across the African continent is being tracked by several agencies. Many do not even understand why they are tracking an obvious lost, paranoid, frail middle aged Indonesian women. It does not matter much soon Lilicia will have GG in her grasp. That will change the situation.

**Tokyo, Area 4**

Nagisa Chiba is looking over several reports. The Emperor is certainly playing an interesting game. With so much surplus knightmares and weapons, how does Britannia get rid of it. Some older knightmares go to police forces and allies while others are deweaponized and transferred to civilian service. Still others are taken apart and used for parts. An even more devious way to make older knightmares and equipment disappear is too simply make it disappear. This is much easier than one might think: misplaced transport containers, wrong directions, mislaid files, omitted items, and something even simpler like corrupt officials.

Of course every knightmare and operating system in the last decade and a half has been developed in part by Lelouch and his team of scientists. Very few people actually understand the implications of this. Naturally people assume that knightmares can be tracked by their computer or tracking chips, but Lelouch has tracking systems in all major parts. This includes most weapons.

Nagisa makes some notes on the reports. A few people will have to be punished for their mistakes. Some will have to punished for the equipment that disappeared on purpose although that may actually be part of the plan. Like others around the world Chiba only has to perform her part as head of the Japanese Defense Force. What they actually have to defend from is beyond her? At least it makes the Japanese members of the Britannian Unified Armed Forces feel some sense of native pride since Britannia does not do this for any of its other conquered territories. Not surprisingly it makes the Japanese members of the military more willing to die for the Emperor that brings them equality.

"Mother, here are the reports on the training of the new units," Nagisa's seven year old son Takashi states.

Unlike his twin sister Rei and younger sister Haruhi, he refuses to spend his afternoon watching television or looking things up online. Like Lelouch's other sons, Takashi views every day as an opportunity to do better than his father.

"Set the reports on the table, Ta-kun," Nagisa remarks, "They can wait until later."

Naturally Takashi views every report as important especially those regarding new units even though it will be several years before he can attend a military academy. Nagisa feels like instituting a law that stops anime creators from having so many young heroes. In particular it affects those who have access to the right education and more importantly equipment.

Takashi stands there motionless as if he was a soldier. Nagisa almost feels like leaving him there for a few minutes to show him that he is not ready. Of course Nagisa is not that petty.

"You are dismissed, Takashi. Remember to finish your homework before dinner."

Nagisa is not petty, but she can be patronizing.

"Yes, mother. I will make sure that all my work is complete before dinner," Takashi replies as he exits the room.

Nagisa flips through Takashi's reports. New units are being trained every month. Each one contains a few good knightmare pilots and commanders. Those are sent for further training to military academies in Britannia for tactical or command schools. The rest simply join the regular Unified Armed Forces. This usually carries stints in army, navy, forward combat, and rear guard duty. Once their term of service is complete most soldiers enlist in reserve or police units.

Nagisa files a few reports on the missing equipment and possible insurgents in Okinawa. Despite Empress Kaguya's reluctance to act on many matters, Nagisa still has a free hand to move the JSDF as she sees fit.

**Monday, October 18**

**Darwin, Australia **

Naoto is looking over his shipments. Each one is must be moved carefully. Despite the fact that the military requests this special shipment, he still has to get it to his warehouse and from there move it to the specified meeting place. Thus far there has not been a problem, and Naoto would like to keep it that way. Naoto's contacts in Timor indicate that Australia has been aggressive in its patrols. There are even rumors of the Australian navy going as far north as Sulawesi. Naoto does not understand what sort of game Lelouch is playing, but he better be ready for Australia.

CC walks over towards Naoto. "That was the last one dear."

Naoto nods. At some point all nonessential personnel will have to be evacuated. At least until things settle down. Naoto already has emergency plans to get Ichiro and Midori out of here at a moment's notice. Even with those plans in place, Naoto has to be prepared for any situation.

Rivalz shows Naoto the local newspaper. On the front page is Colonel Danbury who vows to put an end to illegal Britannian supported activity. Naoto is about to toss the paper in the fire pile when he notices something in the background.

"Hey Rivalz, aren't these your cousins in the back near the knightmares?"

Rivalz rolls his eyes. "You didn't think I gave you the paper so you can read what the Colonel had to say. Jamison and Olivia are serious about this serving Australia crap. They have probably convinced themselves and others that victory against Britannia is possible even if it is on a small scale."

Naoto grunts at the comment. More than anyone he knows that there is no such thing as a small scale defeat for Lelouch. A loss is a loss. Some of Naoto's men say that it has to do with West Point training. All cadets are trained to take real life losses with pain. Australia must be truly delusional if they assume that Britannia will bear the loss of Timor, parts of New Guinea, or some other random Pacific island. Lelouch will send Australia back to the Stone Age before he concedes to losing territory to them. In Africa and the Middle East, he surrenders unruly territory, but in the Pacific things will be much different.

"Let's prepare for the next shipment," Naoto states. "I think everyone will have to go out for this one. Britannian patrols are getting tighter."

Everyone understands this as the code for, time to get out. At least for most of them it will be. Naoto will also be sending Lelouch a report with his thoughts on the situation.

**Sunday November 14**

**Van, Conquered territory (Turkey) **

Nunnally and Suzaku are floating above Van. Below their soldiers are occupying the city. After defeating the Russian and local forces at Baku, Alice is making her way west. Along with Dalque, Alice is slicing her way through the enemy. She is probably nearing Turkish territory.

Down south in the Middle East Federation, Turkey is quickly withdrawing its troops. Their offensive towards Tripoli was stopped because of Nunnally's attack. Of course Nunnally has been sitting over Van for over two months. Her mere presence forces Turkey to stop their offensive into the Middle East Federation. At the moment Turkish forces only control Aleppo. There is already talk of Britannia annexing all territory that it holds.

"Hey Suzu, I want to attack this town," Nunnally states.

Suzaku looks at the map to where Nunnally is pointing. "What is so important about Silvan?

"Not that one, this one."

Suzaku chuckles a little when he sees where Nunnally is point. "There is a town in Turkey called Batman." Suzaku looks at the map. "I don't see any strategic importance to the town."

Nunnally grumbles because Suzaku is correct. Still at some point she may be able to conquer the city of Batman, Turkey.

Nunnally looks over her troops movement. Despite the initial show of force, Britannian forces are already being shifted. With each shift Nunnally gets less troops. Of course the constant shifting makes this hard to notice since Alice is the only needs fresh troops to take Baku and move towards Turkey. Nunnally wonders where the troops are being sent. Notwithstanding the overall weakening of Nunnally's force, the remaining troops seem to be just as efficient.

Still like the others Nunnally wonders what is happening. No one really seems to know what Lelouch is up to. Even in this peaceful time, he is always plotting, always scheming. Lelouch has one plan in mind, world domination. Nunnally knows that Lelouch does not want to conquer the world simply to dominate humanity. He has a much deeper plan. A plan that very few people know about.

Despite being in Britannia for several months Anna Clement cannot get over the fact that Layla is essential one of the emperor's women. Although Anna is allowed to do more work here than in Europe. Unlike Layla, Anna does not have any connection to Britannia. Anna would much rather be in Europe helping with projects there. However politics have pushed Anna and several others aside. They were not able to make anything that could contend with Britannia's knightmares.

Anna is not the only one here. Kate Novak was also sent to spy, but she seems to be enamored with the emperor. Anna wonders if they were sent away from Europe so that they would not get in the way of the current leadership. Layla certainly would not like the way that her W-0 is being used. Anna's independent thought took time and resources away from projects that might compete with Britannia's technology.

Regardless of the fact that Anna is being provided with a laboratory and resources for her projects, she would return to Europe and serve proudly there. However events may make this no longer possible. Layla certainly would not return no matter the cost. The connection to her friend may cause Anna to be persona non grata in Europe. Anna hopes that she will not have to decide between her personal and professional feelings.

**Monday, December 13, 2027**

**New Delhi, Area 6 **

Maribelle mel Britannia is observing the rhetoric coming from the many independent newspapers throughout India. Since Lelouch allows Japan and China to refer to themselves by their national name, Indians feel like they should be able to do the same. They also feel that Lelouch should marry a native woman and make her empress/viceroy. Of course India does not have anyone to match the Tianzi or Kaguya Sumeragi. These people understand little of such marriages

Even if Lelouch were to marry a local woman, he would still rule through the military. Not by show of force, but by the force of his personality. Soldiers follow Lelouch not because he uses them, but because he knows when not to use them. There is no one else in Britannia who can match Lelouch's accomplishments or his will. Even if the old emperor or Schniezel were to return, Lelouch has already prove that he is more than a match for them.

Still Maribelle must do something about the situation now. If Lelouch had been more forceful in dealing with the situation in the Middle East Federation, it would make things easier in India. Even though the peace conference is giving Britannia what they want, many take it as a sign of weakness that Britannia is not simply taking what they want. Like the other viceroys, Maribelle must wait and wonder what Lelouch is up to. Whatever he is planning, it better be good.

William Tecumseh Sherman II is finish packing his things for a trip. After several months of trying to get transferred, he is finally successful. After a week or so of training with a new unit, he will be sent a possible hot front. He specifically requests Siberia since he hopes Jinta will use his influence to put him where the action is. Sherman tries to get Longstreet to come, but the young minor noble does not want to go. It makes sense since his grandfather is working on making the Longstreet name great. Sherman knows that Longstreet wants to spend some time wit his family during their Winter Break. Hopefully he will tire of that and come to Siberia.

**Wednesday, December 22, 2027**

Faramond and Monica are their airship. After spending a few months in Australia, Faramond decides to end the current trade talks for the upcoming holidays. Despite their weak position, Australia continues to push and agitate the world's only true superpower. Britannia would never attack without provocation, but that does not mean that Australia would not initiate a war of their own accord.

"What do you think will happen next?" Faramond inquires.

"Oh, they are definitely crazy," Monica replies. "They might actually believe they can take some nearby islands maybe even New Zealand."

Faramond sighs. "I think you are correct in your assessment. They definitely have some sort of inferiority complex."

"Well they should."

"That is besides the point," Faramond says as he pours himself a drink. After downing the glass he offers Monica one. She shakes her head. "We are obviously prepared for war. There are so many units right now that have simply been rotating around for several years."

"They have been keeping busy."

"Yes fighting minor skirmishes. Even now there are people calling for a full-scale war to retake all of the Middle East Federation. There are some that think we should attack Australia first."

Monica stands to get something to drink. "Like that old bat, Longstreet."

"How long do you think it will take them to get ready?"

"What makes you think they are not already ready?" Monica retorts. "What makes you think that we are not ready to respond immediately?"

"I suppose it's a good thing that we left when we did."

"Not that we gave them much of a choice to let us go. I wonder if any of our operatives will be able to get out."

"If they cannot get out in time, then they would not be very good spies, would they," Faramond remarks.

"I suppose not," Monica says with a shrug. "However it is just a hunch on my part. All our recent movement in Siberia and the unrest in India might lead some insane party to believe we are open to an attack."

"Is that what I should state in my official assessment of the situation to the emperor?"

"I would imagine he already suspects such a thing is a possibility. Our nearest major forces are in Singapore and Manila. We could gather and move them quickly, but Australia would already have obtained their objectives."

"Yes, and in this now precarious situation, we would have to watch out for any movements by the Russians, and that unrest in India you spoke about."

"That means that he must be…" Monica is cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Faramond smiles at the figure standing at the door. "Yes, I suppose you are right about that."

James Longstreet VI is making a small detour on his way to Siberia. After a little more than a week with his family, he decides that he needs a little break. According to Sherman things are about to start up in Siberia once more. Britannia is secretly sending massive reinforcements to aid when the war begins again. Since he has not received the latest training, he will have to spend some time in rearguard duty. This means that he will be baby-sitting cadets for a week before he is allowed to move to the front. Of course all of this is just speculation. Officially things could not be more perfect between Britannia, the EU, and Russia. The Middle East Federation peace talks are beginning and things will probably go Britannia's way.

Longstreet and the others on is transport are quickly told to disembark.

"Everybody out! Everybody should have a color coded id card. Just follow the arrows on the floor. Let's move!"

Longstreet thinks that this is a bit complicated for a simple transfer. Of course this is the military so things tend to be overly complicated. He supposes it is to remind them of the potential danger of their destination. He notices that only a few head in his direction. As he suspected there are West Point cadets waiting for them.

"Everybody the aboard transport! We will be heading to the training grounds. You have a few days to familiarize yourselves with some new equipment before you head out."

Longstreet and the other veterans move quickly. A few help out the cadets. The younger ones, in particular, are still not accustomed to military procedures. As future officers, they expect some level of deference. Longstreet is surprised to see some of his students amongst the group of cadets. He is not that surprised to discover that it is his better students not necessarily the ones with the right connections. This means that this "training session" is serious business.

After a few days if training they are loaded up onto an airship. Longstreet is looking around at the equipment.

"It doesn't seem like we are bringing the right equipment for an operation in Siberia," Longstreet comments.

"Who said anything about Siberia, kid." a nearby soldier remarks. "We are going to where the real war is about to start."

Longstreet ignores the kids remark and wonders what the soldier means. He notices that others around him are equally confused.

**December 25, 2027**

Sherman arrives in Irkutsk along with a few others. Their training session takes almost two weeks, but they are up to date on all the latest equipment. Despite efforts by several officers to transfer him to New Guinea for the Cold War with Australia, Sherman refuses and demands to come to Siberia. Despite the current peace talks, he suspects that Britannia is preparing for a huge offensive against Russia. He has been studying troops movements through several channels, and it all leads to a likely war in Asia.

After several hours of agitating, Sherman finally makes he way to Jinta's office. With all the high ranking officers about to come to the area, Sherman needs to make sure he is seen alongside Jinta and Evelyn as much as possible.

Jinta appears quite surprised to see that Sherman is here. "Sherman, what are you doing here? I thought for sure you would be heading south for the big operation."

"Do you mean down in China or India?" Sherman asks. He assumes that any attack into Russia would be direct.

"No, I mean down under," Jinta replies. "In fact I happen to know that the Knight of Two asked for you and Longstreet specifically by name."

"I requested to be transferred here to participate in the big offensive."

"Haven't you been watching the news? The issue in the Middle East Federation is being settled. Everyone is getting a piece. Russia will probably get Kazakhstan back," Jinta shrugs his shoulders. "Hope they enjoyed their few months of independence."

Sherman assumed that the Middle East Federation peace talks were always a sham. He thought that the Emperor has some ulterior motive.

"So what is going on here?" Sherman asks.

"Nothing much. The twins built some drone knightmares to monitor the borders. We have a few hundred soldiers monitoring them. The drones go up and down the border making it look like we have thousands of knightmares on patrol." Jinta brings up a map of the area. "We purchase enough food locally to feed a few million. We store what we can and ship the rest south. Troops are constantly coming to train so it appears that we are always fully staffed. If the Russians had the guts, they could do some real damage here. Of course we can retaliate anywhere we please with our satellites and high altitude drones."

Sherman finds himself sitting down unable to process the information. He wonders if others made the same mistake that he does. Of course others would be less forceful in their attempts to be shipped to Siberia. Even with Evelyn's influence, Sherman doubts that he can be transferred to where the action will happen. Then he recalls Jinta's words.

"You said down under," Sherman states.

Jinta nods but puts his finger over his lips. "It is supposed to be a secret, but Evelyn has been observing some troop movements. And she place a tracking device aboard the twins' airship. They are hovering above New Guinea as we speak. It probably means that things are about to get started."

Sherman looks down.

"Still it is good to have you here in case Russia tries anything," Jinta notes. "Evelyn does not trust them completely. You should really head over to your barracks. They will be expecting you."

Sherman nods and exits the room. Jinta sighs and returns to his paperwork. He never imagined that Sherman would be the type of person to look between the lines. Obviously he did not want to get caught up in the mass of soldiers that would be coming here if war broke out with Russia. Still Jinta hopes nothing happens in Australia. The world is actually enjoying some peace. It would be nice if it could last.

Lilicia is unhappy with the reports that her people have been bringing her. By now he expected to have captured her target. Despite GG's inexperience in many matters, she does have decent survival skills. Still it will only be a matter of time before Lilicia has her prisoner and the gift that she brings.

Lilicia also looks over the top secret reports that she is not supposed to have access to. As she suspects there are various nefarious alliances where each member hopes to take a little piece of Lelouch's empire. From what she can piece together, Australia would get New Zealand, New Guinea, and various other islands depending on what it can conquer. Russia would get parts of Siberia, Kazakhstan, some of the Caucasus, and whatever it can conquer. Russia would also probably get complete independence from the EU or at least be the leading member. The UAA would get Madagascar. A referendum in independence will probably be held in South Africa. Egypt and Turkey would get to divide up the Middle East Federation. The rest is contingent on how successful the alliance is. Everything from independence of Iran and India to Russia taking all of Siberia is possible.

Of course the complete opposite could also be possible. Britannia will retaliate. How strong it will retaliate depends on where the attacks happen and how prepared Lelouch is for the attack. Lilicia suspects that he knows what is being planned to some degree. His network of spies is to great for him to be completely blind. Lelouch will retaliate and obliterate his opponents if possible.

The issue is where the attack will begin. Russia has the most to gain, but also the most to lose with large Britannian armies along its southern and eastern borders. Victory would restore it to major power status. However Lilicia suspects that the attack will be initiated by the nation who has never been a power. The one with the stigma of being a backward nation full of unwanted and discarded individuals. Now Lilicia wonders if Lelouch has figured this out as well.

Naoto has been uneasy the past few days. There has been increased military activity in and around Darwin. In fact throughout Australia there has been much more military activity than usual. This makes certain illegal activities difficult, but not impossible. This is why Naoto is cautious and sends all non-essential personnel away. This includes Ichiro, Midori, and anyone else not of Britannian origin. This leaves only Rivalz and a few undercover military men.

"Isn't it time for the big rugby game?" Rivalz asks.

Due to its isolation and high organized crime rates, Darwin sports are something of a national joke. Although every so often they manage to get the right combination of has-beens and never will bes.

Naoto nods and turns the television on. One condition to his mission is that Naoto receive money to purchase the best in entertainment equipment.

"What the hell is this? Why is this windbag on?" Naoto asks point at the television where Australia's president is giving a speech.

"For the decades the world has had little choice as Britannia and the EU battle for dominance with the intent of turning the world into their slaves. Australia will not sit quietly as this happens. Long ago our ancestors separated themselves from their disease. We will no longer sit here and allow Britannia and the EU dictate terms to us or the rest of the world. Britannia continues to infringe on our territorial waters and rights as an independent nation. Due to this provocation the Republic of Australia declares war on the Holy Empire of Britannia. Our forces are already moving to strike against the Britann.."

Naoto shakes his head and sighs. "Fools."

Suddenly the very annoyed face of Lelouch vi Britannia replaces the president on the television. The camera pulls away from his face and seems to pass through a wall. The camera continues to move and shows the refurbished Arthur Excalibur. The Emperor's personal knightmare withdraws its MVS and points forward. The camera turns to face in the same direction of the knightmare. It shows that the knightmare is floating above the ocean east of Sydney. The sound of thousands of MVS being unsheathed can be heard as a large explosion is seen above the city. Suddenly several more explosions occur around the city. Moments before the screen goes black, thousands of knightmares are seen flying towards Sydney.

* * *

Author's note: Really sorry it took so long for this chapter, but we finally get to some action. I am also getting a handle on this ensemble cast thing. I am trying to make all the characters interesting. More importantly we see the return of the main character. Lelouch will be quite active in the next few chapters as we continue the transition to his kids.

**New Areas and their viceroys**

1 North America- Milly ash Britannia

2 South America- Villetta Nu

3 Southeast Asia- Annabel pe Britannia

4 Japan, Central Pacific Islands- Kaguya yama Britannia

5 China, Mongolia- Tianzi Lihua Jiang

6 India- Maribelle mel Britannia

7 Siberia- Evelyn Futaba

8 Iran, Central Asian Republics Nunnally Kururugi

9 New Zealand, Southern Pacific Islands - Maximus va Britannia

10 South Africa- Oldrin ze Britannia

European Union

United Areas of Africa

Australia

Great Britain, Ireland, Iceland

Turkey

Egypt

Middle East Federation

North African Republic

Kazakhstan

Madagascar

Mauritania and Mali


End file.
